


Летний мальчик (The Summer Boy)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Летний мальчик [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Season/Series 04, Bullying, Chanctonbury Ring, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, GNU Terry Pratchett, Grief/Mourning, Inexperienced Sherlock, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Nature, Not Season/Series 04 Compliant, Pining Sherlock, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Post-Season/Series 03, Sussex, Tiffany Aching books, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 83,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Перевод прекрасной работы от известного автора англофандома - khorazir. Автор дал разрешение на перевод этой работы и публикацию только на этом сайте.От Автора: Примерно через полгода после роковых событий в Эпплдоре Шерлок и Джон берутся за частное дело в Сассексе. Для Шерлока это путешествие в его прошлое, пробуждающее как счастливые, так и грустные воспоминания, которые он запер почти на тридцать лет. Для Джона же это означает примирение с настоящим и потенциальное будущее с Шерлоком.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Летний мальчик [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683013
Comments: 40
Kudos: 46





	1. Платяной шкаф

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Summer Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460733) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение от Автора: часть этой истории происходит в детстве Шерлока и содержит случаи издевательств. Горе/траур, указанные выше, частично относится к потере Джоном своей дочери (нет, она не умирает). Если что-то из вышеперечисленного вас беспокоит, читайте с осторожностью.
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Огромная благодарность моей бете - charlyhch за самоотверженный труд по убиванию лишних запятых, за приглаживание перевода и за идеи по передаче фраз!
> 
> Обязательно сходите на страничку с оригиналом. У Автора великолепные рисунки в конце каждой главы! Рисунки Автора! И да, если Вам понравилось начало, подарите Автору кудос!

**Июль 2016**

\- Есть ли шанс, что ты действительно поможешь мне разобрать покупки? - доносится из кухни голос Джона, сопровождающийся мягким шелестом холщовых сумок, которые он обычно носит в рюкзаке на случай, если, возвращаясь с работы, заскочит в "Теско" или "Уэйтроуз".

Джон бросает взгляд в сторону гостиной, вздыхает и качает головой, понимая, что его просьба о помощи осталась без внимания.

\- Так я и думал.

Сидя в кресле, Шерлок тихим хмыканьем дает понять, что заметил его появление, хотя втайне радуется, что смена Джона закончилась. Он всегда рад возвращению Джона. К тому же есть вопрос, который они должны обсудить, - предстоящее дело. Основательно обсудить. Шерлок не уверен, что они его возьмут. Теперь, когда Джон вернулся домой, ему нужно еще немного это обдумать, а после посоветоваться с Джоном.

Домой - это на Бейкер-стрит. Вот уже почти три месяца как Джон вернулся в 221B, в место, которому, по словам Шерлока, миссис Хадсон и Вселенной в целом, он на самом деле принадлежит. Хорошо, что он вернулся. В квартире было слишком тихо без его шагов в спальне наверху или без случайного скрипа пружин кровати по ночам, без стука клавиатуры, когда он медленно набирает текст, без грохота на кухне, когда он готовит еду или заваривает чай, без его дыхания или шороха одежды, запаха шампуня и лосьона после бритья в ванной и многих других мелочей, которые говорят Шерлоку, что другой человек (любимый человек, на самом деле) снова здесь, что он не один на один с мыслями и воспоминаниями. И есть еще кое-что – регулярное (почти) питание, которое больше не зависит от миссис Хадсон или случайной доставки на дом.

К счастью, основным продуктом в холодильнике снова стало молоко. Шерлок находит чай без молока отвратительным, хотя кофе, как ни странно, терпим до тех пор, пока он с сахаром. Чай прекрасен без сахара, но не без молока. Это загадка, которую он еще пока не решил.

Теперь в квартире время от времени появляются даже свежие фрукты или овощи. Полезно для профилактики цинги. Шерлок бы с удовольствием изучил это заболевание (хотя желательно все же не на себе). Можно с уверенностью сказать, что возвращение Джона успешно предотвратило эпидемию цинги в 221B и заставило Шерлока набрать около четырех фунтов. Зачастую Шерлок сейчас ест, даже когда не голоден, потому что это, кажется, гарантия, что Джон тоже вспомнит, что надо поесть. Так что он набрал в весе. Есть одна конкретная рубашка, которую он больше не может носить, потому что боится, что если сделает глубокий вдох, то пуговицы расстегнутся, а петли порвутся. Не то чтобы он мог глубоко вдохнуть. Когда он вдыхает полной грудью, пулевое ранение все еще болит, хотя сама рана уже едва заметна - остался лишь небольшой шрам.

Еще одно преимущество того, что Джон снова рядом, - это осознание, что он глубоко и абсолютно не одобряет курение Шерлока и его пристрастие к наркотикам (последнего у него нет, честно говоря, спасибо большое). Он не притрагивался ни к одному веществу категории А с тех пор, как его отозвали из сербской миссии, а единственный раз, когда он взял в руки две пачки сигарет, спрятанные в квартире, это было только для того, чтобы выбросить их, демонстративно, чтобы Джон видел. Да, есть небольшой тайник с кокаином, запрятанный настолько хорошо, что потребовалась бы серьезная перестановка кухни, чтобы до него добраться. Для Шерлока это своего рода испытание. Он мысленно поклялся себе провериться в реабилитационном центре, если окажется в столь сильном отчаянии, что попытается добраться до заначки. Хотя это все же небольшое утешение - знать, что она есть. И утешение, и постоянное искушение. Потому что он не наркоман. Он правда не наркоман или, по крайней мере, пытается им не быть. Если не для себя, то для Джона.

Джон должен им гордиться. Он должен чувствовать облегчение и даже радость от того, что Шерлок наконец-то честно пытается бороться со своими пристрастиями (не наркоман, а потребитель: он всегда все строго контролировал, черт возьми). Последние три месяца он даже обходился без никотиновых пластырей. Тяга к никотину гораздо сильнее, чем к кокаину. Однажды, когда в "Спидис" группа строителей завтракала и много курила, он широко распахнул окна гостиной. Какое-то время Шерлок наслаждался запахом сигарет из "вторых рук", пока сквозняк не разбросал в беспорядке стопки бумаг на столе и ноты на пюпитре и ему не пришлось снова закрыть окна.

Так что да, Джон должен быть доволен его прогрессом и самодисциплиной. Однако Джон, как ни странно, не хочет с этим соглашаться. Это заметно даже сейчас по его голосу, когда он неявно жалуется на лень Шерлока и отказ помочь с покупками. То, что до Падения, Мэри, ребенка и всего того, что произошло после, могло бы закончиться руганью и дружеским подтруниванием, теперь звучит скупо, почти пассивно-агрессивно, как и многое другое, что Джон говорит в последнее время.

Если вообще говорит. Хотя он отчасти скрывает это за своим привычным стоицизмом, Шерлоку он все время кажется напряженным и раздражительным. Но он держит это в себе. То, что раньше выплеснулось бы вспышками неодобрения и гнева, теперь подавляется, сдерживается, запирается. Шерлок сомневается, что это полезно для здоровья - так сдерживать свои чувства. На самом деле, он знает, что это совсем не полезно. У него есть в этом опыт - притворяться перед миром, что он блестящая вычислительная машина, полная рациональности и логики, простой интеллект, оторванный от чувств любого рода. О, если бы это было правдой! Он отчаянно хочет, хочет быть таким холодным и отстраненным все время. Это спасло бы его и других от боли и горя.

Если его действия с момента Падения что-то и доказывают, так то, что им целиком и полностью управляют чувства. Сентиментальность заставила его прыгнуть и провести два мучительных года вдали от всего, что ему дорого, только чтобы вернуться к изменившемуся Джону, изменившемуся Лондону и ощущению, что ему больше здесь не место.

Сентиментальность толкнула его помочь с планированием свадьбы, которая чуть не вырвала его сердце - стоять рядом и наблюдать, как любовь всей его жизни женится на ком-то другом. Ком-то, с кем он пытался подружиться ради Джона и кто чуть позже выстрелил ему в сердце.

Сентиментальность заставила его защищать ее и, что еще хуже, самому стать убийцей, чтобы обеспечить их счастливое будущее. И последнее, но не менее важное: из-за проклятых чувств он был готов отдать свою жизнь в наказание за совершенное преступление, позволить увезти себя в Восточную Европу и никогда не возвращаться.

Он до сих пор не знает, что отсрочило ему верную гибель. Леди Смоллвуд приложила к этому руку, это он уже выяснил. И Майкрофт, конечно. Майкрофт вечно вмешивается. Но на этот раз Шерлок ему благодарен. Иначе он был бы уже мертв. Шесть месяцев, как прикинул его брат. Они уже прошли. Шерлок сомневается, что продержался бы так долго. Он пытался покончить с этим раньше, на своих условиях, вместо того, чтобы рисковать быть снова схваченным и погибнуть под пытками. И вот он здесь, живой. И скучающий, если честно. Скучающий и тревожащийся за Джона.

Ролик с Мориарти оказался розыгрышем, своевременно организованным его фан-клубом с помощью кого-то влиятельного из Би-би-си (которого, без сомнения, надоумил тот, кто точно знал, что понравится Ирэн). И все же кто-то захватил то, что осталось от криминальной империи Джима Мориарти, и пошел по его стопам. И это определенно не одиночка, в этом Шерлок уверен. Но до сих пор они, затаившись, не показывались. Как только они сделают шаг, Шерлок, возможно, решит вмешаться. Или нет. Только если они окажутся интересными или опасными для Джона и их друзей. Друзей. Шерлок никогда не думал, что они у него будут, но, по-видимому, некоторые из окружающих его людей действительно заботятся о нем. Он все еще привыкает к этой мысли.

Шерлок поклялся не потратить впустую второй (третий?) подаренный ему шанс, рискуя своей жизнью и жизнью близких ему людей, ловя нового паука в центре паутины Мориарти. Он уже потратил столько времени впустую и стал тем человеком, которым никогда не хотел быть: убийцей, преступником. Ради чего?

Сентиментальность. Даже, скорее, любовь, потому что это то, к чему все сводится. Теперь Шерлок может в этом признаться самому себе. Ему потребовалось достаточно много времени, чтобы понять, что именно он чувствовал к Джону Ватсону с первого дня, как они встретились, или, точнее, с первого вечера, когда хихикали на месте преступления, а затем ухмылялись друг другу за дим-сам, пока Шерлок дедуцировал о других ночных посетителях ресторана. Джон, только что застреливший человека, чтобы спасти Шерлоку жизнь, оказался крепким, верным и абсолютно несгибаемым под давлением обстоятельств. Он превосходно проявил себя в опасной ситуации и обладал таким же противоречивым, немного мрачноватым и довольно неуместным чувством юмора, что и сам Шерлок. Так что они хорошо подходили друг другу. И Шерлок убежден, что все еще подходят. Если бы только Джон это тоже заметил.

О, бывали времена, когда Шерлок был уверен, что Джон в некотором смысле к нему неравнодушен. Все признаки были налицо, даже если рассматривать их объективно и не принимать желаемое за действительное. Разговор у Анджело и с Той Женщиной на электростанции Баттерси, который Шерлок подслушал. Урок танца. Сердце Шерлока все еще ноет, когда он вспоминает об этом. Они все хранятся в отдельной комнате его чертогов. Прикосновения к колену на мальчишнике. О нет, Шерлок этого не забыл. Несмотря на опьянение той ночью, он помнит каждую мелочь. Словно рука Джона оставила на его ноге неизгладимый отпечаток, как клеймо или татуировка. Он знает, что все это напрасно, но временами задается вопросом, что могло бы произойти, если бы той ночью их не прервал клиент.

Проблема в том, что все эти признаки увлеченности и романтического интереса Джона остались в прошлом. Да, он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, но теперь их дружба носит чисто платонический характер: очень сдержанная, осторожная и даже несколько отстраненная. Физического контакта практически нет. Они обмениваются всего лишь несколькими словами. Джон опять берет длинные смены в клинике общей практики, а это означает, что большую часть дня его даже нет рядом. Когда он, уставший, возвращается вечером, то чаще всего после тихого ужина уходит в свою спальню. Больше нет этих вечеров, проведенных перед идиотским телевизором или, даже лучше, за расследованием дела.

Шерлок сам не вполне уверен, чего именно он хочет от Джона, но знает, что точно больше молчаливого, почти случайного присутствия в квартире и случайной чашки чая. Ничего не будет таким же, как до Падения. Шерлок не обманывает себя, желая все вернуть. Этого не случится. Слишком много всего произошло с тех пор. Они оба слишком сильно изменились. Но он знает, что очень сильно любит Джона. И, если бы Джон был готов, Шерлок мог бы даже попробовать вступить с ним в романтические отношения и все, что с этим связано, даже секс, если бы Джон захотел. У Шерлока нет такого опыта, но он знает, что наслаждается близостью Джона и его прикосновениями и готов экспериментировать. Возможно, ему это даже понравится. По крайней мере, он на это надеется. Теперь единственное, что нужно, - это чтобы Джон понял, что его ненормальный сосед по квартире, вообще-то, лучший вариант, если речь идет о романтическом партнере или, на самом деле, любом партнере.

К сожалению, Джон был не очень сговорчив, когда дело доходило до попыток Шерлока ухаживать за ним. Не то чтобы у Шерлока был такой опыт, но он заигрывал с Молли, пытаясь получить доступ к лаборатории Бартса и к телам, а еще его фальшивые отношения с Джанин. Она, убежден он, с самого начала знала, что он использует ее, чтобы добраться до ее босса, и в свою очередь использовала его, пресытившись жестокостью Магнуссена. Неопытность Шерлока в отношениях и тот факт, что он буквально копировал каждый взятый им из книг (или веб-сайтов и форумов, изобилующих благонамеренными советами) шаг о том, как необходимо вести себя в отношениях с кем-либо, с самого начала были очевидны для такого умного человека, как она. Шерлок должен признать: ему нравится, что она так долго подыгрывала ему. Несмотря на то что его к ней не тянуло, он находил ее общество не только терпимым, но и почти приятным, особенно после того, как ушел Джон. Никакого сравнения с Джоном, конечно, но лучше, чем ничего. В каком-то смысле она чувствовала его дискомфорт в те несколько раз, когда они касались друг друга или целовались, и никогда не требовала большего. Он был немного тронут, когда она призналась, что хотела бы переспать с ним, по крайней мере один раз. Никто никогда не выражал этого желания раньше, если не считать поддразнивания Той Женщины (которые, по его убеждению, были просто игрой во власть).

Он несколько раз переписывался с Джанин с тех пор, как она переехала в Сассекс. После трюка с Мориарти, в котором она тоже, похоже, замешана, Шерлок заинтересовался пчелами, которых, к счастью, она сохранила. Он испытывает искушение посетить ее, но сомневается, что в данный момент его примут благосклонно. Джанин сказала, что все еще обижена на него и иногда сердится. Но это её право. При других обстоятельствах они могли бы стать друзьями. Возможно, со временем они и станут.

С Джанин все было на удивление просто. Но с Джоном... все не так, как было раньше: тесная дружба и легкое взаимопонимание. Джон теперь совсем другой, как будто часть его осталась в доме в Кройдоне, который он делил с Мэри. А Шерлок, как ни старался, никак не может найти и вернуть того старого Джона. Он даже пытался провоцировать споры, чтобы вытряхнуть Джона из серого оцепенения, в котором тот, похоже, пребывал. Месяц назад Шерлок разрушил кухню в ходе эксперимента. Затем он попытался уничтожить телефон Джона, ненадежно положив его на каминную полку, с которой тот незамедлительно упал на пол, из-за чего экран разбился. Но результатом была не бурная реакция, на которую он рассчитывал, а лишь печальное, побежденное пожатие плечами и вздох Джона.

В конце концов, Шерлок сам убрал беспорядок на кухне и купил новый телефон, чтобы попытаться загладить вину. Джон на это тоже никак не отреагировал. Чаще всего кажется, что квартиру с Шерлоком сейчас делит только половина Джона. Оболочка или даже тень, печальный призрак человека, которым Джон когда-то был. Шерлок ненавидит это, но больше всего ненавидит собственную неспособность изменить происходящее.

Шерлок надеялся, что все наладится, как только Джон вернется к привычной жизни на Бейкер-стрит. Но если последние месяцы что-то и показали, так только то, что это вряд ли когда-нибудь повторится. Джон изменился, как и Шерлок. Нет пути назад к тому, кем они были, и ему не ясно, куда двигаться дальше. Однако он знает, что не хочет снова потерять Джона. Ни чтобы он ушёл к другому человеку, ни чтобы неудачно попал под пулю или нарвался на нож во время дела.

Пока что ничего не представляет угрозы. Джон не проявлял никаких признаков того, что снова собирается ходить на свидания. Слабое утешение. Шерлок знает, что не сможет иметь дело с потенциальными любовными интересами Джона в квартире. Дела появлялись редко и носили почти исключительно частный характер из-за того, что Лестрейд воздерживался от привлечения Шерлока. Судя по всему, какая-то информация о его причастности к гибели Магнуссена просочилась в столичную полицию. Во время краткого визита на Бейкер-стрит Лестрейд с извиняющимся лицом и, выражая своим поведением недовольство ситуацией, упомянул, что он под наблюдением у полиции и потребуется некоторое время, чтобы все успокоилось.

Официально - Шерлок был помилован за спасение Англии от преступных действий Мориарти и участия в них Магнуссена - по крайней мере, так Майкрофт и леди Смоллвуд подали произошедшее, чтобы оставить проблемного младшего брата Майкрофта в живых и не в тюрьме (что, собственно, одно и то же).

Неофициально - единственный в мире консультирующий детектив находится под домашним арестом (точнее, под арестом в пределах Большого Лондона). МИ-5 постоянно следит за Бейкер-стрит. Только ради Джона Шерлок еще не взорвался от скуки. Те немногие дела, которые ему разрешили вести, были легкими - в лучшем случае одно на тройку и одно на четверку. Конечно, лучше, чем ничего, но и это не принесло удовлетворения. Ему нужно хорошее дело. Так же, как и Джону, чтобы вытряхнуть из депрессии. Немного адреналина пойдет ему на пользу, и появится шанс доказать полезность, защищая Шерлока и выступая в роли проводника его гениальности.

Шерлок отрывает взгляд от ноутбука (своего, он не пользовался ноутбуком Джона с тех пор, как тот вернулся) и изучает Джона, пока тот распаковывает сумки и рюкзак. Одна штанина его джинсов все еще перевязана светоотражающей лентой для езды на велосипеде. Из-за жары Джон, должно быть, пожалел, что не надел шорты. Шерлок определенно одобрил бы шорты. Он выглядит потным, одежда в беспорядке, а волосы приглажены на макушке шлемом, который он надевал. На затылке, где пряди все еще мокрые от пота, они завиваются. Пробки, похоже, опять были кошмарными. Несмотря на повязку, на брючине видны полосы смазки от цепи, которые появились, когда он внезапно остановился и нога задела цепь. Вероятно, какой-нибудь идиот-водитель остановился прямо перед ним или кто-то подрезал его на перекрестке, заставив его нажать на тормоза и спешиться.

До новой клинике в Ислингтоне, где Джон работает уже почти пять месяцев, можно было легко добраться на метро и автобусе. Тем не менее Джон настоял на том, чтобы ездить туда на велосипеде, утверждая, что в его возрасте нужно больше заниматься спортом. Шерлок знает, что истинная причина кроется в другом. Никто в здравом уме не ездит на велосипеде по Лондону ради физических упражнений, по крайней мере, не в час пик. Хотя бы даже ради опасности и волнений... Нет, тут что-то другое.

У Шерлока двоякое мнение о велосипеде. С одной стороны, каждый раз, когда Джон садится на свой старый велосипед, Шерлок не может не беспокоиться. Новостей о велосипедистах, сбитых большегрузами или другими автомобилями на дорогах Лондона, довольно много. Конечно, Джон знает, как позаботиться о себе, но, учитывая непредсказуемость дорожного движения, удача может покинуть его в любой момент, несмотря на всю осторожность и внимательность. С другой стороны, Джон стал выглядеть более подтянутым. Шерлок старается не смотреть на его бедра и икры слишком долго, потому что с его внутренностями начинают происходить странные вещи. Еще Джон сильно похудел. Так сильно, что и миссис Хадсон, и Шерлок принялись ворчать на Джона из-за еды - что в случае Шерлока совсем не похоже на их обычное распределение ролей.

Ворчание - мягкое, всегда мягкое в последнее время, чтобы Джон не заподозрил никакого сюсюканья, которое Джон так ненавидит. После того, как первые попытки спровоцировать его на эмоциональный взрыв оказались контрпродуктивными, Шерлок стал осторожным и внимательным. На самом деле это тяжелая работа, потому что подобное поведение ему не свойственно. Теперь он тщательно обдумывает каждую фразу, каждое свое действие, чтобы не расстроить Джона. Без сомнений, Джон уже достаточно натерпелся. После кошмара с Магнуссеном и неразберихой с Мориарти у него есть все основания быть печальным, и злым, и даже разъяренным.

Во время тщательного расследования, проведенного не без помощи Майкрофта, Мэри оказалась одним из (в ее случае - не по своей воле) наследников империи Мориарти после Падения Шерлока и самоубийства Джима. Она сумела избежать тюрьмы и едва избежала убийства другими претендентами на освободившийся трон, за несколько дней до родов договорившись о сделке с Майкрофтом и некоторыми спецслужбами и взамен согласившись предоставить информацию о своих "коллегах". Таким образом она попала под настолько секретную схему защиты свидетелей, что даже Шерлок до сих пор не смог обнаружить ее нынешнего местонахождения. Он считает, что сейчас она живет либо в Соединенных Штатах, либо в Австралии, но не уверен, а Майкрофт отказывается сотрудничать. Объективно Шерлок понимает причины. Мэри и ребенок как ее болевая точка находятся в серьезной опасности. Тем не менее он ненавидит брата за то, что тот хладнокровно отослал их прочь. Джон имеет право знать, где сейчас находятся его бывшая жена и особенно дочь. На самом деле Шерлок считает, что в нынешних страданиях Джона виновен по большей части Майкрофт, позволивший им обоим исчезнуть.

Официально Мэри Элизабет Ватсон, урожденная Морстен, мертва. Трагические осложнения во время и после рождения дочери привели к ее кончине. Официально Джон - вдовец. Официально его дочь родилась мертвой из-за тяжелого генетического дефекта. Однако фактически...

Они не говорят об этом. Они никогда не говорят об этом. Всякий раз, когда Шерлок пытается поднять эту тему - не потому, что он обязательно этого хочет, несмотря на любопытство, а скорее, потому, что даже он знает, что Джон не в порядке, - Джон бросает на него взгляд, от которого слова пересыхают в горле. Это взгляд одновременно и мольбы, и предупреждения. Поэтому Шерлок не спрашивает о том, о чем хочет спросить, не упоминает ни Мэри, ни ребенка, не интересуется, все ли с Джоном в порядке. Последнее в любом случае спорно. Джон станет утверждать, что да, конечно, он в порядке. В порядке, в полном. Но все его тело, от тонкой, прямой линии рта до того, как он сжимает руку, предает его. Но больше всего его выдают глаза и поникший взгляд. Поэтому Шерлок хранит молчание, наблюдая, как Джон тихо страдает, и мучается из-за неспособности ему помочь.

Потому что это очевидно. В каком бы свете Джон ни видел сейчас отдалившуюся жену, было время, когда он правда любил ее, и часть его, Шерлок убежден, до сих пор любит - ее, или, скорее, образ забавной, остроумной, находчивой Мэри Морстен, который она так искусно создала. В конце концов, она помогла Джону пережить смерть Шерлока, была рядом с ним, когда он страдал от боли, причиненной его лучшим другом. Шерлок подозревает: то, что она начала работать в старой клинике Джона во время его пребывания за границей, не было совпадением.

Она явно следила за Джоном, вероятно, выискивая признаки его контакта с Шерлоком. Влюбленность в Джона, - а он считает, что ее чувства к его другу были, по крайней мере, отчасти искренними, основываясь на том немногом, что он не понаслышке знал о делах сердечных, - должно быть, для нее тоже стала неожиданностью. Еще одна жертва случайного приступа сентиментальности. У Джона есть склонность вызывать ее у людей. Но привязанность Мэри не простиралась настолько далеко, чтобы с самого начала быть честной с Джоном. Шерлок тоже совершил ошибку, солгав ему, и заплатил за это горькую цену. Мэри, кажется, отделалась довольно легко. А нести ответственность, как обычно, предстояло Джону. Шерлок ненавидит несправедливость всего этого.

Он не совсем понимает, как относиться к Мэри. Часть его глубоко обижена на нее за то, что она сделала с Джоном, за ту боль, которую причинила ему и до сих пор причиняет. А еще существует неоспоримый факт, что она выстрелила Шерлоку в сердце. Так что в каком-то смысле она почти его убила. Шерлок может только попытаться представить себе стресс и неопределенность, через которые прошел Джон, пока он был на операции, когда на кону стояла его жизнь. Не так-то просто такое забыть или простить. На данный момент вопрос о том, действительно ли Мэри намеревалась его убить, остается спорным, несмотря на то, что она вызвала скорую из офиса Магнуссена. Она прицелилась Шерлоку в грудь и нажала на курок. С большой вероятностью он бы умер. Люди так и делают после выстрелов в сердце. Впоследствии она не очень-то и раскаивалась.

Кроме того, если сомнительный поступок Мэри и вся та неопределенность и запутанные чувства, ее окружающие, не были достаточным основанием, остается вопрос о ребенке. Джон не должен был ее видеть. Даже Шерлок поначалу пытался предотвратить это, предвидя, что Мэри вот-вот исчезнет (или ей помогут исчезнуть) и заберет малышку с собой. Он думал, что если Джон не увидит дочь, то это смягчит удар от ее потери. Может быть, так и было бы. Он не знает. Он вообще не очень хорошо разбирается в таких вещах.

И не раз выбор в пользу Джона оказывался катастрофически неправильным, как он и сказал ему в редком приступе необузданного гнева, хлопнув рукой по столу рядом с Шерлоком, когда тот проводил эксперимент, чувствительный к внешним воздействиям, заставив пробирки и другие приборы звенеть и дребезжать. Тогда они немного поссорились. К сожалению, прежде чем они успели сказать что-то действительно важное, Джон выбежал вон, крича, что ему нужен воздух. Он взял велосипед и ездил около двух часов, не надев даже шлем или куртку, и вернулся мокрый, продрогший и грязный. Шерлок попытался отследить его телефон, узнать, где он находится, беспокоясь о его безопасности, но только лишь обнаружил, что телефон остался в комнате наверху. С огромным облегчением он встретил усталые шаги Джона на лестнице и приготовился к его реакции на состояние ванной комнаты: никакой катастрофы, для разнообразия, но наполненная горячей водой ванная и зажженные свечи. Джон не упомянул об этом, но позже приготовил Шерлоку чай, и таким образом, как предположил Шерлок, был заключен мир или, по крайней мере, достигнуто перемирие, предвещая еще одну фазу, во время которой они не говорили о тех вещах.

Однако, когда дело дошло до дочери, Джон сделал собственный выбор. Джон, умный и изобретательный Джон, ускользнул из-под наблюдения Шерлока во время короткого момента, что тот провел в туалете («транспорт» снова его предал), обошел слежку и появился в больнице посреди ночи. Мэри спала, а персонал родильного отделения был занят другими пациентами, и Джон избежал встречи с охраной, проскользнув в ее палату в халате врача и притворившись, что работает в отделении. Он видел и держал на руках свою дочь. Временами Шерлок сомневался, что Джон на самом деле является отцом девочки, но результаты теста на отцовство все прояснили.

Шерлок так и не узнал, как Мэри назвала ребенка. Он встретил Джона в больнице. В его чертогах есть маленькая комната, где он сохранил эту сцену в ярких, душераздирающих в своей подробности деталях. Он пытался запереть дверь, но иногда она просто открывается сама по себе, и оттуда вырывается наружу мягкий свет и нежный звук голоса Джона, шепчущего какие-то глупости своему новорожденному ребенку. Шерлок случайно наткнулся на него, держащего малышку на руках, потрясенного, грустного и счастливого одновременно, такого, каким Шерлок его никогда раньше не видел.

Девочка - крошечный сверток с морщинистым личиком, похожим на маленькую красную изюминку, завернутый в пестрое одеяло и в вязаной шапочке с ушками, которая делала ее похожей на маленького плюшевого медвежонка, - не спала. Черты ее лица ясно указывали на их родство. Она выглядела как скомканная миниатюрная копия Джона и Мэри, выражение ее лица напоминало Шерлоку Джона: нахмуренные брови и опущенные уголки рта, как будто она уже в целом разочаровалась в мире. Она даже сжала крошечные кулачки.

Глядя на миниатюрную женскую версию Джона в объятиях отца, Шерлок почувствовал, как что-то в его груди шевельнулось, чего он никак не ожидал. Он всегда считал ребенка главной угрозой их с Джоном дружбе, клином, который медленно, но верно разлучит их и оставит его на всю оставшуюся жизнь в одиночестве. Он втайне ненавидел это маленькое создание, пока не увидел ее и не понял, как много она значит для Джона, который за те месяцы, что он провел на Бейкер-стрит, наблюдая за выздоровлением Шерлока, едва упомянул о ней или о предстоящем отцовстве. Увидев ее в объятиях Джона, увидев его заплаканные глаза и, более того, осознав свою реакцию на это зрелище, Шерлок был потрясен до глубины души. Этот ребенок был частью Джона, так что если он любит Джона, то должен полюбить и ее тоже.

И, более того, Джон, казалось, был благодарен за его присутствие. В этот столь важный для Джона момент он испытал облегчение от того, что рядом с ним был лучший друг. Он оторвал взгляд от лица дочери и посмотрел на Шерлока с выражением полного восхищения. Шерлок знал, что клятва всегда защищать их троих, которую он дал на свадьбе, на самом деле распространялась и на малышку (хотя статус Мэри подвергся сомнению). Джон улыбнулся ему, подзывая ближе. Шерлок приблизился, его сердце бешено колотилось, когда Джон показал, что он должен протянуть руки. Он сделал это нерешительно, взволнованный тем, что будет дальше. В конце концов, кто в здравом уме доверит Шерлоку Холмсу, самопровозглашенному высокоактивному социопату, новорожденного ребенка? Ну, очевидно, Джон Ватсон.

Маленького человечка положили на руки Шерлока, и он почувствовал ее вес и тепло, исходящее от нее из-под нелепой шапочки через одеяло и комбинезон. Она странно пахла - как все младенцы, вероятно, - но для него этот запах был необычным и уникальным. Ее крошечная рука обхватила его палец и удерживала с удивительной силой. Потом ее глаза медленно открылись, темно-синие, как у Джона. Шерлок знал, что на самом деле она его еще не видит, и тем не менее почувствовал, как ее взгляд пришелся прямо в его грудную клетку. И тогда он понял, что по-настоящему попался в ловушку. Джон стоял рядом, улыбаясь так нежно и счастливо, что Шерлоку пришлось проглотить комок в горле.

Конечно, момент не мог длиться вечно. Вскоре к ним нагрянула охрана Майкрофта и довольно решительно увезла обратно на Бейкер-стрит. На следующий день мать и дитя исчезли в неизвестном направлении. С новым именем и личностью для Мэри и именем девочки, которое она выбрала, как и было решено на Рождество.

Обезумевший от горя Джон остался, и его чувства пришли в полный хаос. Даже Шерлок чувствует потерю всякий раз, когда осмеливается заглянуть в ту особую комнату в чертогах. Шерлок не знает, оплакивает ли Джон еще и потерю Мэри. В один из редких случаев, когда он упоминал о браке, Джон, казалось, был рад, что все закончилось и, более того, ему не пришлось заниматься разводом из-за предполагаемой смерти Мэри.

Но Шерлок знает, что ребенок - это совсем другое дело. Она все равно что умерла. Джон, по всей вероятности, больше никогда ее не увидит. Не увидит, как она вырастет, научится ходить, говорить и ездить на велосипеде. Не увидит ни ее первой улыбки, ни неумелых набросков цветными карандашами. Не будет ругать ее за то, что она рисует на обоях, не будет водить ее в школу, на уроки музыки и на футбольные тренировки. И все же она его дочь, живая и растущая где-то на этой планете, маленькая девочка с темно-русыми волосами и голубыми глазами, носом Джона, и тонкими губами, и, возможно, его сухим юмором, стойкой преданностью и потребностью в адреналине. И он никогда не узнает, как звучит ее голос, никогда не услышит, как она зовет его "па", "папа" или "отец".

Неудивительно, что он все время напряжен и зол. Сам Шерлок чувствует себя обманутым из-за невозможности наблюдать, как растет миниатюрная версия Джона, учить ее разным вещам и видеть, как Джон улыбается, наблюдая, как лучший друг общается с его дочерью. Джон вообще так мало улыбается в последнее время.

Шерлок вздыхает и перекладывает ноутбук на ноги. Так не пойдет. Пришло время предпринять еще одну попытку вернуть старого Джона - того самого Джона, каким он был до того, как превратился во вдовца и скорбящего отца, с убийцей, который стал его лучший друг. В почтовом ящике Шерлока появилось дело. Письмо пролежало там несколько часов, за ним всего полчаса назад последовало второе сообщение, и тон его определенно более отчаянный и умоляющий, чем раньше. Поначалу Шерлок испытывал искушение удалить и то, и другое. Есть несколько причин, почему предложенное ему дело было не особо привлекательным, несмотря на некоторые интересные моменты.

Шерлок еще раз просматривает электронные письма и принимает решение. Джону определенно нужно отвлечься, иначе он вскоре срежет путь через два оживленных и чрезвычайно опасных перекрестка вместо того, чтобы ехать немного более длинным маршрутом по обозначенной велосипедной дорожке. Шерлок знает, что потеря Джона из-за чего-то такого тривиального, как дорожная авария, после всего, через что они прошли, полностью его уничтожит. На самом деле потеря Джона в любом случае его уничтожит. Но, если все будет идти так, как в последнее время, есть шанс, что Джон из-за своего безрассудства окажется под грузовиком, а это означает, что Шерлок должен обеспечить ему альтернативные острые ощущения и адреналиновую встряску. У них уже несколько недель не было ни одного приличного дела. По-видимому, лето заставило всех преступников, которые не чувствовали себя в безопасности, убраться подальше от душного Лондона, а Лестрейд все еще осторожничает со своим начальством и не зовет Шерлока на помощь.

\- У нас дело, - объявляет Шерлок вместо ответа на вопрос Джона.

\- Да? - спрашивает Джон.

Когда он появляется снова, его лицо нейтральное, как всегда в последнее время. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд он кажется равнодушным. К своему удивлению, Шерлок обнаруживает отблеск чего-то, что кажется искренним интересом. Редкость в последнее время. Шерлок в восторге, особенно когда Джон спрашивает:

\- Что-нибудь интересное?

Шерлок пожимает плечами.

\- Дело выглядит как минимум на пятерку или шестерку. Но это без учета, что в нем участвуют некоторые члены моей семьи. Есть еще один аспект, и я не уверен, что он уместен в… текущей ситуации. Один или два очка можно легко вычесть только за это.

Сложив холщовые сумки и положив их в рюкзак, Джон входит в гостиную. Судя по его позе и выражению лица, он заинтригован. Никакого напряжения или злости. Отлично. Однако Шерлок надеется, что его настроение не изменится, как только он узнает, о чем идет речь.

\- В какой ситуации? - спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох. Дело вряд ли идеально, но его придется решить, если Джон захочет его взять. Шерлок оставляет решение за ним в надежде, что Джон оценит. Он кивает на кресло напротив, чтобы тот присел. Когда Джон устраивается, он передает ему ноутбук.

\- Вот, прочитай сам.

–<o>–

**Июль 1987**

\- Мы выпустим тебя, когда ты извинишься, - ухмыляется Дэниэл сквозь узкую щель между массивными дверцами шкафа. Шерлок видит клок его каштановых волос и слегка загорелое лицо, которое вскоре сменяется веснушчатым носом его младшего брата Кристофера.

\- И только после этого, - указывает одиннадцатилетний мальчик, погрозив пальцем перед щелью.

Трое других мальчиков в комнате хихикают: кузен Дэниэла и Кристофера Том и двое их друзей, соседей, имена которых Шерлок удалил. Он, однако, сделал вывод о некоторых обстоятельствах и сказал им, что их родители подали на развод, что и привело к тому, что он оказался в шкафу. Никаких борьбы, царапанья, укусов, а также элементов дзюдо не хватило, чтобы вырваться из рук пяти крепких парней старше, выше и сильнее его самого. Шерлок потирает руку, которую они скрутили, радуясь, что она не сломана. Том, в свои четырнадцать самый старший в этой компании, всерьез повредил запястье Шерлока, сильно его согнув, но Шерлок слишком горд, чтобы говорить об этом своим тете и дяде.

Все равно никто из взрослых его сейчас не услышит, потому что он заперт в шкафу кузена Дэниэла, а дверь в комнату тоже закрыта. И он не должен показать слабость, он знает это по опыту, потому что Дэниэл, Том и их дружки будут цепляться к нему за это, безжалостно дразнить и запугивать, называя "плаксой" и "слабаком" или еще кем похуже.

Потирая запястье и пытаясь устроиться между кроссовками и зимними пальто, чтобы сесть немного удобнее, он принюхивается.

\- Я не буду извиняться за то, что сказал правду, - упрямо отвечает он, стараясь говорить уверенно и беззаботно.

В конце концов они его выпустят. Его хватятся за чаем. С другой стороны, застрять в шкафу на самом деле не так уж плохо по сравнению с имеющейся альтернативой - терпеть издевки и насмешки других мальчиков и откровенную жестокость до конца дня. По крайней мере, здесь они не могут его достать, и у него появилось много свободного времени подумать. Шерлок совсем не плакса и не слабак. Его нелегко заставить лить слезы, да и сам он почти никогда не плачет из-за физической боли. И вообще, что плохого в том, чтобы плакать? Он плакал, когда усыпили Рэдберда, а почему бы и нет? Рэдберд был его лучшим (и единственным) другом. Шерлок счел вполне нормальным оплакивать его.

Но для этих пяти мальчиков слезы приравниваются к слабости. Потому что они не знают, что такое настоящее горе. Дэниэл даже не понял, что его хомяк умер, потому что родители его тайно подменили. Шерлок, конечно, это заметил, потому что он многое замечает. У нового хомяка более темная шерсть и глаза больше. Еще он издает немного другие звуки. Шерлок замечает такие мелочи, которые другие упускают из виду, а затем указывает на них людям. Вот почему его ненавидят большую часть времени. Он еще не рассказал Дэниэлу о хомяке. Возможно, следовало бы это сделать. Он решает сохранить это в качестве секретного оружия, если дела пойдут еще хуже и ему, чтобы отбиться от своих мучителей, понадобится что-то мощное.

\- Лучше оставь его там до конца дня, - слышит он голос Тома. - Тогда нам не придется тащить этого психа с собой. И вообще, чья это была идея пригласить его на твой день рождения, Дэн?

\- Точно не моя, - ворчит Дэниэл. - Моей мамы и его, думаю. И он не просто останется тут до завтра или послезавтра, все еще хуже. Мои тетя и дядя уехали в Америку на какую-то конференцию и оставили его здесь, чтобы он был с нами все это время. Он пробудет здесь как минимум две недели, представляешь? Наверное, его родители тоже не хотят проводить с таким тупым уродом выходные. Вот, подоприте дверь стулом, чтобы он не смог выйти, даже если у него получится открыть замок и открутить болты изнутри.

Раздается скрежет чего-то тяжелого, что тащат по полу, а затем глухой удар, когда оно ударяется о дверь. Шерлок вздыхает. Вот тебе и побег. Было бы легко открутить болты, а затем просто толкнуть двери, несмотря на то, что они были заперты. Очевидно, он и правда здесь застрял. Ну что ж, могло быть и хуже. Единственное, о чем он слегка сожалеет, - это упущенная возможность уйти исследовать сельскую местность. Рядом с деревней есть холм, который выглядел многообещающе, когда они ехали к дому его двоюродных братьев. Он вспоминает, что хотел пойти туда, когда был здесь в прошлый раз и ему пришлось пережить празднование дня рождения, но погода в тот день была плохой, а потом он попал в аварию, и им пришлось поехать в отделение неотложной помощи.

\- Если ты начнешь плакать или расскажешь маме или папе сегодня вечером, то пожалеешь об этом, Шерли, - мрачно сообщает Дэниэл.

\- Пожалеешь так сильно, как ты и представить себе не можешь в своем маленьком извращенном мозгу, - зловеще добавляет Том.

\- Повеселись там в шкафу, фрик, - подхватывает Кристофер, и все мальчишки хихикают.

\- Только не вздумай что-нибудь сделать с моими кроссовками «Адидас», а то в следующий раз мы тебя бросим в унитаз, - предупреждает Дэниэл.

\- Ага, головой вперед!

Снова смех. Кто-то стучит в дверь, прежде чем ребята уходят.

\- Пойдем покатаемся на BMX[1]? - спрашивает кто-то из соседских мальчишек, Бен, или Тим, или типа того.

\- Не могу, - отвечает Дэниэл. - Вчера наехал на гвоздь. Одна шина спустилась. Нужно, чтобы папа починил позже, когда вернется с работы.

Шерлок насмешливо фыркает. Он научился разбирать и собирать велосипед два года назад, когда ему было всего восемь. А Дэниэлу завтра исполняется тринадцать, и он постоянно всем об этом напоминает, хотят они это слышать или нет, и даже не может починить проколотую шину или камеру. Тупой идиот. Но, вообще, оба его кузена - придурки, решил Шерлок несколько лет назад. А их кузен Том - еще больший придурок. Что касается двух деревенских придурков, которых они называют своими друзьями... что ж, лучше не тратить время на их низкий интеллект.

Уже не в первый раз с самого утра, как только он приехал, Шерлок жалеет, что здесь нет его брата Майкрофта. Майкрофт старше его на семь лет, теперь он почти взрослый, и он защитил бы Шерлока от злобы других мальчишек. Большую часть времени Майкрофт - надоедливый старший брат. Раньше он был нормальным, пока он не уехал учиться в эту шикарную школу и не стал возвращаться домой только на время каникул, весь такой напыщенный в темно-синем пиджаке и глупой соломенной шляпе, раздутый от собственной важности. А скоро он поступит в университет и, Шерлок убежден, станет еще невыносимей. Но когда Майкрофт рядом, он действительно может быть полезен. Он всегда чувствует необходимость защитить Шерлока настолько, что его младший брат за это даже иногда обижается. И он один из немногих людей, кроме Мамули и в какой-то степени отца, которые, по мнению Шерлока, равны ему в интеллектуальном плане. Большинство других людей - идиоты, которые просто не понимают его или даже отдаленно не разделяют его интересы, которые сразу проигрывают ему в шахматы, которые не любят слушать его восторженные рассказы о пчелах или других природных явлениях и которые говорят ему заткнуться и отвалить, когда он пытается прочитать их.

Да, Майкрофт был нормальным, пока он не почувствовал острую необходимость повзрослеть. Теперь он даже всегда носит с собой зонтик, как подобает взрослому человеку. Шерлок думает, что это глупо. Более того, Майкрофт стал невыносимо самодовольным, потому что он всегда-всегда прав. Во всем. Он предупредил Шерлока, чтобы тот не доверял другим детям и не пытался с ними дружить, потому что они неизбежно подведут его. И в этом он, конечно, был прав. Просто невыносимо. И, несмотря на это, Шерлок все равно по нему скучает.

Кузены и их закадычные друзья - лучший пример того, от чего предостерегал его Майкрофт. Шерлок страшился присутствовать на дне рождения Дэниэла, так как ожидал, что его будут преследовать и запугивать. В прошлом году они гонялись за ним на велосипедах, пока он не перелез через забор. Он стремительно упал с другой стороны, порезавшись о ржавый гвоздь. Рана была достаточно глубокой, так что понадобилось посетить больницу в Уортинге: три шва и укол от столбняка. Его кузены утверждали, что он сам во всем виноват. Ему следовало бы знать, что забор недостаточно прочный, чтобы выдержать его вес. В конце концов, все в деревне знали это с тех самых пор, как Клара Кеннингс забралась туда в поисках своей пропавшей кошки и тоже упала.

В позапрошлом году Шерлок провел полдня в большом деревянном сундуке на чердаке, а Дэниэл и Кристофер сидели на нем, дразнили его и смеялись, когда он говорил им, что ему трудно дышать. В обоих случаях он мстил за злобу, пряча их любимые игрушки, безжалостно и открыто выискивая и раскрывая их страхи и слабости перед приспешниками (например, Кристофер до сих пор иногда мочился в постель, а Дэниэл смертельно боялся пауков). Конечно, такие ответные действия не вызывали симпатии у кузенов, и поэтому каждая последующая стычка становилась все хуже, с ожесточением на фронтах и нежеланием заключить мир с обеих сторон.

Он должен радоваться, мрачно думает Шерлок, глядя на темную дверь перед собой, что его заперли здесь, а не сразу бросили в унитаз или мусорное ведро. С другой стороны, это только первый день, и еще даже не кошмарный день рождения. На завтрашнее мероприятие Дэниэл пригласил в общей сложности десять мальчиков, или он так просто хвастался, не учитывая своего брата и Шерлока. Шерлок боится иметь дело с еще большим скоплением глупости и, что еще хуже, враждебности. Возможно, ему лучше просидеть в шкафу все две недели. По крайней мере, тогда у него будет шанс остаться относительно невредимым.

Как, черт возьми, его родители могли вообразить, что оставить его в этом проклятом доме на две недели - хорошая идея? Он не очень хорошо ладит с другими детьми, это прекрасно видно из его школьных записей. И кузены ненавидят его так же, как он ненавидит их. У Шерлока нет друзей, он вообще не хочет иметь друзей. Он просто хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое. Да, на самом деле застрять в этом платяном шкафу не так уж и плохо, решает он. Могло быть немного просторнее, да еще и одна пара кроссовок довольно вонючая. Книга и фонарик помогли бы скоротать время. И еще что-нибудь попить. Но что касается отсутствия компании... он, конечно, не будет на это жаловаться, особенно потому, что единственного настоящего друга, который когда-либо был у Шерлока, больше нет.

Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу, стараясь не думать о Рэдберде. Память о нем еще свежа и причиняет боль. О, какую боль. Он пытался запереть ее, удалить, как велел Майкрофт, но обнаружил, что не может. Возможно, он еще недостаточно хорош в удалении вещей, в сортировке и раскладывании по полочкам своих чувств и запирании определенных воспоминаний, которые причиняют ему боль. Майкрофт овладел этим, он уверен. Есть несколько вещей, о которых его брат, кажется, действительно беспокоится. Он насмешливо фыркнул, когда Шерлок намекнул (исключительно для того, чтобы вывести его из себя), что он достиг возраста, когда нормальные мальчики ищут себе подружек или бойфрендов, учитывая, что Майкрофт посещает школу для мальчиков, где возможности познакомиться с представителями другого пола очень ограниченные.

«Неравнодушие - не преимущество», - строго сказал Майкрофт, без сомнения, имея в виду всю эту неприятную историю с Рэдбердом. Шерлок пытался жить, как он сказал, хотя это ужасно трудно и не кажется правильным. Но в глубине души, хотя Шерлок никогда в этом не признается, он почти уверен, что Майкрофт заботится о нем. Довольно сильно. По крайней мере, так было до того, как он вырос и вооружился зонтиком и невыносимо самодовольным выражением лица. Но разве не это ему неоднократно повторял брат: не становись слишком зависимым от других, потому что они подведут тебя. Они уйдут, они всегда уходят, а ты останешься, один и, что еще хуже, одинок. Рэдберд ушел, вернее, его забрали. Бабушка тоже ушла несколько лет назад, и хотя дедушка все еще здесь физически, он едва помнит и узнает свою семью.

Возможно, вызванный его сентиментальными мыслями мрак, окружающий Шерлока, внезапно становится намного темнее. Становится сложнее дышать. Вероятно, он уже израсходовал большую часть кислорода. Шерлок сглатывает внезапный комок в горле и сердито вытирает глаза, которые начинает щипать от пыли в шкафу, уверяет он сам себя. Внезапно разозлившись, он пинает дверь ногой. Она едва шевелится.

\- Эй, тихо там, фрик, - кричит Дэниэл, ударяя кулаком по шкафу так сильно, что пальто колышется и задевает волосы Шерлока.

Раздается звук запуска компьютера. Мальчики теперь будут играть в _Зимние Олимпийские Игры_ на новом Атари[2] Дэниэла. Шерлок никогда не понимал, что забавного в том, чтобы размахивать джойстиком или тупо нажимать одну и ту же клавишу снова и снова, заставляя крошечную пиксельную фигуру двигаться, но его двоюродные братья, похоже, не могут этим насытиться. Шерлок убежден, что компьютер можно использовать и в других, более увлекательных целях, но, конечно, его к нему не подпустят. Дэниэл бережет его как зеницу ока. Даже Кристоферу, к его большому огорчению, не разрешают играть одному.

Довольно скоро Шерлоку становится скучно слушать голоса других мальчиков, которые спорят о джойстике и о том, в какой вид спорта играть. Он занят тем, что вытаскивает все шнурки из кроссовок Дэниэла и либо связывает их самыми сложными узлами, которые знает, либо меняет местами. После этого он начинает рыться в карманах пиджаков и пальто в поисках чего-нибудь интересного или полезного. Он почти ничего не находит, если не считать веревки, оберток от шоколадных батончиков, сухого горошка и мелких камешков для рогатки Дэниэла, а еще чего-то жутко похожего на недоеденные остатки пирога с мясом. Шерлок решает не исследовать дальше этот конкретный карман. Лучшая находка - полупустая пачка «Хубба Бубба» (клубничный вкус). Шерлок хочет пить, поэтому разрывает бумагу и запихивает две жвачки в рот. Его не очень волнует вкус, но у него уже есть несколько хороших идей, что делать с резинкой после того, как он ее немного пожует.

Снаружи шкафа Том требует чего-нибудь попить, и мальчики решают спуститься вниз и взять себе лимонад и, возможно, эскимо. Шерлок вздыхает. Эскимо сейчас бы очень не помешало. «Хубба Бубба» уже утратила вкус. Пришло время положить ее в один из ботинков Дэниэла так, чтобы он не сразу увидел.

Перед тем как уйти, мальчишки толкают еще один предмет мебели к шкафу. Для верности.

\- Ты там жив, фрик?

\- Да. Но, возможно, мне скоро понадобится в туалет.

\- Тебе не повезло, мы тебя больше не выпустим. Ты можешь обоссать свои штаны, нам все равно, - смеясь ответили мальчишки.

Шерлок этого ожидал. Он драматично и достаточно громко вздыхает, так чтобы им было слышно.

\- Ах, что ж, мне повезло, что здесь так много одежды и обуви, чтобы использовать их вместо туалета, если будет необходимо. Похоже, мне придется обоссать твои штаны, Дэниэл. Не то чтобы от этого их запах стал еще хуже.

Снаружи Дэниэл издает потрясенный вопль. Он немного тщеславен и на самом деле очень заботится о своей одежде.

\- Ты не посмеешь.

\- Ну, это мы еще посмотрим!

Они шепотом совещаются. Отодвигают стул и что-то, что загораживало двери шкафа. Двери распахиваются настежь. Вместо них в поле зрения появляются Том, Дэниэл и тот из соседских мальчиков, что побольше, а Кристофер и еще один замыкают шествие.

\- Мы разрешим тебе сходить в туалет, - великодушно заявляет Дэниэл. - Но после ты отправишься на чердак. Там все еще стоит рундук[3]. В нем меньше вещей, которые можно испортить.

Том и Дэниэл тянутся внутрь в попытке схватить Шерлока. Ему удается уклониться от них, отмахиваясь, пинаясь и некоторое время удерживая их на расстоянии, пока более высокий соседский мальчик просто не отталкивает их в сторону и не бросается на Шерлока, накинув на него зимнее пальто, сорванное с вешалки. Шерлок мог бы похвалить его за то, что он для разнообразия думает. Не имея возможности как следует пошевелить конечностями, Шерлок не может помешать вытащить его из шкафа. Все пятеро его держат, а Том для верности бьет его по голове.

\- Эй, что случилось с моими кроссовками, придурок?! - кричит Дэниэл.

\- Перераспределение шнурков, - бормочет Шерлок.

Тот удар Тома в голову был и правда болезненным, но Шерлок пытается этого не показывать. Кто-то стягивает с его головы пальто. Оно все еще довольно плотно обмотано вокруг плеч и рук, не позволяя Шерлоку двигать руками, от чего ему жарко и душно.

\- Ты, маленький урод, - в горячке выплевывает Дэниэл. - Ты такой задрот.

\- Ха-ха, он даже не знает, что такое дрочка, - вставляет Том, у которого явно есть опыт в этом деле, если вспомнить тайник со старыми журналами его отца, спрятанными под свободным куском ковра в его комнате. Шерлок решает не указывать на это. Его ситуация и так достаточно плачевна. Именно поэтому он молчит про жвачку в кроссовках «Адидас».

Дэниэл вместе с соседскими мальчишками хихикает.

\- Иди в туалет, - говорит тот, что побольше, и толкает Шерлока так сильно, что он рухнул бы на землю, если бы его не держали остальные. Вместе они тащат его по коридору.

Том вытаскивает ключ изнутри двери в ванной и злобно ухмыляется.

\- Просто запрем его тут, - предлагает он. - Здесь он сможет мочиться и гадить сколько угодно. И есть зубную пасту, если проголодается. В конце концов, мы же не монстры.

Остальным, похоже, нравится эта идея. Это лучше, чем сундук на чердаке, думает Шерлок.

\- Нет, но он монстр, - мрачно произносит Дэниэл. - Знаешь, у него что-то не в порядке с головой. Мама сказала, что он даже ходил к психотерапевту, как настоящий псих. Он ненормальный - вот кто он такой.

Шерлок никогда раньше не видел Дэниэла таким мерзким. Даже Кристофер кажется удивленным и слегка расстроенным, судя по нервным взглядам, которые он бросает на брата, и тому, как он прикусывает нижнюю губу. По-видимому, Дэниэл действительно сердится из-за своих кроссовок, или же он пытается что-то доказать другим и особенно тому, на которого, кажется, хочет произвести впечатление.

\- Да, мне он кажется настоящим психопатом, - соглашается Том.

\- Высокофункциональный социопат, - шипит Шерлок.

Он прочитал этот термин в книге по психологии, готовясь ко встрече с терапевтом, и подумал, что так хоть чем-то сможет кинуть в людей, когда они будут делать о нем какие-либо предположения. Та доктор оказалась нормальной, не полной идиоткой и явно экспертом в своей области, но даже она не воспринимала Шерлока всерьез и была готова слушать его лишь совсем недолго. Первоначальный диагноз - у него СДВГ[4], а дальнейшие встречи были необходимы, чтобы решить, есть ли у него какая-либо степень аутизма.

Его все это раздражало. У него нет никаких тревожных расстройств, неуравновешенности или чего-то такого. Если они хотят навесить на него ярлыки - прекрасно. Ему все равно, есть ли у него СДВГ, аутизм или что-то еще. Это не меняет того, кто он есть на самом деле. Это не делает его сумасшедшим. Он не такой, как другие дети. Ну и что? Майкрофт тоже другой. Никто не тащил его к психотерапевту. Ни один ребенок не похож на других. По крайней мере, он уже не мочится в постель и не поступает жестоко с другими так, как его кузены. Это не его вина, что в школе скучно, и из-за этого он уделяет все свое внимание другим, более интересным вещам, чем посещение занятий. В конце концов, так его мозги от скуки не превратятся в жижу и не вытекут из ушей. Мамуля и отец стараются занять его дома насколько могут, постоянно бросая вызов интеллектуальными заданиями, уроками игры на скрипке, даже позволяя проводить эксперименты в отцовском сарае в саду. Но даже они иногда не могут помочь ему справиться со скукой. В такие дни Шерлок становится невыносимым. Даже для самого себя. Он ненавидит себя в это время. Когда скука поражает его со всей силы, его мозг словно разрывается на части. Но он не псих. Он просто... другой. Если бы только люди могли увидеть это и принять его таким, какой он есть. И полюбить. Совсем чуть-чуть… Иногда это было бы неплохо. Как это делал Рэдберд. Ему было все равно, какой Шерлок. Он просто любил его беззаветно, как это умеют делать только собаки. И Шерлок тоже его любил.

\- Ага, как скажешь, - усмехается соседский мальчик, тот, что повыше. - Давайте вымоем ему голову.

\- В унитазе, - кричит его брат.

Шерлок борется, пинает в голени и вертится из стороны в сторону в пальто, все еще обернутом вокруг него. Пригнувшись и выскользнув, ему удается освободиться, укусить Тома за руку, а затем откатиться в сторону от его пытающейся ударить ноги - в конце концов, пригодились тренировки дзюдо, - и избежать того, что его снова схватят. Еще один кувырок приводит его в ванную. Он захлопывает дверь и прижимается к ней, тяжело дыша. Он знает, что против решительного натиска пятерых мальчишек у него не будет ни единого шанса удержать ее закрытой. Он готовится к жестокой, но короткой борьбе, которая неизбежно закончится тем, что его окунут в унитаз.

\- Мальчики, спускайтесь вниз, тут для вас есть мороженое. К тому же, Дэниэл, мне нужно, чтобы ты сбегал к Элли и принес яйца и маргарин. У меня все закончилось, а без них завтра никакого торта не будет.

Шерлок тяжело вздыхает и прислоняется к двери. Тетя Мэйбл не могла и придумать лучшего времени, чтобы позвать их. Из-за двери доносится ворчание и несколько нерешительных толчков, но потом Дэниэл отвечает:

\- Иду, мам.

Ключ в замке поворачивается.

\- Развлекайся в своей естественной среде обитания, фрик, - шипит он Шерлоку.

\- Не употребляй слов, значения которых ты не знаешь, - отвечает Шерлок.

Кто-то бьет по двери, но затем Шерлок слышит шаги в коридоре и на лестнице. У него подгибаются колени, и он опускается на пол, прислоняясь спиной к двери. На этот раз он чудом избежал продолжения, но в ближайшие дни это не предвещает ничего хорошего. Он должен постараться держать себя в руках и не провоцировать их, иначе он, вероятно, снова окажется в неотложке или реанимации, если ему действительно не повезет. Тетя Мэйбл и дядя Ричард часто уезжают на работу даже сейчас, во время каникул, а это означает, что большую часть дня мальчики предоставлены сами себе, и только соседка Элли, когда ей удается оторваться от телевизора, присматривает за ними. И в прошлый раз, когда Шерлок поранился, взрослые поверили всему, что рассказали Дэниэл и Том, и в какой-то степени Кристоферу. Более того, Шерлок убежден, что тетя Мэйбл на самом деле думает, что с ним что-то не так. Она приняла его только из жалости и потому что обязана Мамуле тем, что та помогла ей найти новую работу.

Шерлок решает, что не может больше здесь оставаться. Ему нужно сбежать. Он мог бы попытаться добраться до Лондона и остановиться у дедушки, тот все равно не узнает Шерлока, что само по себе довольно печально, но сейчас может оказаться даже выгодно. Шерлок в самом деле изобретательный, и если он проявит смекалку, то, возможно, сиделка дедушки какое-то время его не заметит. По крайней мере, у него будет еда и крыша над головой. Шерлок мало ест, и никто не заметит, если пропадут небольшие порции.

Еще он мог бы попытаться добраться до Майкрофта. Или отправиться в Уортинг и провести следующие две недели на пляже, питаясь рыбой и моллюсками, как та девушка из _«Острова голубых дельфинов»_ [5]. Он мог бы даже встретить дикую собаку, которая будет его защищать и согревать по ночам[6]. И время от времени таскать хлеб или рыбу с картофелем фри у ничего не подозревающих продавцов или туристов. Да, это звучит как хороший план.

Конечно, есть большая вероятность, что в какой-то момент окажется задействована полиция. Пропавшие дети - это нехорошо, даже Шерлок знает. Но лучше получить нагоняй от взрослых, чем терпеть издевательства других мальчишек. Более того, быть найденным полицией и проехаться в их автомобиле на самом деле звучит забавно, и этого достаточно, чтобы уравновесить нагоняй и последующее наказание.

Шерлок поднимается, упираясь в дверь, и расправляет помятую одежду, прикидывая, что полезного для предстоящей экспедиции может предложить ему ванная комната. Ему нужно полотенце. Всегда нужно иметь под рукой полотенце[7]. Он не помнит, кто это сказал, но он доверяет этому человеку. Его туалетные принадлежности уже тут, так что он может взять свою маленькую сумку. У девочки с длинными черными волосами[8] не было зубной щетки, когда она застряла на Острове Голубых Дельфинов, но у нее, конечно, были там и другие проблемы, и она не употребляла сахар. Возможно, рассуждает Шерлок, она использовала палочку в качестве зубочистки или самодельную щетку, чтобы избавиться от остатков пищи, застрявших между зубами. Шерлок довольно щепетилен, когда дело доходит до ухода за зубами, главным образом потому, что он видел так много людей с откровенно ужасными и отталкивающими зубами. Он хотел бы сохранить свои зубы здоровыми, да, спасибо большое. Кроме того, здоровые зубы ограничивают частые посещения стоматолога. Шерлок ненавидит эти посещения. Еще он терпеть не может ходить к врачу, парикмахеру и примерять новую одежду - в общем, в любое заведение, где его держат взаперти и где ему приходится терпеть толчки и прикосновения чужаков. Это скучно и отвратительно. Это не доставляет ему удовольствия.

Оглядывая ванную комнату с кафелем пастельных тонов (недавно положенной, в позапрошлом году плитка была желто-коричневой), он прикидывает, что еще ему может понадобиться. Может, ему стоит взять рулон туалетной бумаги? Что люди используют вместо нее, если потерялись в дикой природе? Листья? Мох? Мгновение он развлекается мыслью о том, как его мучители вытирают задницы чертополохом и жгучей крапивой. Как жаль, что шиповник еще не созрел. Иначе он мог бы сделать туалетную бумагу с их семенами, вызывающими зуд. Однозначно, это был бы интересный эксперимент. Он сохранит его в чертогах для использования в будущем.

В шкафчике с зеркальной дверцей он находит небольшой набор, в котором есть ножницы, пинцет и пилочка для ногтей. Это может оказаться полезным. В ванной комнате нет ничего, что напоминало бы еду, и денег тоже. После некоторого раздумья Шерлок решает сначала сбежать с самыми необходимыми вещами, но оставаться поблизости, хорошо спрятавшись, пока не наступит ночь. У него есть своя комната, и он знает, как взломать замок черного хода. Не возникнет проблем, чтобы прокрасться в дом после того, как наступит темнота и вся семья уснет.

Он считает, что мог бы даже появиться на ужине. Его кузены не станут мучить его в присутствии родителей. Он может рано лечь спать, сославшись на боль в животе, и более тщательно спланировать свою экспедицию в уединении гостевой комнаты (которую он может запереть от непрошеных гостей). Да, это звучит как хороший план. Улизнуть из ванной комнаты сейчас, исследовать окрестности до конца дня, а вечером сбежать окончательно, с достаточным количеством ресурсов, чтобы добраться до Лондона или до пляжа.

Шерлок справляет нужду, моет руки и пьет воду из-под крана. Потом подходит к двери и некоторое время прижимается к ней ухом. Снизу смутно доносятся голоса других мальчиков. В конце концов, они становятся громче. Шерлок тихо ругается. Он слишком долго медлил. Метнувшись в другой конец ванной комнаты и распахнув окно, он высовывается наружу и прикидывает свои шансы выжить и остаться невредимым после прыжка на аккуратную лужайку внизу.

Шерлок легок и проворен, но здесь около четырех метров в высоту. Нецелесообразно, если вы хотите сохранить колени и лодыжки в целости. К счастью, часть сантехнических труб выходит из ванной комнаты наружу. Шерлок выбрасывает из окна маленькую сумку, полотенце и рулон туалетной бумаги, прежде чем забраться на подоконник. Ближайшая к нему труба находится немного дальше расстояния вытянутой руки. Прилив адреналина заставляет сердце биться быстрее. Это будет опасно. Шерлок в восторге!

За дверью ванной слышны приближающиеся шаги.

\- Тебе пора купаться, фрик, - рявкает Том.

\- Ага, в унитазе, - ворчит Дэниэл.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох. Он вылезает через окно на карниз, где осторожно поднимается на ноги, прижимаясь лицом к стеклу. Сдвигаясь влево, Шерлок пытается в рельефе оконной рамы найти за что зацепиться и достигает края.

Дверь в ванную дребезжит. Кто-то ее открывает.

Шерлок сглатывает. Он изо всех сил прижимается к кирпичам, одной рукой все еще держась за оконную раму, а другой тянется к трубе. Он вытягивает руку так далеко, как только может, желая быть выше. Но длины его руки вполне достаточно. Пальцами левой ноги он касается трубы, нога находит опору на одном из узких металлических колец, используемых для крепления трубы к кирпичам.

В этот момент дверь в ванную распахивается настежь. Шерлок отпускает оконную раму и отталкивается правой ногой от подоконника. На какое-то ужасное мгновение ему кажется, что левая нога может соскользнуть, и он изо всех сил вцепляется в трубу.

\- Черт, фрик исчез, - констатирует очевидное один из парней. Идиоты.

\- Быстро к окну!

Шерлок спускается по трубе в рекордно короткие сроки, скорее скользя, чем слезая, и рвет джинсы о болт. Он спрыгивает на последних полутора метрах, приземляется на неровный кусок дерна и перекатывается так, как его учили на дзюдо.

\- Эй, фрик, не думай, что тебе удастся уйти!

Крик доносится из окна ванной комнаты, где четыре с половиной головы (Кристофера слегка сдвинули в сторону) яростно смотрят наружу. Дэниэл сжимает кулак и трясет им в сторону Шерлока.

\- Ты за это заплатишь!

Шерлок вскакивает на ноги и берет сумку и полотенце.

\- Сначала тебе надо поймать меня, - бросает он вызов. Отсалютовав им двумя пальцами, он хватает туалетную бумагу и бросается к задней стороне забора в саду. Полотенце и бумага развеваются позади него как знамена.

Из окна верхнего этажа доносится яростный крик. Он знает, что теперь они начнут преследовать его по горячим следам. Шерлок забирается на мусорные баки, перелезает через забор и плавно приземляется с другой стороны в кучу прошлогодних листьев, поросших сорняками. Дальше канава, заросшая крапивой, дорога и несколько лугов, испещренных деревьями, а выше по склону холма заросли более густых деревьев.

Они не смогут преследовать его на своих велосипедах BMX, им придется бежать, и у него есть хорошая фора. Ухмыляясь про себя, Шерлок крепче сжимает свое имущество и начинает искать путь через крапиву, чтобы добраться до старой доски, которая служит импровизированным мостом через канаву. После непродолжительных усилий он благополучно выбирается к трассе, хотя ноги болят от крапивы. Он бросается через дорогу и ищет дыру в густой изгороди с другой стороны. Узкий туннель, который, похоже, проделало какое-то животное, может быть, лиса, достаточно велик, чтобы он мог проползти. За ним до самой рощи вдалеке простирается большое, залитое солнцем пастбище. Шерлок пробирается через колючий туннель. Луг не пустует. Там пасется скот, большинство животных лежит в тени одиноких дубов, жует траву и серьезно на него смотрит. Он надеется, что это не страшные быки фермера Робертса. Он слышал истории о них и не хочет встречаться с ними лично. С другой стороны, он предпочел бы встретиться лицом к лицу с быками, чем с кузенами. Но эти животные выглядят достаточно спокойными. Он решает держаться как можно ближе к заграждению и живой изгороди, которая тянется вдоль него, готовый нырнуть под нее, если они решат напасть.

За изгородью слышны сердитые голоса. Если повезет, они не заметят, в какую сторону ушел Шерлок. Улыбаясь про себя, он направляется к лесу вдали. С этого момента все станет только лучше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания Переводчика:  
> [1] BMX - Bicycle MotoXtreme - разновидность велосипеда, изначально придуманная любителями мотокросса для тренировок
> 
> [2] Атари - аналог Денди, тоже с картриджами / кассетами, но выглядит по-другому (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atari_2600#/media/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Atari-2600-Wood-4Sw-Set.jpg) 
> 
> [3] Рундук - ящик, ларь, устанавливаемый во внутренних помещениях корабля, который используется для хранения личный вещей экипажа, как сиденье и как место для отдыха;
> 
> [4] СДВГ - синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности;
> 
> [5] «Остров голубых дельфинов» - это детский роман американского писателя Скотта О'Делла, в котором рассказывается о 24-летней девочке по имени Карана, которая годами простояла одна на острове у побережья Калифорнии;
> 
> [6] Опять отсылка к книге «Остров голубых дельфинов» когда стая диких собак убивает младшего брата Караны, она клянется, что отомстит. «(Карана) поклялась, что когда-нибудь я вернусь и убью диких собак в пещере. Я убью их всех». Карана наконец выслеживает собаку, поджигает пещеру, а затем выпускает стрелу в грудь собаки. Но она просто не может заставить себя прикончить раненое животное. Она объясняет: «Не могу сказать, почему я не послала стрелу.». Вместо того, чтобы ранить собаку еще больше, она забирает ее домой и лечит раны. Она дает собаке имя, и та становится ее другом
> 
> [7] отсылка к «Автостопом по Галактике» (The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy) Дугласа Адамса: «Полотенце, пожалуй, самый необходимый предмет в обиходе туриста. Во многом его ценность определяется практикой... Однако гораздо важнее психологическое значение полотенца. ... В глазах страга человек, который исколесил Галактику вдоль и поперек, перенес тяжелейшие невзгоды, с честью вышел из отчаянных ситуаций и сохранил при этом свое полотенце, безусловно, заслуживает величайшего уважения».
> 
> [8] в оригинале «Won-a-pa-lei» – у Караны были длинные черные волосы.
> 
> Для визуализации:  
> Так выглядит шерсть овец, оставшаяся на заборе  
> https://d.radikal.ru/d06/2003/f4/10f88055e1e8.jpg  
> (взято отсюда - https://twitter.com/michaelsheen/status/738771856031907841/photo/1)


	2. Пруд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшое вступление от Переводчика:
> 
> Переводчик повернут на сносках и пояснениях и очень постарается не усугублять ситуацию и не доводить до абсурда, но при этом считает, что визуализация и некоторые дополнения все же важны.
> 
> Хотелось бы выразить отдельное спасибо The_Greatest_Barrister - за все!

**Июль 2016**

Сложив пальцы под подбородком, Шерлок внимательно наблюдает за Джоном, пока тот читает письмо, и выискивает на его лице признаки беспокойства. Если не считать легкой хмурости, лицо Джона по-прежнему выражает любопытство и интерес, постепенно, однако, переходящий в беспокойство и даже гнев.

Шерлок восстанавливает в памяти текст первого письма:

_От:_ [ _v.warrington@yahoo.co.uk_ ](mailto:v.warrington@yahoo.co.uk)

_Кому:_ [ _sherlock.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk_ ](mailto:sherlock.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk)

_Уважаемый мистер Холмс,_

_Я не знаю, помните ли Вы меня, но мы встречались несколько лет назад на похоронах родителей моего мужа Дэниэла, Ваших тети и дяди, Мэйбл и Ричарда, после кораблекрушения в Карибском море. Я помню, что Вы собирались ехать во Флориду, поэтому были только на поминальной службе и не остались на похороны._

_Я знаю, что Вы никогда не были в хороших отношениях с моим мужем. Тем не менее я надеюсь, что Вы сможете простить прошлые обиды, мистер Холмс. Нам нужна Ваша помощь. Срочно._

_Этим утром наша дочь Тиффани (ей десять) не вернулась после ночевки у подруги, хотя нам сказали, что она действительно ночевала у нее и ушла после завтрака, как и было условлено. Это всего в десяти минутах пешком от дома, и она раньше часто ходила этим маршрутом. Никто из соседей ее не видел, да и незнакомых машин поблизости в это время не было. Но с тех пор она так и не вернулась домой. А когда мы возвратились, проискав ее все утро и весь день, то обнаружили в почтовом ящике письмо. Прикладываю фотографию. На самом конверте ничего не было -_ _ни марки, ни адреса._

_Как видите, в письме говорится, что Тиффани кто-то похитил и нам строго запрещено обращаться в полицию. Требований о выкупе пока не поступало, но похитители упоминали, что еще свяжутся с нами по этому поводу. Дэниэл намерен проигнорировать запрет. Один его друг работает в полиции Уортинга, и он сказал, что мы не должны вызволять Тиффани только собственными силами. Мы с Дэниэлом только что сильно поссорились, когда я сказала ему, что собираюсь написать Вам. Он не верит, что Вы сможете помочь. Но я с ним не согласна. Я просмотрела Ваш сайт и блог Вашего партнера, и то, что я там прочитала, убедило меня, что Вы именно тот человек, который нам нужен. Что бы ни думал о Вас Дэниэл, я не склонна его слушать. Уже какое-то время между нами все так... напряженно, и произошедшее вполне может стать переломным моментом. Простите, что утомляю Вас этими подробностями. Я понимаю, что Вы с Дэниэлом никогда не были друзьями, но мы отчаянно желаем вернуть нашу дочь, так что он вполне может проглотить свою гордость._

_Деньги не вопрос — хотя, насколько я поняла, они и не являются для Вас стимулом, и я не могу обещать, что это дело достаточно интересно по Вашим стандартам. Но прошу Вас, мистер Холмс, на карту поставлена безопасность ребенка и, возможно, даже ее жизнь. Пожалуйста, помогите нам, хотя бы ради собственного развлечения._

_С уважением,_

_Ванесса Уоррингтон_

Во вложении - фотография листа бумаги формата А4, который дважды сложили, разгладили, а затем сложили вновь, более аккуратно. Шерлоку нужно взглянуть на оригинал и подержать его в руках, чтобы определить марку бумаги, вес и зернистость. На первый взгляд это просто обычная бумага для принтера весом восемьдесят граммов на квадратный метр, однако она немного смята, как будто ее некоторое время держали в руке. Листок сложили, чтобы он поместился в стандартный конверт DL[1]. Шерлоку нужно осмотреть и его тоже, тем более что фотографию не приложили. Он возмущен очевидным фактом того, как Уоррингтоны обращались и с письмом, и с конвертом. Он так рассчитывал найти отпечатки пальцев. В любом случае снять с бумаги их было бы трудно. Возможно, если конверт не был с самоклеящейся лентой и похититель сглупил настолько, что его облизал, удастся добыть образец ДНК.

Само сообщение короткое. Интересно, что для составления слов использовались наклейки с буквами, все заглавные, даже с интервалом, словно кто-то позаботился об их расположении. Точки и восклицательный знак в конце поставлены черной ручкой. Очевидно, записка создавалась не в спешке. В ней сказано:

УОРРИНГТОНЫ, У МЕНЯ ВАША ДОЧЬ. НИКАКОЙ ПОЛИЦИИ, ИНАЧЕ ОНА ПОПЛАТИТСЯ. ЖДИТЕ ДАЛЬНЕЙШИХ ИНСТРУКЦИЙ. НИКАКОЙ ПОЛИЦИИ!

Шерлок должен признать, что сообщением он заинтригован гораздо сильнее, чем плаксивым письмом. Оно выполнено необычно. Кто пойдет и купит наборы буквенных наклеек, чтобы создать такое сообщение? Хотя это и не совсем глупо. Более эффективно, и отследить сложнее, чем газетные вырезки. Но почему бы не использовать компьютер и принтер? Может быть, нет доступа? И кто доставил сообщение? Сами похитители? Шерлок сомневается, что в Вашингтоне стоят камеры видеонаблюдения. Но ведь есть соседи. Наверняка есть Зона Соседского Дозора[2]. Значит, любопытные и внимательные соседи. Возможно, старая Элли - с этой ее химической завивкой, чучелом пуделя и забитой доверху кладовой - все еще жива. Хотя если она жива, то, вероятно, все также не переставая смотрит паршивые дневные передачи по телевизору. Тем не менее незнакомца, который кидает послание в почтовый ящик, наверняка бы заметили. Если это был незнакомец. Возможно, тот, кто принес послание, оделся как почтальон или курьер. Могут быть замешаны несколько человек.

Загадочнее личности похитителей только мотив. Уоррингтоны живут в достатке. С момента получения первого письма Шерлок провел небольшое исследование их финансового состояния. Ванесса Уоррингтон работает в Совете Уортинга, в то время как Дэниэл входит в руководство средней ИТ-компании, расположенной недалеко от Брайтона, в подразделении, специализирующемся на разработке мобильных приложений и базирующемся в лондонском Ист-Энде. Тиффани - их единственный ребенок.

Хотя Шерлок считал, что удалил этот инцидент, когда он вспоминает похороны своих тети, дяди и других пассажиров, в памяти всплывают и двоюродные братья. Дэниэл сидел рядом со стройной женщиной с длинными темно-каштановыми волосами и невзрачным лицом. Джон, вероятно, счел бы ее красивой, но Шерлок не может вспомнить ничего примечательного. Единственное, что привлекло его внимание, - женщина, похоже, была беременна и, вероятно, Тиффани. Время совпадает.

Больше ничего интересного о Ванессе Уоррингтон, урожденной Бернс, обнаружить не удалось. Родилась в 1978 году, работает в Уортингском Совете почти пятнадцать лет, с тех пор как окончила Университет Рединга со степенью бакалавра в области предпринимательства и управления, но с пятилетним перерывом: присматривала за Тиффани, пока та не пошла в школу. Бывшая теннисистка, которая в подростковом возрасте делала некоторые успехи, активно участвует в деятельности местной общины, была на Ибице с парой подруг в прошлом году, согласно аккаунту в «Твиттере». Вышла замуж за Дэниэла, с которым, судя по всему, познакомилась в 2005 году на свадьбе подруги. Ее внешность не сильно изменилась, как подсказывают селфи в «Твиттере». Она все еще, кажется, иногда тренируется (бег, судя по ее фигуре), но больше не играет в теннис из-за перенесенной в 2011 году операции на запястье.

Что касается девочки, Тиффани, Шерлок также провел исследования, но, кроме некоторых упоминаний в местной газете, восхваляющих ее успех на конкурсе чтения и мастерство в изготовлении фигурок животных из овощей[3] на сельской ярмарке, о ней мало что можно найти. На тех фотографиях, которые Шерлоку удалось раскопать (родители размещали ее фото в сети с осторожностью), изображен скупо усыпанный веснушками гадкий утенок с прямыми каштановыми, как у матери, волосами и голубыми глазами отца. На большинстве фотографий девочка не смотрит в камеру и кажется глубоко погруженной в мысли. Ни на одном снимке она не улыбается.

Осознавая, что он уже глубоко погрузился в дело, хотя официально его еще даже не взял, Шерлок заставляет себя отвлечься от посвященной этому делу стены, которую создал в чертогах. Джон до сих пор не высказал ни малейшего намека на то, что думает по этому поводу.

Шерлок склоняется так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне, ругая себя, что отключился и не следил внимательно за реакцией Джона в поисках признаков возможного беспокойства. Втайне Шерлок надеется, что Джон захочет взяться за расследование. Им это нужно. Разум Шерлока жаждет отвлечения. Джону нужна доза острых ощущений и возможность доказать свою полезность. И выбраться в такую жару из Лондона тоже было бы неплохо. На прошлой неделе в городе было удушающе жарко и влажно. Шерлок ненавидит такую погоду. Тонкая рубашка уже прилипла к спине, пока он сидел, откинувшись на спинку кожаного кресла. А Джон выглядит слишком бледным, потому что почти не бывает на солнце, если не считать поездок на работу на велосипеде и случайных вылазок в Риджентс-парк, когда он заявляет, что ему нужен «воздух». Ему было бы полезно немного загореть, и, хотелось бы надеяться, это снова зажжет огонь в его глазах.

Наконец Джон отрывается от ноутбука и откидывается на спинку стула.

\- Ты возьмешься за это дело? - спрашивает он.

Шерлок замечает отсутствие «мы».

\- Думаешь, мы должны? - тихо спрашивает он, скрывая волнение.

\- Конечно, я так думаю, - отвечает Джон с удивительной резкостью. - Похитили девочку, запретили привлекать полицию, если родители хотят, чтобы ребенок был в безопасности... Шерлок, мать фактически умоляет тебя. Мы должны взять его. Столько людей переживает. Представь, что девочка в опасности, а мы можем это предотвратить. А ты видел фото послания? Выглядит достаточно... странно, с этими наклейками. И формулировка странная. Неужели эта загадка тебя совсем не интересует?

А вот и она. Искра. Вот она, здесь. Шерлок в восторге и чувствует облегчение. Он опускает руки и наклоняется вперед, пристально глядя на Джона.

\- Ты можешь завтра взять отгул на работе? Возможно, до конца недели, в зависимости от того, как будет развиваться дело.

Джон кивает. Шерлок доволен его решительностью и неподдельным интересом к делу, а еще больше - новыми признаками жизни, которые замечает в глазах Джона. Это почти похоже на возвращение старого Джона. Он горячо надеется, что это не просто временное улучшение, и наблюдает, как Джон хмурится, перечитывая письмо.

\- Ты знаешь, где они живут? – интересуется он.

\- Вашингтон, - отвечает Шерлок, который уже выяснил расположение нынешней обители кузена.

\- О, так далеко? Штат Вашингтон или город в округе Колумбия? - спрашивает Джон. – Мы получим разрешение на въезд за такой короткий срок? Не знаю, как тебе, а мне нужно подать заявление на визу. И вообще, тебе разрешено выезжать из страны, пока неизвестно, чем все закончится с Магнуссеном? А как насчет перелетов? Они наверняка будут чертовски дорогими, если мы закажем билеты прямо сейчас, а в последнее время было так мало дел, что... о, но они сказали, что деньги не будут проблемой, так что, возможно, они покроют расходы.

Это больше, чем Шерлок слышал от Джона за весь вчерашний день. И позавчерашний. Шерлок в восторге и показывает это мягкой улыбкой и тихим смешком.

\- Думаю, Джон, мы сможем позволить себе эту поездку и без финансового участия Уоррингтонов, - беззаботно говорит он. - Однако я предлагаю не полагаться на сомнительные услуги «Южной Железной Дороги»[4] и взять напрокат машину.

\- Южная Железная Дорога? Что ты имеешь в виду? – Джон хмурится.

\- Этот Вашингтон находится в Западном Сассексе, а не в США. Это маленькая деревушка в Саут-Даунсе, немного севернее Уортинга. Похоже, что Дэниэл унаследовал дом своих родителей после их смерти, – улыбается ему Шерлок.

\- Точно. Конечно. Она упомянула Уортинг в письме, глупо с моей стороны. Ты знаешь это место?

\- Да, - отвечает Шерлок, надеясь, что Джон не станет расспрашивать дальше. Он не особо хочет рассказывать о прежних временах, когда был вынужден находиться там. По правде говоря, он вообще не горит желанием туда возвращаться. Часть его по крайней мере не вспоминает неприятностей, которые случались всякий раз, когда он приезжал в Уортинг. Но другую его часть странным образом тянет не к дому или деревне, а к пейзажу. Шерлок удивлен этим открытием. Не сказать, что он любит бывать на свежем воздухе. Лондон – вот его естественная среда обитания. Но какая-то его часть помнит даже яснее, чем ему хочется, как двадцать девять лет назад одним прекрасным летом он был по-настоящему счастлив – и вскоре после этого совсем наоборот. Давным-давно, но только если измерять годами[5] (и где он слышал эту фразу раньше? Должно быть, в каком-то фильме, который он смотрел с Джоном... до).

Любопытство Шерлока смешивается, что удивительно, с сентиментальностью, даже ностальгией. Целая комната его чертогов посвящена нескольким летним дням 1987 года, холмам Сассекс Даунс, белым меловым тропинками, прорезающим упругий дерн, [маленьким голубым бабочкам](https://ibb.co/898Y31s), порхающим над колокольчиками, аромату солнца на коже, звукам и запаху овец, вкусу украденных сконов[6] и лимонада, ощущению полной свободы. Шерлок уже давно не отпирал ворота в эту часть чертогов, хотя воспоминания о том лете время от времени посещают его сны, непрошено подкрадываясь под покровом темноты и оставляя после пробуждения странное чувство неопределенной тоски.

Даже сейчас ему нужно быть бдительным, чтобы они не настигли его, чтобы двери не открылись сами собой и воспоминания не выскочили, как стая непослушных гончих, разрушая аккуратный порядок его чертогов. Он еще не готов к этому. Есть причины, чтобы запереть эти воспоминания. Он не может, не должен возвращаться к ним сейчас. Тем не менее он задается вопросом, что на самом деле произойдет, если он вернется туда и увидит холмы Даунс и [голубянку серебристую](https://ibb.co/C2w01rs) своими глазами.

С другой стороны, он заинтересован этим делом. Он не верит, что ребенку грозит настоящая опасность. Записка от похитителя завораживает, но в ней есть что-то... непрофессиональное и решительно не страшное. Несомненно, изучение оригинала сообщит еще больше. Впрочем, слишком рано строить теории. Ему нужно больше фактов, больше данных. И все же есть несколько вариантов того, как может пойти дело, и один из них предполагает нечто довольно серьезное. Здесь замешано что-то еще, кроме самого преступления, если, конечно, за всем этим не стоит организация Мориарти, ударившая сейчас по отдаленным окраинам семьи Шерлока, выполняя обещание Джима выжечь ему сердце. Как будто им это еще не удалось. Вне всяких сомнений, даже по их искаженным стандартам он уже достаточно пострадал из-за того, что они сделали с Джоном и что вынудили совершить Шерлока, чтобы его защитить.

И если дело окажется скучным, вопреки всем ожиданиям, по крайней мере, он удовлетворит свой скрытый интерес понаблюдать, как его кузен барахтается в том, что весьма напоминает неудачный брак. После всех мучений, которые Шерлок в детстве потерпел из-за Дэниэла, эта мысль наполняет его мрачным ликованием. Джон отругал бы его за _Schadenfreude_ [7], но он не знает, что случилось почти тридцать лет назад. Шерлок задается вопросом, как много сможет рассказать, чтобы не расстроить его.

Словно по команде, Джон снова смотрит на письмо, затем вопросительно – на Шерлока.

\- В этом деле замешаны твои родственники. Твой кузен и его семья, верно? Ванесса Уоррингтон. Никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы ты о ней упоминал.

\- Я не знаю ее лично. Она жена одного из моих двоюродных братьев по материнской линии. Сестра моей матери, Мэйбл, вышла замуж за Ричарда Уоррингтона, и у них было двое детей - Дэниэл, за которого, по-видимому, эта женщина, Ванесса, вышла замуж, и Кристофер.

\- То, как ты говоришь о них, показывает, что вы не близки, - кивает Джон.

\- Кроме краткосрочного появления на похоронах их родителей, и то только потому, что Мамуля настояла, угрожая полностью лишить меня финансирования, если я там не появлюсь, я не поддерживал никаких контактов с Дэниэлом в течение двадцати девяти лет - факт, несомненно, ценный для обеих сторон. И даже тогда мы не были близки. В детстве Дэниэл и Кристофер были всего лишь хулиганами - Дэниэл в большей степени, чем его младший брат. Их друзья или, скорее, банда были еще хуже. Те несколько раз, когда я был вынужден общаться с ними, обычно заканчивались катастрофой, - усмехается Шерлок.

\- Теперь я понимаю осторожный и даже почтительный тон сообщения. Интересно, жена знает, что вытворял ее муж в детстве? Катастрофой какого рода?

Шерлок почти машинально дотрагивается до едва заметного шрама на нижней губе.

\- К примеру, вот этим. Я получил это однажды летом, когда они преследовали меня на велосипедах и я неправильно рассчитал высоту и устойчивость забора, через который перелезал, чтобы убежать от них. Я приземлился на ржавый гвоздь, разорвал губу и повредил руку. Пришлось накладывать швы.

На лице Джона - смесь из праведного гнева и, как ни странно, облегчения. Шерлок понимает причину первого. Он наслаждается этим чувством. Это почти как в старые времена, когда Джон защищал его от всех видов агрессии.

Облегчение определить сложнее, пока Шерлок не замечает подергивающийся кулак Джона. Ну конечно. Судьбоносный момент. Его несвоевременное и провальное возвращение из мертвых. Джон ударил его в тот вечер, чуть не сломав нос. И губу тоже разбил. Неужели он думал, что шрам - это результат его ударов? _Разве он не смотрел на меня с достаточно близкого расстояния, чтобы заметить, что он был тут все это время? Неужели мы действительно жили в одной квартире восемнадцать месяцев, и за это время Джон ни разу не заметил шрам? Скорее всего, да. Это показывает, насколько он был не заинтересован во мне. Не заслуживаю пристального внимания, не так ли?_

\- Что еще произошло? - хочет знать Джон. - Твои слова подразумевали, что это не единичный случай.

Шерлок вкратце рассказывает ему о некоторых издевательствах, кратко и по существу. Джон снова хмурится и спрашивает:

\- И родители ничего не замечали? Я имею в виду, они, должно быть, видели, что что-то не так, когда ты не появлялся за столом или иногда получал маленькие - или большие - травмы.

\- Они или работали, или были чем-то заняты. Более того, моя тетя была убеждена, что со мной действительно что-то не так. Я думаю, она брала меня к себе только из милосердия и потому что чувствовала себя обязанной моей матери. Бедный маленький Шерлок, у него нет друзей, поэтому пусть он лучше поиграет с другими детьми, ему это пойдет на пользу. Бедный маленький Шерлок, который уже в девять лет посещает психотерапевта и которому в начальной школе, считай, пришлось остаться на второй год, потому что он не справлялся. Бедный маленький Шерлок, который явно нуждается в лечении у специалиста, потому что он просто сумасшедший фрик, который никогда не сможет жить нормальной жизнью. Ты можешь себе представить, как все происходило. И к тому же мальчишки были не такими уж и глупыми. Они делали вид, что всему виной несчастный случай, говорили взрослым, что у меня болит голова или живот и поэтому я не голоден или что я все еще играю в компьютерные игры или во что-нибудь еще, поэтому отказываюсь приходить, - и эти их придумки прекрасно вписывались в образ меня-аутсайдера, который занимается своими делами и не хочет отрываться. Как будто они хоть раз позволяли мне трогать их игрушки. А я ничего не говорил и не жаловался. Я должен был, но тогда это только ухудшило бы ситуацию во время отсутствия тети и дяди. Я злился на своих родителей за то, что они тащили меня в Вашингтон на дни рождения. Они должны были бы знать меня лучше, но я вспоминаю то время и понимаю, что Мамуля искренне верила, что общение с другими детьми пойдет мне на пользу, хотя и знала, что со сверстниками я ладил плохо. У нее была идея, что, если я буду играть с родственниками, с детьми, которых хоть немного знаю, то смогу социализироваться. Однако все было наоборот. Мои кузены ненавидели меня так же, как и я их. И с их маленькой бандой, настроенной против меня, у меня не было ни единого шанса.

\- Вот же кучка ополчившихся на тебя придурков! Держу пари, они втайне завидовали, что ты намного умнее их.

\- Возможно. Это было давно, - пожимает плечами Шерлок.

Джон смотрит на него долгим, пристальным взглядом. Шерлок может прочитать его мысли. Джон слышал насмешки и оскорбления в адрес Шерлока в Ярде и в других местах. Ситуация стала лучше, но тех, кто считает Шерлока фриком, не таким, непредсказуемым и опасным, все еще много.

\- Надеюсь, ты хоть как-то им отомстил, - мрачно улыбается Джон.

\- Я пытался. На самом деле, было лучше, когда они просто запирали меня в платяном шкафу или похожем месте и оставляли в покое.

Брови Джона взлетают вверх.

\- В шкафу? - спрашивает он со слабой улыбкой.

Шерлок хмуро смотрит на него.

\- Уверяю тебя, это звучит забавнее, чем было на самом деле.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Должно быть, было ужасно скучно торчать в этом чертовом шкафу, когда другие играли и веселились, особенно тебе. Тебе так быстро становится скучно.

\- Ну, ты же знаешь, что значит застрять в шкафу, да? - бормочет Шерлок, прежде чем успевает остановиться.

Конечно же, Джон все услышал. Что-то мелькает в его глазах. Сначала Шерлок думает, что это гнев, даже возмущение. Несомненно, Джон уловил скрытый смысл. Сейчас последует яростное отрицание, то самое, которое Шерлок слышал много раз прежде, когда окружающие предполагали, что они больше чем соседи по квартире и друзья, когда думали, что они пара. _Джон не гей, вот что он собирается заявить. Он любит женщин, даже был женат. Вот так. Конец дискуссии._

Шерлок убежден, что Джон действительно идентифицирует себя как... ну, если не совсем натурала, то, по крайней мере, не гея. Возможно, бисексуала, скрывающего эту сторону. А что в этом плане о себе знает Шерлок? Он даже не придумал, на какую полку себя определить, как обозначить свою сексуальность (ни одно из определений, с которыми он до сих пор столкнулся, похоже, не идентифицирует его адекватно, хотя, вероятнее всего, он демисексуал). Он знает только, что это тесно связано с его чувствами к Джону Ватсону. Он никогда раньше не интересовался сексом, никогда не испытывал желания им заниматься и искренне не понимает людей, в жизнях которых сексу отведено место особой важности. Но по прошествии времени он стал рассматривать возможность заняться сексом с Джоном. Возможно. Он все еще не уверен. _Пожалуй_ , думает он, _мы оба застряли в этом чертовом шкафу._

Каким бы ни считал себя Джон «не геем», это не объясняет того, что произошло с майором Шолто (или не произошло, к разочарованию, Шерлок все еще не знает ничего определенного и, конечно, не может спросить Джона). Это также не объясняет долгих взглядов, которые Джон бросает на Шерлока, думая, что тот ничего не видит, слишком долгих прикосновений. Да ради бога, даже чертова рука на колене этого не объясняет. Нисколько.

 _Возможно_ , думает Шерлок, _Джон действительно ничего не знает_. Возможно, он в самом деле не знает об этой своей стороне. Может быть, той ночью они перепили. Возможно, дедукция его подвела. Не в первый раз. Есть в Джоне Ватсоне нечто такое, что нарушает обычные правила наблюдения и дедукции. Джон постоянно удивляет, и это никогда не надоедает. Это одна из (многих) причин, почему Шерлок так сильно его любит. К сожалению, это возводит достоверное считывание внутреннего состояния Джона в разряд невозможного.

И даже сейчас, как это часто бывает, Джон удивляет Шерлока. Его взгляд становится критичным, оценивающим. И есть еще кое-что, что Шерлоку трудно определить. Это, может быть... облегчение? От чего? От разоблачения? Наконец-то вышел из шкафа, да? Признает ли Джон... что-то? Что-нибудь?

Шерлок запутался, и ему это не нравится. Он хмурится, и когда в уголках губ Джона появляется кривая улыбка, а в уголках глаз - морщинки, Шерлок хмурится сильнее.

\- А вот и ты, - заявляет Джон, откидываясь на спинку стула и хлопая в ладоши. Шерлок совершенно сбит с толку. Это абсолютно не его сфера.

\- Я все это время был здесь, - раздраженно замечает он.

\- Правда? - тихо спрашивает Джон. - Я не знаю, честно говоря. Ты был... другим, в последнее время.

Джон поднимает руку, прежде чем Шерлок успевает возразить. И Шерлок закрывает рот.

\- Я тоже был другим, - продолжает Джон. - Я знаю это и прошу прощения. Еще я знаю, что ты по-своему старался заботиться обо мне, улучшить ситуацию. И я ценю это, правда ценю, даже если не говорил тебе этого раньше. Ты всегда был хорошим другом. Ты заботился обо мне, когда я сам не очень-то о себе заботился. Я имею в виду, ты даже приготовил мне ванну, когда я был зол, устал и сыт происходящим по горло, и заставлял меня есть, когда я не был голоден. И всякое такое. Ты даже зажег несколько гребаных свечей в ванной. _Ты._

Джон облизывает губы, явно борясь со следующими словами. Шерлок тревожно наблюдает за ним. Это уже Разговор. Они не Разговаривают. Джон это ненавидит. Шерлок тоже. Это так дьявольски сложно и так чревато неожиданными ловушками, что обычно они их избегают. Но, похоже, Джон еще не закончил. Шерлок вцепился в подлокотники кресла в нервном ожидании. Надеясь, что Джон этого не заметил, он пытается расслабить руки и снова складывает пальцы под подбородком, проклиная себя, когда чувствует, что они слегка дрожат.

К счастью, Джон, кажется, занят собственными мыслями и тем, как их озвучить. Он делает глубокий вдох и продолжает:

\- Но ты сам не свой, с тех пор как... не знаю. Наверное, с тех пор как ты вернулся. Шерлок до Падения не стал бы готовить мне ванну со свечами или завтрак. Раньше кухня была зоной биологической угрозы, а в ванне почти всегда находилось какое-нибудь странное существо или части тела. Шерлок до Падения не стал бы планировать мою свадьбу. Он отпустил бы какое-нибудь презрительное замечание о бессмысленности брака и выразил свое неодобрение любому и каждому нашему варианту. Ты ни разу не пытался отпугнуть Мэри, как делал это со всеми моими предыдущими подружками. Ни разу. Иногда я задумывался об этом. Мне казалось странным, что вы с самого начала поладили, быстро нашли общий язык. До тех пор пока она не выстрелила в тебя. Ты действительно не подозревал, что она не та, за кого себя выдает, да? Дедукция не сработала? Я имею в виду, должно же было быть что-то, что бы ее выдало. Может быть, не такое явное для меня, но очевидное для кого-то вроде тебя? Должно же было быть хоть что-то. Но, что бы ты ни увидел, ты ничего не сказал об этом. Ты не сделал ничего, что заставило бы меня усомниться в своем выборе. Теперь я вроде как жалею, что ты этого не сделал, но... В любом случае я не знаю, почему ты так себя вел. Возможно, ты все еще пытался загладить свою вину и восстановить нашу дружбу. И я был рад, что ты вернулся. И все еще рад. Очень рад. Но в последнее время мне стало интересно, сколько тебя вернулось на самом деле. И что случилось с тобой в то время, где бы ты ни был и что бы ты ни делал. Ты никогда не упоминал об этом, даже когда я спросил тебя о шрамах на спине. Я понимаю, что это неприятно и что ты не хочешь, чтобы об этом напоминали. Я понимаю. Я был на войне, не забывай, и у меня есть свои шрамы. Поэтому я не буду настаивать. Но, если ты когда-нибудь почувствуешь, что тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то выслушал, помни, я здесь, хорошо? И если ты не хочешь говорить со мной, я могу порекомендовать Эллу. Она действительно знает свое дело и помогла мне, каким бы ни было мнение о ней у твоего брата.

Шерлок кивает. Он все еще не уверен, куда ведет этот разговор или, скорее, монолог Джона, но он рад, что Джон заговорил. Поэтому Шерлок сидит и слушает, не перебивая.

\- Я хочу сказать, - продолжает Джон, явно пытаясь вернуться к первоначальной теме, - что в последнее время у меня такое чувство, что я совсем тебя не знаю. Ты был таким... тихим, и не только в стиле «я не разговариваю целыми днями». Внимательным. Я не знаю... мягким, возможно, это правильный термин. Как я уже сказал, я ценю это, Шерлок. Правда ценю, не пойми меня неправильно. Просто... Я не хочу твоей жалости и не нуждаюсь в ней. Я хочу...

Он делает беспомощный жест рукой и раздраженно фыркает.

\- По правде говоря, я не знаю, чего хочу. Но я знаю, чего не хочу: жалости, сюсюканья, всей этой заботы. Не от тебя. Я привык к этому от миссис Хадсон. Это нормально. Это то, что ей нравится. Для нее это естественно. Даже когда у Гарри иногда случаются приступы заботы, хотя видит бог, это совсем на нее не похоже, я с трудом это переношу. Ей позволено быть такой со мной, когда она чувствует, что ей нужно это, потому что я с ней веду себя так же. И мы родные друг другу, даже если мы не очень близки. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Но ты... ты мой друг. Мой лучший друг. И обычно ты не такой. Во всяком случае, раньше ты таким не был. Ты был тем, кто запугивал пострадавших свидетелей, кто всегда озвучивал свое мнение, не фильтруя. Ты хоть понимаешь, как это отрезвляло? Я часто жалел, что не могу быть таким. Иногда, когда пациенты были особенно упрямы или глупы и настаивали на антибиотиках при простуде или подобной ерунде, мне просто хотелось сказать им отвалить и просто выпить чего-нибудь горячего с лимоном или погулять в парке, чтобы понизить давление, а не уговаривать меня прописать им что-то против болезни, вызванной чистой ленью. Или когда в метро появляется очередной фанатичный идиот, вещающий расистскую или сексистскую чушь всем, кто готов его слушать, мне бы хотелось заставить его замолчать несколькими резкими словами. Или когда приходится иметь дело с придурками-бюрократами и чиновниками. Я часто представлял себе, что могу прочитать их, как ты, и высказать им прямо в лицо свои выводы, чтобы сбить с них спесь. Ты хихикаешь на месте преступления, украшаешь обои дырками от пуль только потому, что тебе стало скучно, и хранишь ужасные вещи в холодильнике. Вот тот, кем ты был. И я скучаю по этому Шерлоку. Я скучаю по старым добрым временам. До...

Он вздыхает, глядя на свои руки. Шерлок удивлен. Джон не может в самом деле скучать по опасным и вонючим экспериментам. Он всегда жаловался на них, иногда даже выбрасывал, вопреки приказу Шерлока. Еще он постоянно напоминал Шерлоку о хороших манерах в приличном обществе, бранил его, когда тот вел себя неподобающе или был с людьми слишком прямолинейным. Признание Джона в том, что он явно скучает по большинству наименее привлекательных сторон характера Шерлока, вызывает у него легкое замешательство.

\- Ты скучаешь по тому, что я вел себя как засранец? - осторожно спрашивает Шерлок.

\- Не засранец, ты просто... был собой.

\- Все, что ты описал, было не совсем хорошо. Ты всегда жаловался на такие вещи.

Джон разочарованно взмахивает.

\- Да, жаловался и буду жаловаться.

\- Я не понимаю. - И Шерлок действительно не понимает.

\- Просто... Я скучаю по старым временам, ясно? Все было проще простого. Намного проще. Мы вдвоем против остального мира - вот как это было раньше. И это было правильно. А сейчас все стало... сложным, - фыркает Джон.

Шерлок кивает. Это действительно так. Джон выглядит потерянным и несчастным, и Шерлок решает не настаивать на объяснениях, которые Джон, скорее всего, не сможет дать.

\- Я знаю, почему ты не взялся за это дело сразу, - продолжает Джон, бросая быстрый взгляд на Шерлока. - Не потому, что это касается твоего кузена и его семьи и они тебе не нравятся. Бьюсь об заклад, в голове ты уже наполовину раскрыл дело и рвешься рассказать им, какими идиотами они все были, что упустили все важные моменты. Возможно, ребенок прячется в сарае в саду или где-то еще, и это было очевидно для тебя с самого начала. Тогда... до... ты бы не стал ждать, чтобы спросить мое мнение, стоит ли браться за дело. Возможно, ты бы даже не сообщил об этом мне, если не считать краткого: «Джон, мы уезжаем в Сассекс через пять минут, возьми пистолет», как только бы я вошел в квартиру.

Шерлок заинтригован. Джон впервые за долгое время заговорил о своем внутреннем состоянии, а ведь он никогда не был откровенен с информацией такого рода. Как и Шерлок. Возможно, именно поэтому все стало так сложно. Шерлок складывает руки у рта, пряча улыбку и надеясь, что Джон расскажет больше.

\- Давай, просвети меня. Почему же я колебался, взяться ли за это дело или нет? - ровным голосом спрашивает он, скрывая неподдельное любопытство.

Джон пристально смотрит на него.

\- Потому что ты пытался пощадить мои чувства. Снова. Я имею в виду похищенного ребенка, тоже девочку. Слишком уж сильно это связано с бедным Джоном, у которого навсегда пропала дочь. Думаю, такой была твоя логика.

\- Значит, ты не хочешь, чтобы я щадил твои чувства? - снова спрашивает Шерлок. Почему в этих кишащих чувствами водах так чертовски трудно ориентироваться?

\- Черт возьми, да. Я не хочу, - яростно отвечает Джон, хватаясь за подлокотники кресла и свирепо глядя на Шерлока. Он тоже улыбается, жесткой, суровой улыбкой. - Я хочу, чтобы ты был таким же высокомерным, быстрым, блестящим, немного засранцем. Я хочу, чтобы ты обращался со мной, как раньше. Как с партнером, с тем, кто прикрывает твою спину и говорит, когда пришло время есть или спать, и кто сердится на тебя, когда ты слишком близок к наркотикам (когда расследование снова заводит тебя куда-нибудь, где ты опять рискуешь связаться с наркотиками). Твой постоянный слушатель, тот, с кем ты разговариваешь, когда мысленно решаешь дело. Проводник света, так ты меня назвал однажды. Вот кем я хотел бы снова стать. Не тот, о ком ты постоянно беспокоишься, с кем обращаешься как с хрустальным, боясь сломать. Не беспокойся обо мне, Шерлок. Да, последние месяцы были довольно дерьмовыми. Я не в порядке и далек от этого. И думаю, что еще не скоро буду. Как-то так. Я добровольно признаю это, потому что это правда. Но я не из стекла сделан. Я не разобьюсь и не сломаюсь при малейшем напоминании о том, что произошло. Я справлюсь. Мне становится лучше, медленно, но все же. И теперь вот есть ребенок, которому нужна наша помощь. Мы ничего не можем поделать с моей дочкой. Я скучаю по ней каждый день, но надеюсь, что она счастлива и в безопасности. И я думаю, что мы можем сделать что-нибудь для этой девочки. Так что давай начнем.

Он сдвинулся в кресле вперед и выглядит взволнованным и полным жизни. Его щеки пылают, а глаза блестят. Он выглядит живее, чем когда-либо за очень долгое время. Даже Шерлок знает, что не все можно решить с помощью хорошего дела. Джон признался, что скучает по своей дочери. Это чувство не исчезнет. Если два года, проведенные вдали от Лондона, Бейкер-Стрит и Джона, и даже больше - те месяцы после возвращения, когда Джон жил с Мэри в Кройдоне, и научили чему Шерлока, так это тому, что значит скучать по чему-то (или кому-то), скучать так сильно, что кажется, будто от тебя кусок отрезали. Но начало положено, и, боже милостивый, им обоим нужно отвлечься. Работа зовет. Кто он такой, чтобы не откликнуться на призыв?

\- Я напишу Ванессе и спрошу, не было ли каких-нибудь новых событий с ее последнего сообщения, - говорит Шерлок. Волнение Джона заразительно. - Возможно, девочку уже освободили или нашли. Я скажу им, чтобы они заглянули в сарай.

Джон в ответ на это искренне широко улыбается. Сердце Шерлока подпрыгивает.

\- Сделай это. Я быстренько приму душ. - Джон встает, пока Шерлок набирает номер мобильного Ванессы Уоррингтон.

\- О, и еще, Шерлок?

Шерлок смотрит вверх. Джон высунул голову из-за раздвижных дверей, ведущих на кухню. У него серьезное выражение лица.

\- Спасибо тебе. За…

Он делает жест, который, кажется, охватывает все. Шерлок все понимает.

\- Пожалуйста, - тихо отвечает он, удерживая взгляд Джона, надеясь передать глазами то, что трудно выразить словами. Он тоже скучал по «своему» Джону, доктору, солдату, другу. В последнее время он достаточно насмотрелся на скорбящего отца и бывшего мужа.

Звук входящего письма прилетает сразу и с телефона, и с компьютера. Шерлок быстро просматривает сообщение.

\- Тебе лучше поторопиться, Джон. Уоррингтоны начинают нервничать. Теперь написал и мой двоюродный брат. Экстраординарно. Мы не обменялись и словом на протяжении почти тридцати лет. Должно быть, он и впрямь отчаялся, раз опустился до того, чтобы лично связаться с «психом».

Он видит, как брови Джона хмуро сходятся вместе.

\- Я понимаю, что он мерзавец, но сделай ему поблажку, ладно? В конце концов, это его дочь. Каким бы идиотом твой кузен ни был, он любит ее и беспокоится о ее благополучии.

\- Дай мне десять минут, – говорит Джон, идя по коридору.

\- Пять.

\- Мерзавец.

\- Ты сам напросился.

\- Да, это так, - хихикает Джон. - Хочешь, чтобы я взял пистолет?

\- Сомневаюсь, что он нам понадобится, но возьми, если хочешь.

\- Хорошо.

\- Поторапливайся.

\- Эй, не переусердствуй.

\- Просто пытаюсь вернуть привычку.

Джон отвечает хлопком двери ванной. Шерлок откидывается на спинку стула и глубоко вздыхает. Такое чувство, что наконец-то все снова пришло в движение. Серый туман рассеивается. Прежний Джон все еще здесь, и, возможно, дело вернет его еще больше. Шерлок улыбается в телефон, а затем нажимает кнопку «Вызов», чтобы договориться о встрече с Ванессой Уоррингтон и ее мужем.

–<o>–

\- Что именно написал твой кузен? Какая у них была реакция, когда ты позвонил им и сказал, что мы беремся за это дело? - хочет знать Джон, ведя арендованный автомобиль через плотный в час пик поток машин по Воксхолл-Бридж-Роуд.

Шерлок отрывает взгляд от телефона. Он рад, что Джон за рулем. Уличное движение и имбецилы на дороге вокруг них свели бы Шерлока с ума раньше, чем они бы добрались до улицы Виктории. И вообще, почему в Лондоне так много машин? Разве не хватает общественного транспорта, а тем, кто не выносит метро или автобусы (как он сам), - такси?

\- Она немного поплакала в трубку, но казалась очень благодарной. Не знаю, правда, за что, ведь мы еще не нашли ее дочь. Дэниэл написал… - Шерлок зачитывает с телефона:

«Шерлок,

Я знаю, что мы давно не разговаривали, и я пойму, если ты откажешься нам помочь. Раньше я был настоящей задницей и доставлял тебе много хлопот. Я сожалею. Может, ты там ликуешь, что теперь я умоляю тебя помочь нам. Как сказала Ванесса, мы очень переживаем за нашу принцессу…»

– Принцесса, правда? Я имею в виду, кто называет свою дочь «принцессой»? Девочка делает животных из овощей и читает приключенческие романы. Принцесса подразумевает что-то розовое и вычурное, но она совсем не такая, насколько я смог понять из информации в Интернете. Дэниэл явно не знает свою дочь. Такую в корне неверную модель воспитания стоит запретить.

\- Читай дальше, Шерлок, - терпеливо говорит Джон. Намек на улыбку играет на его губах, но она грустная. Шерлок вздыхает. Кто знает, может быть, Джон тоже называл бы свою дочь каким-нибудь титулом королевской семьи. Теперь они никогда не узнают.

Шерлок фыркает и продолжает:

«…Мы очень беспокоимся за нашу принцессу, особенно потому, что не можем привлечь полицию. Я хотел это сделать, но похитители каким-то образом почувствовали это. Недавно мы получили от них еще одно послание: конверт с ее волосами. Эти засранцы отстригли ее красивые волосы. И там была записка, что мы получим и другие части нашей дочери, если не будем играть по правилам».

\- Фотография волос и новая записка, сделанная из букв-наклеек, были во вложении, - объясняет Шерлок. - Ванесса подтвердила это в разговоре. Похоже, волосы были обрезаны довольно грубо, ножом или тупыми ножницами, и в них было украшение, в котором они опознали заколку Тиффани. Волосы, кажется, тоже принадлежат ей. В сообщении Дэниэла больше нет ничего интересного. Немного нытья, извинений и просьб. Бьюсь об заклад, в действительности он имеет в виду только половину того, что написал, если вообще хоть что-то имеет. Но он прав, ему нужна наша помощь.

Джон хмурится, глядя вперед на плотный поток машин.

\- Значит, ты считаешь, что Тиффани действительно грозит опасность?

Шерлок складывает руки под подбородком.

\- Есть вероятность, что все это было придумано, чтобы добраться до меня через моих родственников.

Джон глубоко вздыхает. Его пальцы сжимают руль.

\- Ты имеешь в виду Мориарти?

\- Возможно. Последние несколько месяцев на этом фронте все было спокойно. Я сомневаюсь, что доказательства, представленные Мэри, выявили всех сообщников. Они, должно быть, были заняты междоусобицами, выяснением, кто теперь поднимается на вершину, в центр паутины. Может быть, они уже разобрались с разделом долей. Но почему-то это не похоже на Мориарти или его преемников. Для них в этом деле нет ничего, даже если они хотят доставить мне неприятности. До сих пор не было никаких требований о выкупе, ничего, что могло бы принести какую-либо прибыль. А Уоррингтоны и мы, Холмсы, не близки. Я сомневаюсь, что Майкрофт общался с нашими кузенами в последнее время, хотя, несомненно, он за ними следит.

\- Они, кажется, зажиточные, - размышляет Джон, прежде чем тихо выругаться под нос и резко затормозить, когда другая машина сворачивает на их полосу, не включив поворотник. - Возможно, требование выкупа вот-вот появится. Разве в первой записке не говорилось, что они должны ждать дальнейших указаний?

\- Да, - задумчиво произносит Шерлок. - Но на данный момент это спорное предположение. Нам нужно больше информации об обстоятельствах. Я хочу осмотреть детскую комнату, дом и сад. Мне нужно поговорить с соседями и подругой, у которой она провела ночь. Ее родителям тоже нужно будет кое-что пояснить.

Он смотрит в окно, когда они въезжают на Воксхолл-Бридж, впервые после того, как он застрелил Магнуссена. Это похоже на пересечение границы, на что-то монументальное. Он чувствует, что теперь может дышать свободнее, и задается вопросом, сели ли им на хвост MI5. Он бросает взгляд на движение позади, но ничто не привлекает его внимания. Однако он уверен: Майкрофт знает, что он задумал. Он знает, и, кажется, его это устраивает. Шерлок задается вопросом, связались ли Уоррингтоны и с ним, и клянется выяснить это.

\- Возможно, нам нужно будет заехать еще в одно место, недалеко от Вашингтона, - тихо добавляет он. - Оно может дать больше информации о деле, чем все свидетели вместе взятые.

\- А? Что за место? - спрашивает Джон, но Шерлок не отвечает. Он смотрит в окно невидящим взглядом.

В его чертогах кто-то открыл двери в Вашингтон 1987 года. Шерлок стоит на пороге, чувствуя тепло яркого июльского солнца. В короткой траве стрекочут кузнечики, мимо пролетают голубянки. Ветер доносит отчетливый запах овец. Их блеяние слышно на расстоянии. Шерлок колеблется. Это слишком быстро, он не сможет сейчас с этим справиться. Потом раздается резкий свист, а затем - радостный лай собаки. Кто-то зовет его по имени, интонация странная, почти чужая. Шерлок сглатывает. Сделав глубокий вдох, он полностью распахивает двери и заходит в них.

–<o>–

**Июль 1987**

К счастью, скот по-прежнему спокоен, хотя и смотрит на Шерлока с любопытством, когда он бежит вдоль забора. Некоторые из телят неторопливо приближаются, чтобы исследовать странного чужака, вторгшегося в их царство, но сохраняют безопасную дистанцию.

Постоянные взгляды через плечо подтверждают, что Шерлок, по-видимому, стряхнул преследователей с хвоста. Ни один из мальчишек не показался за изгородью. Если повезет, они не заметят, куда именно отправился Шерлок, и проведут полдня в поисках его в деревне. Он улыбается этой мысли. Кретины. Если бы только они присмотрелись. Место, где он протиснулся через дыру в живой изгороди, четко обозначено согнутыми и сломанными ветвями с оторванными листьями. Еще он, кажется, оставил по пути кусочек туалетной бумаги. Последний листок порван в том месте, где зацепился за ветку, и края не хватает. Шерлок испытывает облегчение, что ни один из этих идиотов в ближайшее время не станет хорошим следопытом.

Он улыбается голубому небу и россыпи кучевых облаков, плывущих над головой, подгоняемых легким ветерком. Похоже, фортуна повернулась к нему лицом. Он может свободно бродить по сельской местности, как и хотел уже столько времени. Никаких противных детей (или взрослых) вокруг, чтобы действовать ему на нервы. Внезапно этот день стал не таким уж и плохим.

–<o>–

После очередного рывка через густую изгородь, которая оставила царапины на руках и лице, а также ветки в кудрях, Шерлок выходит на другое пастбище. Оно не огорожено забором, но с трех сторон окружено живой изгородью, а с четвертой - участком леса. Трава здесь ниже, чем на пастбище. Здесь паслись овцы и подравняли ее. На некоторых ветвях живой изгороди, словно густая паутина, повисли пучки шерсти. Шерлок замечает нескольких кроликов, убегающих в нору. Кузнечики подпрыгивают при каждом его шаге. Их постоянный стрекот наполняет воздух. Он улыбается, снова вскидывает на плечо небольшой узелок (он засунул рулон туалетной бумаги и маленькую сумку в полотенце и завязал его концы наподобие мешка) и идет к лесу.

Как только он пробирается через плотную внешнюю границу орешника, боярышника, терна и шиповника, то обнаруживает, к своему удивлению, что лес довольно редкий, почти аккуратный, с небольшим подлеском. Папоротник растет в провалах и впадинах, густой, зеленый и странно ароматный, немного пахнущий спагетти болоньезе, думает Шерлок.

Но, кроме этого, среди клочков мелкой, цветущей травы лесная земля покрыта лишь прошлогодними листьями. Стволы некоторых деревьев обвиты плющом. Дуб, бук, вяз, ясень, иногда тис, темный и зловещий, - Шерлок узнает большинство деревьев, потому что ему нравится гулять с отцом, слушать, как он называет растения, часто вместе с их ботаническими наименованиями. Отец знает, что Шерлок любит такие штуки и легко их запоминает. Больше всего Шерлока интересуют ядовитые растения. Он оглядывается вокруг, надеясь найти наперстянку, или смертоносный паслен, или, по крайней мере, болиголов, но, очевидно, для этих растений здесь либо почва не подходит, либо нужное время года еще не настало.

К сожалению, для грибов слишком жарко и сухо. Было бы захватывающе отыскать бледные поганки. На краткий миг Шерлок мечтает о том, чтобы подмешать немного ядовитых грибов в обед Тома и Дэниэла. Они бы даже не заметили, что их что-то беспокоит, пока не стало бы слишком поздно - бледная поганка содержит отвратительный яд, серьезно поражающий печень. Но тогда Шерлок станет убийцей. Как бы он ни ненавидел кузена и его родственников, он не хочет убивать их. Предпочтительнее оказалось бы что-то, отчего бы их тошнило и им пришлось бы обнимать унитаз днями напролет.

Таким образом, занятый фантазиями, как причинить своим мучителям неудобства посильнее, не убив их сразу, Шерлок идет через лес. Уклон земли неумолимо растет, становится все круче и каменистее. Через некоторое время Шерлок замечает, что уже некоторое время идет по узкой тропинке, петляющей между деревьями и зарослями папоротника и, очевидно, ведущей к вершине хребта, который время от времени мелькает между деревьями. Шерлок задается вопросом, кто проложил этот путь - животное или человек.

Есть некоторые следы, указывающие на присутствие в лесу людей, хотя и не такие уж недавние. Покрытые мхом пни обозначают места, где однажды были срублены деревья. Изредка кочки и небольшие холмы, поросшие травой и мелким кустарником, указывают на когда-то производившиеся раскопки, возможно, в поисках кремня. Разбросанные тут и там, словно строительные блоки, предназначенные для постройки неизвестного сооружения, лежат большие и маленькие куски белого мела со вмурованным в них кремнеземом. Время от времени Шерлок наклоняется, чтобы поднять их, ища окаменелости. Он вспоминает прошлогодний визит на пляж рядом с Семью Сестрами[8], где он провел весь день в поисках окаменелых морских ежей и аммонитов. Но простые камни с дырками были ничуть не хуже. Дома у него в комнате их целая вереница.

Но сейчас единственный найденный предмет интересной формы - это камень размером примерно с мальчишеский кулак, плоский и продолговатый, почти симметричной формы, со странно правильными краями. Шерлок проводит пальцами по бокам. Они недостаточно острые, чтобы порезаться, но когда-то были такими. Шерлок задается вопросом, не один ли это из инструментов каменного века, которые искатели регулярно находят в местах стоянок древних людей. Он решает притвориться, что это именно так, и с улыбкой кладет находку в карман. Разве Карана не пользовалась каменными орудиями? Хотя у него есть небольшой набор с ножницами и пилочкой для ногтей, и он мог бы попробовать сделать себе настоящий клинок из кремня, а еще топор и несколько наконечников для стрел. Ах да, стрелы. Он мог бы смастерить себе лук и стрелы, как Робин Гуд.

О... О! И он мог бы жить в этом лесу, как Робин и его разбойники. Это лучше, чем пляж. Больше мест для укрытия. Правда, ему будет не хватать мороженого, но он всегда может прокрасться в деревню, украсть у богатых и недостойных и отдать бедным (и достойным), в данном случае самому себе. С мрачной улыбкой он представляет Тома шерифом Ноттингемским, а Дэниэла - идиотом Гаем из Гисборна. У него даже такая же стрижка, как и у белокурого актера в сериале. О, да! А Шерлок поймает их и макнет Дэниэла в пруд, как Робин со своими товарищами поступил с Гисборном.

От этих мыслей Шерлок радостно смеется, а затем начинает обдумывать практическую сторону вопроса. На опушке леса растет орешник, вспоминает он, высокий и прямой. Из него получатся хорошие древки для стрел. Для перьев ему нужно будет обыскать луга или найти здесь в лесу дерево, где хищная птица поймала голубя или кого-то вроде и расправилась с ними. Некоторые тисовые деревья были достаточно большими, чтобы смастерить приличный лук. Что же касается тетивы, то он мог бы попробовать сплести веревку из овечьей шерсти, застрявшей в изгороди. Его волосы немного коротковаты. Ему придется провести здесь несколько недель, чтобы они отросли до нужной длины. Иначе ему придется... заполучить немного тетивы для лука у богатеев в деревне. Он уверен, что они даже не заметят.

Ему нравится эта идея, и он продолжает свой путь в гору со счастливой улыбкой. Он будет Шерлоком в Капюшоне. И хотя на его футболке нет капюшона, вместо него он может использовать полотенце. Он собирается сразиться со злым Шерифом - Томом, его тупым подчиненным Дэниэлом и кучкой их глупых охранников (таких, как Кристофер и два деревенских дурачка). Он ухмыляется, напевая легко узнаваемую заглавную песню из любимого сериала[9]. Он хорошо ее знает и даже может сыграть на скрипке.

И тут ему в голову приходит одна мысль. Он резко останавливается и умолкает. Он уверен, что из него получится хороший Робин из Шервуда. У него даже волосы такого же цвета, как у Майкла Прэйда. Однако печально, что не хватает самого главного. Шайки. Ни Уилла Скарлета, ни Брата Тука, ни Мача. Нет Назира. Никакой Леди Марион. И, самое главное, нет Маленького Джона. Как он может быть успешным Робином без Маленького Джона[10]?

Он вздыхает, ощущая небольшой комок в горле и глядя вперед, туда, где яркий солнечный свет предвещает появление опушки леса. Что ж, пока ему придется обходиться без верного спутника. Во всяком случае, для одного человека добыть пищу легче. От этой мысли желудок издает заинтересованный звук. Шерлок хмурится. Сейчас всего лишь около четырех. С какой стати он опять голоден? Он пообедал меньше четырех часов назад и съел довольно много, предвкушая долгое пребывание в шкафу или что еще похуже. Он ненавидит, когда его тело предъявляет такие требования. Почему его желудок не может пока просто замолчать? Это постоянное бурчание неприлично. У него с собой нет никакой еды, кроме половины пачки «Хубба-Буббы». Его желудку лучше бы понять это и затихнуть.

Снова подняв мешок, он продолжает путь к краю леса. Любопытство придало сил. Кто-то, то ли его родители, то ли Майкрофт, как ему кажется, однажды упомянул, что на холмах возле дома его двоюродных братьев до сих пор можно увидеть остатки крепости железного века с кольцом деревьев на верхушке. Там еще должен быть старый пруд, построенный для сбора дождевой воды. Вот уже много лет Шерлок мечтает там побывать. Каждый раз, когда он приезжал в Вашингтон, все его попытки пресекались либо семейными обязанностями, либо плохой погодой, либо, как в прошлом году, травмой. Он задается вопросом, настал ли наконец его шанс.

Он надеется, что все же идет в правильном направлении. Никто не уточнял, где находятся таинственный пруд и Трихендж[11]. Шерлок решает в любом случае подняться на холм. Если повезет, таинственный форт находится прямо за опушкой леса. Если нет, то, по крайней мере, у него будет хороший обзор с вершины, и он сможет увидеть крепость. Настроение после неудачи с Маленьким Джоном поднимается, и Шерлок продолжает путь.

–<o>–

Вскоре после этого, разгоряченный и вспотевший, с ноющими царапинами, появившимися на руках и ногах, когда он пролезал сквозь живую изгородь и крапиву, Шерлок выходит из леса на залитый солнцем луг. Он усеян зарослями боярышника и других кустарников и пересечен меловыми дорожками, похожими на белые шрамы на зеленой шкуре. Чуть южнее находится тропинка пошире, которая, кажется, ведет к забору из колючей проволоки и деревянным воротам. Шерлок направляется к этой дорожке, ведущей в гору, хотя и не так круто, как раньше. На ней видно несколько не очень свежих следов и борозды, которые, похоже, оставили велосипедные шины. Кажется, что кто-то проезжал еще и на тракторе. Возможно, фермер, чьи овцы паслись на этой земле. Ни одной овцы поблизости нет, хотя Шерлоку кажется, что он слышит слабое блеяние вдалеке, просто не видит их.

Вскоре его темно-синие кроссовки покрываются белой пылью. Он лениво пинает кремниевые камешки на тропинке, продолжая подниматься в гору, иногда наклоняясь, чтобы поднять один, который выглядит подходящим для наконечника стрелы. Солнце припекает правое плечо. Он щурится, прикрывая глаза рукой, потом останавливается и начинает распаковывать припасы. В маленькой сумке с туалетными принадлежностями он с облегчением находит бутылку солнцезащитного лосьона. Несмотря на темные волосы, кожа Шерлока очень светлая и легко сгорает. Когда они ездили на пляж около Семи Сестер, он не озаботился защитой кожи и в итоге получил сильный солнечный ожог, а как только все зажило, порыжел от веснушек. Бабушка всегда называла его «дитя зимы», потому что он родился в начале января и выглядит как зимнее существо, бледный, с темными волосами, с глазами, похожими на зимнее небо или чистый лед. Шерлок знает, что обладание легко сгорающей на солнце кожи не имеет ничего общего с тем, когда человек родился, но бабушкина точка зрения всегда приходилась ему по душе.

Так что он открывает бутылку и выдавливает на ладонь щедрую порцию, чтобы намазать руки и лицо. После недолгого раздумья он закатывает штанины и смазывает лосьоном и икры тоже. Вытерев липкие руки о полотенце, он упаковывает вещи обратно и продолжает путь.

Мягкий юго-западный ветерок шепчет над травой. И снова множество кузнечиков и других насекомых стрекочут и жужжат в траве. Высоко над ним поет жаворонок. Шерлок с улыбкой слушает песню. Он еще не может сыграть знаменитую композицию Воан-Уильямса[12]. Учительница настаивает, что она слишком сложная. И, как бы Шерлок ни хотел доказать ее неправоту, практикуясь по чуть-чуть, он понимает, что ему все еще нужно немного времени.

По обе стороны тропинки Шерлок замечает нескольких бабочек, в которых он узнает крапивницу, зорьку, репейницу и парусницу. Как бы он ни был взволнован тем, что увидел парусницу, так как они довольно редки и это всего лишь второй раз, когда он видит их в природе, он находит голубянку серебристую самой яркой и подходящей к пейзажу. Когда голубянки низко порхают над зеленой травой, еще не выжженной безжалостным летним солнцем, они выглядят, словно маленькие пятнышки голубого неба, опускающиеся на землю. Там, где давно не было овец, растут цветы: колокольчики и тысячелистник, скабиоза и лядвенец рогатый, трясунка, майоран и тимьян, и зеленые стручки увядших орхидей. Шерлок жалеет, что не захватил с собой книги по ботанике. Здесь так много неизвестных ему видов, вероятно, характерных для местных меловых низин. Его даже не волнует, ядовиты они или нет.

–<o>–

Когда он приближается к деревянным воротам, земля начинает выравниваться, превращаясь в травянистый склон с клочками леса и небольшими рощицами кустарника с обеих сторон, будто выбритая макушка с кольцом волос вокруг. С запада поднимается более широкая тропа, встречается с той, по которой Шерлок шел к воротам, и продолжает свой путь на восток, вдоль вершины хребта к зарослям деревьев. Рядом с этими деревьями видны движущиеся белые точки: овцы, которых Шерлок слышал ранее. Забор из колючей проволоки полон налипших на него кусочков шерсти. Шерлок срывает несколько и запихивает их в мешок.

На воротах есть запирающий механизм, способный пропустить пешеходов, но удерживающий овец внутри. Несмотря ни на что, Шерлок решает взобраться на ворота, ибо хочет рассмотреть окружающую местность еще лучше. Сидя верхом на воротах, он поворачивается на северо-восток, откуда пришел. Он видит деревню за лесом и думает, что даже может разглядеть дом дяди и тети. К северу от Вашингтона находится что-то похожее на большую песчаную или меловую яму. Он вспоминает, что слышал, как Дэниэл и другие говорили о ней, и что родители запретили им ходить туда. Шерлок знает, что они все равно ходили, и именно тогда велосипед Дэниэла сломался. Шерлок видел велосипед. Покрышки были забиты песком и мелом.

Его взгляд скользит дальше на северо-восток, где перед ним раскинулся ландшафт из полей, лугов и ферм, расчерченных живыми изгородями. Еще он видит несколько небольших лесных массивов. Вдалеке, растворяясь в синеве, виднеется что-то похожее на еще один ряд холмов. Шерлоку интересно, можно ли в очень ясный день увидеть отсюда Лондон.

Прямо на востоке - таинственный лес, похожий на кольцо деревьев, кроны которых сформированы южными ветрами. Сердце Шерлока начинает возбужденно биться. Это, должно быть, крепость на холме. Ему кажется, что он может различить небольшой холмик, на котором растут деревья. Он решает, что это таинственное кольцо деревьев будет его следующей целью, сразу после того, как он осмотрит пруд недалеко от ворот - почти идеально круглое углубление в земле, заполненное зеленоватой водой и заросшее тростником и другими водными растениями. Если повезет, он увидит лягушек и тритонов, живущих там.

На юге земля снова уходит вниз, но уже не так круто, как на севере. То тут, то там в меловой земле вырыты неглубокие ямы и канавки, и везде видны узкие дорожки и тропинки, возможно, протоптанные овцами или другими животными. Шерлоку интересно, выкапывали ли люди, жившие в старину на холме или нашедшие убежище в крепости, кремниевые камни, чтобы использовать в качестве инструментов или оружия, или для изготовления запалов и кремневок для огнестрельного оружия в более поздние времена. О, ему нужно найти несколько книг по этой теме. Переносная библиотека была бы очень полезна в случаях, подобных сегодняшнему.

За гребнем холма продолжается волнообразный сельский ландшафт. Он выравнивается только ближе к морю, которое виднеется далеко на юге туманной голубой линией. Шерлок пересматривает план поехать на пляж Уортинга. Здесь лучше.

Спрыгнув с ворот, Шерлок направляется к пруду. Уровень воды все еще сравнительно высок. Он задается вопросом, высыхает ли он полностью в очень жаркое лето. Пруд выглядит довольно глубоким, хотя дна из-за водорослей и других растений, которые растут в воде, не видно. Несколько стрекоз проносятся туда-сюда. Водомерки создают крошечную рябь на гладкой поверхности.

Опустив мешок на землю, Шерлок обходит пруд по кругу, прежде чем опуститься на колени у края воды в поисках земноводных. Сначала он ничего не видит, но потом замечает движение в глубине и блеск золотых глаз. Шерлок хотел бы поймать тритона для изучения, но тот сидит слишком далеко. После недолгого раздумья Шерлок снимает ботинки и носки и заходит в прохладную воду. Он чувствует, как хорошо ногам, пусть поскользнуться на водорослях и не составит труда. Тритон, конечно, исчез к тому времени, как Шерлок зашел в воду. Он останавливается, когда вода почти доходит до колен, ждет, пока она успокоится, затем смотрит на свое отражение на фоне глубокого синего неба и белых облаков: бледное лицо со странными пропорциями и неприметными глазами под копной темных кудрей. Неудивительно, что другие люди называют его «уродом». Он и в самом деле выглядит довольно странно.

Пронзительный крик заставляет его поднять глаза к небу. Над головой кружит канюк[13]. Шерлок смотрит на него, пока тот не исчезает из виду. Он снова наклоняется над прудом, надеясь еще раз увидеть тритона. Но, кроме водомерок, ни в самой воде, ни на поверхности нет никакого движения. И как раз в тот момент, когда он собирается вернуться на берег, Шерлоку кажется, что он увидел что-то вроде тени или отражения, которое на секунду-другую затемняет воду, а затем снова исчезает. Быстро подняв голову, он осматривает кусты, защищающие пруд с севера и запада, но не может разглядеть ни одной фигуры, которая могла бы вызвать это видение. Не слышно ни шороха, ни шагов. И все же внезапно у него возникает отчетливое ощущение, что за ним наблюдают.

Он быстро выходит из воды и возвращается к своему мешку, не сводя глаз с кустов. Там ничего не шевелится, но ощущение, что он не один, никуда не исчезает. «Неужели кузены все-таки догнали меня?» - недоумевает Шерлок. Но нет, они накинулись бы на него и бросили в воду, пока он отвлекся. Они не станут прятаться в кустах. Им не удастся сидеть в засаде тихо и неподвижно.

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Шерлок достает из кармана камень необычной формы, который нашел в лесу. Если в кустах есть что-то опасное, он всегда может бросить этот камень. Он медленно приближается, готовый ко всему. По крайней мере, он так думает. Когда из кустов выскакивает кролик, Шерлок отшатывается назад и чуть не роняет камень. Учащенно дыша, он смотрит, как кролик убегает и ныряет в нору. В кустах снова тихо. Шерлок проходит вдоль кустов, время от времени встряхивая ветки, но больше внутри ничего не шевелится. В конце концов, он кладет камень в карман и возвращается к мешку. Ощущение, что за ним наблюдают, не покинуло его полностью. Он продолжает следить за кустами. И он уверен, ну, почти уверен, что нечто, увиденное в воде, не было кроликом. Оно был больше и смутно напоминало человека.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Автора:  
> Телесериал «Робин Гуд», которым вдохновлен Шерлок - это замечательный Робин из Шервуда, который шел с 1984 по 1986 год. Лично я предпочитаю сезоны с Майклом Прэйдом в роли Робина, чем те, что с Джейсоном Коннери. Шерлок, очевидно, солидарен со мной. Интересно, что в шоу Маленького Джона сыграл Клив Мантл, позже сыгравший д-р Франклина в сериале «Шерлок» в серии "Собаки Баскервиля".
> 
> Примечания Переводчика:  
> [1] Конверт DL - европейский формат конвертов: высота 110 мм, ширина 220 мм, формат бумаги A4, сложенный вдвое;
> 
> [2] Англ. Neighborhood Watch Area;
> 
> [3] Расположении овощей в форме животных – https://ibb.co/qRGnX1s;
> 
> [4] Согласно национальным опросам пассажиров на железных дорогах, три года подряд, с 2016 по 2018 гг., пассажиры Британии очень негативно отзывались об услугах «Южной Железной Дороги». В 2018 году плохие оценки были получены за надежность, пунктуальность и соотношение цены и качества;
> 
> [5] Отсылка к фильму «Stand by me» (рус. Останься со мной), 1986 г.  
> Gordie Lachance: I was 12 going on 13 the first time I saw a dead human being. It happened in the summer of 1959, a long time ago, but only if you measure in terms of years. I was living in a small town in Oregon called Castle Rock. There were only twelve hundred and eighty-one people. But to me, it was the whole world.
> 
> [6] Скон - небольшого размера британские булочки быстрого приготовления, традиционные для Шотландии и юго-запада Англии. Помимо пшеничной муки, для изготовления сконов используют ячменную или овсяную;
> 
> [7] Schadenfreude – (нем.) злорадство;
> 
> [8] Семь Сестер (англ. Seven Sisters) – группа меловых утесов, государственный парк. Расположены вдоль побережья Ла-Манша в Восточном Сассексе между городами Сифорд и Истборн;
> 
> [9] Имеется ввиду музыка из сериала Робин из Шервуда (англ. Robin of Sherwood — английский сериал 1980-х годов, состоящий из трех сезонов, всего 26 серий), исполняемая ирландской музыкальной группой Кланнад (англ. Clannad). Музыку Кланнад можно охарактеризовать как синтез кельтского фолка, рока, нью-эйдж и джаза. Поют на гэльском (ирландском) и английском языках;
> 
> [10] Персонажи из сериала Робин из Шервуда: Уилл Скарлет – бывший солдат; Брат Тук – монах, бывший капеллан Робера (Роберта) де Рено; Мач – сын мельника; Назир – араб-сарацин, бывший слуга де Беллема; Леди Марион (Марион из Лифорда); Маленький Джон – он же Джон Литлл, Малыш, Малютка Джон – бывший слуга де Беллема;
> 
> [11] Трихендж (англ. Tree-henge) – от англ. tree «дерево» и henge «хендж» - вид ритуальных памятников на Британских островах, к примеру Стоунхендж;
> 
> [12] Ральф Воан-Уильямс - британский композитор, органист, дирижер и музыкально-общественный деятель. Возможно, имеется в виду произведение Fantasia on «Greensleeves» - Фантазия на тему «Greensleeves». «Зеленые рукава» (англ. Greensleeves) - одна из знаменитых и популярных песен английского фольклора, известна с XVI века;
> 
> [13] Канюк – хищная птица, обитающая в Старом Свете. Длина тела: 51-57 см.; размах крыльев: 110-130 см. Самки, как правило, крупнее самцов. Окраска сильно варьирует, от палевой до темно-бурой.


	3. Кольцо деревьев

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От Автора: Для тех, кто не читал серию книг «Тиффани Боли́т» Терри Пратчетта[1], сделайте это. Они блестящи, и отчасти вдохновили эту историю, хотя знание их не требуется для понимания 
> 
> От переводчика:  
> За фанфик взялась новая бета - Radioactive Scorpion - прошу любить и жаловать!  
> Хотелось бы поблагодарить - Charlyhch - за самоотверженную борьбу с ошибками, за то, что поддержала с самого начала!  
> The_Greatest_Barrister - за поддержку, помощь и за все остальное - всего не перечислить!

**Июль 1987**

В конце концов Шерлок покидает пруд и отправляется исследовать таинственное кольцо деревьев, маячащих вдали. Его не покидает слабое ощущение, что за ним наблюдают, но он не может определить направление. Над головой все еще кружит канюк, время от времени издавая пронзительный крик. Кроме этого и его собственных тихих шагов (он не потрудился снова надеть кроссовки, они болтаются у него на руке, связанные шнурками, с носками внутри), единственными звуками, по-видимому, являются вздохи ветра над короткой травой, жужжание пчел, стрекотание сверчков и время от времени блеяние одной из овец, пасущихся неподалеку.

По мере приближения Шерлок чувствует их запах. Большая часть стада находится дальше, на юге, где травянистые склоны мягко спускаются к зарослям деревьев и кустарников, живым изгородям и огороженным сельскохозяйственным угодьям, пока не поднимаются на другой холм. Дорога, по которой идет Шерлок, пролегает вдоль гребня холма за кольцом деревьев, плавно спускаясь к тому, что похоже на еще одни ворота и странное большое строение рядом. Сначала Шерлок думает, что это может быть хижина или маленький домик. Оно продолговатое, но в тоже время странно округлое. Подойдя ближе, он видит, что оно сделано из металла, который уже заржавел. Возможно, это резервуар для воды. Все еще слишком далеко, не рассмотреть. Шерлок клянется исследовать его позже.

Вскоре после пруда он проходит мимо указателя: примерно с его рост, сделан из бетона, с отверстием в верхней части, которое может быть предназначено для удержания флагштока. Интересно, он отмечает самую высокую точку хребта или это старый пограничный камень? И снова он жалеет, что не знает больше об истории этого места.

Но сейчас его внимание полностью поглощено кольцом деревьев. Оно состоит почти исключительно из буков, высоких и стройных; их кроны, сформированные под влиянием постоянных ветров с моря, изогнуты к северу. Гладкие, серебристые стволы, возвышающиеся из ощипаной овцами травы, напоминают конечности огромного многорукого существа. Их ветви переплетаются, образуя продуваемый ветром навес. Поросшая травой дамба отмечает внешний периметр круга с растущими на ней деревьями. Шерлок предполагает, что их, должно быть, посадили. Они не выглядят так, будто выросли естественным путем. Все они примерно одинаковой высоты и ширины, с регулярными промежутками между ними.

Он одновременно и рад, и взволнован. Преграда из травы - то, что осталось от крепости на холме, о которой он читал. Интересно, когда ее построили и что за люди здесь жили? Брали ли они воду из пруда? Они ли посадили эти деревья или предков тех деревьев, что растут сейчас? Возможно, местные жители поклоняются этому странному Вуденхенджу[2]. Возможно, в Вашингтоне есть человек, которому поручено присматривать за деревьями, как Херн Охотник[3] присматривает за Шервудским лесом. Шерлок улыбается этой мысли и представляет себе человека с оленьими рогами[4], что приходит сюда лунными ночами, шепчется с буками, ухаживает за ними и сажает новые, когда они падают от ветра или от старости. Через плечо Шерлок бросает взгляд в сторону пруда. Возможно, это был хранитель деревьев, тот, чье отражение он видел в воде. Возможно, это знак того, что он достоин войти в кольцо деревьев. Или… Возможно, недостойные получают удар падающей веткой или спотыкаются о корень, когда пытаются войти в хендж. Это может быть как Фангорнский лес во _"Властелине колец"_. Том и Дэниэл в таком случае получат хорошую взбучку.

Несмотря на то что Шерлок убежден в собственной значимости, он с некоторым трепетом поднимается на дамбу и, с благоговением глядя на деревья, входит в круг. Ничего не происходит. Он с облегчением вздыхает.

 _«Не говори глупостей, Шерлок,_ \- упрекает его голос брата. _\- Придерживайся фактов. Нет никакого Херна Охотника. Он наверняка создан, основываясь на вере кельтского народа, который когда-то здесь жил, их старый бог Кернунн[5] и принял такую форму в глупом фантастическом сериале. А деревья не оживают, чтобы нападать на путников. Не давай волю своему воображению. Внимательнее следи за своими причудливыми мыслями. В конце концов они тебе только навредят»._

Шерлок останавливается и сглатывает, глядя на мох и мягкую прохладную траву, покрывающую землю. Он не глупый и не тупой (ну, возможно, только в сравнении с Майкрофтом, потому что все глупы по сравнению с его братом). Шерлок знает, что Херн ненастоящий и, скорее всего, Робин Гуд тоже. Он знает факты. _Но какой вред_ , упрямо думает он, оглядываясь вокруг, _может причинить маленькая фантазия? Они делают жизнь лучше. Они дают возможность сбежать, когда люди пакостят и запирают меня в шкафах. Они делают мир красочнее и, если честно, не таким уж и невыносимом._

Шерлок любит открывать чудеса природы, ему нравятся научные загадки, а разгадывать их еще больше. Но еще ему нравится, когда отец читает _"Хоббита"_ , и самому читать _"Властелина колец"_. Конечно, он не верит в эльфов, хоббитов и волшебников. Он не дурак. Но Шерлок не хочет стать таким, как Майкрофт. Майкрофтом в соломенной шляпе и с зонтом. Майкрофтом, который верит только в то, что можно доказать научно, и только если у него есть по крайней мере два независимых источника для подтверждения. Майкрофтом, который, похоже, не очень-то любит бывать на улице, судя по его бледному цвету кожи и дряблому телу, и почти не проводит время на свежем воздухе. Майкрофтом, который стал одновременно мучительно скучным и очень, очень опасным. Нет, Шерлок не хочет закончить, как Майкрофт. Шерлок хочет постоянно испытывать восторг. Он хочет исследовать новое, решать новые загадки. Он хочет приключений.

Где-то заблеяла овца, вырывая Шерлока из мыслей. Он поворачивается и смотрит на край кольца из деревьев, слегка щурясь от яркого солнечного света. Он может разглядеть небольшую группу овец, пасущихся возле дамбы. Они все еще пушистые в своей зимней шерсти и выглядят слегка лохматыми. Шерлок думает, что они должны быть теплыми, и гадает, когда же их постригут. Некоторые ягнята игриво скачут. Шерлок наблюдает за ними некоторое время, пока треск маленькой веточки не заставляет его обернуться и пристальнее осмотреть небольшую рощицу впереди.

Между деревьев виден мягкий свет с зеленоватым оттенком. Вопреки тому, во что он верил сначала, старый форт на холме окружен не только Трихенджем. Плоская площадка внутри тоже заросла буками. Как и в лесу, через который Шерлок прошел к вершине холма, здесь очень мало подлеска. Он почти видит другой конец леса. Ветер в кронах деревьев и солнечный свет создают на земле мерцающие тени от листьев. Кажется, в некоторых местах под деревьями отдыхали овцы: трава вытоптана, и есть следы их помета.

Когда Шерлок проходит дальше в рощу, он натыкается на углубление, где кольцо из опаленных камней и древесной золы отмечает кострище. Оно старое, ему, кажется, уже несколько месяцев. _Может быть_ , размышляет он, _здесь праздновали Белтейн_ [6]. Пустая банка из-под Пепси, наполовину застрявшая под одним из камней, похоже, указывает на менее священный ритуал.

Шерлок берет банку и хмуро на нее смотрит. В безмятежном мире природы она до боли чужеродна. Ему это не нравится, так как напоминает о других людях, которые здесь бывали. Умом Шерлок понимает, что не один. На самом деле просто чудо, что до сих пор не появились туристы, собачники или овцеводы. Это место наверняка популярно среди путешественников из-за прекрасного вида. И, судя по велосипедным дорожкам, которые он видел раньше, некоторые из местных подростков, похоже, сюда тоже приходят. Может быть, это они развели костер, спрятавшись от неодобрительных взглядов взрослых. Может быть, если он копнет глубже, то найдет другие банки и бутылки, а также сигареты. Тупые идиоты. Меньшее, что они могли бы сделать, - это забрать с собой мусор, а не засорять им окрестности.

Внезапно разозлившись, он запихивает банку в мешок и направляется к северному краю рощи. Деревья там немного ниже, но стоят плотнее. Некоторые из них имеют странную форму, их стволы извиваются как змеи. Шерлок задается вопросом, что заставило их так расти. Он находит дерево, у которого ствол от природы имеет форму сиденья. Он взбирается на него и садится, наслаждаясь легким покачиванием дерева. Прислонившись спиной к гладкой коре, болтая босыми ногами, Шерлок оглядывается по сторонам. Вид на север потрясающий. Земля обрывается вниз так круто, что ничто не загораживает вид на поля, луга, небольшие фермы, деревья и живые изгороди. Вдалеке поднимается столб дыма. Кто-то что-то жжет. Вспышка света указывает на проезжающую мимо машину или на закрывающееся окно в далеком доме. Шерлок жалеет, что у него нет карты, чтобы посмотреть, как называется виднеющаяся вдали едва заметная голубая линия холмов и как далеко отсюда лежит Лондон.

Через некоторое время он смотрит на листья бука, трепещущие над головой, и на кусочек голубого неба, который видит между ними. Живот тихо урчит, и он его гладит. 

\- Заткнись, - ругается он, в то же время думая, что попить сейчас было бы неплохо. Он действительно испытывает жажду. Неужели они не могли оставить в лесу полную банку Пепси вместо пустой?

Порывшись в кармане, он достает «Хубба-Буббу» и кладет одну штуку из пачки в рот, медленно жуя, чтобы сохранить и продлить вкус. Интересно, можно ли пить воду из пруда? Если тритон может в ней жить, то она по крайней мере не отравлена. Ему может поплохеть, но это лучше, чем умереть от жажды. Как долго можно прожить без воды? День? Два? Он знает, что без еды может обходиться дольше. Он уже пробовал, хотя Мамуля очень сердилась, когда он не ел три дня и пять часов.

Шерлок размышляет, что мог бы попробовать выпить воды из резервуара. Возможно, там держат питьевую воду для овец. С другой стороны, ему сейчас лень вставать. Он удобно устроился в своем кресле на дереве, а жевательная резинка помогает от сильной жажды. Температура воздуха вокруг просто идеальная. Здесь тенисто, не слишком холодно и не слишком жарко, легкий ветерок обдувает его обнаженные руки и ноги. Овцы вдалеке издают негромкие звуки, кроме этого слышен только шелест листьев и редкий крик хищной птицы, кружащей в небе над древесной кроной. Спокойно и совсем не скучно. Шерлок глубоко и счастливо вздыхает и закрывает глаза.

–<o>–

Внезапно он просыпается и вздрагивает, едва не соскальзывая с дерева. С колотящимся сердцем он пытается удержаться на месте, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках того, что его разбудило. Лес кажется темнее. Сначала он думает, что наступил вечер и он проспал несколько часов. Но быстрый взгляд на часы показывает, что он проспал не больше тридцати минут. И все же удивительно, что он не свалился с сиденья. Солнце, должно быть, спряталось за облаками - вот почему сейчас немного темнее.

Глядя на клочок неба, он понимает, что его подозрения подтвердились. С юго-запада надвигаются тучи, и посвежевший ветер вздыхает и постанывает в ветвях. Шерлок гадает, не ветер ли его разбудил. Он снова оглядывается по сторонам. Кажется, овцы блуждали между деревьями. Неужели кто-то из них наступил на упавшую ветку, что и вызвало шум? Как и в случае с прудом, у Шерлока появляется отчетливое ощущение, что за ним наблюдают. И все же, как ни старается, он не может найти того, кто это делает. Он уверен, что это не овцы. Они, кажется, совершенно не замечают одинокого человека в роще, занимаясь своими овечьими делами. Здесь есть кто-то еще? Может быть, турист или кто-то из деревенских детей? Или фермер пришел присматривать за своими животными?

Шерлок садится ровнее, внимательно прислушиваясь к любому необычному звуку и напрягая зрение, чтобы уловить малейшее движение между деревьями. Долгое время ничего не происходит. Он почти разочарован, когда вдруг слышит шорох листьев на земле и скрип небольшой ветки. Соскользнув с сиденья, он быстро достает из мешка камень, не сводя глаз с источника звука, доносящегося из густой рощицы. Вот он, этот звук, снова. Шерлок думает, что на этот раз он даже заметил движение за одним из стволов. Там прячется что-то большое и темное, больше, чем птица или белка. Возможно, это овца, но, кажется, кто-то повыше.

Крепче сжимая камень в правой руке, Шерлок осторожно приближается, пытаясь разглядеть, что скрывается за деревом. О, это так волнующе. Он не чувствует угрозы, но взволнован исследованием новой загадки. Почти дойдя до дерева, он делает глубокий вдох, и затем бросается в сторону, заглядывая за ствол. Он слышит, как шевелятся листья, но не видит ничего материального. В этом лесу водятся привидения? Неужели призрак древнего народа, который когда-то здесь обитал, живет в Трихендже, разыгрывая ничего не подозревающих путешественников? Шерлок заинтригован еще больше. Он еще не решил окончательно, хочет ли верить в существование призраков. Майкрофт сказал ему, что в этом мире нет ничего сверхъестественного, что все можно объяснить логически и научно. Но Шерлок любит истории о кораблях-призраках и домах с привидениями, и, кроме того, если призраки нереальны, то почему так много людей утверждают, что видели их? Они что, все сумасшедшие? Возможно, для разнообразия, Майкрофт просто не знает всего. Шерлок считает, что мир без призраков и духов был бы гораздо менее захватывающим. И он хотел бы встретиться с Херном Охотником или хотя бы увидеть его издалека, если тот еще жив и не исчез после Средневековья.

Подойдя ближе к дереву, он внимательно изучает землю. «Ага…» - бормочет он, когда видит, что слой прошлогодних листьев потревожен и что некоторые травинки погнулись, как будто что-то - или, скорее, кто-то, - их притоптало. Земля здесь довольно мягкая и податливая, еще не высушенная солнцем, как на травяных холмах. Наклонившись и осторожно проведя пальцами по земле, он думает, что может увидеть и почувствовать кончиками пальцев очертания маленьких босых ног, не намного больше его собственных. О, это великолепно. Значит, здесь есть кто-то еще. Он медленно выпрямляется, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Я знаю, что ты здесь, - говорит Шерлок, больше самому себе. Затем громче добавляет: - Перестань прятаться. Покажись.

Ничего не происходит. Ветер продолжает вздыхать в ветвях и шелестеть листьями. Где-то вдалеке блеет ягненок, и ему отвечает мать.

\- Я не причиню тебе вреда. Ты можешь выйти. Я знаю, что ты здесь. - Ответа нет, и Шерлок снова хмурится, затем продолжает:

\- О, да ладно тебе. Ты не можешь прятаться где-то рядом. Я проверил. Ты не можешь просто так исчезнуть, если только не вырыл яму в земле или действительно невидим. Я знаю, что ты человек. Что-то в этом роде. Человекоподобный. Это правильное слово? Я видел следы. У тебя две ноги и человеческие ступни. Выходи. Или, по крайней мере, покажи, где ты находишься. Если ты невидимка, это несправедливо. Ты мог бы хотя бы издать какой-нибудь звук. Или, если не хочешь чтобы тебя обнаружили, ты мог бы отстать меня. Знаешь, это нехорошо - подкрадываться к людям, когда тебя не видно.

\- Ты что, призрак? - фыркает Шерлок. - Или... О! Возможно, ты можешь летать?

На этих словах сильный порыв ветра сотрясает дерево, заставляя несколько листьев и маленькую веточку упасть Шерлоку в волосы. На мгновение ему кажется, что он слышит еще один звук, высокий и радостный, похожий на слабое хихиканье. _Может быть, они действительно умеют летать_ , размышляет он, прежде чем отругать себя. _Глупо, глупо. Им не нужно уметь летать. Они могли просто взобраться на дерево._

Слегка сглотнув и сделав несколько шагов в сторону от дерева, он смотрит вверх, но тут еще одна маленькая веточка падает ему на лицо. 

\- Эй, это неприятно, - жалуется он, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь между трепещущими листьями нижних ветвей. - Перестань бросаться.

Он уверен, что там что-то есть. Снова раздается хихиканье, на этот раз громче. Оно заразительно. Шерлок почти забывает о том, что его вывело из себя мистическое и таинственное лесное существо. Он не может сдержать улыбку. Это так волнующе.

\- Если ты спустишься, я дам тебе «Хубба-Буббу», если хочешь. С клубничным вкусом. Они... ничего такие, - решает Шерлок попробовать другую тактику.

Тишина сверху. Шерлок вздыхает. 

\- Что, если я оставлю одну здесь, на земле, и ты сможешь спуститься и попробовать, а я вернусь к своему дереву вон туда, - указывает Шерлок, - и если хочешь, можешь присоединиться ко мне там. Так нормально?

Он ждет, слегка сдвинувшись, чтобы лучше видеть, но тот, кто сидит на буке, хорошо спрятался. Как раз в тот момент, когда он уже и не надеется получить ответ, одна из ветвей шевелится. Шерлок чуть не вскрикивает от возбуждения. 

\- Это значит «да»? 

Ветка снова вздрагивает.

Шерлок смеется, его сердце быстро бьется. 

\- Ты меня понимаешь?

Еще одно шевеление.

\- О, это здорово. Я оставлю жвачку прямо здесь, вот на этом камне, хорошо? Пожалуйста, не прячься снова. Видишь, свой камень я положу сюда же. Теперь я безоружен и пойду к своему дереву. Пожалуйста, спускайся.

Прежде чем осторожно отойти, Шерлок кладет камень на листья и сверху на него жвачку, при этом не отводя глаз от большого бука. Но там ничего не происходит. Шерлок не может скрыть своего разочарования.

\- Ну что мне еще сделать? - спрашивает он. - Повернуться, чтобы я не видел, как ты спускаешься?

Ветка шелестит. Шерлок вздыхает. Тот, кто прячется в буке, кажется очень упрямым существом. 

\- Хорошо, я повернулся спиной, мои глаза закрыты. Смотри, я даже прикрываю их руками. Не мог бы ты спуститься сейчас? Это становится немного утомительно.

Он ждет, чувствуя себя довольно уязвимым с закрытыми глазами. Однако другие его чувства обострены. Через некоторое время, к радости и легкому трепету Шерлока, вдали шуршит бук. Наступает короткая пауза, а затем - невозможно ошибиться - слышатся приближающиеся шаги.

Дыхание Шерлока учащается. Ему хочется обернуться и посмотреть, но, с другой стороны, неизвестность абсолютно драгоценна. Что-то приближается. Что-то довольно легкое, примерно его веса, прикидывает Шерлок, судя по звуку осторожных шагов по покрытой листвой земле. Еще один порыв ветра проносится сквозь деревья, и Шерлок чувствует синтетический запах клубники и чего-то еще, чего-то теплого, землистого и человеческого, как кожа после дня, проведенного на летнем солнце, как дерн, мел и овечья шерсть.

Шаги позади него утихают. Шерлок судорожно сглатывает. Сердце готово выскочить из груди. Он слышит шорох ткани, а затем что-то холодное касается его руки. Он слегка подпрыгивает и поворачивается. Перед ним стоит мальчик чуть старше него и протягивает камень.

–<o>–

**Июль 2016**

\- Шерлок. 

\- Шерлок.

\- Шерлок, проснись, пожалуйста. Мы уже почти в Вашингтоне, и мне нужно знать, какой поворот выбрать.

Шерлок открывает глаза и шипит, чувствуя, как свело шею, потому что он сполз вниз по сидению.

\- Я не спал, - бормочет он, хриплый голос опровергает его же слова. - Чертоги.

\- Да, конечно, - фыркает Джон. - Ты бормотал что-то про «Хубба-Буббу».

\- Что? Нет! - отвечает Шерлок, снова садясь ровнее и поправляя ремень безопасности, впившийся в шею. Он чувствует себя немного смущенным, задаваясь вопросом, что еще он мог сказать.

\- Думаешь, я это выдумал? В любом случае рад, что тебе удалось немного вздремнуть. Ты опять не спал прошлой ночью, да?

\- Я спал.

\- Час или два? Я слышал, как ты бродил на кухне и в гостиной посреди ночи.

\- Это значит, что ты тоже не спал.

\- Мне нужно было в туалет. Слушай, я знаю, что не мне одному снятся кошмары. И я могу прописать тебе что-нибудь, что поможет заснуть, если хочешь. Возможно, тебе станет легче, если ты поговоришь о том, что беспокоит. Со мной или с профессионалом, кого бы ты ни предпочел. То время, за границей... Я знаю, что это все еще тебя беспокоит. И то, что случилось с Магнуссеном, было…

\- Я в порядке, - резко перебивает Шерлок. Он не хочет говорить о ночных видениях ни с Джоном, ни с кем-либо еще, хотя и ценит заботу Джона.

Джон долго смотрит на него, потом вздыхает. 

\- Конечно.

\- Съезжай с главной дороги и следуй по указателям в Вашингтон, - направляет Шерлок, надеясь перевести разговор на другие, более практичные темы. Воспоминания о недавнем сне все еще преследуют его. Так что да, очевидно, он и правда заснул. Или же он ушёл так далеко по извилистым дорогам своих чертогов, что немного заблудился, пока брел меловыми тропами сквозь залитые солнцем леса. Он встряхивается, чтобы избавиться от последних обрывков воспоминаний. У него есть дело. Он не должен позволять себе отвлекаться на то, что случилось в прошлом.

К сожалению, сам ландшафт, который их сейчас окружает, неизбежно пробуждает воспоминания о его последнем пребывании здесь. Добравшись до окраины Вашингтона, Шерлок велит Джону свернуть за площадкой для отдыха направо и следовать по узкой дороге сквозь деревню к маленькой церкви. За двадцать девять лет здесь почти ничего не изменилось, отмечает Шерлок. Некоторые из больших деревьев исчезли, а те, что были тогда маленькими, выросли. Дома осовременили парковками и спутниковыми антеннами, а автомобили перед ними выглядят по-другому. Но в целом Вашингтон сохранил ту сонную причудливость, которой надоел Шерлоку почти тридцать лет назад.

Вероятно, жители деревни тоже не сильно изменились. Большинство из них даже во времена Тэтчер были зажиточными скучными представителями среднего класса. Тридцать лет спустя эти же люди стали причиной огромной головной боли для его брата, проголосовав за то, чтобы их страна покинула Европейский Союз. Шерлоку нет дела до политики, и обычно он ценит все, что доставляет беспокойство Майкрофту, но знает, что у Джона есть твёрдое мнение касательно Brexit. Недавний результат референдума совсем не улучшил его настроение. Напротив, это экспоненциально увеличило его депрессивное состояние и уверенность в том, что 2016 - худший год в его жизни. Учитывая, какие напряженные сейчас между ними отношения, и общее положение вещей, Шерлок испытывает искушение согласиться, несмотря на то, что, по крайней мере, Джон вернулся на Бейкер-Стрит и Шерлок не умер во время какой-нибудь обреченной на провал миссии в Восточной Европе. Чтобы развеселить Джона, он даже зарегистрировался в качестве участника референдума, хотя до этого он даже на выборы не ходил. Они отдали свои голоса вместе. Джон не упоминал об этом вслух, но Шерлок знает, что его усилия оценили. На обратном пути к Бейкер-Стрит Джон купил ему кофе и яблочный пирог.

Сейчас мысли Джона, похоже, тоже связаны с политикой. 

\- Выглядит как достаточно консервативное место, - отмечает он, очевидно, заметив в палисаднике оставшуюся табличку «Голосуйте за выход». С мрачным выражением лица он презрительно фыркает. - Знаешь, если увижу здесь хоть один знак ПНСК[7] - я подожгу его.

\- Ну, прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как тебя привлекали за нарушение порядка[8]... - усмехается Шерлок. 

\- Заткнись. 

\- Я помогу тебе.

\- Серьёзно? 

\- Да. Я принесу бензин и постою на страже, пока ты будешь поджигать.

Короткая, но искренняя улыбка мелькает на лице Джона, согревая Шерлока изнутри, как глоток горячего чая. 

\- Сначала ты проголосовал, а теперь собираешься вместе со мной сжечь пропаганду правых? - шутит Джон. - Что происходит? Внезапно заинтересовался политикой, да?

\- Едва ли. Но я ненавижу задир. Всегда ненавидел.

Выражение лица Джона смягчается, становясь мрачным. 

\- Я знаю. Поэтому ты застрелил Магнуссена?

Шерлок подавляет вздох. _Не совсем, Джон_ , думает он. 

\- Да. Он обычно выбирал своей целью людей, отличающихся от других.

Джон мрачно кивает. Шерлок задается вопросом, думает ли Джон о Мэри, и решает не углубляться. 

\- Но ты прав насчет жителей этой деревни, - вместо этого говорит он. - Тридцать лет назад этот район был очень дружелюбен к Тэтчер. Мой дядя одобрял многие ее политические решения, хотя, будь он жив сегодня, то тоже проголосовал бы за правых. Я помню, что он имел твердое, но совершенно ошибочное мнение об «иностранцах, цыганах и всех этих». В основном о любом, кто не соответствовал его очень узкому пониманию того, что означает «истинно» английский. Он особенно отвратительно отзывался о путешествующих семьях, которые иногда здесь проезжали, утверждая, что они, как правило, доставляют проблемы в деревнях, где бы ни останавливались, пьют, воруют и не убирают за собой мусор. Дядя Ричард считал их ленивыми, подозрительными и ненадежными. Я не вызвал у него симпатии, когда во время одной из его гнусных обличительных речей заметил, что он обманывает коллег, когда речь заходит о справедливом распределении труда в его компании, пользуется служебной машиной в личных целях и имеет обыкновение сказываться больным всякий раз, когда накануне вечером задерживается допоздна со своими футбольными друзьями. И что он никогда не убирает за собой, а оставляет все тете Мэйбл.

\- Чертов лицемер, - комментирует Джон брезгливо. - Ты знаешь что-нибудь о политических взглядах его сына?

\- Нет. Но компания Дэниэла много торгует с клиентами, находящимися в Европе. Если он не настолько туп и ему не промыли мозги всей этой пропагандой, то я думаю, он бы проголосовал за «Остаться». О, поверни здесь налево. Мы почти на месте.

Они доезжают до жилого района с довольно большими отдельно стоящими домами, большинство из которых построены из кирпича. Шерлок чувствует себя неподготовленным к сильному приступу ностальгии, когда они сворачивают в тупик, где и находится их пункт назначения.

\- Черт возьми, это похоже на Тисовую улицу[9], - комментирует Джон.

\- Что? 

\- Это вымышленная улица, где жили дядя и тетя Гарри Поттера, Дурсли, - посмеиваясь поясняет Джон. - Это место немного похоже, хотя дома другие. Но здесь та же атмосфера. У твоих дяди и тети был чулан под лестницей?

\- Да. Для метел и пылесоса.

Джон кивает.

\- Ты когда-нибудь проводил там время?

\- Однажды я прятался там от своих кузенов. 

В уголках глаз Джона появляются веселые морщинки. Шерлоку приходится отвести взгляд, потому что Джон поразительно красив, когда так смеется, а прямо сейчас Шерлок не может справиться с натиском эмоций при виде этого зрелища. 

\- В чем дело? - раздраженно спрашивает он.

\- Ни в чем. Просто... твоя история немного напоминает историю Гарри Поттера. В детстве, я имею в виду. О, не делай такое лицо. Ты ведь знаешь, кто такой Гарри Поттер?

\- Я не настолько незнаком с массовой культурой, Джон.

\- Неужели? Слышал когда-нибудь про Дарта Вейдера? Так или иначе, Гарри вырос в скучной, тупоголовой, фанатичной семье, которая заставляла его первые одиннадцать лет жизни жить в чулане под лестницей. Кузен и его друзья издевались над ним, потому что он был другим. Звучит знакомо?

\- Да, - задумчиво соглашается Шерлок. Ему действительно нужно разобраться с этим Гарри Поттером. - Но я не умею колдовать.

\- На самом деле, многие с тобой не согласятся. Для них то, что ты делаешь, кажется волшебством.

\- Да, потому что они глупы и невнимательны.

\- Да ладно тебе, ты упиваешься тем фактом, что уникален. Единственный в мире. - Джон смотрит вперед, сбрасывая скорость из-за кошки, перебегающей дорогу. - Мальчик-который-выжил[10], - тихо добавляет Джон, украдкой бросая на Шерлока быстрый взгляд.

Шерлок сглатывает. Джон имеет в виду различные случаи, когда он обманывал смерть. Было несколько невероятно близких звоночков, последний из которых случился в самолете. Джон выглядит обеспокоенным. Шерлоку хочется схватить его за руку и сжать ее. Но ведь они этого не делают, не так ли? Не дотрагиваются друг до друга. Джон не любит подобных проявлений привязанности и, вероятно, не оценит, если Шерлок внезапно потянется к нему. Потому Шерлок и не тянется.

\- Мы приехали, - вместо этого говорит он. - Дом с глицинией и двумя машинами.

Джон кивает и паркует машину на противоположной обочине. 

\- Кажется, дела у них идут хорошо, - замечает он, и Шерлок кивает. 

Экстерьер имения Уоррингтонов позволяет сделать вполне конкретные выводы об их процветании. На подъездной дорожке припаркована спортивная Audi - модель прошлого года. Второй автомобиль лишь немного старше, большая Škoda, которая просто кричит: «Семейный автомобиль». К дому пристроен зимний сад - не более пяти лет назад. Шерлок гадает, стоит ли еще сарай на заднем дворе, или его тоже заменили новой постройкой. Палисадник имеет все признаки профессионального ухода. Глицинию прошлой осенью подстригал тот, кто разбирается в растениях, а самшитовые изгороди и недавние летние посадки пеларгоний, лобелий и бегоний указывают на такую же заботу и внимание.

Небольшая вывеска на доме гласит, что это Зона Соседского Дозора. И действительно, когда они выходят из машины, в двух ближайших домах дергаются занавески. Шерлоку кажется, что он мельком видит морщинистое лицо с белой завивкой у соседей справа и про себя улыбается. Очевидно, старая Элли все еще жива и так же любознательна, как и всегда. Снова его одолевает ностальгия, и снова он пытается ее побороть.

Парадная дверь глициниевого дома открывается, и оттуда выходит Ванесса Уоррингтон. Она выглядит старше, чем на селфи в твиттере, а волосы длиннее и собраны в свободный пучок. На ней джинсы, кроссовки и цветастый топ элитных брендов, сохранившие, однако, следы лихорадочных поисков черт-те где. Шерлок замечает паутину на ее плече и полосы пыли на бедрах, вероятно, она вытерла руки о джинсы. Очевидно, они обыскивали сарай и другие места, где могли бы прятать ребенка.

\- Мистер Холмс, доктор Ватсон, добро пожаловать, - приветствует их Ванесса. Она выглядит встревоженно-напряженной, но в то же время заметно и некоторое облегчение. - Я так рада, что вы смогли приехать. Проходите, пожалуйста. Дэниэл еще раз обходит соседей, рассказывает о том, что произошло, и расспрашивает, не видел ли ее кто-нибудь. Он скоро должен вернуться. Могу я вам что-нибудь предложить?

\- Нет, спасибо, - говорит Шерлок, коротко пожимая протянутую руку. Ее рукопожатие крепкое, хотя и слегка потное. Два ее некогда аккуратно накрашенных ногтя сломаны и под ними видна грязь. Судя по всему - тщательный обыск. Джон тоже с ней здоровается.

\- Пожалуйста, входите. Вы... я полагаю, вы знаете дом?

\- Да, - отвечает Шерлок. - Но прошло уже много времени.

\- Дэниэл говорил, - кивает Ванесса. - Он не рассказал мне, что случилось тогда, почему вы больше не приезжали. Но я так благодарна вам за то, что вы готовы забыть на время старые обиды и помочь нам сейчас. 

\- Мы еще не нашли девочку. Произошло что-нибудь новое? Есть новые сообщения? 

Спокойствие и собранность Ванессы трещит по швам. Она проводит слегка дрожащей рукой по прядям, выскользнувшим из пучка.

\- Нет, мистер Холмс…

\- Шерлок. И Джон.

\- Шерлок. Хорошо. Нет, мы не получали никаких новых сообщения от похитителя. Никто из соседей не видел, как она исчезла, но Элли… Ты помнишь Элли? Она живет по соседству. В общем, она сказала, что примерно в то время, когда мы получили второе сообщение, она увидела на улице ребенка, которого не узнала. Само по себе это ни о чем не говорит. У многих семей есть родственники, которые приезжают сюда на летние каникулы. Дэниэл сказал, что поговорит с ней еще раз. Так что, когда он вернется, может, у него будут более подробные сведения.

\- Я вскоре с ней поговорю, - заверяет Шерлок, бросая взгляд в сторону дома Элли. - А пока я хотел бы взглянуть на письма, которые вы получили, а также на комнату Тиффани. У нее есть мобильный телефон?

\- Да. И он был у нее с собой, когда она осталась на ночь у подруги, и был с собой, когда она уходила оттуда утром. Мы неоднократно пытались позвонить, но не можем дозвониться. Мобильная связь здесь обычно хорошая. А ещё местоположение телефона не отслеживается. Должно быть, его выключили. Скорее всего, похититель забрал у нее мобильный телефон. Возможно, сломал, чтобы нельзя было отследить. Я хочу сказать, что сейчас они могут быть далеко. Посадили ее в машину и увезли. - Ванесса вздыхает дрожащим голосом, чем выдает глубокую тревогу, скрытую за невозмутимостью.

\- Это маловероятно, - успокаивает Джон. - В конце концов, они, скорее всего, вернутся. Они еще даже не заявили о своих намерениях и не потребовали выкупа. Если бы они просто хотели ее похитить, зачем тогда связываться с вами, да еще таким странным способом. Они могли бы отправить электронное сообщение или позвонить. Нет, я думаю, что, скорее всего, они все еще неподалеку. 

Шерлок задумчиво кивает, направляясь со всеми к парадной двери. Джон прав. Ванесса, кажется, успокаивается, и Шерлок рад, что Джон снова взял на себя «заботу о расстроенных людях» - то, в чем он действительно хорош, в отличие от Шерлока.

Шерлок замирает перед входной дверью, рукой останавливая Ванессу и Джона. Достав лупу, он наклоняется к почтовому ящику.

\- Ты или твой муж прикасались к нему после того, как получили второе послание?

Ванесса качает головой. Шерлок кивает, отмечая нечеткие отпечатки пальцев. 

\- И сейчас тоже не трогайте. И не наступайте на коврик. Джон, возьми его и осторожно перенеси в другое место, чтобы не уничтожить следы, которые там остались. Возможно, они понадобятся нам позже.

\- Я не вижу никаких следов, - говорит Джон, выполняя поручение. 

\- Конечно, нет. - Шерлок про себя улыбается. - Но тем не менее есть явные следы того, кто последним вытирал ноги, и они могут оказаться важны. В этом месте очень характерная почва. Пойдем внутрь. - Он не упоминает о еле заметных белых отметинах, которые увидел на коврике. _Мел. Интересно._

Интерьер дома изменился, как и некоторые предметы мебели, хотя ощущение от дома остается прежним и до жути знакомым. Шерлок наблюдает за Джоном, который бросает долгий взгляд на чулан под лестницей. Шерлок гадает, сохранился ли еще деревянный шкаф Дэниэла, рундук на чердаке и что случилось со старым Атари.

Кухня новая. Одну из стен гостиной убрали, чтобы получить больше пространства с открытой планировкой, переходящего в зимний сад, который занимает одну из сторон гостиной и выходит в сад на заднем дворе. Сам же сад выглядит так же, как и в середине 80-х. Яблони и сливы все еще там, как и бирючина с тисовой изгородью на заднем плане. Сарай до сих пор на месте, но у него новая крыша. Старые качели, которые раньше свисали с ветвей яблони Брэмли[11], заменили на деревянный игровой комплекс с качелями и горкой. Сбоку от сарая стоит пластиковая песочница в форме морской ракушки, которая, вероятно, осталась с тех времен, когда Тиффани была совсем ребенком.

Внутри дом предсказуемо и скучно обставлен смесью антиквариата и очень современной дизайнерской мебели, в основном в оттенках белого, кремового и темно-коричневого. Для семьи с ребенком порядок тут почти идеальный, и все признаки указывают на домработницу, которая приходит по крайней мере один раз в неделю, чтобы прибраться. Несмотря на то, что большой телевизор с плоским экраном занимает часть одной из стен в гостиной, заметно явное отсутствие DVD или Blu-Ray дисков. Однако Шерлок замечает Sky box[12] и отсутствие книг. Те книги, что стоят на одной из немногих полок, предназначены скорее для украшения, чем для самообразования. Они расставлены по цвету корешка, а не по тематике. В сочетании с типовыми черно-белыми фотографиями камней, цветов и деревянных мостиков, ведущих в туман озер, интерьер выглядит так, будто он перенесен прямо со страниц мебельного каталога.

Одну из немногочисленных попыток персонализировать интерьер Шерлок усматривает в паре семейных фотографий в рамках на каминной полке. На них в основном изображена Тиффани на разных этапах ее жизни, от рождения до первых шагов и от детсадовских до школьных лет. Как и на фотографиях, опубликованных в прессе, она редко улыбается, но часто выглядит мечтательной, будто находится где-то далеко. На некоторых семейных снимках, где, по-видимому, ей велели улыбнуться, лицо выглядит как гримаса. Шерлок вспоминает, что похожие фотографии есть и у него. Он тоже всегда ненавидел фотографироваться.

Однако одна фотография привлекает его внимание. Это недавний снимок, и, очевидно, девочка не подозревала, что ее снимают. На нем Тиффани на вид лет девять-десять. Она свернулась калачиком на шезлонге в зимнем саду, а ее ноги завернуты в старое одеяло, которое Шерлок, кажется, помнит даже по прошествии тридцати лет. Тиффани читает какую-то книгу в мягкой обложке и выглядит полностью поглощённой книгой. Ее щеки пылают, глаза смотрят пристально и сияют. Ощущение, что она даже не чувствует, что на тыльную сторону ладони села муха.

\- В прошлом году на Пасху она целый день просидела в кресле, читая эту книгу, - говорит Ванесса, подходя к Шерлоку и заглядывая ему через плечо. Ее голос печален и задумчив. - Не приходила, чтобы взять что-нибудь поесть, и почти ничего не пила. На следующий день она попросила меня отвезти ее в библиотеку Уортинга, чтобы попробовать найти другие части этой серии. Я не была уверена, стоит ли, но в конце концов мы поехали. - Ванесса пожимает плечами.

\- Что это за книжная серия? - спрашивает Шерлок, поворачиваясь к ней. 

\- Какая-то фантастика о ведьмах и маленьких синих человечках.

\- _Маленький свободный народец_ [13], - вставляет Джон, стоя у окна и глядя на тихую улицу.

\- Да, это название первой книги, - кивает Ванесса. - Сейчас их уже четыре или пять. Последняя была опубликована в прошлом году, вскоре после смерти автора. Тиффани хотела получит ее на свой день рождения. Она была очень расстроена, когда узнала, что автор умер. Очевидно, у него была какая-то ранняя форма болезни Альцгеймера.

Шерлок делает мысленную пометку узнать больше об этой серии. 

\- Вы когда-нибудь читали эти книги? - спрашивает Джон Ванессу, тихо посмеиваясь. 

\- Я больше увлекаюсь криминальными романами, - качает головой Ванесса. - Но, по словам библиотекаря, они подходят для ребенка возраста Тиффани, так что я не возражала. А что? Мне стоит волноваться?

\- Нет, не совсем, - смеется Джон. - Я прочитал только первую. Она забавная, но в тоже время учит правде жизни. И я понимаю, почему они так понравились Тиффани. Главный герой - девочка ее возраста, которая весьма умна, заботится о людях и учится на ведьму, а еще ее тоже зовут Тиффани.

\- Ох, я не знала этого, - говорит Ванесса и выглядит немного сбитой с толку, вероятно, жалея, что не изучила книжные пристрастия дочери. - Это объясняет, почему она костюме ведьмы на прошлогодний Хэллоуин. Ну хорошо, вот эти два письма. Мы старались касаться их как можно меньше, чтобы сохранить отпечатки пальцев, если они там есть. Второе мы брали в руки только в перчатках.

Подавая знак Джону и Шерлоку подойти, она кивает на обеденный стол, на котором лежат два листа формата А4 вместе с конвертами, а также список телефонных номеров, как экстренных служб, так и родственников и соседей. Шерлок замечает среди них один из номеров, который использует Майкрофт, и на мгновение задается вопросом, связались бы Уоррингтоны с братом, если бы им отказался помочь он сам.

Снова достав лупу, Шерлок наклоняется над письмами, внимательно рассматривая зернистость бумаги и то, как были приклеены наклейки. Он не торопится, хотя и замечает, как позади него тревожно топчется Ванесса Уоррингтон. 

\- Не хотите ли чаю? - наконец предлагает она, явно желая хоть как-то доказать свою полезность.

\- Нет, - коротко отвечает Шерлок, раздраженный тем, что его концентрацию нарушили вопросом.

Рядом с ним Джон многозначительно прочищает горло. Шерлок бросает на него быстрый взгляд, изучает выражение его лица и невольно отворачивается, чтобы, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Джон упрекает его за отсутствие хороших манер. Это так похоже на старые времена, что Шерлок чувствует мощный укол тоскливой ностальгии.

\- Он имеет в виду, что чай был бы очень кстати, - говорит Джон хозяйке.

Когда Ванесса уходит на кухню, Джон подходит ближе: 

\- Нашел что-нибудь?

\- Мне нужно осмотреть комнату девочки, - кивает Шерлок, - и поговорить с ее родителями и со старой мисс Кушиэль, соседкой, но я думаю, что уже знаю, что произошло.

\- Знаешь? Уже? - спрашивает Джон с благоговением и удивлением в голосе. Шерлок сглатывает. О, как он скучал по этому.

\- Оглянись вокруг, Джон. Что ты видишь? - спрашивает Шерлок, выпрямляясь и убирая лупу. 

\- Обычный семейный дом. Немного пафосный, но скучноватый, как по мне, - оглядывается Джон, пожимая плечами. 

Шерлок прикусывает губу, чтобы не позволить себе заметить, что дом, который Джон делил с Мэри в Кройдоне, был очень похож на этот, хотя и менее «пафосный». Те несколько раз, когда он там бывал, он спрашивал себя, как же Джон мог чувствовать себя там как дома. А теперь он задается вопросом, думает ли Джон о том же, чувствовал ли он себя там как дома.

\- И ни грамма пыли в помощь, - шутливо добавляет Джон, и Шерлок моргает. Очевидно, Джон думал не о доме в Кройдоне, а о Бейкер-стрит. Это… хорошо.

\- Кроме фотографий, здесь, кажется, очень мало личных вещей, - продолжает Джон. - И мало что указывает на то, что здесь вообще живет ребенок. Я имею в виду, когда я думаю о родительском доме, то вспоминаю, что там повсюду лежали игрушки, книги или спортивные принадлежности. Мама всегда жаловалась, что мы не следим за порядком. Не то чтобы мне не нравился порядок, - добавляет он, многозначительно глядя на Шерлока. - Но знаешь, в тот момент, как только я вошел в 221B, я почувствовал себя... дома, несмотря на весь устроенный тобой хаос. И когда я вернулся в начале года... - Он смотрит себе под ноги, едва заметно сглатывая. - Это показалось... правильным.

Шерлок пристально на него смотрит. Никогда прежде Джон в этом не признавался. 

\- Так и было, - соглашается он тихо. - Так и есть, - и, прежде чем успевает взять себя в руки, добавляет: - Надеюсь, ты усвоил урок насчет переезда.

Джон резко вскидывает на него взгляд. Шерлок упрекает себя за то, что не смог удержать язык за зубами. 

\- Только если ты усвоил урок с уходами, считай, что на убой. 

\- Тушé, - тихо смеясь и опуская голову, говорит Шерлок. 

\- Вы пьете с молоком, с сахаром или с тем и с другим? - спрашивает Ванесса из кухни.

\- С молоком, - отвечают оба.

Через некоторое время она возвращается с подносом и приглашает за обеденный стол. Листовой рассыпной чай Дарджилинг, органическое молоко и три вида печенья: все либо с фермерского рынка, либо из премиального отдела супермаркета. Хотя и выглядит соблазнительно.

Джон заметил голодный взгляд Шерлока, потому подталкивает тарелку с печеньем поближе к нему. 

\- Я работаю, Джон, - слабо сопротивляется Шерлок.

\- Ага, но еще ты ничего не ел со вчерашнего дня.

\- Говорит тот, кто пропустил обед, - парирует Шерлок. - Более того, миссис Хадсон настояла, чтобы я съел на завтрак тост, и я не мог ей отказать. 

Тем не менее, чтобы порадовать Джона (и потому что он действительно голоден), он берёт миндальное печенье и откусывает, а потом отодвигает обратно к Джону, смотря сурово, но вместе с тем приглашающе. Джон на мгновение задерживает взгляд, мягко улыбается и берет печенье.

Ванесса Уоррингтон наблюдает за их перепалкой с интересом. 

\- Надеюсь, я не слишком тороплю события, но…

\- Нет, мы не пара, - предупреждает Шерлок ее вопрос. - Мы живем вместе, Джон помогает мне с расследованиями и иногда их описывает.

\- О, простите. Я ничего такого не имела в виду. Просто... Нам с Дэниэлом было интересно. Некоторые записи в вашем блоге, скорее, звучат как…

\- Если ты внимательно читала блог, то, возможно, помнишь, что Джон был женат до недавнего времени. Мы друзья и соседи по квартире, не более того.

Шерлок не понимает, почему он вдруг так разозлился. Раньше он никогда не утруждал себя тем, чтобы поправлять людей относительно статуса их отношений. Это всегда делал Джон, настаивая, что они не пара, что он не гей. Шерлока никогда не беспокоили предположения других людей. На самом деле, в каком-то смысле он был тронут. Растроганный тем, что люди верят, что такой блестящий человек, как Джон Ватсон, может заинтересоваться им, может выбрать его своим партнером. Только вся правда в том, что Джон не заинтересован в нем таким образом, никогда не был и никогда не будет. С таким же успехом Шерлок мог бы перестать обманываться ложной надеждой и просто считать себя счастливчиком, что Джон его друг. Он не может ожидать чего-то большего и должен научиться довольствоваться тем, что имеет. И большую часть времени так оно и есть. Лишь иногда им овладевает глубокая тоска по чему-то другому, чего он никогда раньше не испытывал.

Джон выглядит удивленным его резким заявлением. Он задумчиво смотрит на него, и на лице его читается печаль. Шерлок предполагает, что это из-за упоминания о неудачном браке.

Ванесса, кажется, понимает, что тема довольно щекотливая. Шерлок тоже предпочитает сосредоточиться на насущном вопросе и возвращает разговор к Тиффани.

\- Расскажи мне, Ванесса, много ли друзей у Тиффани в деревне или в школе?

\- К сожалению, нет, - качает головой Ванесса. - Она никогда не беспокоится, что у нее их нет, и не стремится их завести. Хотя, похоже, она неплохо ладит со своими одноклассниками. ни разу не слышали от неё об издевательствах или чем-то подобном. Она прилежная ученица, хотя и немного тихая, по словам учителей. На самом деле, ее интеллект, кажется, выше среднего. Мы протестировали ее в прошлом году и подумали, не перевести ли её в класс постарше, но потом решили не делать этого, потому что она все еще довольно маленькая для своего возраста, и мы не хотели бы разлучать ее с друзьями, которые у нее есть. Ее лучшая подруга Пиппа живет неподалеку отсюда, рядом с церковью. Они знают друг друга с младенчества. Мать Пиппы Кэролин - моя коллега и хорошая подруга. Ее муж Стивен - друг Дэниэла. Именно там Тиффани провела прошлую ночь, и Кэролин заверила меня, что она завтракала утром вместе с ней, Пиппой и ее младшим братом. Затем обе девочки вышли погулять с собакой, обычно они делают круг вокруг площадки для отдыха. Это безопасное место, далеко от дорог, особенно от A24, которая огибает деревню, очень оживленная и опасная. После этого, по словам Кэролин и Пиппы, Тиффани собрала вещи и отправилась домой. Только она так и не дошла.

\- Ты сказала, - задумчиво кивает Шерлок, - что в школе не было случаев издевательств, по крайней мере, насколько вам известно. Но запугивание может быть очень изощренным. Тиффани когда-нибудь жаловалась на то, что другие дети дразнят ее? Я так понимаю, она не самая популярная девочка в классе. Судя по тому, как ты ее описала, она выглядит немного отстраненной, занимается своими делами и преследует собственные интересы. Все это не очень хорошо влияет на ваимоотношения с другими детьми. Так же как и интеллект выше среднего.

\- Нет, я не припомню ни одного случая, чтобы у нее были такие проблемы, - на мгновение задумавшись, а потом качая головой, отвечает Ванесса. - Она никогда не выглядела несчастной, никогда не просила большего, хотя иногда отказывалась от вещей, которые мы ей покупали и которые она считала слишком «девчачьими». Я в этом не совсем ее понимаю. В начале года мы немного поссорились, потому что она отчаянно хотела проколоть уши. Больше «девчачьих» вопросов она не поднимала. Пиппе уши прокололи еще в раннем возрасте, и все девочки в классе интересовались только сережками и модой. Ведь так ведут себя девочки, верно? Дэниэл не возражал против того, чтобы проколоть уши, но я настояла, чтобы она подождала, пока подрастет. Мне прокололи уши по настоянию бабушки, когда я была еще ребенком, и с тех пор у меня проблемы с проколами. Так или иначе, после нескольких бесед, слез, обид и хлопанья дверьми - все это очень необычно для нее, так как мы не замечали за ней такие эмоциональные вспышки, - однажды Тиффани вернулась из школы, заявив, что больше не хочет прокалывать уши. Я удивилась и спросила почему. Она сказала, что заметила, что оказалась единственной девочкой в классе с непроколотыми ушами. И вдруг для нее это стало самой крутой вещью на свете. И в этом вся Тиффани. Она не против быть другой. Чем старше она становится, тем больше ей хочется быть особенной, не такой, как все. Честно говоря, меня это немного беспокоит. Вообще-то, обычно все пытаются как-то подстроиться, не так ли?

\- Желание подстроиться переоценивают, - констатирует Шерлок.

Ванесса долго на него смотрит и кивает. Она прикусывает губу, очевидно, раздумывая, стоит ли расспрашивать о прошлом Шерлока. В конце концов, она решает попробовать.

\- Дэниэл не очень много рассказывал о том, что случилось, когда вы были детьми. Но я поняла, что он, Крис и их кузен Том издевались над тобой именно потому, что ты оказался непохожими на них и не старался подстроиться под них. 

\- Сомневаюсь, что Дэниэл описал это в таких терминах, - отвечает Шерлок, удивленный ее смелостью.

\- Ты прав, он не так это описал, - слабо улыбается Ванесса, - я прочла это между строк. Он скоро должен вернуться. 

Шерлок делает еще один глоток чая, затем складывает руки под подбородком, серьезно глядя на Ванессу. 

\- Пока он не вернулся, почему бы тебе не просветить нас немного о состоянии вашего брака.

Рядом с ним Джон снова прочищает горло. 

\- Шерлок, - мягко предупреждает он.

\- Что? - поворачиваясь к Джону и хмурясь, спрашивает Шерлок. - Это очень важно, - и, повернувшись к Ванессе, говорит: 

\- Ты упомянула, что между вами растут разногласия. Что «похищение» Тиффани может стать последней каплей. В последние месяцы ты по крайней мере подумывала о разводе. Ты говорила об этом с Дэниэлом, верно? Что еще происходит, кроме твоих и Дэниэла интрижек?

Ванесса заметно бледнеет. Чашка в ее руке слегка дрожит. Она ставит ее на стол. 

\- Как…

\- О, да ладно, Ванесса. Ты наняла меня. Ты знаешь, что я делаю. Один взгляд на твиты о поездке на Ибицу с подругами сказал мне все, что нужно было знать о твоей внебрачной связи. Дэниэл знает?

\- Нет, - сглатывая, отвечает Ванесса, уставившись на чашку и качая головой. - Это не было... Я хочу сказать, что это была короткая интрижка. Он был одним из преподавателей танцев в нашем отеле. Сейчас все кончено, я никогда не планировала продолжений. Я почувствовала себя вправе сделать это, узнав, что Дэниэл до сих пор спит со своей секретаршей. В смысле, - ее голос и выражение лица становятся жесткими и горькими, - секретарша. Как можно быть настолько предсказуемым?

\- Ты подумываешь о разводе.

\- Да. Мы... мы говорили об этом. Впрочем, ничего определенного. Конечно, нужно подумать и о Тиффани. И... Развод - это серьезный шаг.

\- Значит, ты готова простить мужу ошибку? - спрашивает Джон. Он выглядит обеспокоенным, и неудивительно. Тема должна быть ему близка.

\- Понятия не имею, - пожимает она плечами, проводя рукой по волосам. - Иногда я думаю, что должна. В конце концов, я отомстила. Но потом... Я не знаю. Я просто не знаю.

\- А Тиффани знает о ваших разговорах о разводе? - спрашивает Шерлок.

\- Нет. Мы постарались не говорить об этом в ее присутствии. В конце концов, она, конечно, должна знать, если мы решимся на этот шаг, но сейчас мы не хотели бы ее тревожить. Возможно, она заметила, что в данный момент все как-то немного напряженно. Но она может подумать, это из-за того, что Дэниэл так часто уезжает из дома по работе. Он действительно много путешествовал в последнее время из-за Brexit и все такое. Не то чтобы он не бывал дома, потому что проводил время с... ней.

Шерлок задумчиво кивает. Все сходится.

\- Спасибо, Ванесса. Пока мы ждем твоего мужа, я хотел бы взглянуть на комнату Тиффани, а затем поговорить с Элли Кушиэль по соседству.

\- Ты знаешь Элли? - удивленно спрашивает Ванесса.

\- Да, - кивает Шерлок. - Хотя не уверен, что она меня вспомнит. Это было очень давно. Но она заботилась обо мне, кормила меня, когда мне не хотелось обедать в этом доме.

\- Они и правда доставали тебя, да? - задумчиво спрашивает Ванесса, глядя на Шерлока. - Дэниэл и остальные. 

\- Мы с ними были на ножах, - пожимает плечами Шерлок. 

На мгновение воцаряется тишина, пока Ванесса не говорит: 

\- Я правда надеюсь, что Тиффани не запугивали в школе. Я бы знала, случись что-то подобное, ведь так? Кто-нибудь обязательно бы что-нибудь сказал. Твои родители знали?

Шерлок вздыхает. Он не очень-то хочет, чтобы ему напоминали о детстве, а серьезный и сочувствующий взгляд Джона не помогает.

\- Они знали, что я не любил проводить время с кузенами и что я не ладил с другими детьми. Они предпринимали различные попытки поставить диагноз, чтобы объяснить мою... инаковость. У меня не было друзей, я не пытался их завести, а попытки меня социализировать, заставляя общаться с другими детьми, обычно заканчивались катастрофой. Родители верили, что помогают мне развивать социальные навыки. Я не видел необходимости рассказывать им, что происходило, когда мне приходилось предпринимать попытки поладить с другими детьми, потому что они все равно не смогли бы помочь. Вероятно, только ухудшили бы ситуацию, решив вмешаться. Кроме того, они бы беспокоились и в глубине души жалели меня. Я ничего этого не хотел. По крайней мере, я так думал.

\- Понимаю, - кивает Ванесса с задумчивым выражением лица. 

Она глубоко вздыхает, делает глоток чая, затем снова теребит волосы - четкий признак нервозности, который показывает, насколько она на самом деле взволнована, несмотря на внешне спокойный и невозмутимый вид.

Повисает очередная неловкая пауза, пока Джон не спрашивает: 

\- А вы не думали о том, каким может быть потенциальный мотив похищения? Вы кого-нибудь подозреваете? Часто эти преступления совершают родственники, друзья семьи и так далее. Люди, которых дети знают и которым доверяют.

Ванесса отвлекается от мыслей. Шерлок подавляет слабую улыбку. Драгоценный Джон - всегда рядом, чтобы спасти положение. И строить совершенно неверные теории о преступлениях, которые, тем не менее, как правило, направляют Шерлока на правильный путь. Проводник света. Действительно. 

\- Да, мы рассматривали несколько вариантов, - отвечает Ванесса, - но ни один из них не кажется возможным. В смысле, мы... вполне обеспеченные, у нас есть дом и так далее. У Дэниэла хорошо оплачиваемая работа, и у меня тоже вполне достойная зарплата. Но о выкупе еще не было ни слова, и я не знаю, нужны ли им вообще деньги. Мы, конечно, заплатим, если сможем осилить.

\- У вас есть враги которые, похитив вашу дочь, хотели бы причинить вам вред? - спрашивает Джон. - Ревнивые коллеги, бывшие любовники, члены семьи, которым кажется, будто их несправедливо обделили наследством? Шерлок сказал, что Дэниэл унаследовал дом родителей после их смерти. Что случилось с его младшим братом? Может быть, он чувствует себя обделенным?

\- Кристофер? - Ванесса даже рассмеялась. - Боже, нет, Крис никогда бы так не поступил. Во-первых, его даже нет в стране. Он специалист по айти и переехал в Сан-Франциско несколько лет назад. Мы с ним почти не общаемся. Последнее, что я слышала о нем, что он работает на Apple. У него там партнер и трое детей, хотя ни один из них ему не родной. Я не вижу причин, по которым он хотел бы нам навредить. Когда Дэниэл унаследовал дом, Кристофер получил свою долю состояния наличными, так что они квиты, и я никогда не слышала, чтобы Крис жаловался, что наследство поделили не поровну или несправедливо.

\- Вы в прошлом ссорились с другими членами твоей семьи или семьи Дэниэла? - спрашивает Джон.

\- Были небольшие ссоры, обычно на Рождество, когда все собираются в одном месте. Но никогда ничего серьезного, - на мгновение задумавшись и покачав головой, отвечает Ванесса. 

\- А как насчет друзей или любовников?

\- Я бы хотела притвориться, что к похищению причастна вертихвостка Дэниэла, - фыркает Ванесса, - и пытается таким образом разлучить нас, чтобы выйти за него замуж и не работать, потому что он будет ее обеспечивать. Тупая корова.

\- Ты с ней знакома?

\- Не то чтобы знакома. Я встречалась с ней на вечеринках компании. И да, хорошо, иногда я слежу за ней на Facebook.

\- Значит, ты все еще хочешь удержать мужа? - спрашивает Шерлок. - Почему? Ты, очевидно, не нуждаешься в его финансовой поддержке, и твоя эмоциональная привязанность ослабла после его романа. Как ты сама сказала, у тебя хорошо оплачиваемая работа, и все же, если вы разведетесь, ему придется обеспечивать Тиффани. - Он хмурится. - Или это сентиментальность?

\- Да, конечно, сентиментальность, - мрачно усмехается Ванесса. - Я задавала себе один и тот же вопрос снова и снова. Мне следовало бы его выгнать или уйти самой с Тиффани. Но... он все еще ее отец. И, как я уже сказала, я уже отомстила. Я не знаю. Сначала нам нужно ее вернуть. Сейчас это самое главное.

\- Действительно, - соглашается Шерлок, удивляясь тому, как мягко звучит его голос. Он же не становится мягким, нет? - Я бы хотел увидеть ее комнату.

\- Конечно. Прошу за мной.

–<o>–

Шерлок поднимается по лестнице вслед за Ванессой со странным, совершенно иррациональным чувством страха. Лестница выглядит по-другому: ковра больше нет, а деревянные ступени отшлифовали и покрыли лаком. Но он до боли ясно припоминает, как падал с нескольких последних ступенек, когда ему было пять или шесть лет, и Дэниэл или Кристофер толкнули его. Он не сильно ушибся, шок от внезапного толчка и падения оказался сильнее удара. Но он вспоминает чувство беспомощности, чувство недоверия ко взрослым, которые накажут виновного, и клятву, данную самому себе, - никогда больше не поворачиваться спиной к двоюродным братьям.

\- Шерлок, ты в порядке? - звучит позади него тихий голос Джона, возвращая в настоящее. Шерлок кивает, понимая, что остановился посередине лестницы, и продолжает идти наверх.

В спальне, которая была раньше спальней Дэниэла (кто бы сомневался), взгляд Шерлока сразу же обращается к платяному шкафу. Он стоит в другом месте, но выглядит так же, а на одной из дверей висит длинный плакат _Гарри Поттера_. Интересно, что теперь шкаф кажется не таким уж большим и угрожающим. _Неужели когда-то я был настолько маленьким, чтобы поместиться туда?_ \- удивляется Шерлок.

Комната довольно опрятная и на удивление демонстрирует отсутствие розового цвета и вещей, которые можно было бы счесть «девчачьими». Несколько кукол Барби и их лошади выглядывают из-за большой картонной коробки ИКЕА в углу, но с виду не скажешь, что в последние годы в них часто играли. Впрочем, и новыми они не выглядят. Некоторые явно выпущены в 80-е и сейчас, возможно, даже имеют некоторую коллекционную ценность. Значит, это куклы Ванессы.

Небольшой зоопарк из мягких игрушек живет на кровати, прямо на одеяле со звездами, космическими кораблями и каким-то волосатым существом, которое похоже на ходячий ковер и сидит прямо за вооруженным космо-ковбоем. Это одна из немногих вещей, на которой явно демонстрируется бренд. Шерлок уже видел этого человека-ковра раньше, но, должно быть, удалил контекст. Это, вероятно, известная франшиза, но было бы неловко спрашивать Джона. _Звездные Войны?_ Это они? Ну, это не имеет значения.

На самом деле, Джон, похоже, даже не заметил ни одеяла, ни других деталей в комнате. Он все еще стоит у двери. Постороннему человеку выражение его лица могло бы показаться вежливо заинтересованным, но Шерлок видит его напряженное тело, то, как сжимаются руки по бокам, как он очень тщательно контролирует выражение лица, лишь бы не показать и тени эмоций. Шерлок может только догадываться о буре, которая бушует внутри Джона. Как и раньше, он хочет, чтобы хоть раз Джон не пытался сдерживаться, а отпустил себя. Закричал, заплакал, пнул или разбил что-нибудь. Единственный раз, когда он стал этому свидетелем, произошёл во время их с Мэри ссоры в квартире 221B, и даже тогда Джон сдержал эмоции и не показал всей степени разочарования и боли.

На самом деле, Шерлоку очень больно видеть его таким. Он знает, что в какой-то мере тоже несет ответственность за то, что Джон никогда не увидит комнату своей дочери, то, как она коллекционирует игрушки и плюшевых животных, никогда не будет ругать ее за то, что она рисует на обоях, никогда не купит ей одеяло с человеком-ковром, если бы она пожелала иметь такое, и не обсудит с ней преимущества и недостатки проколотых ушей.

Шерлок хотел бы сделать что-нибудь, все что угодно, лишь бы стереть это пустое и в то же время такое болезненное выражение с лица Джона. Это не может продолжаться бесконечно. Должен же быть способ, чтобы Джон воссоединился со своим ребенком, если он этого захочет. Майкрофт должен знать, где она. В конце концов, это он помог организовать ее исчезновение. Сглотнув, Шерлок клянется связаться с ним, как только они раскроют это дело, зная, что цена за услугу будет потенциально высокой. Он сделает это для Джона, как делает почти все, чего бы это ему ни стоило.

По-видимому, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд Шерлока, Джон приходит в себя. Он выглядит немного смущенным и пытается не встречаться с Шерлоком взглядом. Шерлок делает вид, что снова сосредоточен на комнате, лишь бы только не затягивать этот неловкий момент.

Между изножьем кровати и письменным столом у окна сооружен «домик» из подушек и одеял. Внутри лежит несколько книг - те, что уже не помещаются на переполненные полки. На самом деле комната скорее напоминает небольшую библиотеку. Помимо соответствующих возрасту Тиффани романов, которые, кажется, написаны скорее в жанрах фэнтэзи и приключений, чем книгами о пони и девочках-подростках, на полках расположилось множество книг о животных и природе, а также несколько больших томов с картами и схемами, которые Тиффани унаследовала от дедушки и бабушки по отцовской линии. Шерлок помнит, что просматривал их всякий раз, когда ему удавалось убежать от Дэниэла и компании.

Там же находится и его любимая книга, частично спрятанная между двумя большими альманахами о Южной Америке, - книга о старых голландских и фламандских мастерах эпохи Раннего Возрождения. Он сомневается, что Ванесса знает, что книга находится в комнате дочери. Шерлок помнит, как сидел в чулане под лестницей, глядя на большие цветные гравюры в свете маленькой лампочки без абажура, свисающей с потолка. На них было много крови, людей, которых обезглавливали или убивали иным способом. На некоторых их пожирали чудовища и черти. На картинах Иеронима Босха были изображены странные сюрреалистические существа, на гравюрах Брейгеля - сельская жизнь, наполненная мельчайшими деталями, которые занимали Шерлока часами.

Уже не в первый раз он задается вопросом, не унаследовала ли Тиффани некоторые его черты. В их семье они передаются вроде бы по материнской линии. Конечно, ни у тети Мэйбл, ни у Дэниэла эти черты особо не проявились, так что, возможно, любопытство, стремление к постоянному умственному напряжению и страх перед скукой проскочили поколение или два. Но в Тиффани так много всего до боли знакомого, что Шерлок почти видит себя на ее месте.

Он неторопливо бродит по комнате, которая могла бы принадлежать ему тридцать лет назад - ну, Барби вполне сгодились бы для экспериментов, не так ли? - проверяя ящики письменного стола, наклоняясь, чтобы заглянуть под кровать и в укрытие из одеял и подушек. В итоге он поворачивается к Ванессе, встревоженно застывшей посреди комнаты.

\- Можешь вспомнить, чего еще здесь не хватает, кроме того, что Тиффани взяла с собой, когда ушла ночевать к подруге, - спрашивает Шерлок.

Ванесса долго смотрит по сторонам. 

\- Я сейчас ни о чем не могу думать. С собой у нее была небольшая сумка, в которой лежали пижама, джемпер, зубная щетка и другие туалетные принадлежности, полотенце, вероятно, маленький пенал и записная книжка, телефон... и по крайней мере одна книга, может, больше. И сладости для Пиппы, Бенджамина и ее самой. О, и угощения для собаки. Мы купили немного, когда в последний раз ходили в супермаркет.

\- Что за книга? - кивая, спрашивает Шерлок.

Ванесса подходит к полкам и проверяет. 

\- Я не могу помнить их все. У нее их так много. Но, думаю, та, которую она читала, - последний роман серии. Что-то про пастуха, кажется.

\- _«Пастушья Корона»_? - спрашивает Джон, который только что посмотрел название в телефоне. 

\- Да, эта, - кивает Ванесса. - Один раз она её уже точно прочла и казалась очень расстроенной из-за смерти автора, как я уже упоминала. По-видимому, один из ее любимых персонажей в книге тоже умирает. Мне казалось, эти два события очень сильно задели её за живое, и она сделала несколько рисунков с персонажем.

\- Где эти рисунки? - хочет знать Шерлок.

Ванесса открывает нижний ящик стола и достает оттуда папку формата А3, которую раскрывает на столе. В ней толстая стопка детских рисунков, когда Тиффани впервые открыла для себя карандаши. Более поздние работы лежат сверху стопки. Шерлок считает, что для ребенка ее возраста рисует Тиффани весьма недурно. Она, очевидно, любит рисовать и делает это регулярно. Кроме того, она, кажется, очень проницательна и внимательно следит за всем, что ее окружает. На самом верхнем рисунке изображен луг с овцами и курган, увенчанный древним боярышником. Овцы выглядят удивительно натуралистично. Некоторые виды растений изображены очень точно и, могут относиться к флоре, что прорастает на меловой почве, характерной и для окрестных холмов. Шерлок даже замечает голубую бабочку рядом с несколькими маленькими синими человечками в килтах и с огненно-рыжими волосами[14]. Высоко в небе на метле летит ведьма в синем платье и остроконечной шляпе. Шляпа выглядит незаконченной, прорисован только контур, и это делает ее прозрачной.

\- Ух ты! - комментирует Джон, заглядывая через плечо Шерлока. - Очень здорово для десятилетнего ребенка. Я не умел так рисовать.

\- Она любит рисовать, не так ли? - спрашивает Шерлок. 

\- Да, - кивает Ванесса. - Мы стараемся поддерживать ее в этом увлечении, так же как и в большинстве других.

Шерлок листает рисунки. В основном они совсем свежие и нарисованы, похоже, под впечатлением от книги о маленьких синих человечках. Интересно, что всякое изображение девушки в призрачной шляпе имеет несомненное сходство с Тиффани. Шерлок не знает, как персонаж описан в книгах - я должен прочитать об этом, думает он, - но очевидно, что Тиффани плотно отождествляет себя с главной героиней.

Шерлок чувствует, как рядом с ним нервно дергается Ванесса. Вероятно, нетерпение в ней растёт, поскольку ей не ясно, как продвигается расследование и как все это поможет найти ее дочь.

Шерлок вздыхает. Опять всё нужно объяснять. Как утомительно. 

\- Мне нужно знать как можно больше о привычках Тиффани и ее характере, - объясняет он, обводя рукой комнату. - Мы найдем ее, не бойтесь. Это не попытка отсрочить…

Он резко замолкает, когда его взгляд падает на очередной рисунок. На нем снова изображен персонаж Тиффани в синем платье и остроконечной шляпе. На нем тоже есть овцы, а на заднем плане что-то похожее на круг деревьев на вершине холма. Шерлок сглатывает. Деревья кажутся очень знакомыми. И еще более знакомым, чем пейзаж, выглядит фигура рядом с юной ведьмой.

Он смотрит на рисунок, снова сглатывает и смотрит еще раз. Его пальцы начинают слегка дрожать, и требуется огромное усилие, чтобы взять себя в руки. Этого не может быть. Это невозможно. Или возможно? 

\- Я бы, - он прочищает горло, потому что голос внезапно охрип, - я бы хотел сфотографировать некоторые рисунки, потому что на них, насколько я понимаю, изображен местный пейзаж.

Ванесса, очевидно не замечая его потрясения, кивает. 

\- Да, вот это похоже на Чанктонбери Ринг[15] на холме. Ты был там когда-нибудь? Тиффани любит это место.

\- Да, я был там много лет назад, - тихо говорит Шерлок. Он достает телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака и начинает фотографировать самые последние рисунки и особенно тот, на котором Тиффани изображена со своим странным невозможным другом.

Он почти заканчивает, когда слышит, как внизу захлопывается дверь. Волна адреналина захлестывает Шерлока. Он знает, кто только что пришел, и против воли напрягается, а потом ругает себя. Приезд кузена не должен был так на него подействовать. В конце концов, они уже не дети, это не у него пропала дочь и не его брак разваливается. Тем не менее, как он ни старается, ему все не удается избавиться от воспоминаний. Стоя в старой комнате Дэниэла с проклятым шкафом и тем же видом на лужайку из окна, что и тридцать лет назад, трудно отделаться от сантиментов.

\- Мы наверху, в комнате Тиффани, - говорит Ванесса вниз.

На лестнице раздаются шаги. Не слишком быстрые и нетерпеливые, замечает Шерлок. Очевидно, он не единственный опасается встречи с родственником.

С похорон родителей Дэниэл не сильно изменился. Его волосы немного поредели, и среди светло-каштановых прядей появились седые. Теперь он стрижется короче. Благодаря бегу и футболу он все еще выглядит подтянутым. Судя по фигуре и мускулатуре рук, иногда посещает спортзал. И загар у него не только от солнца. На нем все еще рабочая рубашка и джинсы - значит, на его работе нет строгого дресс-кода, но он закатал рукава и избавился от галстука. Часы и туфли - новые и очень дорогие, немецкого производства - куплены в магазине при заводе во время недавней деловой поездки во Франкфурт. В общем, он выглядит так, будто ведет успешную и довольно счастливую жизнь, если бы не морщинки беспокойства в уголках губ. Шерлоку интересно, они стали глубже из-за переживаний за дочь, или причина в стрессе на работе и в отношениях.

Дэниэл останавливается в дверях, окидывая Шерлока долгим и, несомненно, любопытным взглядом. Шерлок задается вопросом, что он с его ограниченными способностями к наблюдению и дедукции, узнает о нем. Внезапно он жалеет, что не захватил пальто. Без брони из ирландского твида он чувствует себя маленьким и уязвимым и ненавидит себя за это. В конце концов, он знает, что в своем костюме от Спенсера Харта выглядит элегантно, профессионально и даже привлекательно. По крайней мере, так все эти годы утверждали миссис Хадсон и даже Джон. Обычно он использует внешность, чтобы произвести впечатление и даже запугать людей, хотя в глубине души считает себя неуклюжим и не очень привлекательным с его-то непропорциональным телом и инопланетным лицом.

Дэниэл первым прерывает зрительный контакт. 

\- Привет, Шерлок, - здоровается он с кузеном, и в голосе слышится неловкость, которую испытывает и сам Шерлок. Дэниеэл поворачивается к Джону. - А вы, должно быть, доктор Ватсон. Спасибо, что откликнулись. 

Он протягивает руку, и Джон ее пожимает. Шерлок с радостью замечает, что Джон внимательно и не без подозрения разглядывает Дэниэла. Одна нога отставлена назад - Джон готов к наступлению. _Всегда готов защищать меня_ , думает Шерлок. Тепло заполняет его изнутри, даря уверенность.

\- Дэниэл, - коротко кивает ему Шерлок. - Ты узнал что-нибудь о последнем местонахождении Тиффани после того, как она ушла от подруги? Ведь именно с этой целью ты ходил по деревне, не так ли?

Дэниэл выглядит немного озадаченным таким прямым вопросом, но быстро пересиливает удивление. 

\- Сразу к делу, как я погляжу, - замечает он.

\- Нас ведь вызвали сюда не для светской беседы, верно? - коротко бросает Шерлок в ответ.

\- Да-да, конечно, - вздыхает Дэниэл. - К сожалению, обход не принес никакой пользы. Большей части соседей не было сегодня утром дома, а те, кто были, либо не обратили внимания, либо не выходили на улицу или не выглядывали в окна. Никто не видел ни незнакомцев, ни чужих машин, ни незнакомых курьеров. Это маленькая деревня, ты же знаешь. Большинство людей здесь знают друг друга. Я стучал в каждую дверь, несмотря на то, что некоторых не было дома. Кто-то в отпуске. Такое чувство, что Тиффани словно растворилась в воздухе. Я еще не разговаривал с детьми, потому что почти все пока еще гуляют, и я не хотел их беспокоить. Ты же знаешь, как быстро распространяются странные слухи. Хотя, возможно, кто-нибудь ее видел. Родители обещали поговорить с ними и перезвонить. Старая Элли из соседнего дома единственная припомнила кое-что необычное. Возможно, ты помнишь ее, Шерлок. У неё все в порядке, недавно ей исполнилось восемьдесят. Она сказала мне, что сегодня днем, когда она выпускала Милли погулять - Милли - это ее кошка - через парадную дверь, то увидела, как от нашего дома кто-то убегает. Она его не узнала: была без очков, но, судя по росту, это был ребенок. Но это все, что она видела. К тому же Элли... ну... Элли. Сейчас она, если честно, немного не в себе, да и до этого была... странной. Иногда она видит то, чего нет. Да бога ради, она всегда разговаривала со чучелами собак. И все же она, кажется, наш единственный свидетель, если мы решимся ей верить.

Глаза Шерлока сужаются от насмешливого описания Элли. Когда он был ребенком, она действительно казалась ему несколько странной, но в бодрящем, уникальном смысле. Да, она разговаривала с собачьими останками. Ну и что? Он разговаривает с черепом и с Джоном, когда того нет. В этом нет ничего странного или шокирующего. Это помогает ему думать.

\- Я бы хотел поговорить с ней, - резко бросает он Дэниэлу. - Пожилые леди - блестящий источник как сплетен, так и показаний. Они все видят и слышат. Никогда не пренебрегай ценностью их любознательности. 

Он видит, как Дэниэл и Ванесса обмениваются сомнительными взглядами, размышляя о его профессиональных качествах, если уж он полагается на свидетелей вроде Элли.

\- Он прав, - вмешивается Джон. - Никогда не стоит недооценивать любопытных соседей. Он раскрыл пару сложных дел, потому что они подкинули очень важные зацепки.

Дэниэл бросает на Джона надменный взгляд, за который Шерлоку хочется ему врезать. Джон тоже замечает это выражение. Он чуть выпрямляется, хотя все еще остается на голову ниже Дэниэла, который чуть выше Шерлока и шире в плечах. Однако Джон кажется намного выше. Шерлок видит, что он готов к стычке. Ему интересно, как это произойдет. До сих пор Дэниэл был удивительно вежлив, как и полагается. В конце концов, ведь это именно ему нужна их помощь, а не наоборот.

\- Мы уже спрашивали вашу жену, мистер Уоррингтон, - обращается к нему Джон. - А можете ли вы назвать кого-нибудь, кто хотел бы причинить вред вашей дочери или, скорее, вам, похитив ее?

\- Нет. Боже, нет, - энергично трясет головой Дэниэл. - Мы с Ванессой уже ломали над этим голову. Я имею в виду, всякое случается, когда коллеги жалуются на нашу работу. Недавно у нас были небольшие разногласия с местным советом из-за предложения о строительстве ветряной электростанции на близлежащих холмах. В смысле, мы оба за возобновляемые источники энергии и все такое, но чтобы эти ветряные турбины были прямо здесь, на нашем пороге? Мы довольно активно выступали против строительства, и большинство местных жителей присоединились, по понятным причинам.

\- Разве Юг Даунса не под защитой? - хмурится Джон. - Этот район является частью национального парка, да?

\- Да, все верно, - говорит Ванесса. - Но кто-то нашел юридическую лазейку и решительно выступил за ветряную электростанцию, обещая, как обычно, создание рабочих мест и так далее. Но все это звучало как-то странно. Я ежедневно сталкиваюсь с подобными предложениями по работе, и это... здесь что-то было не так. Наша юридическая команда не смогла точно понять, в чем подвох, но у меня создалось впечатление, что как будто кто-то пытался отмыть деньги или избежать уплаты налогов, инвестируя в экологически безопасный проект. Так что да, мы заручились поддержкой против этого проекта. Почти все жители деревни подписали петицию, как и многие другие общины на холмах.

\- А что случилось с этим предложением? - хочет знать Джон.

\- Его приостановили из-за Brexit. Станцию планировали строить на деньги Евросоюза, что сейчас очень сомнительно. Но местное самоуправление еще не полностью исключило такую возможность. - Лицо Ванессы становится ожесточенным и озлобленным. - Я подозреваю, что люди просто набили на этом карманы. Некоторые думают так же, но мы, разумеется, ничего не можем доказать. Кто-то пошел на многое, чтобы все выглядело законно. Я, как и многие другие, считаю, что здесь что-то нечисто. 

\- Но я представить не могу, зачем кому-то выбирать именно нашу семью, чтобы отомстить за проблемы, которые вызвала петиция, или за кампанию по повышению уровня осведомленности, в которой мы участвовали, - размышляет Дэниэл. - Я имею в виду, здесь, в Вашингтоне, мы активно выступали против. Ванесса участвовала в предвыборной кампании в Уортинге и даже дважды ездила протестовать в Лондон. Но другие участвовали во всем этом гораздо активнее нас.

Шерлок задумчиво кивает. Он пытается представить, как бы выглядели холмы, усеянные ветряными турбинами. С экономической точки зрения их установка, безусловно, имеет смысл, так как холмы пустынны и потому продуваются ветрами. Но, конечно, есть и другие, более выгодные места для ветряной электростанции, где экологических ограничений куда меньше. Неудивительно, что местные жители расстроены. Джон всегда говорит, что ветряные электростанции намного лучше атомных, но Шерлок сомневается, что даже Джон был бы в восторге от того, что это прекрасное место вдруг окажется утыкано ветряками.

Что касается самого Шерлока, то он помнит, как выглядели эти холмы тридцать лет назад. Какими уникальными, душераздирающе прекрасными они были. Объезд «А24 Вашингтон», который прорезал их насквозь, казался отвратительным. И, кроме самой дороги, он в прошлом уже видел шрамы таких разрушений. Нет, решает он, он не потерпит дальнейшего вмешательства. Люди должны оставить холмы в покое.

\- Я сомневаюсь, что тот, кто стоит за похищением, сделал это в политических целях, - резко говорит Шерлок, подавляя очередную волну ностальгии, вызванную мыслями о холмах. - Похищение является серьезным преступлением. Если бы кто-то хотел оказать давление, чтобы повлиять на ваше мнение или чтобы вы прекратили поддержку петиции, то нашел бы множество материалов для шантажа в Интернете.

В облике Ванессы читается раскаяние, а Дэниэл краснеет. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - резко спрашивает он.

\- Твой роман с секретаршей не такой большой секрет, - вздыхает Шерлок. - На самом деле, это вообще не секрет. Можешь быть уверен, что многие твои коллеги знают, даже если до сих пор хранят молчание. Однако эта женщина не была настолько осторожна. Она довольно сильно намекала на это в социальных сетях. Возможно, тебе стоит с ней поговорить. Доказательства для подтверждения твоего романа найти будет нетрудно либо в Интернете, либо в виде квитанций, броней и тому подобного. В личной переписке тоже, хотя ты, похоже, используешь для связи с ней второй телефон. Однако она этого не делает.

\- Как ты узнал об этом? - бушует Дэниэл.

\- Это моя работа - выяснять такие вещи, - вздернув подбородок, отвечает Шерлок, не обращая внимания, насколько высокомерно это звучит.

\- Ах да, работа, которую ты придумал, потому что сломал себе нормальную научную карьеру, употребляя наркотики и проводя много времени в реабилитационном центре? - с жаром бьет в ответ Дэниэл.

Шерлок чувствует, как рядом гневно дергается Джон, и слегка качает головой, чтобы его успокоить. Это его дело. Теперь он может справиться с Дэниэлом. Он надеется.

\- Да, именно эта работа. Консультирующий детектив, единственный в мире. И давай не будем упоминать об употреблении наркотиков, хорошо? У тебя был свой опыт в университете и гораздо более разнообразный и обширный, чем у меня. 

\- Что?

\- У меня это всего лишь никотин или кокаин, - беспечно пожимает плечами Шерлок. - Ты же, с другой стороны, довольно много экспериментировал. И все еще продолжаешь, хотя теперь и заявляешь, что это просто для «повышения производительности», когда речь заходит о занятиях спортом.

\- Я... да. Ну и что? В универе все пробуют разное, - фыркает Дэниэл.

\- Но не я, - отвечает Ванесса. - Я даже толком не напилась ни разу.

Дэниэл собирается произнести что-то наверняка очень неприятное в ответ, но Джон его опережает.

\- Мы здесь, чтобы обсуждать послужной список Шерлока и прошлые ошибки, или все же чтобы найти вашего ребенка? - спрашивает он. - Вы позвали нас помочь, зная, что без привлечения полиции вам понадобится кто-то вроде него. Он придумал эту работу, потому что действительно чертовски хорош в ней. Спросите Скотланд-Ярд, а еще бесчисленное количество людей, которым он помог. Так что, пожалуйста, хватит пререкаться и давайте продолжим. Тиффани может угрожать опасность. Вы двое должны радоваться, что у вас есть здоровый ребенок, который живет с вами. Не всем так везет. Так что отнесись к этому серьезно, ладно? Я бы хотел поговорить с вашей соседкой, Элли. Похоже, она здесь единственная, кто видел сегодня хоть что-то полезное.

После его короткой речи наступает тишина. Глаза Дэниэла сужаются, когда он видит позу Джона, его очевидный, едва скрываемый гнев. Шерлок сомневается, что он заметил еще и скрытую печаль. Дэниэл бросает быстрый взгляд на Шерлока, и что-то мелькает в его глазах. Шерлок думает, что знает, какая мысль пришла в голову Дэниэлу. Та, что часто мелькает в глазах людей, когда они уверены или предполагают, что они с Джоном - пара. И он хочет, чтобы это было правдой. Ему интересно, что видят люди, когда думают, что они вместе. Все те люди, кто видел их с момента знакомства. Анджело со своей свечой в тот первый вечер. И с тех пор это не прекращалось. Между ними просто крепкая дружба? Или что-то большее? И как так получилось, что, если это что-то большее или что-то отличное от того, чем должна быть дружба, ни Джон, ни Шерлок, кажется, не в состоянии определить, понять или сформулировать, что это. Шерлок довольно хорошо читает людей и даже начал лучше считывать и понимать их эмоции, но с Джоном это кажется невозможным. Конечно, они могут просто поговорить. Но этот вариант настолько ужасен, настолько потенциально смертелен для их дружбы, что ни один из них его даже не рассматривает. Джон попытался сделать это ранее, на Бейкер-Стрит, и Шерлок понял, как ему неловко. Эта неразбериха, что бы ни происходило между ними, притягивает их друг к другу и одновременно удерживает на расстоянии.

\- Да, давайте пойдем и поговорим с Элли, - предлагает Ванесса. - Если только в доме нет чего-то еще, что тебе нужно увидеть, Шерлок.

\- Я здесь закончил, - качает головой Шерлок. 

Она кивает и идет впереди. Джон следует за ней, бросая на комнату последний тоскливый взгляд, который дергает струны души Шерлока. Он уже собирается выйти, когда его останавливает Дэниэл, встав в дверном проеме и глядя на Шерлока прищуренными глазами.

Шерлок вздыхает. 

\- В чем дело, Дэниэл? - спрашивает он, стараясь говорить ровно.

\- Зачем ты здесь?

\- Потому что ты и твоя жена попросили нас приехать, - хмурясь, отвечает Шерлок. - Уверен, ты просил без особого желания. В чем дело? Есть что-то еще, что ты хотел бы мне рассказать об исчезновении дочери? Знаешь, в большинстве случаев за исчезновением детей стоят члены семьи.

\- Что? Нет! Ты всерьез полагаешь, что я могу быть замешан в чем-то подобном? Это низко даже для тебя.

\- Я просто стараюсь быть реалистом. Часто эти драмы разыгрываются в дружных семьях. И у тебя с женой многое поставлено на карту многое приходится учитывать.

\- У нее есть любовник? - выпаливает Дэниэл, внезапно теряя уверенность в себе.

\- Это ее ты должен спрашивать, не меня.

\- Да ладно тебе, - сердито фыркает Дэниэл, - ты рассказал о моих похождениях во всеуслышание. Ты и про нее должен был понять, посмотрев на цвет лака для ногтей или типа того.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы для разнообразия просто с ней поговорить? Серьезно, я этого не понимаю, Дэниэл. У тебя хорошая жизнь. У тебя достаточно денег, чтобы жить безбедно, есть жена и ребенок, которых ты, я полагаю, любишь. Зачем рисковать всем этим, вступая в любовную связь и пытаясь сохранить ее в тайне, вместо того чтобы во всем признаться? Ты же должен быть счастлив и доволен.

\- А что ты вообще знаешь об отношениях? - Глаза Дэниэла сужаются. - У тебя когда-нибудь были серьезные отношения, кроме того секса, о котором недавно писали в газетах? Честно говоря, не могу этого представить. Я имею в виду, кто захочет встречаться с таким уродом, как ты? Ты совсем не изменился с тех пор, как мы были детьми.

На краткий миг Шерлок словно переносится на тридцать лет назад и видит, как перед ним закрываются двери шкафа. Слово на букву «Ф»[16]. Он удивляется, что, произнесенное Дэниэлом, оно до сих пор причиняет сильную боль, произнесенное Дэниэлом. Он слышал это слово много раз от огромного количества людей. С годами он нарастил броню, так что теперь, когда люди вроде Салли Донован используют его время от времени, знает, что что они вкладываю в него толику юмора и даже уважения. Он - псих Скотланд-Ярда, и они поняли и оценили его вклад и даже, кажется, немного его полюбили. Но снова слышать это слово от Дэниэла неожиданно больно; старые шрамы от ран, которые, как он думал, давно зажили, вскрываются.

\- Как и ты, - свирепо отвечает Шерлок. - Все тот же задира, который по-прежнему придирается к людям, которых не понимает. Помни, что это ты просил меня о помощи. Я могу просто развернуться и уехать в Лондон.

\- И бросить ребенка в опасности, как это на тебя похоже. Папа всегда говорил, что ты псих.

\- Высокоактивный социопат, Дэниэл. Большая разница. Выучи термины. А теперь, если ты закончил меня оскорблять, ты не мог бы отойти, чтобы я закончил работу. Никто из нас не заинтересован в том, чтобы это продлилось больше необходимого.

Дэниэл вызывающе вздергивает подбородок. Видимо, он еще не закончил. Шерлок готовится к очередному словесному удару.

\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос о Ванессе, - произносит он.

\- Я ответил. Я сказал тебе, что это ее дело. Сядьте вдвоем и поговорите - вот мой ответ. О вашем будущем. О том, чего ожидаете друг от друга. О том, что вы чувствуете, если это необходимо. И не забудьте позвать Тиффани, как только она вернется. Это касается вас троих.

Он делает глубокий вдох, пристально глядя на Дэниэла. 

\- Конечно, не стесняйтесь пренебречь моим советом. В конце концов, что я знаю? Ты прав, у меня нет опыта в отношениях, сексуальных или каких-то других. Если хочешь знать, тот «секс» в газетах был уткой. Женщина придумала его, чтобы отомстить мне за то, что я плохо с ней обошёлся. Она заработала на этой истории достаточно, чтобы купить коттедж, так что я считаю, что в конце концов это пошло ей на пользу. Забавно, однако, представить меня ненасытным любовником. _Меня._

Он издает короткий невеселый смешок. 

\- В остальном ты попал в точку. Я не такой, как другие люди. Я - фрик. Другие не знают, как относиться ко мне, и они боятся и ненавидят меня за мою инаковость, и я не против. Или был когда-то. Я не возражал, если другие дети - ты, Кристофер, твои друзья или мои одноклассники - избегали меня и не хотели со мной играть. Во всяком случае, равнодушие предпочтительнее издевательств. В университете я не искал ни дружбы, ни романтики, ни секса. Большую часть времени я проводил либо в библиотеке, либо в лаборатории. Люди оставили меня в покое, и я это оценил. И знаешь что, Дэниэл? Тот факт, что я не увлекался всеми этими грязными, мелкими делами либидо и сердца, в сочетании с моим интеллектом помог мне заострить взгляд. Я сторонний наблюдатель и притом блестящий. Я вижу то, чего не видят другие, потому что продолжаю мыслить трезво и объективно, когда они становятся предвзятыми и их суждения смешиваются с эмоциями. Я остаюсь выше всего этого. И вот тогда я смотрю, наблюдаю и делаю выводы. И я вижу, что ты испортил свой брак, сделал жену несчастной и дал дочери повод бояться, что родители ее не любят, потому что больше не любят друг друга. Подумай об этом. Возможно, это твой последний шанс спасти то, что ещё можно спасти. А теперь позволь мне делать свою работу.

Он отталкивает Дэниэла, который с ошеломленным выражением лица отступает в сторону. Очевидно, он не ожидал такой откровенной речи от кузена. Шерлок выбегает из комнаты с колотящимся сердцем. Не слишком ли много он раскрыл? Он не собирался рассказывать Дэниэлу большую часть того, что сказал. Слова просто хлынули наружу. Он выставил себя уязвимым? Станет ли Дэниэл использовать то, что узнал, как возможность для еще одного подлого нападения?

\- Шерлок?

Выбегая из комнаты с тревожными мыслями, которые крутятся в голове, Шерлок сталкивается с Джоном, поднимающимся по лестнице, чтобы, очевидно, найти его. Рука Джона опускается на плечо Шерлока, чтобы удержать его. Прикосновение теплое даже через два слоя ткани пиджака и рубашки. 

\- Шерлок, ты в порядке? Он тебя не достал?

\- Я в порядке, - глубоко вздохнув, качает головой Шерлок. - Просто обычные мелкие уколы, - добавляет он, бросив мрачный взгляд через плечо туда, где в дверях появился Дэниэл с задумчивым видом.

\- Пойдем, - говорит Шерлок, не испытывая желания оставаться рядом с кузеном. Джон смотрит на него, слегка нахмурившись, прежде чем бросить быстрый взгляд на Дэниэла. Шерлок задается вопросом, а что если Джон слышал их разговор. Ему вдруг хочется рассмеяться. Он посоветовал Дэниэлу поговорить с Ванессой об их отношениях. Разговоры. Они и правда решают проблемы, связанные с чувствами? Разве не об этом говорят люди, рассказывают в книгах или публикуют в сети на этих бесполезных форумах самопомощи? Неужели люди действительно садятся и говорят о таких вещах? Шерлок думает о своих родителях. Спустя столько лет они до сих пор женаты и до сих пор очень любят друг друга, до ужаса любят. Как им это удается? Они устраивают еженедельные беседы? Разумеется, нет. На что бы это вообще было похоже? Мамуля говорила бы без умолку, а отец сидел бы рядом и тихонько мычал себе под нос. Но, возможно, в этом и заключается секрет их успеха. Не разговаривать. Слушать.

А что насчет него и Джона? Им нужно поговорить. Очень нужно. Между ними столько всего того, о чем они не говорят. _Шерлок - это вообще-то женское имя_. До чего же абсурдно. Да, тогда он был под воздействием наркотиков. Но если серьезно? Вот что пришло ему в голову, когда он думал, что идет на смерть и что у него остался последний шанс рассказать Джону о своих чувствах? Полный псих. С другой стороны, сидеть и разговаривать с Джоном... Боже, нет. От одной только мысли по спине Шерлока пробегают холодные волны страха. Сегодняшний утренний разговор был жутким, а ведь говорил только Джон. Это было очень смело с его стороны. Шерлок сомневается, что у него хватит смелости. Храбрый Джон. И все же даже Джон не касался действительно глубоких, важных вопросов. Он лишь прошелся по поверхности. Потому что он тоже знает. Однажды сказанные слова нельзя взять обратно. Так что лучше их не произносить. Сохранять статус-кво.

\- Шерлок, в чем дело? Знаешь, ты опять так странно моргаешь.

Шерлок рывком приходит в себя, снова осознавая, где и с кем находится.

\- Я в порядке, - резко отвечает Шерлок, проскакивая мимо Джона, и спешит вниз по лестнице.

Позади он слышит бормотание Джона: 

\- Ну да, конечно.

–<o>–

Вернуться в гостиную Элли Кушиэль - все равно что вернуться назад во времени. С 1987 года, когда Шерлок в последний раз сюда заходил, почти ничего не изменилось. Яркие цветастые обои с тем же узором, но их переклеивали по крайней мере один раз. Два новых чучела собак составили компанию старому Уффлсу[17]. Все те же маленькие китайские фарфоровые фигурки и прочая безвкусица стоят почти там же - на кружевных салфетках на полках, массивном комоде и каминной полке. Композиции из шелковых цветов тоже до сих пор тут, только пыли на них прибавилось. Единственное реальное изменение - это большой широкоэкранный телевизор и и относительно недавние фотографии нескольких кошек, которые занимают почетное место рядом с фотографией любимых собак Элли. Похоже, она стала кошатницей, с тех пор как несколько лет назад потеряла подвижность из-за микроинсульта, из-за чего теперь опасается выходить на улицу и зависит от костылей.

Да и сама она не сильно изменилась. Она выглядит старше, и ее чопорно завитые волосы теперь белы как снег, а не окрашены в темно-фиолетовый. Она немного похудела, вероятно, из-за диабета. Но ее взгляд по-прежнему такой же острый, как и раньше (несмотря на частые просмотры дневных телепередач), и, хотя она притворяется сумасшедшей и немного глуховатой, Шерлок может сказать что она не настолько дряхлая и не настолько странная, какой пытается показаться. Он подозревает, помощь по дому нужна ей куда меньше, чем она демонстрирует - просто Элли таким образом играет на соседской совести, чтобы те навещали её почаще, делились последними сплетнями, ходили ей за покупками и выполняли за нее скучные домашние обязанности.

Он помнит, что тридцать лет назад у Уоррингтонов и их друзей Элли уже пользовалась репутацией странной особы среди Уоррингтонов и их друзей. Тетя Мэйбл время от времени болтала с ней, ходила за яйцами и маргарином, но из ее замечаний Шерлок заключил, что она невысокого мнения о соседке, которая, по ее мнению, была неряшливой и неорганизованной, целыми днями смотрела телевизор и развешивала выстиранное белье по воскресеньям (какой скандал!), потому что ей было лень делать это в будни, как нормальным людям. Дядя Ричард терпеть ее не мог, называл «сумасшедшей», а однажды, когда разозлился на ее собаку, которая копалась в палисаднике Уоррингтонов, - «ведьмой».

Это действительно поразило Шерлока. В детстве он всегда интересовался Элли, которая казалась такой непохожей на других людей и гораздо более интересной. То, что ее назвали ведьмой, сделало ее еще более удивительной, и он потратил целый день на попытки выяснить, действительно ли она способна творить магию, однако безрезультатно.

Элли их уже ждала. Телевизор был выключен, и она, похоже, на самом деле пыталась немного прибраться в комнате. На это указывают наспех собранные газеты и взбитые подушки на диванах.

\- Добрый вечер, Элли, - произносит Ванесса. - Простите, что беспокою, но Дэниэл сказал, что вы видели сегодня кое-что, что может помочь нам найти нашу дочь.

Элли благосклонно кивает, сидя в кресле и поверх очков изучая пришедших с Ванессой. Дэниэл все еще снаружи разговаривает по мобильному. Шерлок радуется его отсутствию и ругает себя за это. Дэниэл не должен оказывать на него такое влияние. Сейчас они два взрослых человека. Да, Дэниэл все еще идиот, но Шерлок больше не одинокий маленький мальчик. Теперь у него есть Джон. То есть до тех пор, пока Джон хочет остаться с ним.

Прямо сейчас Джон стоит рядом, оглядывая комнату со смесью удивления и легкого веселья, особенно когда его взгляд падает на чучела собак: на старого Уффлса, Пшеничного терьера[18] расположившегося рядом с кремовым пуделем и помесью терьера, причем последнего зовут мистер Ти[19], и Шерлок помнит его с детства.

\- Хорошо, что ты пришла, Ванесса, - серьезно говорит Элли. - Я вижу, ты привела помощь. - Ее глаза сужаются, когда она смотрит на Шерлока, и внезапно ее морщинистое лицо расплывается в широкой искренней улыбке. Во рту блестит золотой зуб.

\- Господи, никогда не думала, что доживу до этого дня, - сияет она. - Ты ведь маленький Шерлок, не так ли? Мне было любопытно с тех пор, как увидела, что ты выходишь из машины. О, уже не такой уж и маленький, как я погляжу. А весьма импозантный молодой человек. Садись, садись. Чаю? А печенья, Шерлок? Я помню, что тебе очень нравилось моё печенье. До сих пор храню его в жестянках в кладовке. Уверена, ты помнишь где.

Шерлок чувствует, как краснеет, и опускает голову. Джон рядом с ним ухмыляется.

\- А кто этот красавчик рядом с тобой?

\- Это доктор Ватсон, помощник Шерлока, - представляет Ванесса Джона.

\- Рада познакомиться с вами, доктор Ватсон, - произносит Элли, внимательно изучая Джона. 

\- Джон, - машинально произносит он, пожимая ей руку.

\- Спасибо, Элли, все нормально, - говорит Ванесса, очевидно имея в виду чай. Шерлок кивает. Среди кипы бумаг он замечает наполовину решенное судоку. У Элли всегда была склонность к разгадыванию головоломок. Несколько журналов с кроссвордами лежат в стопке. Но этот решала не она. Почерк другой. Она писала левой рукой, пока ее не хватил удар, а другой человек - правша. Он про себя улыбается. Очевидно. 

\- На самом деле, от печенья бы я не отказался. Бурбонское[20], верно? - произносит Шерлок, горя желанием осмотреть кухню. Джон рядом с ним выглядит удивленным.

\- Ты помнишь, - улыбается Элли. - Конечно помнишь. Не мог бы ты принести их? Моя нога...

\- Конечно, - кивает Шерлок. 

Несколько удивленный тем, что он все еще знает, как ориентироваться в доме, хотя даже не вспоминал о нём двадцать девять лет (и вообще полагал, что удалил), он не торопясь идет на кухню и в смежную с ней кладовую. Он находит банки, которые теперь стоят на нижней полке, и кладет на тарелку пару печений. На кухне теперь немного чище, чем он запомнил. Кто-то недавно приходил убраться, помыть посуду и протереть столы. Он заглядывает в мусорное ведро. И этот кто-то любит леденцы. Интересно.

Улыбаясь про себя, он возвращается в гостиную, где Джон объясняет Элли, чем занимается Шерлок и свою роль в этом деле. Кажется, старушка впечатлена.

\- Настоящий детектив, как по телевизору? - спрашивает она. - Удивительно. Но у него всегда хватало на это мозгов. Умный, изобретательный мальчик. И добрый, когда другие ему позволяли. Я часто жалела его, отсюда и печенье. Он был такой маленький и тощий, и я подумала, что его нужно немного подкормить.

\- Это было очень мило с вашей стороны, Элли, - говорит Джон сердечно. 

\- Полностью согласен, - с порога вмешивается Шерлок, неся тарелку, и ставит ее на кофейный столик, чтобы съесть печенье. Вкус вызывает еще одну волну воспоминаний. Он быстро жует и глотает, чувствуя, что Джон наблюдает за ним.

\- Дэниэл сказал, что сегодня днем вы видели чужого ребенка возле дома Уоррингтонов? - спрашивает Джон, тоже беря печенье. Должно быть, он голоден, думает Шерлок. С самого утра он держится на нескольких печеньях.

Элли кивает. Что интересно, ее взгляд на мгновение задерживается на Шерлоке. 

\- Да, я видела ребенка возле дома.

\- Вы помните точное время? - спрашивает Джон. Он достает из нагрудного кармана рубашки маленький блокнот и карандаш. Шерлок тронут этим жестом. Это похоже на прежние времена, когда Джон еще был его постоянным блоггером - всегда рядом, чтобы записать их приключения.

\- Да, было около половины четвертого. Я только что выпустила Милли, потому что она просилась наружу, и поливала у окна цветы. Я хотела успеть к _«Переломному моменту»_ [21], который начинается в четыре.

\- Что ты видела? - интересуется Шерлок.

\- На улице, как всегда, было тихо. Но потом я заметила кого-то похожего на мальчика с короткими волосами. Не очень взрослого, может быть, чуть постарше Тиффани. Трудно сказать точно, потому что на нем была странная одежда, а я была без очков. Но я помню, как подумала, что одежда выглядит странно. Сейчас молодежь любит следовать последней моде. Но не этот ребенок. Его одежда выглядела так, словно была ему слишком велика или сшита для кого-то другого. И на нем не было обуви.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на нее. _Босые ноги. Меловые следы на коврике у двери. Этого не может быть._ Его сердце начинает биться быстрее. 

\- Цвет волос? - быстро спрашивает он.

\- Каштановый. Немного выгорели на солнце, я думаю.

\- Вы видели его лицо? - спрашивает Джон.

\- Я видела только спину, - отрицательно качает головой Элли. - И, как я уже сказала, я была без очков.

\- Он подходил к дому? - взволнованно спрашивает Ванесса.

\- Когда я его видела - нет. Он проходил мимо. Впрочем, достаточно быстро. Почти бежал. Хотя, возможно, он только что отошел от дома.

\- Что-нибудь подбросить приходил, - возбужденно шепчет Джон. Он пристально смотрит на Шерлока. - Он мог принести второе письмо?

Шерлок медленно кивает, в голове шумит. 

\- Да. - Он слегка встряхивается. _Возьми себя в руки, возьми себя в руки. Этого не может быть. Этого не может быть. Этому есть другое объяснение. Должно быть._ \- Да, должно быть, это он. Время совпадает. Ты была тогда у твоей подруги Кэролайн, верно, Ванесса, расспрашивала о Тиффани? А Дэниэл ехал домой: он ушёл с работы пораньше, потому что ты сообщила ему о случившемся.

\- Да, все верно, - кивает Ванесса. - Жаль, что мы не установили камеру, которую Дэниэл хотел купить в прошлом году. В округе было несколько краж со взломом, и он хотел вложить деньги в оборудование для видеонаблюдения. Но я выступила против. Просто если устанавливаешь камеру, то можешь просматривать записи. А я не хотела, чтобы у Тиффани сложилось впечатление, что мы за ней шпионим. Теперь я жалею, что мы не поставили камеру. Могли бы заснять этого странного ребенка.

\- А вы не знаете о каких-нибудь детях, которые приехали в деревню? - спрашивает Джон.

\- Я, конечно, поспрашивала. Но никто не знает ни о каких детях. Я имею в виду, может быть, в Даунсе были какие-то туристы, что приехали на несколько дней. У нас здесь много туристов и велосипедистов. Дорога Южный Даунс проходит прямо вдоль хребта Даунс, и она очень популярна у туристов, особенно сейчас, во время летних каникул. Некоторые садятся на автобусы из Уортинга или Хоршема, а затем идут пешком до Даунса. Но одинокий ребенок... это странно, ну или нет, если он в сговоре с похитителем.

\- Кто станет впутывать собственных детей в такое преступление? - спрашивает Ванесса, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку, и умоляюще смотрит на него.

\- Мы не знаем, так ли это, Ванесса, - напоминает Джон. Теперь он выглядит обеспокоенным. Шерлок подозревает, что это из-за него и его странного поведения. Он ненавидит себя за то, что был так взволнован. _Возьми себя в руки, черт побери_.

Шерлок уже собирается ответить, когда в дверь врывается Дэниэл, пряча телефон в карман. Он выглядит взволнованным и довольно мрачным. Не замечая Элли, он поворачивается к жене.

\- Мне только что позвонил Стивен. Он сказал, что прогуливался с собакой мимо песчаного карьера возле стоянки для автодомов и увидел там какие-то странные машины. Уже почти стемнело, карьер закрыт. Кто стал бы там болтаться в это время? Стивену это показалось подозрительным. Он хочет пойти и разобраться. Я пойду с ним и позову Тома и Алекса. Мы позвоним владельцу. Он наверняка рассердится, если узнает, что люди снова вторглись на его территорию.

\- Будь осторожен, - предупреждает Ванесса. - И помни, они сказали никакой полиции.

\- Мы сначала посмотрим, а потом уже, если что, будем кому-то звонить позвонить, – отмахивается Дэниэл. - Карьер хорошее укрытие для похитителей.

Шерлок с трудом сдерживается от искушения закатить глаза и сказать, что если даже обычный ненаблюдательный собачник может их так легко обнаружить, то карьер - не такое уж и хорошее укрытие. Джон явно думает о том же, судя по взглядам, которые бросает сначала на Дэниэла, а потом на Шерлока. Последний воздерживается от комментариев, потому что он на самом деле благодарен за любой отвлекающий маневр, который может заинтересовать Дэниэла и не позволит ему путаться под ногами.

\- Да, это место было бы неплохо осмотреть, - говорит он. Джон хмурится, а Дэниэл выглядит довольным. - Мы пока останемся здесь и осмотрим окрестности, - продолжает Шерлок. - Там могут быть улики, которые вы пропустили. Будет лучше, Ванесса, если ты немедленно вернешься домой. Вечером похитители могут снова выйти на связь.

\- Конечно, конечно, - напряженно и шокированно отвечает Ванесса. - Кто-то должен быть дома. У тебя есть мой номер, Шерлок. Пожалуйста, дай мне знать, если найдете что-нибудь.

\- Конечно, - успокаивает ее Шерлок. Ванесса прощается с Элли и поспешно выходит за дверь, ее рука на мгновение задерживается на плече мужа.

\- Я тоже пойду, - оправдывается он. - Надеюсь, в карьере найдется что-нибудь интересное. Держи меня в курсе всего, что найдешь, Шерлок.

\- Обязательно, - спокойно лжет Шерлок. Он не собирается этого делать. Он планирует сообщать Дэниэлу хоть что-то только тогда, когда действительно найдет девочку и будет полностью уверен в том, как её похитили.

Глаза Дэниэла сужаются от того, что Шерлок принимает за подозрение, но затем он кивает и выбегает наружу. Шерлок остаётся с Джоном и Элли, которые наблюдали за диалогом кузенов с интересом и едва скрытым удивлением.

\- Дэниэл не сильно изменился, правда?

Шерлок кивает в ответ.

\- В карьере они ее не найдут, - загадочно говорит Элли.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Шерлок.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, где ее искать?

\- Да, - сглатывая, отвечает Шерлок. 

Элли бросает на Шерлока еще один долгий проницательный взгляд, выдающий до сих пор не утративший остроты ум. Затем выражение ее лица смягчается, и она кажется почти печальной.

\- Есть одна вещь, о которой я думала все это время. Что случилось с твоим другом, Шерлок? Тем, для которого ты всегда таскал дополнительную порцию печенья.

Шерлок чувствует, как Джон рядом ерзает и с интересом поднимает голову.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - огрызается Шерлок. Элли почти озвучила его собственные мысли. Он не может, не должен думать об этом сейчас, не может позволить себе отвлечься.

Элли фыркает, внимательно смотрит на него, но потом улыбается и гладит Шерлока по колену. 

\- Я вижу, что теперь у тебя есть еще один друг. Это хорошо. Держись его.

Шерлок успевает коротко кивнуть, прежде чем выбежать наружу. Джон прощается за них обоих и присоединяется к Шерлоку на тротуаре, глядя на темнеющее небо и луну, которая поднимается над темной линией холмов Даунса на юго-востоке.

\- Что все это значило? - тихо спрашивает он. Когда Шерлок не отвечает, Джон подходит ближе. - О каком друге она говорила?

Шерлок на мгновение закрывает глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. 

\- Просто бред старухи.

\- Чушь собачья, Шерлок. Она, может быть, и старая, и притворяется немного растерянной, но ум у нее по-прежнему острый. И она что-то знает о том, что произошло здесь в прошлом Что-то, что касается тебя. Что-то , что до сих пор тебя беспокоит. С тех пор как мы взялись за это дело, ты ведешь себя странно. Ты не хотел брать это дело из уважения ко мне, но, потерялся ребенок или нет, я, кажется, справляюсь лучше тебя. Что произошло с тобой в детстве? Я чувствую, что это до сих пор тебя тяготит.

\- Ничего не произошло.

Рука на плече разворачивает его, и он вынужден столкнуться со взглядом Джона - острым и пристальным. 

\- Шерлок, не отгораживайся от меня снова. Пожалуйста. Ты не в порядке, я это вижу. Не пытайся притворяться, что у тебя все хорошо. Почему ты никогда больше не приезжал сюда? Почему ты не появлялся здесь почти тридцать лет? Что случилось?

На мгновение Шерлок задумывается, не стряхнуть ли руку и не уйти ли в сгущающиеся сумерки. Но что-то в глазах Джона его останавливает. Они убегают. Они всегда убегают. Убегают друг от друга, от себя и своих чувств. Джон доверяет ему, а он доверяет Джону. Пора это доказать.

Когда желание бежать его покидает, плечи опускаются. Он долго выдыхает. Глядя в глаза Джону, он говорит:

\- Я расскажу тебе, что случилось, Джон. Двадцать девять лет назад мне пришлось провести две недели с моими ненавистными кузенами. Большую часть времени я прятался, бродил по округе. Элли иногда кормила меня, а я помогал ей по дому. Это было неожиданно хорошее время. Какое-то время я был по-настоящему счастлив.

Джон кивает. Его рука все еще лежит на плече Шерлока, как будто он забыл, что она там. Через рубашку и пиджак Шерлок чувствует тепло Джона. Оно кажется солнечным светом.

\- Понятно, - серьезно говорит Джон. - А как насчет друга? Ты встретил здесь того, кто для разнообразия тебя не мучил?

\- Да, - сглатывает Шерлок и наконец признается Джону. Это не вся правда, но пока придется довольствоваться этим. Это ради Джона, который мягко улыбается, сжимая плечо Шерлока.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он, задумавшись на мгновение. - Он был местным? Думаешь, он все еще здесь?

\- Нет, он не стал бы... - Шерлок хмурится.

Слова Элли вспыхивают в сознании. Это возможно? Нет, должно быть другое, более правдоподобное объяснение незнакомцу, которого она видела из окна. Босоногий мальчик в плохо сидящей одежде. Нет, всё точно можно объяснить иначе. Шерлок во всем разобрался. Он знает, что случилось с Тиффани и почему. Или все-таки нет? Может быть, он всё-таки выбрал неверный путь, и прошлое вот-вот его настигнет?

\- Шерлок? Эй, Шерлок, ты в порядке? - Рука Джона слегка трясет его за плечо. Когда Шерлок возвращается в настоящее, он видит, что Джон озабоченно его изучает. Шерлок сглатывает и кивает.

\- Да, я в порядке. Правда, Джон. Не беспокойся обо мне. Думаю, я знаю, где мы найдем Тиффани.

\- Правда? Где? Разве нам не нужно сообщить Уоррингтонам?

\- Нет. нам они там ни к чему. Мы дадим им знать в свое время. Вообще-то, я думаю, им будет полезно еще немного поволноваться и подумать о том, как наладить свои отношения.

\- Что? Я не понимаю.

\- Ты поймешь. Давай, Джон. Нас ждет небольшая прогулка.

\- Мы можем взять машину.

\- Нет, - настаивает Шерлок. О чём вообще речь! - Мы должны идти пешком. Если мы поедем, они заметят нас издалека. К тому же там, куда мы направляемся, нет нормальных дорог.

\- Но... - Джон машет рукой в сторону дома Уоррингтонов.

Шерлок тихо рычит, ему не терпится уйти, пока их снова не заметила и не перехватила Ванесса, которая только что включила свет в гостиной и стояла силуэтом у окна. 

\- Мы позвоним им, когда найдем девочку. Если конечно в этом будет особая необходимость. Но сейчас мы должны уйти.

\- Пистолет понадобится? - тихо спрашивает Джон, наконец опуская руку. Шерлок сразу же начинает скучать по исчезнувшему теплу.

\- Нет. - С этими словами Шерлок отправляется вниз по улице, Джон спешит догнать его. В лунном свете их темные фигуры отбрасывают длинные тени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] Тиффани Боли́т (англ. Tiffany Aching) героиня серии романов Терри Пратчетта, относящихся к циклу «Плоский мир». Тиффани - ведьма-ученица, главная героиня пяти романов. В первом романе ей девять лет, а в последнем романе серии – девятнадцать;
> 
> [2] Вуденхендж - от англ. wooden – лесной, деревянный;
> 
> [3] Херн Охотник - в английском сериале «Робин из Шервуда» Херн-охотник - это дух Шервудского леса, избирающий среди достойных своего названного сына. Благодаря своей доблести и благородным поступкам Робин Гуд получил право быть «Сыном Херна». Херн Охотник наделил Робин Гуда способностью к пророческим видениям. Херн Охотник предстает в сериале также как хранитель традиций и друидский жрец, венчая Робина и его возлюбленную Леди Мэриан;
> 
> [4] У Херна Охотника были рога на голове;
> 
> [5] Бог Кернунн - галльск.-лат. Cernunnos, что переводится как «Рогатый [Бог]», встречается также написание «Цернунн»;
> 
> [6] Белтейн - кельтский праздник начала лета, традиционно отмечаемый 1 мая. Также название месяца май в ирландском, шотландском и других гэльских языках. Один из праздников Колеса Года у виккан и кельтских неоязычников;
> 
> [7] Знак ПНСК - англ. UKIP - United Kingdom independence Party - Партия Независимости Соединенного Королевства - политическая партия, требующая выхода страны из Евросоюза и придерживающаяся правых консервативных взглядов. Партия объединяет 12 региональных организаций Британии;
> 
> [8] Привлечение за нарушение порядка - в оригинале ASBO - Anti-social behaviour order - Приказ об антисоциальном поведении. Отсылка к серии «Слепой банкир»;
> 
> [9] Тисовая улица - англ. Privet Drive - отсылка к Гарри Поттеру. На этой небольшой улице в городке Литтл Уингинг в графстве Суррей, в доме номер четыре, живут единственные родственники Гарри, семья Дурсли. Это тихое и совершенно «немагическое» место;
> 
> [10] Мальчик-который-выжил - англ. The Boy Who Lived - Первая глава первой книги о Гарри Поттере - «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень». Действие разворачивается 1 ноября 1981 года на Тисовой улице в доме номер 4;
> 
> [11] Яблоня Брэмли - англ. Bremley apple - сорт яблок, которые обычно не едят сырыми из-за присутствующей кислинки, но с удовольствием кладут в пироги;
> 
> [12] Sky box - цифровая приставка для приема телепрограмм и просмотра видео;
> 
> [13] Маленький свободный народец - фэнтези английского писателя Терри Пратчетта, написанное в 2003 году. На русском языке книга выпущена в 2016 году. Это тридцатая книга из серии «Плоский мир» и первая книга из цикла о Тиффани Бóлен;
> 
> [14] Маленькие синие человечки в килтах с огненно-рыжими волосами - отсылка к книге «Маленький свободный народец» Терри Пратчетта. В книге их называют пиксты;
> 
> [15] Чанктонбери Ринг - реально существующее место - доисторический холм на вершине холма Чанктонебери на границе гражданских округов Вашингтона и Вистона в графстве Западный Сассекс;
> 
> [16] Слово на «Ф» - имеется в виду слово «фрик». В английском языке freak значит и псих, и урод, и чокнутый, и фрик;
> 
> [17] Уффлс - персонаж из цикла рассказов «Плоский мир» Терри Пратчетта - старый жесткошерстный терьер;
> 
> [18] Пшеничный терьер - придворный писец, превращенный в собаку, из серии книг «Волшебное королевство Ландовера» Терри Брукса;
> 
> [19] Мистер Ти - англ. Mr. T - один из самых узнаваемых американских актеров - ирокез на голове и большое кол-во цепей на шее - сыграл в телесериале «Команда «А» и в фильмах. Чаще всего изображают в виде бульдога;
> 
> [20] Бурбонское печенье - это сэндвич-печенье, состоящее из двух тонких прямоугольных бисквитов со вкусом тёмного шоколада с шоколадной начинкой. Печенье было представлено в 1910 году компанией Peek Freans из Бермондси, Лондон. Раньше называлось Креола (англ. «Creola»). Создатель печенья - Гарибальди;
> 
> [21] «Переломный момент» - англ. Tipping point британская телевизионная викторина, которая начала выходить в эфире ITV в понедельник 2 июля 2012 года и представлена Беном Шепардом. Четыре участника отвечают на вопросы общего знания, чтобы выиграть жетоны, которые они используют на большом автомате аркадного толкания монет (если кому интересно, то вот ссылка на один из эпизодов - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T7R21uYn3k).
> 
> Немного для визуализации:
> 
> Пруд - https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/3/c77d8ebe2334126b69bf191b0703f8c2-full.jpg
> 
> Чанктонбери Ринг, меловые тропы и не совсем овцы - https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/3/0d859d2efe7d407c3205babc622f13ed-full.jpg
> 
> https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/3/328b18045516985b447218049b274fd1-full.jpg
> 
> Набор «Барби и лошадь» - https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/3/1780e62bae58d69992c459a326f47df6-full.jpg
> 
> Возможно одеяло с «человеком-ковром» было таким - https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/3/e6cc2522055b63e44d9dc053f1f73d59-full.jpg


	4. Пастух

**Июль 2016**

По дороге из деревни к объездному шоссе Шерлока и Джона сопровождают соловьиная песня, шум машин с проходящей неподалеку А24[1] и почти полная луна, придающая асфальту серебристое сияние. Живая изгородь и увитые плющом деревья с обеих сторон кажутся темными и неприступными. Когда находящаяся от них по правую руку последняя группа домов Вашингтона остаётся позади, Шерлок делает Джону знак следовать за ним через дорогу. Они достигают участка леса, который поднимается по крутому склону. В воздухе стоит запах туи, и некоторые деревья бросают тень на дорогу. Слева видна кремниевая тропа, достаточно широкая для автомобиля. Сначала она проходит параллельно дороге, а потом поворачивает налево, уходя дальше к холму.

Довольный тем, что нашел путь после стольких лет, Шерлок быстро идет по тропинке, а Джон следует за ним на небольшом расстоянии. Воздух все еще теплый, так что вскоре Шерлок снимает пиджак и вешает на руку. Оглянувшись через плечо, он видит темную фигуру Джона с закатанными рукавами рубашки и двумя верхними расстегнутыми пуговицами. Шерлок отмечает, что Джон выглядит задумчивым, почти печальным. Скоро будут еще вопросы, считает Шерлок.

Шерлок замедляет шаг и ждет, когда Джон его догонит.

\- Я буквально слышу, как ты думаешь, - говорит он низким и немного приглушенным голосом. В эту странную черно-серебристую ночь кажется неуместным говорить слишком громко.

От этих слов Джон наклоняет голову, явно вырванный из мыслей. Он бросает на Шерлока короткий взгляд, словно его поймали с поличным, после чего устало обгоняет Шерлока и продолжает подниматься на гору.

Шерлок размышляет, не думает ли Джон о том, что они узнали об Уоррингтонах и о ситуации в их семье, и что это значит для Джона: родители на грани развода, страдающий от последствий ребенок. Джон боится, что его дочь никогда не узнает своего отца или что кто-то другой в конце концов займет его место? Винит ли себя в том, что у них с Мэри ничего не вышло? Или его беспокоит что-то совсем другое? Он выглядит беспокойным, думает Шерлок, но, как всегда, все попытки прочитать внутреннее состояние Джона - не более чем догадки. Джон слишком хорошо умеет скрывать чувства.

Шерлок ускоряет шаг, пытаясь не отставать. Некоторое время они идут бок о бок, и Шерлок не мало удивляется, когда Джон в конце концов начинает говорить:

\- Да уж, тут есть о чем подумать. - На взгляд Шерлока, фраза звучит уклончиво. Конечно, Джон уклоняется. Как обычно, они обойдут тему по краю, не сказав ничего действительно серьезного, а затем спустят на тормозах с остроумной ремаркой или с шутливым замечанием, но продолжат дружно волноваться и страдать в тишине.

 _Или ты можешь спросить,_ мысленно спорит сам с собой Шерлок _. Спроси его напрямую. Ты волнуешься - он волнуется. Опереди. Спроси._

 _Заткнитесь,_ говорит он в ответ, _мы этого не делаем._

 _Может быть, и стоит,_ настаивают назойливые мысли _. Ты же детектив. Ты задаешь вопросы, даже не самые приятные. Это твоя работа - разобраться._

_Но он мой друг. Мо_ _й лучший друг. Я не хочу его оттолкнуть._

_Как будто у тебя получится. Он видел тебя и с лучшей, и с худшей стороны. Он знает тебя лучше, чем кто-либо другой, кроме,_ _возможно, твоего брата. Доверяй ему._

Чувствуя себя приободренным относительной темнотой, отбрасывающей тень на опущенное лицо Джона, Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу и с неуверенностью, почти пугающей его самого, потому что кажется ему чуждой и так на него непохожей, спрашивает:

\- Это из-за того, что мы узнали об Уоррингтонах?

К удивлению Шерлока, Джон издает короткий смешок. Он смотрит вверх, его глаза тускло блестят в лунном свете.

\- На самом деле, нет. Я имею в виду, конечно, это заставило меня задуматься, эти их похождения и все такое. Брак не сложился, но ребенка надо принимать во внимание. Я бы солгал, сказав, что это не тронуло на меня. Но их положение отличается от моего, а на последнем я стараюсь прямо сейчас не слишком зацикливаться. Скорее... Я не могу перестать удивляться тому, что же такого знаешь ты и что же упустил я - в чём же причина твоей уверенности, что мы найдем Тиффани именно там, где ты говоришь, куда бы мы сейчас ни шли. Но я оставлю великолепное разоблачение тебе, как всегда. Я знаю, что ты этим наслаждаешься. А я с удовольствием понаблюдаю, как ты, врубив дедукцию на полную катушку, сияешь великолепием, указывая на все мелочи, которые мы, смертные, упустили из виду, несмотря на то что они совершенно очевидны.

Джон запускает пальцы в волосы и, кажется, слегка робеет, даже смущается.

\- Так что да, конечно, мне интересно, что случилось с Тиффани. Но, по правде говоря, я думал совсем о другом. - Быстрый, украдкой брошенный взгляд на Шерлока. _Определенно смущенный._

\- О чем? - спрашивает Шерлок, хмурясь.

\- Ну… я не мог не подслушать, что ты сказал кузену перед тем, как спуститься по лестнице из комнаты Тиффани, - отвечает Джон, облизывая губы.

\- Вообще-то, мог, - замечает Шерлок.

\- Ну… да, - пожимает плечами Джон. - Я не хотел. Я поднялся по лестнице, чтобы узнать, не нужна ли тебе... знаешь...

\- Защита?

\- Да, наверное. Что-то в этом роде. Поддержка. Он все еще задница, этот Дэниэл, и задира.

\- Верно.

\- То, что он сказал, - что ты псих и все такое. Ты ведь знаешь, что это неправда, да? Ты не псих.

\- Все зависит от определения термина, - вздыхает Шерлок.

Внезапно взгляд Джона становится жёстким и суровым.

\- Ты вовсе не тот странный недостойный любви человек, каким он тебя считает и каким на самом деле часто считаешь себя ты. Ошибочно считаешь, хочу добавить. Он называет тебя так только потому, что втайне завидует твоему интеллекту и тому, что тебе наплевать, что о тебе думают люди. Я верю, что в глубине души он хотел бы больше походить на тебя. В нем все так обыденно и предсказуемо. Даже я бы догадался о секретарше. Нет, ну серьезно. Он - ходячее клише, этот мистер Уоррингтон. Ты нет. Ты - другой. Особенный. Экстраординарный, на минутку. И тебя очень ценят. У тебя есть друзья, есть семья, которая тебя любит. И я точно знаю, что ты заботишься о них в ответ. Даже о твоем брате. Немного. Не позволяй придурку-кузену задевать тебя, хорошо? Он чертов неудачник.

На лице Джона - неподдельное возмущение вперемешку с теплотой и даже симпатией. Шерлок сглатывает и отводит взгляд.

\- Спасибо, - выдавливает он.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - быстро кивает Джон самому себе.

Хоть из-за темноты и подъёма на холм Шерлок не может утверждать однозначно, он предполагает, что Джон покраснел.

Они продолжают путь молча, проходя мимо пары темных домов, наполовину скрытых густой изгородью. Шерлок не совсем уверен, были ли они здесь тридцать лет назад, потому что не помнит их. Тропинка соединяется с более широкой, что поднимается справа, но заканчивается через пару ярдов на автостоянке, откуда вверх по склону ведет другая каменистая дорожка. В лунном свете легко разглядеть белую меловую поверхность холма. Они идут по тропинке вверх, оставляя слева подъезд к меловому карьеру и электроподстанции, огороженной, как тюрьма строгого режима, пока более широкий участок тропы не ответвляется вправо, чтобы затем спуститься вниз по склону к одинокой ферме, а более узкий не уходит каменистой тропой в продуваемый ветрами лес дальше по склону вверх.

Шерлок ненадолго останавливается, чтобы сориентироваться и убрать со лба несколько потных прядей волос. Сердце бьется сильно и быстро, что отчасти объясняется бодрящей прогулкой в гору - он немного не в форме: недавнее отсутствие дел означало и отсутствие погонь по Лондону. _Возможно,_ думает он _, мне тоже стоит начать ездить на велосипеде._

Хуже подъема только внезапный натиск воспоминаний. Шум дороги сменился порывом ветра в ближайшем боярышнике. Стрекочут сверчки, а внизу на ферме лает собака. Ее лай сопровождается блеянием овец, которые кажутся призрачными белыми фигурами на лугах, окружающих ферму. Без сомнения, на холмах они встретят еще больше овец.

Хуже звуков на Шерлока действуют разные запахи, бьющие в нос: нагретый солнцем дерн и мел, тимьян и овцы, его пот и пот Джона. На мгновение Шерлок закрывает глаза и просто дышит, дышит. О, как же ему этого не хватало! До сих пор он не позволял себе в этом признаться, но эти запахи связаны с ощущением свободы и приключений, к которым он так долго стремился, а потом испытывал лишь мимолетные проблески и короткие, украденные мгновения. Свобода, приключения и дружба. Неудивительно, что его с самого начала тянуло к Джону: волосы словно выгоревшая на солнце трава, глаза словно бабочки на холмах и голубое небо над ними, кожа, загорелая в местах, которые означают пребывание на солнце, приключения и даже опасность. И, когда они встретились во второй раз, на Джоне был тот проклятый джемпер с аранами[2], добавляя к его запаху запах овечьей шерсти. Неудивительно, что Шерлок оказался бессильным, учитывая эту смертельную комбинацию. Неудивительно, что он сразу поддался чарам Джона Ватсона.

Конечно, ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что произошло с ним в тот судьбоносный день в конце января шесть лет назад. К тому времени, когда он понял и, более того, разобрался в собственных чувствах и желаниях (ну, по крайней мере частично, он еще не закончил), было уже слишком поздно. Джон был женат на ком-то другом и собирался стать отцом.

\- Ты уверен, что это правильный путь? - теперь Джон вырывает Шерлока из мыслей.

\- Что? Да, конечно, - раздраженно огрызается Шерлок, возвращаясь в «здесь и сейчас». - До вершины холма осталось совсем немного.

\- Хорошо, - с сомнением говорит Джон, глядя вперед, туда, где тропинка исчезает в темном пятне леса. - И ты уверен, что она там? Я имею в виду, это довольно отдаленное место и все такое.

\- Я в этом уверен, - кивает Шерлок. - Все дело как раз в удаленности этого места. Мы не тратим драгоценное время, Джон, если тебя это беспокоит. Я не верю, что она в опасности.

\- Меня это не беспокоит. Я тебе доверяю. Я знаю, что ты отправил кузена по ложному следу. Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы он убрался с дороги. Он и правда идиот. Знаешь, даже во время нашей короткой встречи я несколько раз всерьез хотел ему врезать. Чертов ублюдок.

Джон снова облизывает губы. Шерлок хмурится, чувствуя, как дрожит от дурного предчувствия. Очевидно, Джон Ватсон думает о чем-то другом.

Шерлок театрально вздыхает, глядя на Джона.

\- Ну что на этот раз? - спрашивает он. - Что тебя беспокоит, Джон? Мне нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился и был наготове. Так что давай, выкладывай, прежде чем мы двинемся дальше.

Джон проводит рукой по волосам, лишь мельком взглянув на Шерлока, прежде чем снова наклонить голову. _Еще больше смущения. Прекрасно_. Однако затем Джон явно берет себя в руки, вздергивает подбородок и вызывающе смотрит на Шерлока.

\- То, что ты сказал кузену.

\- Да?.. - говорит Шерлок, растягивая гласную. - Мы только что говорили об этом, помнишь? - Даже на свой взгляд он кажется раздраженным, одновременно теряя терпение из-за необходимости продолжить подъем на холм и нежелания этого до тех пор, пока они не разберутся. Помимо дурных предчувствий, его гложет любопытство. Столько времени прошло...

\- Вообще-то, нет. Мы говорили не о том, что я имею в виду, - дергает головой Джон.

Шерлок хмурится, ломая голову над тем, что же еще он сказал Дэниэлу. Тогда он был просто ужасающе эмоционален. Следовало лучше держать себя в руках. Многие слова выплеснулись бесконтрольно, а значит, он едва может их вспомнить. Что, черт возьми, имеет в виду Джон?

\- Это правда, что ты сказал о Джанин? - к счастью, уточняет Джон.

 _Ах, это._ Шерлок не может удержаться от улыбки и одновременно испытывает еще один приступ дурного предчувствия, теперь уже совсем другого рода. Перед внутренним взором возникает непрошеный образ темной оранжереи с ощущением, что его пришпилили булавкой и рассматривают под увеличительным стеклом. Так вот что у Джона на уме. Мысленно Шерлок уже много раз вел подобные разговоры, и каждый из них был неловким и крайне неудобным. И вот, наконец, Джон набрался достаточно смелости, чтобы в реальном мире столкнуться с романтическими историями Шерлока? Интересно. Пугающе.

\- Что? Что она достаточно заработала на рассказах, которые продавала таблоидам, чтобы купить коттедж в Сассексе?

Джон кивает.

\- Да, это правда, - тихо смеется Шерлок. - Я думал, ты это знаешь. Она была сполна вознаграждена за то, как несправедливо я с ней обошелся. Хочется верить, что мы квиты. К счастью, она тоже так думает. На самом деле, сейчас мы довольно хорошо ладим.

\- То есть ты все еще поддерживаешь с ней связь? - _В его голосе слышится какая-то резкость. Он что, ревнует? Хорошо_.

\- Да. Я связывался с ней по поводу ульев.

\- Ульев?

\- Пчелиных ульев. Они достались ей вместе с коттеджем, и она планировала от них избавиться. Я просил ее этого не делать.

\- Просил? Почему?

\- Потому что пчелы важны, находятся под угрозой исчезновения и совершенно очаровательны. Кроме того, мне нужен был предлог, чтобы связаться с ней и узнать больше о ее бывшем работодателе.

\- Те истории, которые она рассказывала газетчикам... - медленно начинает Джон, на мгновение задумываясь и снова избегая взгляда Шерлока.

\- Ты хочешь знать, были ли они правдой? Серьезно, Джон? - прыскает со смеху Шерлок, на что Джон смотрит почти сердито.

\- Да, - сглатывая, отвечает Джон, прямо встречая пристальный взгляд Шерлока.

Шерлок качает головой. Это неожиданно смешно. Он вспоминает реакцию Джона, когда тот увидел выходившую из его спальни Джанин, одетую только лишь в одну из его рубашек. Он может только догадываться о выражении лица Джона, когда она присоединилась к нему в ванной комнате. Он ясно помнит неприкрытое раздражение Джона, даже гнев, когда позже она устроилась у него на коленях, и что-то большее, когда он позволил ей поцеловать себя. Почему Джон так разозлился? Он чуть не лопнул от потрясения. Почему? Он недавно женился и только что вернулся из своего «секс-отпуска». Разве он не должен радоваться, что его лучшего друга - как он пошутил на свадьбе? подцепили? - но он ни капельки не был этому рад. Он демонстрировал все признаки отвергнутого любовника. Ревниво, по-собственнически сжимал кулаки и выпячивал грудь, словно готовясь к драке. Шерлок вынужден признать, что это был неожиданный, но довольно показательный побочный эффект его фальшивых отношений с Джанин. Но с чего бы Джону ревновать? В конце концов, они просто друзья. Если только...

Склонив голову набок, Шерлок изучающе смотрит на Джона, и от этого пристального взгляда Джон начинает беспокойно переступать на месте, но не сдается.

\- А как _ты_ думаешь? - спрашивает Шерлок, с удовольствием наблюдая его легкое смущение.

\- Почему бы тебе для разнообразия просто не ответить на один чертов вопрос откровенно? - вздыхает Джон, внезапно чувствуя усталость. - Ты так мало рассказываешь о себе и так много знаешь обо мне. Это... обидно. У меня нет твоих дедуктивных способностей. Я не могу читать тебя так, как ты читаешь меня.

\- Почему тебя это интересует?

\- Потому что ты мой друг. И за все то время, что мы знаем друг друга, ты только дважды проявил что-то отдаленно напоминающее романтический интерес к другому человеку. Ирэн Адлер и Джанин, хотя c последней все было только для дела, так?

Вопрос не риторический, осознает Шерлок. Он прикусывает губу. Джон прав, он скрывает прошлое и охраняет свое сердце очень, очень осторожно: прошлый опыт научил его этому. Но это же Джон. Если кому и можно довериться, так только ему. К тому же раскрытие некоторых секретов может стать хорошей разменной монетой, чтобы быть посвященным в некоторые тайны Джона.

\- Да, моя... связь с Джанин была только для дела, - кивает Шерлок. - Я никогда не был влюблен в нее, да и вообще не испытывал к ней никакого влечения, хотя и признаю, что она была интересной, умной и довольно веселой (когда не пыталась прикоснуться ко мне или поцеловать). Я почти уверен, она знала, что между нами не было ничего серьезного. Я имею в виду, она опытная, когда дело касалось отношений, и умная. Должно быть, она с самого начала знала, что что-то было не так.

\- Хочешь сказать, что тебе пришлось искать информацию об отношениях в книге? - В глазах Джона мелькает дерзкая улыбка.

\- Честно говоря, я в основном консультировался в сети, - криво улыбается Шерлок, получая в ответ от Джона тихий смешок.

\- И... как далеко ты зашел? Какого рода «совет» ты хотел получить в сети?

Шерлок пожимает плечами, стараясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Это не так страшно и неловко, как он всегда думал.

\- Ну, ты же читал газеты, Джон.

\- Точно. «Семь раз за ночь на Бейкер-стрит», - фыркает Джон. - Там были ссылки на всевозможные извращения. Неужели ты и впрямь пошел на все это? - _Оу, по-видимому, он читал их очень внимательно._

\- В сети много советов. Нужно же было опробовать их все, когда у меня появилась такая возможность, верно?

Шерлок выдерживает пристальный взгляд Джона, прежде чем они оба разражаются смехом.

\- Ничего не было, Джон, - говорит Шерлок, когда они переводят дыхание. - Если помнишь, ты нашел меня в ночлежке после ночи, которую я, как хороший бойфренд, должен был провести с ней.

\- Да, помню. - Лицо Джона на этих словах мрачнеет. - Я так понимаю, ты не просто провел там одну ночь. - Теперь голос и взгляд становятся жесткими, осуждающими.

\- Это был единственный раз, когда я действительно что-то принимал, - опускает глаза Шерлок. - Клянусь, Джон. И это было для дела. Мне нужно было быть предельно убедительным.

\- Брехня, Шерлок.

Шерлок выдыхает. Джон, кажется, сердится. Значит, правду или, по крайней мере, ту ее часть, которую он может безопасно раскрыть.

\- Да, хорошо, еще мне нужна была причина, чтобы не оставаться дома, потому что я не хотел проводить с ней ночь. Она все чаще намекала на желание заняться сексом, а я этого не хотел.

\- Оу, так ты поступил как настоящий джентльмен, да?

\- Нет, определенно нет.

\- И когда же ты успел сделать все то, о чем писали газеты?

\- Джон, она все выдумала, - отвечает Шерлок, закатывая глаза. - Абсолютно все. У нас с ней не было секса, ни разу. Я даже не отвечал на ее поцелуи. Не особо.

\- Она присоединилась к тебе в душе.

\- Нет, она присоединилась ко мне в ванной.

\- Она видела тебя голым?

\- Если бы она заглянула за занавеску, то да. Ну и что с того? Ты видел меня голым, половина Хэрроу видела меня голым, когда несколько ребят из моего корпуса решили спрятать мою одежду после футбольной тренировки. Половина персонала Букингемского дворца видела меня только в простыне, и если королева посмотрела запись с камер наблюдения, то и она тоже.

\- Ты играл в футбол?

\- Да, когда не мог этого избежать. На самом деле я был неплохим вратарем, хотя в основном и сидел на скамейке запасных, потому что другие ребята не хотели, чтобы я играл в их командах.

Джон кивает, очевидно, сортируя этот новый кусочек информации о Шерлоке в мысленном образе, прежде чем вернуться к их предыдущей теме.

\- Так значит, ты не занимался с ней сексом?

Шерлок качает головой. Джон действительно заинтересован и взволнован по этому поводу. Шерлок до сих пор недоумевает, с чего бы.

\- Как я уже говорил тебе годы назад, женщины - не моя сфера.

\- Что насчет Ирэн Адлер? - сужает глаза Джон. - Она... привлекала тебя. Ты не можешь этого отрицать. Ты написал для нее музыку и все такое. Очень похоже на твою «сферу».

Шерлок вздыхает. Все это становится еще более интимным, чем в оранжерее. Сможет ли Джон когда-нибудь это отпустить? Похоже, что нет.

\- Она была интересной. Вызовом. Но я не... Я не был в нее влюблен, если это то, к чему ты ведешь.

\- Ты с ней спал?

 _О, а это уже прямолинейно. Почему Джон так интересуется моей сексуальной жизнью?_ Шерлок подумывает поиграть с ним, подразнить его неверной информацией, но решает не делать этого. Одна правда за другую, вот что он потребует.

\- С чего бы мне это делать?

\- Потому что она была интересной, вызовом. И явно интересовалась тобой, даже была увлечена. Она все время пыталась тебя соблазнить. Ты не убедишь меня, что ничего не заметил. И я знаю, что ты все еще хранишь ее телефон - сантименты, не так ли? - а еще тот факт, что она не умерла.

Шерлок улыбается. Умница, Джон.

\- Ты прав, она все еще жива. Я спас ее, когда в Карачи ее жизни угрожала опасность. Не из сентиментальных соображений, заметь, а из чисто практических. Она очень изобретательна, поддерживает ценные связи, и уже тогда я опасался, что мне может понадобиться кто-то вроде нее, чтобы помочь против Мориарти. Поэтому я не допустил ее казни. О, и мы в самом деле провели вместе бурную ночь. Если хочешь знать - а я знаю, что ты хочешь, - она даже видела меня голым.

Джон, похоже, разрывается между нездоровым восхищением и шоком. Шерлок бросает на него пронзительный взгляд и смеется.

\- Придержи свои грязные мыслишки, Джон. У нас не было секса. Не думаю, что она когда-либо испытывала ко мне влечение. В конце концов, она предпочитает представителей своего пола. Мужчины для нее работа, а не романтические увлечения. Да, она могла бы переспать со мной, если бы я согласился, но только для того, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, а не потому, что она была влюблена в меня или вдруг решила, что мужчины - это ее сфера. В конце концов, люди так не поступают. Не влюбляются в меня.

_Черт, откуда это взялось? Это не должно было всплыть. Быстро скажи что-нибудь еще._

\- Что касается той ночи, то правда в том, что я даже не подумал найти ей мужскую одежду, которая, конечно же, была нужна, чтобы сбежать из города. Такая умная женщина, как она, быстро нашла решение. Каким-то образом ей удалось раздобыть пистолет, а затем она переоделась в мою одежду.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что она держала тебя на мушке и велела раздеться? - спрашивает Джон, кусая губы, чтобы скрыть усмешку. - И нижнее белье тоже?

\- Да. Пожалуй, это была ее маленькая месть. Это было немного... неловко. И холодно. - Шерлок пожимает плечами и тоже улыбается, вспоминая это событие.

\- Говорит человек, который присутствовал на встрече в Букингемском дворце, одетый только в простыню, и, по-видимому, разгуливал по старой школе совершенно голый.

\- Не верно. К началу совещания я уже был в костюме. Впрочем, насчет Хэрроу ты прав. У меня не было выбора, потому что всю одежду и полотенце украли.

\- Ой, прошу прощения. - Джон слегка кланяется, явно забавляясь, а потом снова задумывается. - Значит... женщины и правда не твоя сфера, да?

\- Я тебе это все время говорю, - отвечает Шерлок, закатывая глаза. - Слушай внимательно. Можешь просто поверить мне на слово. А теперь, может, мы пойдем уже, или ты хочешь узнать еще какие-нибудь пикантные подробности о моих романтических связях? - Перекинув пиджак на другую руку, Шерлок начинает идти.

\- А они были? - раздается у него за спиной голос Джона. Шерлок вздыхает и ждет, когда Джон его догонит.

\- Романтические связи или пикантные подробности, Джон? Уточни.

\- Одно или другое. Все вместе.

Внезапно Шерлок чувствует небольшой ком в горле. Откуда он взялся? Не стыдно ведь признаться в отсутствии опыта, верно? Во всяком случае, не должно быть. И все же...

Он чувствует, как плечи опускаются, когда напряжение, что давило на него на протяжении всего разговора, его покидает. На мгновение закрыв глаза, он поворачивается к Джону и пристально смотрит на него.

\- Нет, - говорит Шерлок.

Взгляд Джона трудно прочесть. Облегчение? Жалость? Что-то совсем другое. Шерлок даже не пытается разгадать. Джон облизывает губы.

\- Почему? - тихо спрашивает он.

Шерлок издает короткий смешок, жесткий и горький. И что он должен на это ответить? _Потому что не заинтересован? Потому что боюсь, что это чувство поставит под угрозу мои умственные способности? Потому что я никому не доверяю настолько, чтобы полностью обнажить душу? Потому что мое либидо в основном контролируется интеллектом, даже подчиняется ему? Потому что я не интересуюсь сексом ради секса, а та близость, котор_ _ой я жажду, работает только при наличии любви, а единственный человек, которого я люблю, не отвечает на это чувство с той же силой? Потому что ты не хочешь меня таким, а я не хочу никого другого, никогда не хотел никого другого?_

\- Работа, - предлагает он, сглатывая и пожимая плечами, как будто это достаточное объяснение.

Джон долго смотрит на него.

\- Всегда? - спрашивает он затем. Его голос нежен и почти осторожен, как будто он разговаривает с испуганным животным.

Шерлок снова пожимает плечами. Он внезапно чувствует усталость. Такие разговоры изнуряют. Такое обнажение души - тяжелая работа. Но Джон неумолим. И, наверное, хорошо, что это наконец-то произошло. Возможно, им давно следовало бы об этом поговорить. До Мориарти, до Падения. До Мэри и Магнуссена. До того, как все пошло наперекосяк.

\- Ты когда-нибудь был влюблен, Шерлок? - неуверенно спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает, глядя вперед, на темный гребень Даунса.

\- Да, - слышится тихий ответ.

\- Что произошло?

\- Ничего. Это было не взаимно, - отвечает Шерлок, поворачиваясь к Джону. - Думаю, я нравлюсь этому человеку. Как друг. Это все. Ничего больше.

\- Этому человеку?

Еще один глубокий вдох.

\- Ему.

Джон кивает в ответ. Он не выглядит удивленным.

\- Так ты… гей?

\- Возможно, - пожимает плечами Шерлок. - Я не знаю. Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, что я такое, как себя обозначить. Я не думаю, что это важно. Я тот, кто я есть. А ты нашел обозначение своей сексуальности?

Джон выглядит несколько пораженным такой репликой, но быстро приходит в себя.

\- Я... - Джон снова облизывает губы, очевидно, раздумывая над тем, чтобы потянуть время и повторить обычное высказывание. Но потом поднимает глаза на Шерлока и, коротко кивнув самому себе, говорит: - Если абсолютно честно, то я тоже не знаю. Имею в виду, я не гей. Мне нравятся женщины, и они меня привлекают. Как правило.

\- Но?

Джон испускает долгий выдох.

\- Но... были времена...

\- Майор Шолто?

Целую секунду Джон выглядит встревоженным, но затем кивает.

\- Да. Ничего не было, - быстро добавляет он. - Серьезно, как бы это выглядело? Он был моим командиром и все такое.

\- Но?

\- Но между нами что-то было, - вздыхает Джон. - Думаю, мы оба это чувствовали. Я почти уверен, что он был влюблен в меня. И мне это очень льстило, на самом деле. В смысле, он был человеком, которым я очень восхищался. И, будь ситуация иной, кто знает, что бы случилось. Я... конечно, я чувствовал к нему влечение, и не только эмоциональное, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Но из этого ничего не вышло, и думаю, что это к лучшему.

\- Он знал? О твоих чувствах, имею в виду.

\- Я точно не знаю, - неопределенно взмахивает рукой Джон. - Мы никогда не говорили об этом. Конечно же, нет. Парни ведь так не поступают, да? Не говорят. Я имею в виду... - Джон делает нечеткий, довольно беспомощный жест, указывая на них обоих. Шерлок кивает. Никто из них не хорош в разговорах.

\- А потом меня подстрелили и отправили домой, а он оказался замешан в этой ужасной истории с новобранцами, и мы потеряли связь, и... Я был очень удивлен, когда он появился на свадьбе. Но могу сказать, что он не выглядел счастливым. Имею в виду, конечно, он не был счастлив, потому что его пытались убить и все такое. Но, думаю, ему было грустно смотреть, как я женюсь на ком-то другом.

Шерлок вынужден отвести взгляд. _О да, это действительно больно. Тут ты совершенно прав, Джон._

\- Были другие? Другие мужчины, которые нравились тебе? - спрашивает Шерлок, повернувшись к Джону, который наблюдает за ним со странным, задумчивым выражением лица.

Джон на мгновение задерживает взгляд, прежде чем опустить глаза. Он сглатывает и кивает.

\- Да. Но в целом ничего серьезного. Валял дурака в универе, что-то в этом роде. Странная смесь пьяных поцелуев и тисканья на вечеринках. С девушками всегда было проще, хотя я редко в них влюблялся.

Несмотря на то, что заявление о бисексуальности Джона не удивляет Шерлока, поскольку он давно догадался о чем-то подобном, в основном с момента их первого не-свидания у Анджело, тот факт, что Джон произносит это вслух, немного ранит. Это больно, потому что это означает одно - Джона привлекают мужчины. Так что пол не решающий фактор. Это Шерлок. Джона просто не привлекает Шерлок. Отчасти, Шерлок всегда это знал. Конечно, Джон не будет испытывать к нему влечения, во всяком случае, в романтическом смысле. Людям не нравятся такие, как он. Люди не любят таких, как он.

Но следующие слова Джона заставляют его резко поднять голову.

\- Если подумать, у меня в жизни было всего два серьезных романа.

 _Ох, теперь это становится интересным и потенциально еще более болезненным. У него уже были отношения с мужчиной_. Шерлок не может избавиться от глубокого ощущения тревоги, даже нарастающего страха. Он должен спросить.

\- Мэри и?..

Джон смотрит на него долгим пристальным взглядом, и вдруг в уголках его глаз появляется улыбка.

\- И ты. Конечно же, ты знаешь об этом.

Нет, Шерлок не знал. Пожалуй, надеялся на это. По правде говоря, Джон даже упомянул о своих чувствах к Шерлоку, когда просил его стать шафером. Платонических чувствах, конечно, дружбе, но все нормально. Шерлок примет все, что Джон может дать. И все же, как и в тот судьбоносный день, Шерлок чувствует себя крайне удивленным, даже немного шокированным. Он знает, что очень важен для Джона. Теперь, после всего, через что они прошли, это более чем ясно. Но, кроме этого, он не имеет четкого представления о том, что на самом деле чувствует Джон.

\- Я?

\- Ну конечно же ты, идиот. Может быть, мы и не спим вместе и все такое, но... Я имею в виду. - Джон смеется. - С таким же успехом мы могли бы быть женаты. - Затем его лицо мрачнеет. - Но, конечно, мы не женаты. Ты женат на своей работе и не интересуешься такого рода вещами, да? Романтическими отношениями. Я просто удобный сосед, иногда защитник и «принеси-подай» человек.

Шерлок быстро качает головой и, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, протягивает руку, касаясь плеча Джона. Это кажется очень важным - хоть как-то чувствовать с ним связь. Кроме того, Джон сейчас выглядит очень подавленным. _Отвергнутым_.

\- Ты гораздо больше, Джон. Разве ты не знаешь?

Джон пожимает плечами.

\- Почему тогда ты сказал Уоррингтонам, что мы просто коллеги и соседи? Я бы сказал, что мы нечто большее. Но поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь.

\- Я... - глубоко вздыхает Шерлок. - Я не знаю, кто мы, Джон. Я только что сказал тебе, что у меня нет никакого опыта в отношениях, платонических, романтических, сексуальных или... Как бы ты это ни назвал. Я даже никогда не ожидал, что у меня будут друзья. Поэтому я некомпетентен в навешивании ярлыков на то, что между нами. Я только знаю, что ты для меня самый важный человек в мире и что я хочу, чтобы ты остался на Бейкер-стрит и разделил со мной работу и... все, на самом деле.

\- Все? - Джон моргает. Он выглядит удивленным и искренне счастливым. В душе Шерлок ликует.

Тем не менее он опускает голову: смущение соперничает с восторгом. Неужели он сказал слишком много? Может быть, это слишком личное? Можно ли это истолковать неправильно или, безусловно, правильно?

Шерлок прочищает горло и уточняет:

\- Ну, арендная плата, жилая площадь, некоторые бытовые приборы, банковский счет, еда. Одежда, если понадобится, тоже, хотя я бы провел черту над нижним бельем, кроме носков. У тебя есть одни из хорошей шерсти (меринóсовые?)[3], которые гораздо теплее моих, не то чтобы английской зимой они часто были нужны, и…

\- Шерлок.

\- Что?

\- Ты мямлишь.

\- Оу.

\- Я с радостью поделюсь с тобой всем, что ты захочешь дать, хорошо? - улыбается Джон Шерлоку нежно и искренне. - Но да, пожалуй, нам действительно стоит провести черту над нижним бельем. Некоторым твоим трусам, должно быть, лет двадцать или больше. На них все еще написано твое имя.

Шерлок краснеет.

\- Их надо было пометить для прачечной, сначала в школе, а потом и в универе. И они все еще нормальные. Это ты все время твердишь о том, чтобы не тратить ресурсы впустую, а еще о выбросах парниковых газов в атмосферу и подобных вещах. Не то чтобы у меня были причины покупать новое и модное нижнее белье для потенциального партнера, даже для Джанин. Мои старые трусы прекрасно вписывались в версию о том, что у меня давно не было отношений и что я ужасно давно не практиковался. Лучший способ заставить ее пожалеть меня и попытаться вылечить мое одиночество и предполагаемое сексуальное расстройство.

\- О, так у тебя сексуальное расстройство, да? - острит Джон.

\- Не такое сильное, как у тебя, - фыркает Шерлок, бросая вызов.

\- Эй, - недовольно восклицает Джон. - Это не очень хорошо, Шерлок. Серьезно.

\- Но ведь это правда. Время, которое ты обычно проводишь в душе, особенно по утрам, за последние несколько месяцев увеличилось в геометрической прогрессии, что ука…

Джон поднимает руку, явно смущенный.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Кое у кого из нас есть... потребности. Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я в другом месте искал… облегчения?

\- Нет, - тут же отвечает Шерлок. _Слишком быстро?_ Джон хмурится. _Слишком быстро. Черт_. Должно быть, Джону он кажется ревнивым любовником. Что неправда. Ну, по крайней мере, по части любовника. К сожалению.

\- А откуда ты вообще знаешь, сколько времени я провожу в душе? Ты что, сидишь на своей кровати с секундомером и электронной таблицей?

Это пугающе близко к истине. Теперь настала очередь Шерлока краснеть. Он надеется, что темнота это скроет.

\- Я действительно обращаю внимание на многое. Это моя работа. И иногда мне тоже нужна ванная, знаешь ли. Туалет и... остальное.

\- Иногда я забываю, что ты такой же человек, как и все мы, - тихо смеется Джон, бросая на Шерлока лукавый взгляд. - Ты так хорошо это скрываешь.

Шерлок не уверен, сделали ему комплимент или раскритиковали.

Джон поднимает голову, изучая его.

\- А ты когда-нибудь?.. - Джон красноречиво дергает рукой, чего уже достаточно, чтобы понять, что Джон имеет в виду.

\- Как мы только что установили, я - _человек_ , Джон. Иногда мое тело реагирует соответствующим образом. Это раздражает и чаще всего нежелательно, но, видимо, нет способа полностью этого избежать.

\- Как прискорбно. Тебе это не нравится? Я имею в виду... хм... разбираться с ситуацией.

\- Как? Принять холодный душ? Подумать о своем брате?

Джон выглядит шокированным.

\- Боже, нет. Ты когда-нибудь... ублажал себя?

\- Изредка. Это утомительно и редко доставляет удовольствие. Вот почему я не могу представить, что это будет как-то иначе, когда участвует другой человек. Еще больше беспорядка и необходимость учитывать предпочтения партнера, если уж на то пошло. Я не понимаю, почему людей это вообще так волнует.

Джон смотрит на него со странным, непроницаемым выражением лица.

\- Потому что им нравится. С _другим_ человеком все по-другому, знаешь ли. Возможно, более сильные эмоции, потому что есть элемент неожиданности. А еще прекрасное чувство - когда заботишься о чужих желаниях. Дает ощущение единения. Это еще одна форма близких отношений.

\- Я бы сказал, подорванная сантиментами или побежденная низменной, животной потребностью, - усмехается Шерлок, хотя слова Джона вызывают у него любопытство. Он не рассматривал эти аспекты. К тому же участие в чем-то интимном не кажется таким уж пугающим, когда он представляет на месте другого человека Джона.

\- Что совсем не обязательно плохо. О, не будь таким. Я знаю, ты умеешь чувствовать. Ты можешь быть невероятно сентиментальным, знаешь ли. Все то, что ты сказал во время своей речи шафера... Хочу сказать. Господи, эти слова заставили меня плакать.

\- Мне жаль.

\- Нет, нет. Это были… хорошие слезы. Ты был таким открытым и честным. Это было… хорошо.

Шерлок никак не может найти остроумный ответ. Он все еще стоит, положив руки на плечи Джона. Джон, похоже, не возражает. Как и Шерлок.

И снова Джон смотрит на него со странным, но несомненно нежным выражением на лице.

\- Люди - идиоты, - тихо говорит он. Шерлок склонен согласиться, даже если он не совсем уверен, какую форму идиотизма имеет в виду Джон. Он смотрит, как дергается рука Джона. Колеблясь, Джон приподнимает ее наполовину. На мгновение кажется, что он коснется щеки Шерлока, но затем опускает ее.

Момент упущен. Сделав глубокий вдох, Шерлок тоже убирает руку с плеча Джона и смотрит на небо.

\- Нам лучше пойти, пока луна освещает дорогу. С юго-запада надвигаются тучи.

\- Ладно, давай двигаться, - кивает Джон, прочищая горло, явно обрадованный сменой темы разговора.

**– <o>–**

Вскоре после перекрестка тропинка значительно сужается. Местами она становится крутой, каменистой и скользкой. Камни под дорогими туфлями Шерлока слишком гладкие. Он втайне жалеет, что не догадался взять с собой более подходящую обувь. Джон в коричневых брогах, кажется, справляется лучше. У них лучше сцепление с поверхностью, резиновые подошвы толстые и ребристые, в отличие от гладких кожаных подошв Шерлока. Он подумывает о том, чтобы снять ботинки и идти босиком, как в детстве. На мгновение Шерлоку кажется, что он чувствует под ногами и между пальцев ног нагретый солнцем дерн. Он слегка встряхивается. Лучше пока не снимать обувь. В конце концов, могут попасться камни с острыми краями.

Поднимаясь по похожей на туннель тропе через участок леса с деревьями, искривленными ветром, они достигают небольшого плато, где тропинка ответвляется влево. Видны неровные холмы, похожие на груды мусора из каменоломни. Они покрыты дерном и низким боярышником, и меловые дорожки пересекают их как белые шрамы. Одна из таких дорожек взбирается по крутому склону и исчезает из виду на вершине. К удивлению Шерлока, эта местность выглядит почти так же, как и тогда, когда он был здесь в последний раз, взбираясь с другой стороны, где у другого участка леса земля круто обрывается. Он глубоко дышит, раздумывая, не выбрать ли для дальнейшего подъема одну из овечьих тропинок, но вместо этого решает придерживаться главной тропы. Она не такая крутая.

Они продолжают карабкаться вверх и оба внимательно следят за малейшими признаками движения и звуками из-за живой изгороди по обеим сторонам тропинки. Корявые деревья сменяются кустами боярышника, чередуясь с можжевельником и барбарисом, за ветви которых зацепились клочки шерсти, похожие на клочья тумана или белые облака.

\- Какое странное место, - бормочет Джон. - Ты что-нибудь о нем знаешь?

\- Да, - соглашается Шерлок и рассказывает Джону о крепости на холме и о пруде.

\- Я так понимаю, ты уже был здесь раньше? - как обычно, Джон заинтересовался и задает правильные вопросы.

\- Это как раз то самое место, куда я отправился, когда мне удалось сбежать от кузенов, - кивает Шерлок. - Мы еще не добрались до лучшего места. - _Или того, что от него осталось,_ думает он совершенно некстати. Шерлок не уверен, что хочет это увидеть, но знает, что должен.

Они продолжают идти в молчании. Через некоторое время земля выравнивается, деревья и кусты редеют. Впереди Шерлок видит забор. Большие ворота заменили сеткой для скота, но рядом есть небольшой проход для пешеходов. Слева к тому, что похоже на стены дерна, увенчанные кустарником, поднимается земля. Перед дамбой установили деревянный столб с картой и информационной стойкой.

\- Это тот самый пруд, о котором ты говорил? - спрашивает Джон.

Он подходит к стойке, чтобы взглянуть на нее, но лунный свет не настолько яркий, чтобы разглядеть буквы. Когда Джон взбирается на дамбу, чтобы взглянуть на пруд, Шерлок неохотно следует за ним.

Даже несмотря на то что кусты вокруг него выросли, сам пруд не сильно изменился. Камыши растут теперь в других местах, и уровень воды стал немного выше. Шерлоку интересно, жив ли еще тритон или, скорее, его потомок. И вообще, как долго живут тритоны, если им посчастливилось дожить до естественной смерти? Он должен проверить.

Джон спускается к воде, его темная фигура резко контрастирует с серебристой поверхностью пруда. Внезапно Джон опускается на корточки и начинает внимательно изучать землю у самой воды.

\- Шерлок, кажется, я нашел здесь какие-то следы, - говорит он странно приглушенным голосом, как будто ему не хочется говорить громче и нарушать жуткую тишину этого места.

Очнувшись от воспоминаний, Шерлок быстро присоединяется к нему у кромки воды и светит на землю, используя фонарик телефона. Джон прав. Шерлок видит несколько разных следов. Туристические ботинки и кроссовки и даже пара велотуфель с шипами _(горный велосипед, новый)_. Как и следовало ожидать, всем по несколько дней: края отпечатков высохли и осыпались. Гораздо свежее и куда интереснее, однако, пара следов, оставленных босыми ногами, маленькие и узкие - следы ребенка.

\- Тиффани? - спрашивает Джон, фотографируя следы на телефон.

\- Размер вроде бы подходящий, - задумчиво отвечает Шерлок. Это могут быть ее следы, если только... Он слегка встряхивается. _Это невозможно,_ строго говорит он себе _. Ради_ _бога, придерживайся фактов. Это твоя работа. Воображение и фантазии никуда не приведут._

\- Это те же самые следы, которые ты увидел на коврике у дома Уоррингтонов? - спрашивает Джон.

\- Следы на коврике были очень нечеткими, но они примерно такого же размера, - задумчиво кивает Шерлок.

\- Возможно, их оставил тот странный мальчик? Тот, которого видела Элли.

Шерлок молча поднимает бровь.

\- Что? - спрашивает Джон. - В чем дело?

\- Я подумал, что ты, возможно, уже сам все понял.

\- Понял что?

\- Разгадку этого дела. Тиффани, похищение, странный босоногий мальчик, письма с наклейками.

\- Я... - Джон выглядит очаровательно, когда морщит лицо. - У меня есть теория. Возможно, она не верна, но...

\- Выкладывай. Ты же знаешь, я ценю твой вклад.

\- Ага, потому что выглядишь умнее, когда я выдвигаю теории, которые оказываются совершенно неуместными.

\- Точно, - ухмыляется Шерлок

\- Засранец, - произносит Джон, дружески похлопывая Шерлока по плечу. - Почему бы тебе не объяснить?

\- Скоро. Мы еще не достигли конечного пункта назначения. Ну же, Джон. Осталось немного.

С этими словами Шерлок кладет телефон в карман и взбирается на дамбу, возвращаясь к воротам. Осторожно проходя сетку для скота, Шерлок сразу же поворачивает налево, чтобы подняться по склону туда, где виднеется старый бетонный знак, темный и неприступный, как пограничный камень, мимо которого проходишь на свой страх и риск. Там он останавливается и ждет, когда Джон его догонит.

\- Ух ты, это довольно... впечатляюще, - отмечает Джон, как только догоняет Шерлока и становится рядом, глядя на серебристо-черный пейзаж, простирающийся во все стороны. Лунный свет до сих пор достаточно яркий и отбрасывает серебристое сияние на поля и луга в долине, а также на торфяной хребет, простирающийся на востоке. Живая изгородь и лесные заросли кажутся темными и монументальными, с мягкими серебристыми пятнами между ними там, где растет трава. Внизу, по обеим сторонам долины, мерцают огни отдаленных ферм и деревень и виднеются две полосы огней, желтых и красных, обозначающих А24. Высоко над головой виден самолет, снижающийся в направлении аэропорта Гатвик, а на северном небосклоне оранжевое зарево светового загрязнения отмечает Большой Лондон.

Однако взгляд Шерлока устремлен на восток. С некоторым трепетом он провожает взглядом поросший травой гребень холма Даунс, и у него невольно вырывается тихий вздох, когда он видит Чанктонбери Ринг. Он, должно быть, даже покачнулся, потому что внезапно на спине, между лопатками, чувствует теплую руку, что поддерживает его.

\- Шерлок, ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок сглатывает и едва заметно кивает. Джон становится еще ближе, рука все еще лежит на спине Шерлока, твердая, теплая и успокаивающая, привязывая к настоящему.

\- Деревья, - шепчет он.

\- Э-э... какие деревья? Ты имеешь в виду ту небольшую рощицу впереди?

Шерлок снова сглатывает, борясь с образами прошлого, которые накатывают с силой цунами. Внезапно становится трудно сфокусировать взгляд, и когда Шерлок протягивает руку, чтобы потереть глаза, то чувствует влагу. Это... неожиданно. И все же, возможно, не особо, учитывая, что в последний раз, когда он был здесь, те же самые глаза стали свидетелями полного разрушения.

\- Что насчет деревьев? - мягким голосом спрашивает Джон. Теперь он стоит совсем близко, достаточно близко, чтобы Шерлок почувствовал его запах и тепло, исходящее от тела.

\- Их не было, - хрипло шепчет Шерлок. - Большая часть их исчезла, когда я был здесь в последний раз. Но сейчас... - Шерлок поворачивается к Джону. - Посмотри на них, Джон. Они вернулись. Они снова растут. Должно быть, кто-то их пересадил. Посмотри, какие они уже высокие. Двадцать девять лет... Я не знал... Я ничего не знал. Я думал, что они исчезли навсегда.

Перед тем как взглянуть на Шерлока, Джон смотрит на Трихендж и хмурится:

\- А что такого важного в этих деревьях? Почему они исчезли?

\- Ураган 1987 года повалил большинство из них[4]. Я был здесь вскоре после этого. Это было... ужасно, Джон. Мне до сих пор снятся кошмары об этом.

Шерлок знает, что, возможно, это звучит как абсолютное безумие. Джон тут же выражает замешательство.

\- Не знал, что ты так беспокоишься о деревьях, - осторожно говорит Джон.

\- Я беспокоюсь об _этих_ деревьях, - горячо отвечает Шерлок. - Сильно.

\- Потому что когда-то ты был здесь счастлив? - уточняет Джон, облизывая губы.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на него. _Хорошая дедукция, Джон_.

\- Да, - тихо отвечает он. «Ты всегда можешь найти меня среди деревьев». Шерлок не забыл эти слова, произнесенные давным-давно на чужом языке. Возможно... теперь, когда деревья вернулись...

\- Тогда как насчет того, чтобы пойти и посмотреть поближе? - кивает рядом с Шерлоком Джон. - Теперь мне действительно стало любопытно.

\- И мне, - глубоко вздыхает Шерлок.

\- Расскажешь, что здесь произошло?

Шерлок колеблется. Он уже давно не говорил об этом. Лишь однажды преподнес отредактированную версию Майкрофту и кое-что рассказал родителям, чего делать не следовало. Их реакция была именно такой, какой он боялся и хотел избежать. Но Джон… Он может доверять Джону. Тот не будет критиковать или относиться к нему странно, словно он и есть тот самый псих, в чем все так старательно пытались убедить Шерлока.

\- Со временем, - обещает он. - А сейчас у нас дело, которое нужно раскрыть.

\- Ты думаешь, Тиффани держат в той роще? Не похоже, что это очень безопасное место. Я имею в виду, лес даже не очень густой. И... Погоди-ка. Ты видел это? Между деревьями, немного левее. Похоже на свет. Но не от дома или машины ниже в долине. Свет холоднее, более... синеватый.

\- Фонарик мобильного телефона. Я тоже видел. Пошли, Джон. Думаю, наш похититель только что подал нам знак.

Джон рядом с ним мрачно улыбается, коротко поглаживая рукой спину Шерлока, прежде чем совсем ее убрать.

\- Не лучше ли нам подняться туда, немного со стороны, и пройти ближе к тем кустам? Если мы продолжим идти вдоль этого хребта, то окажемся у всех на виду.

\- Хорошая идея, - соглашается Шерлок. - Пойдем.

**– <o>–**

**Июль 1987**

Мальчик выше и сложен крепче Шерлока, но это не такой уж большой подвиг, он такой же юный и тощий, как Шерлок. У него голубые глаза и выгоревшие на солнце, слегка взъерошенные волосы, которые странно торчат вверх, как будто он давно их не мыл, но проводил по ним пальцами, а то и намазал каким-нибудь гелем для волос. Его руки, ноги и ступни голые, как у Шерлока, а кожа загорелая, как будто он провел бóльшую часть лета, разгуливая босиком и с короткими рукавами. А вот его одежда... странная. Футболка слишком велика для него и выглядит почти как туника. Она такая широкая, что мальчик надел кожаный пояс с привязанным к нему мешком. Туника немного грязная и, похоже, сделана не из хлопка, а чего-то другого. Шерсть? Лен? Шерлок хотел бы знать больше о волокнах и решает сделать это, как только вернется домой к своему химическому набору. Брюки мальчика немного напоминают джинсы, но еще они кажутся старыми и поношенными и сшиты для более высокого и крупного человека. Вероятно, у него есть старшие братья или сестры, и он носит их одежду. Шерлок тоже иногда носит старые вещи Майкрофта. Как правило, ему все равно. Он ненавидит ходить по магазинам и покупать одежду и считает вполне разумным использовать старую одежду, если она в хорошем состоянии, даже если ее носил до этого брат. В конце концов, он надеется, что ее потом постирали.

Мальчик с любопытством смотрит на Шерлока, очевидно, изучая так же, как Шерлок изучает его, и делает выводы. Шерлоку интересно, что же он видит, и надеется, что он не будет откладывать знакомство, как это делали другие, только из-за того, что у него странные лицо и глаза. Мальчик, похоже, не возражает, и это вызывает у Шерлока симпатию. Он все еще протягивает камень, оставленный Шерлоком под деревом.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Шерлок, осторожно беря камень в руки.

Мальчик кивает, как бы говоря Шерлоку: «Пожалуйста», и улыбается.

Шерлок изучающе смотрит на него.

\- Ты меня понимаешь?

Есть что-то странное в этом мальчике. _Возможно, он иностранец,_ думает Шерлок. Он не похож ни на других детей в деревне, ни на тех, с кем Шерлок ходит в школу. Возможно, он из тех семей-путешественников, на которых жаловался его дядя. Он выглядит немного... диким. Это не лучший термин для описания, но Шерлок пока не может придумать лучше. Впрочем, «неприрученный»[5], пожалуй, более подходящее слово. И немного рисковый. Как человек, который не ложится спать в восемь вечера и не испытывает необходимости делать домашние задания, предпочитая изучать другие, более важные вещи вне дома. Он похож на человека, который умеет лазать по деревьям, как он уже доказал; который знает, где найти лесные ягоды, умеет читать следы животных и не заботится, что испачкает одежду, руки и ноги, бродя по лесу.

 _Нет_ , решает Шерлок, _дяде Ричарду совсем не понравится этот странный мальчик, откуда бы он ни был родом_. Шерлок сразу же решает, что он ему нравится только из-за этого. Он кажется таким же чужаком, изгоем, как и сам Шерлок.

В ответ на вопрос Шерлока мальчик наклоняет голову, как бы размышляя. Затем медленно кивает, но взмахивает рукой в неопределенном жесте.

\- Немного понимаешь? - спрашивает Шерлок. Еще один кивок, на этот раз более решительный. - Ты говоришь по-английски?

Мальчик снова прислушивается, потом качает головой. Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу.

\- Tu parles Français?[6] - спрашивает Шерлок. Его французский еще не очень хорош, в основном только то, что он усвоил во время каникул во Франции. Когда он вернется домой, нужно будет найти несколько книг, чтобы продолжить обучение и улучшить знание языка.

Мальчик отрицательно качает головой. Шерлок на мгновение задумывается, изучая его и пытаясь определить, из какой он страны.

\- Э-э-э... sprechen Sie... нет... sprichst Du deutsch?[7] - запинаясь, спрашивает он.

Мальчик снова колеблется. Шерлок думает, что на мгновение в его глазах мелькает что-то вроде узнавания. Но тут мальчик снова качает головой. Шерлок вздыхает. Больше он не знает языков.

Мальчик cклоняет набок голову и говорит что-то на языке, которого Шерлок никогда раньше не слышал. Он похож на... древний язык. Некоторые слова даже кажутся смутно знакомыми, но каким-то странным подсознательным образом, который Шерлок не может объяснить. Язык звучит так же, как ощущается земля под ногами, слова подобны самим костям языка точно так же, как погребенные в мелу окаменелости являются костями этой земли. Шерлок чувствует, как по спине пробегает дрожь. Шерлок думает, что это, возможно, ирландский, а мальчик - один из ирландских путешественников[8]. Это вполне может быть ирландский. Или какой-нибудь скандинавский язык, в том смысле, что некоторые слова знакомы.

Шерлок улыбается. Это просто великолепно. Он уверен, что они найдут способ общаться. Но сначала необходимо познакомиться. Это ведь жест вежливости, да?

\- Я - Шерлок, - говорит Шерлок, указывая на себя.

\- Шерлок, - повторяет мальчик. Он произносит это как-то странно. Шерлок смеется и поправляет его. У мальчика получается произнести имя правильно со второй попытки. Шерлок указывает на него пальцем.

\- А как тебя зовут?

Мальчик говорит что-то длинное и сложное. Шерлок пытается повторить, но ошибается. Мальчик терпеливо повторяет. Шерлок гордится тем, что довольно хорошо владеет языками, но этот странный язык его победил. Он тихо рычит, разочарованный в своих способностях.

\- Могу я называть тебя каким-нибудь не очень сложным именем? - спрашивает Шерлок, чувствуя себя немного неловко из-за того, что не смог точно воспроизвести длинное имя. - Просто мне кажется, что я слишком глуп, чтобы правильно произнести твое имя. Мне жаль. - Ему неприятно это признавать.

Мальчик слушает, слегка улыбается, а потом предлагает:

\- Джан[9].

\- Это я могу произнести, Джан, - улыбается в ответ Шерлок. - Приятно познакомиться.

\- Шерлок, - говорит Джан и смеется. И Шерлок смеется вместе с ним.

\- Как тебе удалось взобраться на то дерево? - спрашивает Шерлок, указывая на высокий бук с гладким стволом, который начинает ветвиться только на значительной высоте. Он показывает, как будто взбирается на дерево, затем пожимает плечами и вопросительно смотрит на Джана. Мальчик улыбается и машет руками, как будто летит.

\- Ах да, точно. Да, конечно, ты взлетел. Я верю тебе, - смеется Шерлок.

Джан пожимает плечами. На мгновение кажется, что ни один из них не знает, о чем говорить дальше, учитывая трудности с пониманием друг друга, затем Джан наполовину поворачивается и указывает на овец, которые пасутся на солнечном поле за пределами Трихенджа.

\- Овцы, - говорит Шерлок.

Джан повторяет за Шерлоком, а затем произносит слово на своем языке. Он указывает на овцу, а затем на себя, прикрывая глаза рукой и делая движение, как будто наблюдает за чем-то.

\- О, - говорит Шерлок. - Они твои? - Джан наклоняет голову, очевидно, не понимая. Шерлок пытается еще раз: - Ты... присматриваешь за ними? - Он показывает на свои глаза, потом на овец.

Джан улыбается и кивает. Затем жестом приглашает Шерлока следовать за ним.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? Ладно, конечно. Дай мне только взять свои вещи.

Шерлок быстро засовывает камень обратно в мешок и завязывает его. Джан смотрит с интересом.

\- Что? - спрашивает он, указывая на туалетную бумагу.

Шерлок хмурится. Он ведь должен знать, что такое туалетная бумага, верно? Это все знают. Но Джан прикасается к рулону с благоговением и тем удивлением, какое Шерлок узнает у себя всякий раз, когда находит новые и захватывающие вещи.

\- Это туалетная бумага, - объясняет он. - Ты используешь ее после... ну... после посещения туалета.

Джан вопросительно на него смотрит. Щеки Шерлока пылают, когда он присаживается на корточки, как будто облегчается, а затем имитирует вытирание задней части спины бумагой. Джан хихикает и снова касается бумаги.

\- А чем ты пользуешься? Листьями? Мхом? - интересуется Шерлок, показывая на упомянутые вещи, и Джан кивает в ответ.

\- Это... странно. Держу пари, что бумага гораздо лучше. Ты... эм... можешь взять ее, если хочешь. Я всегда могу достать еще.

Шерлок протягивает рулон Джану, который берет его осторожно и с благоговением, но потом словно хочет вернуть обратно, на что Шерлок машет руками, отказываясь.

\- Нет, оставь себе, оставь. У меня этого достаточно.

Джан улыбается и берет рулон. Сняв ремень, он продевает его в отверстие в рулоне, прежде чем застегнуть снова. Шерлок одобрительно на него смотрит. Это блестящая идея для переноски рулона, жаль, что он сам до этого не додумался.

Покопавшись в мешочке на поясе, Джан достает маленький камень, круглый и немного куполообразный, и показывает пять рядов белых точек, расползающихся с верхушки, а потом протягивает его Шерлоку, и тот осторожно берет камень в руки.

\- Это мне? - спрашивает Шерлок, и Джан кивает в ответ.

\- Спасибо тебе, - сияет Шерлок. - Это окаменелый морской еж. Я надеялся найти такого.

Джан хихикает над этими словами и говорит что-то на родном языке. Вдалеке блеет овца. Джан резко вскидывает голову и внимательно прислушивается. Сделав еще один знак Шерлоку следовать за ним, он направляется сквозь деревья на юг к краю рощи туда, где пасется главное стадо.

Шерлок впечатлен тем, как быстро можно бегать с босыми ногами. Но если бы он делал это все лето, то, вероятно, у него бы тоже уже образовалась толстая натуральная подошва, как у хоббита. Шерлок клянется нарастит такие же подошвы и для этого решает ходить босиком, когда только возможно.

Когда они добираются до опушки леса, Джан останавливается. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он осматривает пасущихся овец. Шерлок думает, что, возможно, он их пересчитывает. Снова раздается блеяние. Одна овца зовет ягненка. Раздается ответный, более высокий по тональности зов - должно быть, ягненок, - но в отдалении. Джан стоит напряженный и настороженный, внимательно прислушиваясь.

Внезапно он издает резкий свист, очень похожий на крик хищной птицы, и устремляется вниз по длинному пологому склону, покрытому низкой травой, туда, где стоит странный круглый резервуар для воды, не так давно замеченный Шерлоком издалека.

\- Эй, что случилось? Что-то с ягненком? - кричит Шерлок Джану вслед и бросается вдогонку. К своему удивлению и восторгу, он вскоре обнаруживает, что не один. Справа из зарослей, где, по-видимому, паслась заблудшая овца, к нему с радостным тявканьем устремляется серая молния. Сначала Шерлок думает, что это волк. Он действительно выглядит довольно диким и неприрученным. Но тут он видит веревочный ошейник, обвязанный вокруг шеи.

Джан снова свистит, и собака, обогнув Шерлока, бросается к хозяину. Все трое встречаются возле участка поврежденного забора рядом с резервуаром, который вблизи выглядит не так уж и интересно: просто большой, немного ржавый резервуар с немногочисленными граффити на боку и неглубоким углублением в земле с одного края, откуда, по-видимому, текла вода для животных.

Джана и его собаку больше интересует участок густого боярышника рядом с поврежденным участком забора, где, пытаясь протиснуться сквозь дыру в колючей проволоке, застрял ягненок. Проволока обмоталась вокруг одной ноги и вонзилась в кожу.

Ягненок слабо блеет и пытается подняться на ноги, завидев приближающегося Джана. Джан подает знак собаке, которая подходит поближе, чтобы еще больше не спугнуть ягненка. Джан гладит собаку и что-то бормочет ей, после чего она возвращается к стаду. Ягненок немного успокаивается.

Джан осторожно приближается к пытающемуся вырваться ягненку.

\- Шерлок, - окликает Шерлока Джан, бросив быстрый взгляд через плечо и жестом приглашая подойти поближе.

Джан указывает на голову ягненка, и Шерлок кивает в ответ. Осторожно подойдя ближе, Шерлок опускается на колени и протягивает руку, пытаясь удержать голову и плечи животного, в то время как Джан начинает ловко освобождать застрявшую ногу от колючей проволоки. Ягненок жалобно блеет, как будто может умереть в любой момент. Вдалеке слышно, как ему отвечает мать.

\- Все плохо? - спрашивает Шерлок, указывая на кровоточащую рану на ноге, одновременно поглаживая шею ягненка другой рукой. Он поражен тем, какой жирной ощущается под руками шерсть. Неудивительно, что овцы могут оставаться на улице круглый год, даже зимой, если их шерсть естественным образом отталкивает воду.

Джан качает головой. Он роется в своей сумке и достает маленький горшок. С помощью нескольких листов туалетной бумаги, рулон которой все еще висит у него на поясе, он вытирает кровь и смазывает рану какой-то остро пахнущей мазью из горшка. Затем Джан знаком велит Шерлоку отпустить ягненка и сам отступает назад. Животное с трудом встает на ноги и, несмотря на раненую ногу, быстро ковыляет туда, откуда его зовет мать.

\- С ним все будет хорошо? - спрашивает Шерлок, наблюдая, как ягненок хромает по траве.

Джан на мгновение задумывается и кивает. Затем он, кажется, начинает что-то объяснять на своем языке. Шерлок многого не понимает, но суть, похоже, заключается в том, что иногда ягнята просто умирают, что печально, но ничего не поделаешь, а еще в том, что иногда они оправляются от травм гораздо хуже, чем эта. Шерлок кивает, прислушиваясь и пытаясь разобрать структуру языка или распознать отдельные слова. Он думает, что есть несколько обозначений слова «овца», а также подбирает термины для лета и зимы.

Вместе они ремонтируют забор, связывая оборванные концы колючей проволоки, прежде чем вернуться к стаду. Собака присоединяется к ним, радостно тявкая и тычась мордой Джану в руку, пока он не гладит ее по носу.

Шерлок наблюдает за ними с печалью и тоской. Джан, кажется, замечает его грустное выражение лица, прежде чем жестом пригласить Шерлока подойти и погладить собаку. Шерлок так и делает, сглатывая комок в горле. С тех пор как умер Редберд, Шерлок не приласкал ни одной собаки. Но конкретно этот пес кажется совсем другим. Он выше, и шерсть на ощупь грубее. Хотя сейчас он выглядит ручным и послушным, для Шерлока он все еще дикий и опасный. Неудивительно, что овцы его боятся. Тем не менее пес лижет Шерлоку руку, и он всхлипывает.

Шерлок замечает, что Джан с любопытством за ним наблюдает и произносит какое-то странное слово, похожее на имя собаки, затем указывает на небо и делает неровное движение.

\- Молния? - спрашивает Шерлок. - Это его имя? - Он издает рычащий звук, похожий на раскат грома, а затем такое же зигзагообразное движение. - Молния.

Джан кивает.

\- Ты... Собака? - спрашивает Джан. Шерлок опускает глаза, почесывая Молнию за ушами.

\- Да, у меня была собака. Его звали Редберд. Он был потрясающий. Мой лучший друг. Мой единственный друг, правда. Знаешь, мы все делали вместе. Но он заболел, и его пришлось усыпить. По крайней мере, они так сказали, - с горечью добавляет Шерлок. - Я все еще думаю, что они могли бы спасти его. Им следовало бы стараться лучше. Но они даже не пытались. Просто усыпили.

Шерлок пинает комок травы и сглатывает. Глаза начинают щипать, и он сердито их трет. И, даже когда Молния начинает лизать его другую руку, это не помогает.

\- Прости, - хрипло бормочет Шерлок, не глядя на Джана. - Он... Я просто скучаю по нему, ясно?

На плече Шерлока появляется рука, мягко сжимая и почти сразу исчезая.

\- Друг, - подсказывает Джан, указывая на Молнию, затем на Шерлока и на себя. Шерлок фыркает и лучезарно ему улыбается.

\- Правда? Но он же твой. Я имею в виду, что он нужен тебе, чтобы присматривать за овцами.

Джан кивает, но затем делает движение, которое охватывает всех троих.

\- Хочешь сказать, что мы можем вместе присматривать за овцами, втроем? О... Ох, это было бы великолепно. Имей в виду, я мало что знаю об овцах. Тебе придется меня научить, и, возможно, я смогу найти несколько книг и немного почитать о них. Как долго ты здесь пробудешь? Все лето?

Джан снова кивает, что приводит Шерлока в восторг. Внезапно две недели, которые он должен провести в доме кузенов, кажутся ему слишком короткими.

\- Я постараюсь приходить каждый день, - взволнованно обещает Шерлок. - Я найду какой-нибудь предлог.

Джан улыбается ему в ответ. Немного выше по склону раненый ягненок воссоединился с матерью и тычется головой в ее вымя, чтобы напиться. Шерлок зачарованно наблюдает за происходящим.

\- А овце это не повредит? - спрашивает он. Джан качает головой и пускается в длинное объяснение на своем языке. Шерлок внимательно слушает, и хотя он действительно не понимает слов, ему снова кажется, что он чувствует, что Джан пытается до него донести.

**– <o>–**

Так они проводят остаток дня. Джан, кажется, счастлив иметь благодарную аудиторию. У Шерлока сложилось впечатление, что Джан тоже чувствовал себя одиноким - настолько одиноким, насколько можно чувствовать себя рядом с такой великолепной собакой, как Молния. Джан много рассказывает о своих овцах и о командах, которые он свистом отдает Молнии. Еще, кажется, Джан много знает о местных растениях и их свойствах. К радости Шерлока, он находит участок, где растет поздняя земляника, и они проводят там некоторое время, нанизывая ягоды на длинные стебли травы, чтобы взять с собой на выбранную наблюдательную точку с южного края кольца деревьев, откуда открывается хороший вид на стадо и на подходы с обеих сторон.

Дважды они видят других людей, которые прогуливаются по тропинке, идущей вдоль вершины хребта. Каждый раз Джан исчезает в лесу, а Шерлок следует за ним. Они прячутся на дереве и наблюдают, как туристы изучают район и уходят, пока мальчики сидят на ветвях, пытаясь не хихикать. Шерлок представляет, что он Робин из Шервуда - теперь с настоящим Маленьким Джоном - и прячется в Гринвуде, чтобы подстеречь приспешников шерифа из Ноттингема. Джан очень искусно имитирует разные птичьи крики, которые вызывают небольшое раздражение у пары пожилых путешественников, обсуждающих, кого они услышали - раннего соловья или зарянку.

Когда солнце начинает клониться к северо-западу и тени между деревьями удлиняются, Шерлок смотрит на часы.

\- Уже давно пора ужинать, - вздыхает он. - Я не хочу, но думаю, что мне сейчас лучше уйти. Иначе меня накажут. Скорее всего, меня все равно накажут за то, что я вот так ускользнул. Но я постараюсь прийти завтра, обещаю. Ты будешь здесь? Тогда я принесу что-нибудь поесть и попить. Земляника была очень вкусной, но сейчас мне очень хочется пить.

Он встает, стряхивая траву и шерсть Молнии с колен, где до этого лежала голова собаки. Махнув Джану, который на прощание поднял руку, Шерлок довольно неохотно поворачивается спиной к кольцу деревьев и идет обратно в Вашингтон. На этот раз он решает идти не через лес, а по главной тропе, которая вьется вниз по склону. Он хочет посмотреть, где окажется в Вашингтоне, если пойдет по ней, чтобы найти тропу завтра.

Когда он добирается до главной дороги, в долине уже сгущаются сумерки. Над головой проносятся летучие мыши. С каждым шагом прочь от холмов на сердце у Шерлока становилось все тяжелее. Дело не только в том, что ему пришлось оставить странных и совершенно очаровательных новых друзей, но и в том, что на него обрушивается чувство неминуемой катастрофы. Его не было уже несколько часов. Вне всяких сомнений, его отсутствие заметили. Ему нужна причина, железное алиби. Что-то, что не вызовет подозрений.

\- Эй, парень, подойди на минутку.

Шерлок подошел к дому дяди и тети с задней стороны, откуда сбежал ранее. Он только что миновал живую изгородь соседнего дома, принадлежащего Элли Кушиэль, немного сумасшедшей и очень странной женщине, по мнению всех обитателей дома Уоррингтонов. Шерлоку всегда было любопытно, правда ли это. Он был у нее дома всего один раз, когда что-то принес, и нашел его очаровательным, особенно его привлекло чучело собаки. А сейчас Элли, одетая в бирюзовый халат поверх чего-то похожего на пижаму, в тапочках и с накрученными на бигуди волосами, которые окрашены в баклажанный цвет и спрятаны под капюшон халата, смотрит на него через маленькую калитку в изгороди.

Шерлок останавливается и поворачивается к ней.

\- Здравствуйте, мисс Кушиэль, - осторожно говорит он.

\- Ох, так это маленький Шерлок? Привет.

\- Ага, - немного натянуто отвечает он, гадая, чего же она хочет.

\- Я тут подумала, не мог бы ты мне немного помочь? Мне нужно поменять лампочку на кухне, а я боюсь высоты, поэтому не могу залезть на лестницу.

\- Хорошо, но потом мне правда нужно торопиться обратно.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Элли и бросает на Шерлока проницательный взгляд. - Они будут гадать, где ты был весь день. Хорошо провел день на холмах?

Шерлок быстро проходит через калитку в ее заросший, но странно очаровательный сад со стебельчатыми многолетними растениями и старыми яблонями.

\- Откуда вы знаете, где я был? - спрашивает Шерлок, понизив голос.

\- Это же очевидно, разве нет? Мел на ногах, пятна от травы и земляники на штанах, когда ты вытирал руки после еды. Нужно только внимательно посмотреть.

Шерлок смотрит на ее улыбающееся лицо и начинает ухмыляться. Он понимает, что она вовсе не такая сумасшедшая, как думают люди. На самом деле она очень наблюдательная и умная и делает вид, что сошла с ума, просто чтобы люди оставили ее в покое. Он решает, что она ему нравится.

\- Я помогу вам заменить лампочку, - заявляет Шерлок. - Только... если тетя и дядя или кузены спросят, где я был, не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, не говорить им? Они все равно разозлятся, а я хочу избежать домашнего ареста до конца моего пребывания здесь и, что самое ужасное, того, чтобы весь день проводить с Дэниэлом и Кристофером и их друзьями-идиотам. Честно говоря, я сомневаюсь, что переживу это.

\- Ах да, я видела твой довольно смелый побег из ванной комнаты, - сочувственно кивает Элли. - Эти мальчишки опять доставляют тебе неприятности, да?

Шерлок кивает, опуская голову, и пинает маленькое зеленое яблоко, лежащее в траве.

\- Они ненавидят меня.

\- Потому что ты не такой, как они. Люди ненавидят то, чего не понимают.

Шерлок смотрит на нее снизу вверх и гадает, каково ей приходилось в школе, не издевались ли там над ней.

\- Завтра у Дэниэла день рождения. Это будет настоящий кошмар.

Элли задумчиво кивает и открывает заднюю дверь, пропуская Шерлока в темную кухню.

\- Лестница вон там, в кладовке, а новая лампочка на кухонном столе. Вот что я скажу тебе, Шерлок: можешь сказать своим тете и дяде и всем остальным, кто спросит, что ты провел весь день здесь, помогая мне по дому. Что, в конце концов, отчасти верно. А еще скажи им, что у меня много дел для тебя на завтра и на следующие дни. Нужно подровнять и подстричь газон, прополоть огород, а еще выполнить несколько поручений. Еще ты можешь погулять с собакой, если хочешь. Чем скорее закончишь с делами, тем скорее сможешь сбежать в Даунс. Как тебе?

Шерлок в восторге. Это действительно блестящее решение. Он не возражает немного поработать, если это означает, что он сможет избежать Уоррингтонов и, что более важно, завтрашнего дня рождения.

\- Это блестяще, - объявляет он, подтаскивая складную лестницу под люстру. - Надеюсь, остальные согласятся.

\- О, предоставь это мне, - загадочно говорит Элли. - Я позвоню Мэйбл и скажу ей. Не переживай. Возьми сконы, которые я приготовила на завтра.

**– <o>–**

Вскоре Шерлок выскальзывает через парадную дверь Элли и проходит короткое расстояние до дома Уорринтонов, неся накрытую тарелку со сконами (и спрятав парочку в мешок). Как он и предполагал, комитет по встрече уже собрался в прихожей. Дэниэл, за ним Кристофер, а рядом Том ( _Боже, нет, только не говорите мне, что этот придурок тоже останется здесь ночевать_ , думает Шерлок с замиранием сердца).

\- Так-так, псих, и где же ты был весь день?

\- День и вечер, - поправляет его Шерлок. - Если помнишь, я был тут все утро.

Дэниэл шагает к нему с устрашающим видом и угрожающе выпрямляется.

\- Заткнись. Мы тебя везде искали.

\- Да уж, не сомневаюсь, - говорит Шерлок, прищурив глаза и вызывающе смотря вверх на более высокого мальчика. - Но такой дурак, как ты, не догадался искать под носом внимательнее. Я все время был у Элли.

\- Ни хрена, мы смотрели у нее в саду.

\- Я был в доме, смотрел телевизор и помогал ей на кухне.

Последнее, по крайней мере, верно.

Мальчики с сомнением переглядываются.

\- Черт возьми, если ты провел весь день в ее доме, то ты еще больше псих, чем я думал, - считает Том. - Я имею в виду, она ведь сумасшедшая, да? Ты же сказал, что она сумасшедшая, Дэн.

\- Да, она сумасшедшая, разговаривает со своей мертвой собакой и все такое. Но знаете, думаю, маленький псих чувствует себя там как дома.

\- Действительно. И завтра я пойду туда же.

Это объявление вызывает несколько любопытных реакций: Кристофер просто выглядит довольным, что не придется возиться с Шерлоком весь день; Дэниэл, похоже, тоже так думает, пока не понимает, что без Шерлока у них не будет козла отпущения, если что-то пойдет не так, а еще - легкой жертвы. Том еще более коварен.

\- Ну, если он так сильно хочет туда попасть, мы должны убедиться, что этого не случится, верно? Мы же не можем позволить этому психу хорошо провести время, правда?

\- Мальчики, перестаньте Шерлока так называть, - раздается из коридора голос тети Мэйбл. Она подходит, вытирая руки полотенцем. Шерлок хмуро на нее смотрит. Как бы он ни был благодарен ей за то, что она хотя бы раз встала на его сторону, он уверен, что, когда его нет рядом, она отзывается о нем точно так же. - А, вот и ты, Шерлок. Мы уже начали волноваться.

Мальчики переглядываются.

\- Элли только что звонила. Она сказала, что сегодня ты ей очень помог, и спросила, сможешь ли ты прийти и завтра. Я сказала ей, что не уверена из-за дня рождения...

\- Я могу пойти, если ей снова понадобится моя помощь, - быстро говорит Шерлок. - Вот, возьмите сконы, которые она испекла, - добавляет он и протягивает тарелку.

\- Ах да, спасибо. Ну, в таком случае... Ты кушал?

\- Немного.

Тетя Мэйбл смотрит на него с легкой жалостью.

\- Наверняка, в основном сладости. Элли не славится пристрастием к здоровой пище, хотя ее сконы и правда хороши. Пойдем на кухню. Я сделаю тебе бутерброд. И ты должен съесть немного салата. Тебе нужны витамины.

Мальчишки хихикают. Они люто ненавидят зелень любого вида, что вызывает много споров за столом. Шерлок не против есть салат и овощи. Хотя у него репутация привередливого едока, это неправда. Он просто не ест много, часто забывает, когда думает о чем-то другом, или просто не волнуется об этом. Но, когда он ест, он не привередлив и на самом деле наслаждается большинством вещей, даже салатом, оливками, шпинатом и моллюсками.

\- Увидимся позже, - угрожающе шепчет Том, когда все трое поднимаются по лестнице.

Тетя Мэйбл бросает на них предостерегающий взгляд.

Сидя за кухонным столом с миской салата, большим стаканом молока перед собой и бутербродом в руке, Шерлок проводит следующие пятнадцать минут, разговаривая с тетей, которая жалуется, что Элли не сообщила ей раньше, что Шерлок у нее, а еще на многое другое. Примерно через две минуты Шерлок перестает слушать и вместо этого снова представляет себя в Даунсе. Он думает о Джане и о том, как это чудесно, что у него вдруг появился друг. Друг, собака, куча овец и еще две недели, которых он с нетерпением ждет.

\- Тебе лучше сразу лечь спать, - говорит тетя Мейбл. - Но сначала хорошо помыться, конечно. Мальчики будут наверху смотреть фильм. « _Звездные войны»_ или что-то вроде того. Или « _Звездный Путь»_? Я правда их не различаю. Тот, что с Дартом Вейдером или как там его зовут. Тебе тоже может понравиться.

\- Я в самом деле устал, - говорит Шерлок и кивает, и это лишь отчасти правда. Он жаждет остаться один в своей комнате и запереть за собой дверь. Еще два часа терпеть ненавистную компанию и скучный фильм не кажется хорошим способом провести вечер.

Поэтому он убегает в свою комнату так быстро, как только может, и, только когда слышит шаги Тома и кузенов, которые спускаются в гостиную внизу, проскальзывает в ванную, где распаковывает мешок, умывается, чистит зубы и пьет немного воды из-под крана.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Шерлок находит рюкзак и укладывает в него несколько вещей: швейцарский армейский нож, еще один рулон туалетной бумаги (Джану, похоже, она понравилась), кое-какие предметы первой помощи на случай, если пострадает еще одна овца, запасное нижнее белье, джемпер просто на всякий случай и ветровку, которая складывается в компактный мешок. Сверху кладет сконы, завернутые в салфетки. Завтра он возьмет несколько бутылок сока или лимонада, а еще немного еды, если не здесь, то у Элли.

Собрав рюкзак, он переодевается в пижаму и, пытаясь найти что-нибудь об овцах или истории Даунс, просматривает на полках книги, многие из которых, похоже, принадлежат либо тете Мэйбл, либо дяде Ричарду. Он не находит ничего интересного, кроме книги о старых голландских мастерах, которую берет с собой в постель. Некоторые изображения любопытные, а другие прямо-таки страшные, с большим количеством крови, отрубленными головами и изображением людей, которых тащат в ад и пожирают демоны.

Однако вскоре веки Шерлока начинают опускаться, и он засыпает. Ему снится кольцо деревьев, Робин Гуд и чучело Молнии, которое разговаривает с Шерлоком в гостиной Элли.

**– <o>–**

Проснувшись рано утром, Шерлок спешит в ванную, а затем крадется вниз по лестнице. Тетя Мэйбл уже встала и готовит завтрак. Рядом со столом Дэниэла ждет куча подарков. Шерлок добавляет тот, что оставили ему родители. Это книга и какая-то коробка, которая дребезжит, если потрясти. Шерлок предполагает, что это может быть набор для ремонта велосипеда. Ну, Дэниэлу он определенно нужен, так как его велосипед часто ломается. К сожалению, родители Шерлока, похоже, забыли подарить ему немного мозгов, чтобы он смог разобраться с набором, презрительно думает Шерлок. Но кому нужны мозги и навыки, когда родители все за них делают?

\- Доброе утро, Шерлок, - приветствует его тетя Мэйбл. - Вижу, ты рано встал. Можешь помочь мне накрыть на стол.

Шерлок выполняет просьбу. Он хочет, чтобы тетя осталась им довольна, и точно разрешила провести день в другом месте. Вскоре сверху доносятся громкие звуки, Дэниэл, его брат и Том сбегают вниз по лестнице, сопровождаемые бодро выглядящим дядей Ричардом, который, по-видимому, взял выходной на работе.

Далее следуют объятия и поздравления Дэниэла (Шерлоку удается избежать необходимости обнимать его, а их рукопожатие очень короткое с минимальным прикосновениям), а потом Дэниэл открывает подарки, пока более практичный Кристофер украдкой берет утренний кусок торта, в то время как другие восхищаются подарками. Шерлок проглатывает два бутерброда и полпинты молока, вытирает рот рукой и заявляет, что идет к Элли. Тетя Мэйбл кивает в ответ, дядя хмурится, а Кристофер кидает проницательный взгляд - Дэниэл и Том слишком поглощены большим свертком, в котором много петель для гоночного автотрека Дэниэла[10], - и Шерлок мчится наверх за своим рюкзаком и через две минуты выходит из дома.

Элли уже его ждет. Ее телевизор для разнообразия молчит, но радио на кухне работает. Шерлок слушает прогноз погоды, который обещает солнечную и сухую погоду как минимум до выходных, и улыбается. Звучит многообещающе.

Он действительно проводит утро, помогая Элли на заднем дворе, подстригает газон древней косилкой и даже косит некоторые высокие травинки настоящей косой. От этого он чувствует себя невероятно взрослым, так как коса очень острая. Потом он немного пропалывает огород, одновременно слушая болтовню Элли, которая стоит у задней двери и потягивает чай, о различных растениях, которые попадаются во время прополки. Когда солнце начинает припекать, он уходит в дом и помогает ей чистить картошку на обед - вернее, он чистит, а она говорит. Похоже, ей нравится с ним разговаривать. _Возможно,_ думает он, _ей это нравится, потому что, для разнообразия, я живой человек, а не просто чучело собаки._

И сразу же Шерлоку становится немного жаль Элли, он представляет себе, каково ей приходится одной, только лишь с новой собакой, мистером Ти, который довольно ленив и не очень общителен, чтобы составить компанию. Кажется, у нее нет ни мужа, ни детей, ни друзей, живущих поблизости, хотя он видел большую стопку писем и открыток со всего мира, говорящих об оживленной переписке с людьми из-за границы. Правда, она странная, болтает о всяком, но милая и, вообще, похоже, много чего знает. О картофеле, например, о разных сортах яблок и их особых свойствах в выпечке, хранении и приготовлении сидра. Ни с того, ни с сего он спрашивает ее о кольце деревьев на вершине Даунса.

От этих слов Элли загадочно улыбается.

\- Да, это особенное место, верно? Люди говорят, что его заселили тысячи лет назад. - Элли продолжает рассказывать Шерлоку о людях бронзового и железного веков, которые жили там, и о земледельцах эпохи неолита до них. Шерлок с гордостью показывает ей свой каменный инструмент[11], и она соглашается, что он может быть настоящим, а не просто забавной формы камнем.

Затем он спрашивает об овцах, и совсем неудивительно, что она знает и о них тоже. _Похоже, она проглотила целую энциклопедию_ , думает Шерлок. _Возможно, это потому, что она так много смотрит телевизор_. Она рассказывает ему о Саутдаунских овцах[12] и о том, чем они отличаются от других пород.

\- Вчера на верху в Даунсе я встретил пастуха, который был еще совсем мальчишкой, чуть старше меня, - говорит Шерлок, слегка шмыгая носом, потому что режет лук.

\- Да? Возможно, это парень кого-то из местных фермеров. - Элли смотрит на Шерлока снизу вверх.

\- Нет, я думаю, что он иностранец, - качает головой Шерлок, вытирая слезящиеся глаза. - Он почти не говорит на нашем языке. Он ничего не знал о туалетной бумаге.

Шерлок кивает и берет протянутый носовой платок, чтобы высморкаться.

\- Тогда иди отсюда, - улыбается Элли. - Ты неплохо поработал сегодня. Возьми немного печенья из кладовки и добавь еще несколько сконов к тем, что ты припрятал вчера, и несколько бутылок сока тоже. Уверена, твоему другу понравится. Не возвращайся слишком поздно. А теперь иди, пока к твоему кузену не приехали гости.

Шерлок улыбается ей, быстро моет руки и вытирает их о джинсы, прежде чем принести еду и питье.

\- Завтра в это же время, - напоминает Элли.

\- Хорошо, до свиданья. - Помахав рукой, Шерлок выскальзывает через заднюю дверь и мчится по траве к калитке в живой изгороди. Уже почти полдень, и солнце припекает. Дойдя до того места, где тропинка, по которой он спустился вчера вечером, ответвляется от дороги, он кидает быстрый взгляд назад, на сонную деревню, а затем с улюлюканьем бросается в лес.

**– <o>–**

Добравшись до пруда, Шерлок начинает высматривать Джана. Теперь его гложет беспокойство. А что, если его там нет? Что ж, его овцы на месте, но ведь наверняка за ними присматривают и другие. Элли сказала, что в Даунсе овцы в основном пасутся без присмотра пастухов, потому что пастбища огорожены забором, но Шерлок считает важным, чтобы время от времени кто-то был рядом. Иначе бедный ягненок мог бы умереть еще накануне.

Группа туристов бродит по Чанктонбери Ринг. Они расстелили одеяла между деревьями и готовятся к пикнику. Шерлок сразу же их ненавидит. Он не видит и не слышит никаких признаков Джана или Молнии, и это неудивительно. Джан, похоже, не любит чужаков, в особенности рядом со своими овцами, разве что только для того, чтобы подразнить их. В Шерлоке растет разочарование. Он с нетерпением ждал возможности провести больше времени с Джаном и его собакой, а теперь их здесь нет или они где-то прячутся. Почему бы этим туристам просто не свалить отсюда? Им здесь не место.

Шерлок колеблется, не чувствуя никакого желания проходить рядом с деревьями, но в то же время не хочет уходить. В конце концов он садится рядом с корявым кустом боярышника неподалеку от каменного указателя. А затем слышит тихий свист. Звук похож на птичий, впрочем, он не может опознать, какой именно птицы. Но лишь на мгновение. Что-то странное есть в этом звуке. Шерлок начинает догадывается, кто этот свистун, и сердце радостно бьется.

Снова поднявшись и оглядевшись, сначала он ничего не видит. Но когда сосредотачивается на кустах по другую сторону дороги Южный Даунс[13], то видит, что один и только один из них выглядит довольно подозрительно. Шерлок свистит в ответ, жалея, что накануне не договорился с Джаном о тайном позывном. Они просто обязаны сделать это сейчас. Ему отвечает еще одна странная трель.

Улыбаясь и собирая вещи, Шерлок бросается через дорогу и ныряет в кусты. И действительно, он видит Джана с сидящим рядом Молнией, которые наблюдают за овцами сквозь ветви.

\- Привет, - говорит Шерлок. - Я боялся, что тебя сегодня здесь не будет.

Джан пожимает плечами и указывает на туристов, занявших их укрытие из деревьев.

\- Да, я их видел, - кивает и вздыхает в ответ Шерлок. - Идиоты. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы они ушли. Возможно, мы сможем отпугнуть их позже. А пока, - он начинает распаковывать рюкзак, - смотри, я принес нам немного поесть и попить. Не знаю, нравится ли тебе что-то из этого, но... просто попробуй.

Джан кажется голодным, и после первого же кусочка скона Шерлок понимает, что тоже голоден. Джан пробует все, что Шерлок ему предлагает, и, кажется, ему нравится. Стеклянная бутылка его завораживает. Опустошив ее, он подносит ее к свету и смотрит, как сквозь нее отражается солнечный свет. И в который раз Шерлок задается вопросом, откуда же он, раз ничего не знает о таких обычных вещах, как бутылки и туалетная бумага.

Они почти не разговаривают, в основном потому, что Джан плоховато говорит по-английски, хотя, кажется, понимает большую часть того, что говорит Шерлок. В свою очередь, он общается знаками и использует странное слово на своем необычном языке, которое Шерлок почти понимает, потому что оно звучит как-то знакомо. В целом, они прекрасно ладят.

После еды они упаковывают вещи, и, когда Молния бросается ловить овец, которые заблудились и топчутся рядом с забором из колючей проволоки, мальчики, скрываясь от глаз туристов, прокрадываются в кольцо деревьев. Там они начинают шуршать ветками и издавать странные звуки, чтобы напугать их. И это работает. Джан с этим великолепно справляется, незаметно пробираясь сквозь лес, взбираясь на деревья и издавая сверхъестественные, пугающие звуки, похожие на завывание ветра в ветвях или голос каких-нибудь ужасных существ, пришедших сожрать несчастных путников. Шерлок изо всех сил старается не отставать от своего друга, и вскоре их план успешно срабатывает.

Что бы, по мнению путешественников, ни пряталось за деревьями, они начинают тревожно озираться по сторонам. Один из детей хочет пойти и проверить, и его тут же подзывают обратно. Немного погодя группа собирает вещи и уходит. И, что еще лучше, когда они спускаются, то встречают еще одну небольшую группу пешеходов, которым они приглушенными голосами сообщают, что, по их мнению, между деревьями свободно бегает и довольно угрожающе воет свирепая собака. Прямо как по команде, мимо, пусть и на расстоянии, проносится Молния, все они вздрагивают и быстро направляются к нижним воротам возле резервуара с водой. Вскоре они скрываются из виду. Шерлок только надеется, что они не расскажут никому из фермеров о бродячих собаках, иначе у них будут проблемы. К счастью, до конца дня больше никто не появляется.

Шерлок и Джан проводят время, присматривая за овцами, и Джан с гордостью демонстрирует, на что способен Молния и как ловко и быстро он реагирует на призывы и команды. Еще они строят небольшой шалаш в середине Трихенджа, где деревья плотно сплетены и есть небольшой подлесок. Как и вчера, когда тени между деревьями удлиняются, а солнце спускается к северо-западу, Шерлоку не хочется уходить. Но Джан уверяет его, что будет тут и завтра, тогда Шерлок прощается и идет обратно к Элли.

Ей не терпится услышать, как прошел день, так что он вкратце отчитывается.

\- Кажется, твой друг - хороший пастух, - говорит Элли после того, как Шерлок с энтузиазмом рассказывает достаточно подробную информацию об овцах, полученную от Джана. - Ты уже многому научился.

Шерлок улыбается и кивает и в тоже время ловит странное и задумчивое мимолетное выражение лица Элли, прежде чем оно исчезает. Он задумывается об этом: вдруг Элли знает о Джане что-то, чего не знает он.

Вскоре Шерлок покидает и ее дом тоже. Когда он подходит к дому Уоррингтонов, дядя как раз сажает толпу мальчишек в машину, чтобы развести по домам. Шерлок быстро и незаметно проскальзывает в дом. В опустевшей кухне он ужинает остатками праздничного обеда, прежде чем исчезнуть в своей комнате, и думает, что, если оставшееся время пребывания в Вашингтоне пройдет так же, как сейчас, он не будет жаловаться.

**– <o>–**

Чудесным образом именно так все и происходит. Он остается буквально невидимым в доме Уоррингтонов, если не считать одного дня, когда вскоре после полудня начинается сильная гроза, как раз когда Шерлок собирается выходить из дома Элли, из-за чего ему приходится задержаться еще на два часа, а нахождение в Даунсе становится немного сырым и неудобным; и другого, когда тетя и дядя настаивают на том, чтобы Шерлок поехал с ними в Уортинг пройтись по магазинам и искупаться в море.

К удивлению Шерлока, его двоюродные братья не предпринимают никаких реальных попыток разрушить его свободу. Очевидно, тетя убедила их, что он хороший работник в заведении «У Сумасшедшей Элли» и что он работает там весь день. Он, в свою очередь, убедительно зевает и стонет, когда крадется вниз по лестнице к завтраку, а вечером возвращается от Элли, делая вид, что работал весь день.

Шерлок и выглядит соответствующе, если бы кто-нибудь обратил внимание на детали. Его бледная кожа приобрела веснушчатый загар. Нос и задняя часть шеи даже слегка обгорели, когда он однажды забыл нанести солнцезащитный крем. Еще он набрал мышечную массу, в основном, из-за работы у Элли, но и от того, что много бегал за овцами вверх и вниз по склону, шутливо гонялся за Молнией или убегал от него. Его пальцы огрубели и покрылись мозолями, а подошвы ног теперь достаточно толстые, чтобы он мог пройти весь путь от дома Уорингтонов до Даунса и обратно босиком, не обращая внимания на горячий асфальт или острые камни.

Шерлок проводит часы, бродя по Даунсу, чаще всего с Джаном и его собакой, но иногда и один, когда Джан еще не пришел или где-то в другом месте. Джан никогда не говорит, куда уходит, но Шерлок замечает, что он редко появляется, если рядом с Трихенджем или прудом находятся посторонние люди. Шерлок дважды спрашивал его, где он живет, но каждый раз Джан лишь неопределенно махал рукой, обхватывая весь Даунс, что, по-видимому, означало, что он местный. Джан определенно знает все дороги вокруг, знает места, где можно найти хорошие кремни, чтобы сделать орудия и наконечники для стрел. Знает, какое дерево для чего использовать, будь то лук или древко стрелы, посох, флейта или корзина. Знает, какие растения ядовитые, а какие съедобные и обладают ли они какими-нибудь целебными свойствами. Джан может сказать, какая будет погода, просто глядя на облака и ощущая дуновение ветра. К изумлению Шерлока, он правильно предсказал грозу, изучив поведение своих овец. Джан много знает об овцах, как и положено пастуху. Шерлок задается вопросом, правда ли это его профессия. В конце концов, он всего лишь ребенок. Может быть, он просто подрабатывает на каникулах. Однако когда Шерлок спрашивает Джана о школе, то получает лишь расплывчатый ответ. Он считает, что Джан, возможно, учится дома, а его родители не говорят по-английски. Это объясняет тот факт, что он не умеет читать, только некоторые слова, которые, кажется, узнает по произношению. Однако он знает математику и, кажется, довольно хорошо в этом разбирается. Шерлок пытается научить его играть в шахматы на своем маленьком переносном комплекте, и Джан схватывает все на лету. Шерлок узнает, что у Джана есть старший брат, который, кажется, немного идиот, что вызывает у Шерлока еще больше симпатии к Джану.

Несмотря на его странность или, возможно, именно из-за нее, Шерлок любит Джана всем сердцем. У него никогда не было такого друга, как Джан. Джан именно тот, кем мог бы стать Майкрофт, если бы не превратился раньше времени в скучного взрослого человека. Джан как старший брат, который заботится о Шерлоке и дружески поддразнивает его (когда Шерлок приходит в середине дня, Джан любит прятаться, а Шерлок пытается его найти), и который учит его всему. Шерлок мечтает, чтобы лето длилось вечно. Поскольку Джан и Молния составляют ему компанию, он не беспокоится о своих кузенах. Какое-то время он даже не думал о Редберде. Только иногда ему становится чуточку грустно, но появляется Молния и облизывает ухо Шерлока или кладет голову ему на колени, выпрашивая ласки, прежде чем снова бросится прочь. И Шерлок, который когда-то поклялся никогда больше не привязываться к другой собаке, попадает в ловушку.

Однако он все еще боится своих двоюродных братьев и изо всех сил старается скрыть истинную цель каждый раз, когда уходит из дома Элли. Обычно Шерлок уходит во время обеда, когда может быть уверен, что Дэниэл, Кристофер, а также все, кто рядом, едят в доме. Он выбирает разные маршруты, чтобы подняться в Даунс, и те два раза, когда один из его двоюродных братьев видит, как Шерлок выходит из дома Элли, Элли говорит, что отправляет Шерлока выполнять поручения, и всегда упоминает людей, которых мальчики терпеть не могут.

Несмотря на то что они дразнят Шерлока, когда видят, и не пренебрегают обычными оскорблениями, когда родителей нет рядом, никто из них не подозревает, что он проводит свои лучшие дни, потому что Шерлок обязательно притворяется совершенно несчастным каждый раз, когда ему приходится идти к Элли.

Ему даже начинают нравиться утра. Элли много знает. И не только потому, что смотрит телевизор. Когда однажды Шерлок помогает ей разобрать одежду в шкафу, он отмечает, что и в ее спальне, и в соседней гостевой комнате, почти похожей на маленькую библиотеку, очень много книг. Он находит там книги о местных обычаях и легендах, о флоре и фауне, а также книги о древних языках и много-много старых приключенческих романов. Элли не против, когда он читает во время перерывов, а их очень много. Ей, похоже, нравится просто разговаривать с ним, рассказывать о том и сем, а не настаивать, чтобы он работал. Постепенно Шерлок узнает о ее жизни, которая в основном проходила за границей в нескольких странах. Родители Элли были путешествующими преподавателями. Сама Элли училась в США, во Франции и в Швеции, а еще работала в ряде стран, организуя какие-то мероприятия. Шерлок точно не знает, что именно она изучала. Много всего, как он предполагает, учитывая ее обширные знания обо... практически обо всем. Что-то связанное с литературой, похоже, лучший вариант. Шерлок задается вопросом, как она теперь зарабатывает на жизнь, потому что она, кажется, никуда не ходит и проводит большую часть времени в доме или неподалеку. И у нее нет собственного автомобиля. Она не настолько стара, чтобы уйти на пенсию. В итоге он просто спрашивает.

\- О, я действительно работаю. Пойдем, я тебе покажу, - со смехом отвечает Элли на вопрос Шерлока.

Шерлок заметил старую пишущую машинку в библиотеке, а также то, что ею часто пользуются.

\- Здесь я работаю. Правда, в основном по ночам, когда не могу заснуть и по телевизору показывают одну лишь ерунду. Я пишу статьи для газет и журналов, иногда редактирую эссе и даже романы. Странные пьесы или сценарии. Но в основном отвечаю на письма людей в разделе «Истеричные колонки» в нескольких газетах. Знаешь, когда люди пишут о своих проблемах. Я даю им советы, когда могу, а иногда отвешиваю словесные оплеухи, если они ведут себя как идиоты. Некоторые возмущаются, но в большинстве случаев это именно то, чего им не хватало. Кто-то продолжает писать мне даже после этого, и мы остаемся на связи. Они посылают мне разные вещи в благодарность. А с некоторыми я переписываюсь уже много лет и знаю всю историю их жизни.

Шерлок кивает, глядя на пишущую машинку и стопки писем и журналов рядом с ней.

\- А почему они сами не могут решить свои проблемы? - спрашивает он. - В смысле, разве они не знают их лучше, чем вы, ведь это их проблемы?

\- Предполагаю, что иногда нужен кто-то посторонний, чтобы увидеть проблему яснее, - пожимает плечами Элли. - Кто-то, кто умеет читать между строк, так сказать. Кто-то, кто потратит время, чтобы увидеть и обдумать все детали, а затем найти решение. Ты не можешь этого сделать, если слишком глубоко вовлечен. Если проблема слишком личная. Вот почему многим легче написать незнакомцу.

Элли поднимает голову и странно смотрит на Шерлока.

\- Я вижу, что ты тоже любишь помогать людям. И ты будешь в этом хорош.

\- Часто, когда я пытаюсь помочь, мою помощь не принимают, - фыркает Шерлок. - А другие настолько глупы, что я не хочу им помогать. Если бы они только подумали, то не попали бы в беду. Почему мы должны помогать таким идиотам?

\- Потому что именно они больше всего нуждаются в помощи, хотя никогда и не признают этого. Ну что ж, думаю, уже почти полдень. Ты, наверное, хочешь отправиться на встречу со своим другом.

Шерлок кивает. Через три дня вернутся его родители. Он уже не хочет уезжать. Он никогда не думал, что скажет такое о Вашингтоне.

\- Ты всегда можешь вернуться сюда и остаться, - говорит Элли. - На тот случай, если ты не захочешь останавливаться у своих кузенов. Ты очень помогаешь мне по дому. - Она улыбается ему, и ее глаза блестят.

\- Спасибо. И до завтра. Можно мне взять яблок, пожалуйста?

\- Ах да, угощайся. В последние дни ты ел в основном сладости и выпечку, не так ли? Возьми яблоки и по персику себе и своему другу, - добавляет она, и, как обычно, на мгновение, когда она упоминает Джана, Шерлок видит это странное, задумчивое выражение.

**– <o>–**

В последний день Элли отпускает его пораньше, чтобы он мог провести с Джаном как можно больше времени. Его друг, кажется, чувствует, что что-то происходит, потому что кивает на мрачное лицо Шерлока, когда они сидят в тенистом убежище своего маленького лесного шалаша и едят фрукты, и спрашивает:

\- Грустишь?

\- Да. Я завтра уезжаю, - вздыхая, кивает в ответ Шерлок.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что возвращаются мои родители и мы поедем домой. А потом мы поедем в Германию, потому что у Мамули там конференция. А потом каникулы закончатся и снова начнутся занятия в школе.

Внезапно у Шерлока перехватывает горло. Он смотрит на Джана.

\- Я хотел бы остаться здесь. Я не знаю, когда смогу вернуться. Возможно, осенью. Не думаю, что мне удастся приехать раньше, если только я не сбегу из дома. Мои родители знают, что я ненавижу проводить время с кузенами. Но в ноябре у Кристофера день рождения. Так что, возможно, мне удастся уговорить их привезти меня сюда. Или я просто убегу и стану пастухом, как ты. Я очень много узнал. Мне все равно не нужна эта скучная школа.

Джан неодобрительно качает головой.

\- О, тебе легко говорить. - хмурится Шерлок. - Тебе ведь не обязательно ходить в школу, правда? Ну ладно, не будем спорить. Я... - Он сглатывает. - Я принес тебе кое-что. Шахматный набор. Можешь оставить его себе, если хочешь. Может быть, научишь играть своего брата.

Джан кивает и осторожно берет маленький набор в руки. Он выглядит довольно тронутым.

\- А еще я нарисовал тебя, себя, Молнию, овец и деревья, - говорит Шерлок, немного смущаясь. Он довольно хорошо рисует, но не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Но глаза Джана сияют, когда он смотрит на рисунок, и он тепло улыбается Шерлоку.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Джан.

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит Шерлок. Джан уже довольно хорошо научился говорить по-английски, а Шерлок выучил пару слов на его языке, так что теперь они могут общаться почти свободно. - Мне бы хотелось писать тебе, но я ведь не могу посылать письма в это место, правда?

\- Письма не нужны, - говорит Джан. - Буду здесь всегда. Ты вернешься и найдешь меня под кроной деревьев.

\- Обещаю, я вернусь.

Они обмениваются крепким рукопожатием, а затем Джан выуживает что-то из своей сумки и протягивает Шерлоку. Это искусно вырезанная из дерева фигура прыгающей собаки. Дерево серое, как кора бука и как грубая шерсть Молнии.

\- Это мне? - спрашивает Шерлок. - Ух ты, спасибо. Это ты сделал?

Джан кивает.

\- Очень красиво.

\- Ты должен помнить, - говорит Джан.

\- Всегда буду помнить, - обещает Шерлок.

**– <o>–**

Когда Шерлок и Джан расстаются у каменного указателя, солнце уже зашло. Какое-то мгновение они стоят бок о бок, глядя на Чанктонбери Ринг, а их фигуры отбрасывают длинные тени. У Шерлока тяжело на сердце, он не хочет покидать это волшебное место. Джану, похоже, тоже больше нечего сказать, так что они стоят молча и просто смотрят. В какой-то момент поднимается ветер, шелестя листьями буков и играя с короткой травой. Шерлок на мгновение закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит, пытаясь сохранить последние две недели в том закутке памяти, где они никогда не сотрутся.

Когда он снова открывает глаза, то уже один. Это его не удивляет. Джан исчез, как он часто делал, тихо, словно ветер в траве. Шерлок вздыхает и, не оглядываясь, начинает одинокий спуск обратно в Вашингтон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания Переводчика:
> 
> [1] А24 - это главная дорога в Англии, проходящая от Клэпхэма на юго-западе Лондона до Уортинга в Западном Сассексе через пригороды, а также через графства Суррей и Западный Сассекс;
> 
> [2] - Джемпер связанный аранским стилем, для которого характерен узор из переплетения кос и скрещивания петель. Стиль родом из Ирландии, с острова Аран;
> 
> [3] Меринóсовая шерсть - натуральная шерсть меринóсовой породы овец, отличающаяся особой тонкостью волокон. Несмотря на свою тонкость, волокна обладают значительной прочностью. Изделия мягкие, приятные к телу, износостойкие, долго сохраняют привлекательный внешний вид и обладают прекрасными термоизоляционными свойствами;
> 
> [4] Ураган 1987 - 15 октября 1987 года на юго-восток Англии совершенно неожиданно налетел ураган, который позднее признали самым разрушительным за 300 лет. Ураган унес жизни больше 20 человек, повалил 15 миллионов деревьев, а общий ущерб составил 1,5 миллиарда фунтов стерлингов;
> 
> [5] Неприрученный - англ. untamed - одно из значений этого слова также «дикий»;
> 
> [6] Ты говоришь по-французски?
> 
> [7] Э-э-э… Вы говорите?.. нет… Ты говоришь по-немецки?
> 
> [8] Ирландские «путешественники», шельта - кочевая этническая группа предположительно ирландского происхождения, которая проживает в Ирландии, Великобритании и США. Самоназвание - «пэйви». Их также называют «ирландскими цыганами»;
> 
> [9] Джан, англ. – Jan. Одним из вариантов имени в разных языках - является Джон. Имя используется в таких языках, как африкаанс, белорусский, черкесский, каталонский, чешский, нидерландский, немецкий, польский, словенский, скандинавский и финский языки, а также в диалекте Девона. Также является аналогом русского имени Иван. Также Джан означает - Господь милосердный;
> 
> [10] Петли для гоночного автотрека и сам автотрек - https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/13/a091e5a204393ee9c43a06ef8615db8e-full.jpg
> 
> [11] Отсылка ко второй главе, когда Шерлок находит камень, размером с кулак, плоский и продолговатый, почти симметричной формы со странно правильными краями;
> 
> [12] Саутдаунские овцы - маленькая английская овца двойного назначения, выращиваемая в основном для мяса - Про породу можно прочитать здесь https://ogorodniki.com/catalog/sautdaun и http://animalialib.ru/books/item/f00/s00/z0000044/st043.shtml;
> 
> [13] Путь / дорога Южный Даунс - англ. South Downs Way - это длинная пешеходная дорожка и мост, проходящий вдоль Саут-Даунс на юге Англии. Это одна из 16 национальных троп в Англии и Уэльсе. Трасса протянулась на 160 км от Винчестера в Хэмпшире до Истборна в Восточном Суссексе, с подъемом и спуском около 4150 м;
> 
> Немного для визуализации:
> 
> А24 - https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/13/f02a4f8578d27e75467df945ed6bd768-full.jpg
> 
> Меловой карьер https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/12/03e4d9450f7ca1877853e867e63667b2-full.jpg
> 
> И для настроения:
> 
> Даунс  
> https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/13/41357f32517c49c058cd8486c5aad1b4-full.jpg
> 
> https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/13/059fbde0f5d4852dfe950c3f2bd50b8b-full.jpg
> 
> https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/13/9872680ac8a68f5c505543232bee5440-full.jpg
> 
> https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/13/9a8573f09eaefcacba679fe455e1b4f0-full.jpg
> 
> Деревянный столб с картой и информационной стойкой https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/13/5be9ffc90829c25b089453d156c0651d-full.jpg
> 
> https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/13/be247f11f090eb80ae838618caeb4696-full.jpg
> 
> Вблизи  
> https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/13/3620877fb0b7e7d44727bba894647547-full.jpg


	5. Шторм

**Июль 2016**

Огибая линию кустов у северного края гряды, где она начинает круто обрываться, Шерлок и Джон тихо пробираются к Чанктонбери Ринг. Голубоватое свечение мобильного телефона исчезло, но Шерлок запомнил место, где видел его в последний раз.

Теперь, когда первоначальный шок от возвращения в Трихендж прошел, Шерлоку все больше становится интересно, как это место выглядит сейчас вблизи. Кто посадил деревья? Местные жители? Или какая-то организация вроде Национального фонда[1]? Вне всяких сомнений, это место имеет туристическую и археологическую ценность. На самом деле археологи, должно быть, оценили разрушения - отсутствие деревьев позволило им раскопать то, что раньше было недоступно. Шерлок испытывает искушение поискать информацию об этом в сети и слегка раздражен на самого себя, что не подумал об этом раньше, когда они только ехали сюда. Он должен был предвидеть возвращение в это волшебное место. Как будто он мог остаться в стороне...

Джон идет рядом с настороженным и сосредоточенным выражением лица. Шерлок предполагает, что он обдумывает все то, что недавно узнал, не прекращая наблюдать за окрестностями. Всегда солдат - всегда на страже. Шерлок старается не думать о том, что ему сказал Джон, пока они поднимались. Эти слова нуждаются в спокойном изучении и полном внимании. Прямо сейчас расследование имеет наивысший приоритет.

\- Что теперь? - тихо спрашивает Джон, когда они достигают северной границы рощи.

В этом месте дамба низкая и почти невидимая. На фоне молодых деревьев Шерлок видит, что некоторые из старых буков пережили шторм. И их даже больше, чем он помнит. Сердце Шерлока екает при виде этого зрелища. Ему интересно, уцелело ли то дерево, на котором он сидел когда-то. Ущерб, который нанес шторм, все еще заметен, но только для тех, кто видел это место раньше. Кольцо стало более редким и уже не той куполообразной формы, которая была тридцать лет назад. Но большая часть деревьев все еще впечатляет, особенно буки вдоль южной границы, где сохранилось большинство старых деревьев. Теперь они стоят более одиноко, чем раньше, и их изящные, продуваемые ветром очертания прекрасны в лунном свете. _Все растет и исцеляется_ , думает Шерлок, бросая на Джона взгляд и обнаруживая, что тот, в свою очередь, смотрит на него в ожидании ответа.

\- Давай пройдем немного глубже в лес. В середине хенджа было небольшое углубление. Когда я был ребенком, мы построили там небольшой шалаш из веток.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Джон. - Ты уверен, что она в безопасности?

\- Да, если не считать того, что она споткнулась в темноте о корень... - Шерлок останавливается и замолкает, некоторое время напряженно прислушивается. С тех пор как они пересекли дамбу, ощущение, что за ними наблюдают, усилилось. По позе Джона Шерлок может сказать, что он тоже ощущает чье-то присутствие. Шерлок слегка дотрагивается до руки Джона, удерживая его. Они оба стоят и слушают, а потом Шерлок улыбается.

\- Споткнулась или упала с дерева. Не правда ли, Тиффани? - громко говорит Шерлок, глядя в темноту под деревьями и сосредоточившись на одном из уцелевших буков, ветви которого подозрительно зашуршали минуту назад.

И сразу же шуршание прекращается, если не считать ветра, вздыхающего в ветвях.

\- Вот и она, - шепчет Шерлок, улыбаясь про себя. Жестом подзывая Джона, он показывает, с какой стороны подойти к дереву, а сам обходит с другой.

\- Наверху? - спрашивает Джон, хмуро вглядываясь в темную шелестящую листву.

\- Да.

\- Одна?

\- Это еще предстоит выяснить. - О, разве это не увлекательно?

Как только они занимают позиции по обе стороны гладкого ствола, Шерлок светит фонариком мобильного телефона наверх, в трепещущие листья. На краткое мгновение свет выхватывает пару босых ног, прежде чем они исчезают наверху.

\- Тиффани, мы не причиним тебе вреда. Мы даже не отведем тебя сразу к родителям, если ты этого не захочешь. Однако они беспокоятся, как ты наверняка знаешь. Но ведь это и было твоим намерением с самого начала, не так ли? В любом случае надвигается плохая погода. Полагаю, ты заметила. Сидеть на дереве во время грозы, с мобильным телефоном в кармане и металлической фляжкой в сумке - не очень хорошая идея, и я уверен, ты с этим согласна. Мы просто хотим с тобой поговорить.

Наверху царит тишина.

\- Будь благоразумна, Тиффани, - добавляет Джон, следуя примеру Шерлока. - Пожалуйста. Мы не из полиции.

Ни звука в ответ.

\- Хочешь, я заберусь за ней наверх? - вздыхая, спрашивает Джон.

\- Подожди, - качает головой Шерлок, а затем снова обращается к дереву: - Тиффани, я сомневаюсь, что у тебя будут (большие) неприятности из-за этого. Твои родители будут счастливы, когда ты вернешься к ним целой и невредимой. Как видишь, они следовали инструкциям твоего похитителя. Они не привлекли полицию. Однако они обратились за помощью к семье. Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Я двоюродный брат твоего отца. Сомневаюсь, что он когда-нибудь упоминал обо мне. До сегодняшнего дня мы не виделись много лет и даже в детстве не ладили. Это должно показать тебе, как много ты для него значишь. Он поборол гордость и связался со своим ненормальным кузеном, чтобы попытаться найти тебя. Я консультирующий детектив, а мой друг и напарник Джон - врач. Так что не обижайся, что мы нашли тебя так быстро. У нас это хорошо получается - находить вещи и людей, хотя я должен сказать, твой... похититель показал себя умным человеком. Буквы-наклейки - это очень изобретательно, хотя формулировка выдала истинный возраст. А отрезанная прядь волос была блестящей уловкой. Это действительно напугало твоих родителей. Есть смысл носить короткую стрижку летом, да? А кроме этого, не так уж много и нужно для маскировки. Другая одежда, другая прическа, возможно, очки - и ты сразу другой человек. Умно, очень умно. Отключение интернета и всех функций мобильного оператора в телефоне, а также функции GPS - тоже умный ход. Большинство людей даже не знают, что их устройства отслеживаются поставщиками мобильных услуг, а не только функцией GPS на телефоне. Хочешь знать, что выдало твое местоположение? Рисунки в твоей комнате и меловые отпечатки ступней. Кроме того, был еще свидетель, Элли Кушиэль, которая видела твоего похитителя, когда он бросал второе сообщение. Держу пари, что старая Элли знает об этом предприятии даже больше, чем говорит. В последнее время ты проводишь с ней довольно много времени, верно? Сначала ты приходила к ней читать книги, и разве они у нее не замечательные? И это я знаю, видишь. В детстве я тоже проводил у нее много времени, занимаясь именно тем, чем занимаешься ты: помогал по дому и в саду и слушал ее рассказы. Тебе нравится разгадывать судоку, и Элли кормила и поила тебя и время от времени угощала фруктовым льдом. Она все еще печет те восхитительные сконы? Я думаю, что Элли была в курсе плана, по крайней мере в некоторой степени. Она делает такое: помогает детям, которые нуждаются в помощи. Она прикрывала меня, когда я не хотел проводить время с кузенами, а предпочитал быть здесь, в Даунсе. Да, я знаю это место, знаю очень хорошо, хотя и не был здесь почти три десятилетия. Вот почему я точно знал, где тебя искать.

Дерево по-прежнему молчит, но это молчание того, кто внимательно слушает. Шерлок про себя ухмыляется.

\- А теперь ты, наверное, гадаешь, не предала ли тебя Элли. Она только сообщила, что видела из своего окна. Сомневаюсь, что ты поведала ей весь свой план.

\- Она сама себя «похитила», да? - вставляет Джон.

\- Конечно. Правда, Тиффани? - улыбается и кивает Шерлок.

Сверху доносится слабый шорох, как будто кто-то ерзает на ветке.

\- Зачем? - спрашивает Джон, наполовину в сторону дерева, наполовину в сторону Шерлока.

\- Разве это не очевидно? - отвечает Джону Шерлок, а затем, снова обращаясь к странному обитателю дерева, продолжает: - Ты исключительно умная и наблюдательная девочка, Тиффани. Ты видишь то, чего не видят другие, ты замечаешь маленькие подсказки и собираешь из них всю историю. Очевидно, эта семейная черта. Черта, которую мы с тобой разделяем. Может быть, она и перескочила поколение, но в тебе, несомненно, проявилась вновь. Итак, что же ты обнаружила? Твой отец приходил домой после работы позже, чем обычно? Случайные сообщения, которые он не читал в присутствии твоей матери? Свой второй, «рабочий» телефон использовал не только для работы? Запах духов, которыми твоя мать не пользуется? Или помада за ухом не такая, как у твоей мамы? По всей вероятности, в последний год или около того он стал причесываться по-другому и больше заниматься в тренажерном зале. Стал больше бегать и ездить на велосипеде в свободное время, что привело к тому, что на тебя у него оставалось меньше времени, и тебя это обижало. Возможно, у него на пальце не было обручального кольца, когда он забывал надеть его обратно после встречи с любовницей. Да, и из всех этих маленьких подсказок ты вывела одно: у твоего отца роман на стороне. Твоя мать узнала и поссорилась с отцом. Они старались, чтобы ты не заметила, что они поссорились, но, будучи наблюдательной и очень чувствительной к изменениям атмосферы в доме и поведении людей, окружающих тебя, ты, конечно, поняла это. Далее последовало странное и скрытное поведение твоей матери, когда она вернулась с поездки на Ибицу. Фотографии, которые она тебе не показывала. Сам факт, что она уехала с друзьями на целую неделю, тогда как раньше уезжала только на выходные. Ты не была этому рада, но все же с нетерпением ждала возможности провести время с семьей. Так что не только у твоего отца роман, но и твоя мама, по-видимому, тоже ищет любовь в другом месте. Любовь или, по крайней мере, секс. Или и то, и другое. Исходя из этого, нетрудно представить себе будущее твоей семьи. Оба родителя недовольны своими отношениями, и есть риск, что они расстануться. И такой риск _есть_ , без сомнений. Ты слишком реалистка, чтобы не видеть и не страшиться этого. Потому что если они расстанутся, что будет с тобой? Ты любишь их обоих. Ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя заставляли принимать чью-то сторону. Твой дом всегда был для тебя убежищем, потому что ты чувствуешь, что тебе больше нигде нет места. Не в школе, иногда даже не с близкими друзьями, потому что ты другая, и ты чувствуешь, что они на самом деле не знают и не понимают тебя, хотя любят и с удовольствием проводят с тобой время. А иногда тебе просто нужно побыть одной. Ты можешь быть самой собой только дома, со своими книгами и рисунками, в убежище из подушек и, да, конечно же, с родителями, которые поддерживают тебя и, несмотря на их недостатки, безоговорочно любят. Но теперь этот спасательный жилет вот-вот разорвется надвое, и ты ощущаешь себя застрявшей прямо посередине и не знаешь, что делать - если только не напомнить родителям об их приоритетах. А их главным приоритетом должна быть ты. Да, они вели себя эгоистично. Люди иногда бывают такими. Люди влюбляются и перестают любить. Такое случается. Такова человеческая натура. Конечно, это больно, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Так что теперь у тебя есть выбор. Ты можешь остаться там и промокнуть под дождем и, возможно, получить удар молнией. Или ты можешь спуститься, сказать, правильно ли я все рассказал или упустил какую-то деталь, всегда есть что-то, и мы вместе сможем разработать план, как сообщить твоим родителям о твоих страхах и как избежать причинения боли тебе и им. Как тебе такой вариант?

Воцаряется тишина, и Шерлок задумывается, не залаял ли он в буквальном смысле не на то дерево. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Джона, который смотрит на него со странным выражением лица. Шерлок распознает восхищение и нежность, но еще оттенки печали и сожаления. Думает ли он о Мэри и собственной дочери? Скорее всего, да.

Внезапно с ветвей доносится долгий всхлип, сопровождаемый звуком чьего-то сморкающегося носа. Ветки шуршат, потом чей-то голос, слегка охрипший от слез, робко, но с явным любопытством спрашивает:

\- Вы тот самый детектив в шляпе?

Джон фыркает, глядя на Шерлока с теплым выражением лица. Шерлок тоже тихо смеется.

\- Иногда, да.

Еще один всхлип.

\- Я читала о вас в газетах. У папы недавно была статья, и он сказал, что вы родственники. Больше он мне ничего не сказал, так что я поискала в Интернете. Вы нашли кролика?

\- Кого? - спрашивает Шерлок в замешательстве, но тут его осеняет. - Оу, Бубенчика?

Джон прикусывает кулак, чтобы не расхохотаться, а Шерлок кусает губы.

\- В некотором смысле. Возникла небольшая путаница с кроликом из лаборатории. Именно поэтому он светился в темноте. В его ДНК внедрили гены медуз. К сожалению, Бубенчик не пережил подмены.

\- Это очень грустно, - говорит Тиффани. Она задумывается на мгновение, а затем говорит: - Хорошо, я спущусь. Но вы должны пообещать, что не расскажете маме и папе прямо сейчас.

\- Обещаем, - в унисон отвечают оба мужчины.

\- Тиффани, тебе нужна помощь? - спрашивает Джон.

\- Нет, все в порядке. Сейчас я спущу рюкзак.

Оба мужчины вовремя делают шаг назад от ствола дерева до того, как на землю рядом с ногами Шерлока падает тяжелый рюкзак с оглушительным грохотом, сопровождаемым негромким проклятием сверху:

\- Простите. Веревка соскользнула.

Учитывая его объем и вес, Шерлок удивляется, как ей вообще удалось затащить его на дерево. Похоже, в нем есть все необходимое, чтобы выжить в дикой природе неделю. Или год.

\- Уверена, что справишься? - спрашивает он.

\- Да.

Через мгновение с нижних ветвей свешиваются голые ноги Тиффани Уоррингтон, а за ними появляется и сама девочка, ловко спускающаяся с дерева. На ней старые джинсы, штанины которых закатаны до колен. Вдобавок ко всему блузка, больше похожая на тунику, которая выглядит слишком большой для нее (вероятно, блузка ее матери), и подхваченная кожаным поясом вокруг талии. Волосы подстрижены неумело, кое-где торчат тонкие пряди. От нее пахнет солнцезащитным кремом и овцами, и, что интересно, ощущается химический запах клубники.

 _«Хубба-Бубба»_ проносится в голове Шерлока. _Боже, я и не знал, что их все еще выпускают_.

\- Шерлок? - тихо спрашивает Джон, подходя ближе. - Все в порядке?

\- Просто... воспоминания, - кивает Шерлок.

Он сглатывает, проводя рукой по глазами и выше, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы. Теперь, когда Тиффани стоит перед ним, он видит, что подозрения относительно таинственного мальчика, которого видела Элли, подтверждаются. Он разрывается между удовлетворением от того, что дедукция его не подвела, и странным чувством разочарования. Описание, которое дала пожилая женщина... звучало до боли знакомо. _Дурак! Идиот!_ ругает он себя. _Вот что ты получаешь, идя на поводу у_ _воображения, позволяя чувствам вести тебя. Ради бога, придерживайся фактов. Прошлое в прошлом. Оно не вернется. Никаких шансов, что Джан будет здесь. Если он вообще когда-либо был._

Глубоко вздохнув, он пытается восстановить самообладание. Взглянув на девочку, стоящую перед ним, он отмечает, что она смотрит на него в ответ пристально и с любопытством.

\- Привет, Тиффани, - приветствует он ее.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, - отвечает она.

\- Шерлок, - предлагает он. И Тиффани улыбается, несмотря на то, что выглядит все еще несколько насторожено.

\- Хорошо, значит, Шерлок. Это правда, что мама и папа еще не знают, что случилось?

\- Мы им ничего не говорили, - заверяет ее Джон. - Мы даже не сказали им, куда едем. Шерлок был совершенно уверен, что мы найдем тебя здесь.

\- Как я уже сказал, твои рисунки выдали тебя, - кивает Шерлок. - Они и меловые следы.

Тиффани вздыхает, вытаскивая веточку из волос.

\- Я не планировала долго сидеть здесь, честное слово. Я просто... - Она снова выглядит грустной. - Они собираются развестись, да?

Она смотрит на Шерлока и Джона большими умоляющими глазами. Шерлок не знает, что ответить. Тиффани знает правду. Нет смысла врать ей. Но он не хочет причинять боль. Обычно он не испытывает угрызений совести, сообщая людям правду. Но это ребенок, чувствительный и такой расстроенный. Возможно, будет уместно немного подсластить пилюлю.

К счастью, Джон берет инициативу на себя. На удивление он, как ни странно, откровенен.

\- По всей вероятности, да, - говорит он. - Но, Тиффани, это не значит, что они тебя больше не любят. Понимаешь? Как сказал Шерлок, иногда люди могут разлюбить друг друга. Или они все еще любят друг друга, но не могут быть вместе как пара или семья, потому что по какой-то причине это не срабатывает и им лучше быть самим по себе. Или они все еще могут любит своего партнера и ребенка, но обнаруживают, что влюбились в кого-то другого.

Это быстро, почти незаметно. Но Шерлок ловит момент, когда Джон бросает на него взгляд, пока говорит. Этот взгляд бьет прямо в грудь. Неужели Джон подразумевает именно то, что Шерлок уловил в его словах: несмотря на любовь к Мэри и своей дочери, он влюбился в кого-то другого? В Шерлока, из всех возможных людей? Может ли это быть правдой? Или Шерлок выдает желаемое за действительное? Он не может быть в этом уверен и проклинает этот факт.

\- Так что они могут решить расстаться, - продолжает Джон, - но знаешь, Тиффани, они навсегда останутся твоими родителями и всегда будут любить тебя. Всегда. Даже если кто-то из них не сможет быть рядом каждый день. Они все равно будут заботиться о тебе, будут делать все, чтобы ты была счастлива. Еще это значит, что, что бы ни случилось между ними, в этом нет твоей вины. Ты не виновата в том, что их брак может распасться. Это только их вина.

Тиффани пристально смотрит на Джона. Она снова чуть не плачет, но сдерживает слезы, шмыгает носом, сглатывает и кивает.

\- Думаю, мне пора домой, - тихо говорит она.

\- Хочешь, чтобы мы позвонили заранее и нас ждали с машиной на стоянке? - мягко спрашивает Джон.

\- Пожалуй, я бы хотела пройтись, - качает головой Тиффани. - Я думаю, что из-за писем и всего остального меня посадят под домашний арест до конца каникул. Я бы хотела подышать свежим воздухом, пока еще есть возможность.

\- Какой выкуп ты собиралась потребовать? - спрашивает Шерлок, слабо улыбаясь и указывая на клочок бумаги, торчащий из переднего кармана рюкзака. На мгновение глаза Тиффани удивленно расширяются, а затем она лукаво улыбается.

\- Десять тысяч. Я знаю, они могут себе это позволить. У папы хорошая зарплата. Он подумывал купить мотоцикл. Мне они не нравится. Я их ненавижу. Они шумные, раздражают, опасные и загрязняют воздух. Очень много людей получают травмы или гибнут на дорогах. Лучше бы он потратил деньги на что-нибудь другое. Я хотела передать этот выкуп бездомным в Лондоне.

\- Это очень любезно и бескорыстно с твоей стороны, - говорит Шерлок, тронутый словами Тиффани. - Знаешь что, хотя мы и не обсуждали гонорар с твоими родителями, они обещали щедро вознаградить нас, если мы вернем тебя в целости и сохранности. Что ж, мы нашли тебя довольно быстро, ты не пострадала, если не считать небольшого солнечного ожога. Как думаешь, нам стоит попросить десять тысяч в качестве гонорара с условием, что они сделают пожертвование в какую-нибудь благотворительную организацию для бездомных?

\- Да, было бы неплохо, - лучезарно улыбается Тиффани Шерлоку, но потом немного приходит в себя. - Надеюсь, они не слишком рассердятся.

\- Скорее всего, они испытают радость и облегчение от твоего возвращения, - заверяет ее Джон. - Но вам действительно нужно поговорить о будущем. Всем троим.

Тиффани втягивает воздух носом, пиная ногой маленький камешек в траве.

\- Жду с нетерпением.

Джон и Шерлок переглядываются поверх ее головы и криво улыбаются.

\- Давай я возьму твой рюкзак, Тиффани, - предлагает Джон, и Тиффани кивает в ответ.

\- Черт побери, что там у тебя? - пыхтит Джон, поднимая его.

\- Еда, питье и теплая одежда, одеяло, зубная щетка, другие необходимые вещи. И пара книг, конечно, - пожимает плечами Тиффани.

\- Пара?

\- Несколько.

\- Я бы сказал, половина библиотеки.

\- Ну, я не хотела скучать. И я не люблю читать книги в телефоне.

Джон закатывает глаза, когда видит улыбку Шерлока.

\- Тиффани, а у тебя осталась «Хубба-Бубба»? - спрашивает Шерлок. _Пока я здесь, почему бы полностью не погрузиться в ностальгию?_ решает он. _Сантименты._

Она роется в карманах джинсов.

\- Конечно. Вот. Хотите, доктор... Джон?

Джон смеется и качает головой.

\- Нет, спасибо. А я и не знал, Шерлок, что они тебе нравятся, - комментирует Джон, когда Шерлок разворачивает обертку и осторожно кладет одну штучку в рот. В тот же миг его разум затапливает еще больше воспоминаний.

\- Я не пробовал ее почти тридцать лет, - говорит Шерлок, сглатывая сок. - Они весьма... любопытны, должен сказать.

Джон с улыбкой качает головой.

\- Последний раз ты угощал ими своего друга? - спрашивает он.

Шерлок кивает, удивленный прямым вопросом.

\- Ты сказал, что был здесь раньше и очень хорошо знаешь это место, - размышляет Тиффани, когда они шагают обратно в Вашингтон. Ветер стал еще сильнее, теперь он приносит отчетливый запах петрихора[2]. Луна почти скрылась за грядой темных облаков, набегающих с юго-запада. Скоро будет дождь с громом и молнией, скорее всего.

\- Да, когда был ребенком, - отвечает Шерлок.

Он останавливается и оборачивается, глядя на Чанктонбери Ринг в его нынешнем обличье: темный, но манящий, ветер шевелит листья и раскачивает деревья, вздыхает в ветвях, обещая спасение и новые приключения. Овцы рассыпаны точками на короткой траве, окружающей лесной остров, как серые корабли на травяном море. Некоторые уже бредут к деревьям и зарослям боярышника в низинах Даунс, ища укрытия от надвигающейся летней грозы. Они двигаются согласованно, шагая одна за другой, как будто что-то или кто-то гонит их в безопасное место. Не нужно иметь большое воображение, чтобы вместо тени быстро движущегося облака, отбрасываемого на землю кратким появление луны, представить за работой серую молнию обученной овчарки - древней, как меловые холмы, породы собак, недалеко ушедшей от волчьих предков домашних собак, повинующейся командам на древнем языке.

Неужели Шерлок только что услышал зов? Или это был ветер? Это тень или настоящая собака? Он слышит глухой рокот, похожий на рычание крупной собаки. Или это был отдаленный раскат грома?

Внезапно Шерлок чувствует, что больше не может доверять чувствам. Но в отличие от предыдущих случаев, когда он был под воздействием наркотиков (либо самостоятельно введенных, либо вдыхаемых, как в овраге Дьюэра), теперь он знает, что чист. Это все это место, странное место с его видами, звуками, запахами и вкусом «Хубба-Буббы» в сочетании с воспоминаниями, которые путаются в голове. И дело в том, что он не возражает. В отличие от опыта, полученного в Дартмуре, когда его измененное восприятие вызвало страх и отчаяние из-за потери контроля, прямо сейчас он почти рад размытости реальности и воображения. Это освобождение дает ему чувство покоя, которого он давно не испытывал. Это сантименты, игра воображения, то, чего он так долго избегал из-за своего упрямства всегда придерживаться научных фактов. Даже воображаемое дело Эмилии Риколлетти чувствовалось по-другому. Это было нереально. Но то, что сейчас, - реально. Он здесь, он чувствует ветер, слышит звуки и чует запах овец. И он очень сильно скучал по всему этому.

\- Шерлок? Все в порядке? - Джон снова рядом. Шерлок открывает глаза, глубоко вздыхает и кивает.

Короткая вспышка молнии раскалывает небо.

\- Ты был прав насчет молний, - говорит Тиффани. Однако она смотрит не на небо, а на тени облаков, гоняющихся за овцами.

Шерлок поворачивается к ней. Почему она так пристально смотрит на тень, скользящую по траве? Она тоже увидела собаку?

Шерлок умоляюще смотрит на Тиффани. Он должен знать.

\- Тиффани, на одном из своих рисунков ты нарисовала себя в ведьминой шляпе и платье…

\- Да, это из-за моих любимых книг, - поясняет она.

\- Да, я знаю. Ты отождествляешь себя с главной героиней, - быстро говорит Шерлок. - Ты постоянно рисуешь себя в этом образе. Но на рисунке, о котором я говорю, ты еще изобразила овец и Чанктонбери Ринг.

Тиффани задумывается на мгновение и кивает.

\- Да. Мне кажется, я знаю, о каком рисунке ты говоришь. Там еще Роланд нарисован.

\- Роланд?

\- Это еще один персонаж этой книги. Он типа друг Тиффани. То есть в первых книгах она спасает его от Королевы фей, потому что она очень умная и потому что она ведьма. А еще потому, что у нее есть сковорода.

После этих слов Джон снимает рюкзак и подозрительно на него смотрит. Тиффани замечает его движение и краснеет.

\- Никогда не знаешь, когда она может понадобиться, - говорит она немного оборонительно.

Джон вздыхает и кивает.

\- Надеюсь, у тебя там нет кастрюли.

\- Итак, ты нарисовала персонаж Роланда? - вытягивает информацию Шерлок. - Я имею в виду, на рисунке.

\- У него все в порядке, хотя в конце концов он женится на другой девушке. Но я все равно не хотела, чтобы он женился на Тиффани. Она ведьма. У нее нет времени на мальчиков и замужество, - кивает в ответ Тиффани.

\- Я понял.

Он разочарован? Чего он ожидал?

Он замечает, что Тиффани странно на него смотрит. Она встает рядом с ним и смотрит вниз на Даунс, ее глаза следуют вдоль линии дороги Южный Даунс.

\- На самом деле я не знала, как его нарисовать. Конечно, он описан в книгах. Но обо всем, что касается одежды, я спросила Элли, потому что она знает, что носили рыцари и люди, которые жили здесь в прошлом. Но только когда я поднялась сюда, я вдруг поняла, как нарисовать его лицо, так ясно, словно могла его видеть вживую. Это забавно, потому что Мел[3] в книгах, где живет Тиффани, очень похож на это место. Так что, возможно, это помогло моему воображению. Было очень интересно рисовать овец.

\- Кажется, я читал, что автор жил в Уайлтшире[4], - размышляет Джон. - Там тоже есть меловые холмы. Думаю, окружение вдохновило его на рассказы, а еще старые легенды о некоторых персонажах. Слушайте, нам действительно пора двигаться дальше. Кажется, на меня капнуло только что. Шерлок, ты в порядке? Ты непривычно молчалив. - Он наклоняется к Тиффани и добавляет: - Обычно у него на все есть свое мнение. Потому что он очень много знает.

\- Совсем как Элли, - смотрит на Шерлока Тиффани и улыбается.

\- Да, пойдем, - кивает Шерлок, и они поворачиваются, чтобы уйти. - Тиффани, когда ты была здесь, видела кого-нибудь еще? Пешеходы, велосипедисты? Кто-нибудь присматривает за овцами?

\- Пешеходы были, но я пряталась на деревьях, когда они подходили близко, я не хотела, чтобы они меня видели. Я не была уверена, что мама и папа последуют инструкциям. У папы есть друг, который работает в полиции. Но пешеходы не задерживались надолго и не заходили далеко вглубь. Элли сказала, что некоторые люди боятся деревьев, потому что думают, что это место населено привидениями. Есть много историй о появлении призраков, а если вы пробежите вокруг деревьев несколько раз – семь, я думаю, – придет дьявол и либо убьет вас, либо подарит подарок[5].

Тиффани на мгновение задумывается.

\- Кто-то недолго был с овцами.

Шерлок напрягается. _Возможно ли?_

\- Но он был внизу, возле резервуара с водой, так что я не видела его вблизи. Правда, с ним была собака. Я слышала, как она лаяла.

\- Ты можешь описать этого человека? - быстро и нетерпеливо спрашивает Шерлок. Тиффани снова странно на него смотрит.

\- Как я уже сказала, он был далеко. Но я думаю, что это был мужчина. А может, мальчик. Возможно, он приехал на велосипеде.

\- А собаку?

\- Похожа на пастушью. Но не бордер-колли[6]. Я думаю, что она была больше и издалека немного походила на овцу. Возможно, кувас.

\- Кто? - спрашивает Джон.

\- Венгерская пастушья собака, - хором отвечают Тиффани и Шерлок и улыбаются друг другу.

Джон качает головой и тоже улыбается.

\- Да, теперь точно видно, что вы родственники. Похоже, всезнайство - это действительно у вас семейное. Ох, блядь. - Быстрый, извиняющийся за ругательство взгляд на Тиффани, но она только усмехается. - Что скажете насчет машины сейчас?

Последнее замечание вызвано еще большим количеством дождевых капель, которые теперь падают со все возрастающей частотой, вместе с еще одним порывом ветра и очень отчетливой вспышкой молнии, сопровождаемой отстающим громовым раскатом.

\- Я позвоню Ванессе, - говорит Шерлок, выуживая телефон из кармана.

**– <o>–**

Они успели дойти до перекрестка, после которого дорога Южный Даунс ныряет в лес, когда дождь начинается всерьез. На удивление он сильный и холодный. От крупных капель одежда намокает в считанные минуты. Гроза все ближе, но, судя по количеству секунд между молнией и громом, все еще достаточно далеко и пока не представляет непосредственной опасности.

Они ненадолго останавливаются, чтобы Тиффани смогла достать из рюкзака анорак, и спешат дальше. Деревья немного защищают от непогоды, хотя ветер прогоняет дождь сквозь ветви, ероша Шерлоку волосы и пропитывая пиджак и рубашку, заставляя снова пожалеть об отсутствии своего верного Бельстафа.

Вскоре каменистая тропа, по которой они спускаются, превращается в узкий молочный ручеек, становясь скользкой и опасной, заставляя их значительно замедлить движение. Тиффани снова надела обувь, но скользкие подошвы ее кроссовок оказались такими же неподходящими, как и дорогие итальянские кожаные туфли Шерлока.

Джон останавливается в относительном укрытии густого участка заросшего леса. Убрав мокрую челку со лба, он неодобрительно смотрит на Шерлока и Тиффани.

\- Полагаю, ношение неподходящей обуви у вас тоже семейное. Шерлок, возьми рюкзак. Тиффани, ничего, если я тебя понесу?

Тиффани кивает. Несмотря на анорак, она промокла насквозь и слегка дрожит. Ее лицо побледнело, а губы посинели. Она выглядит измотанной. Прежде чем взять рюкзак у Джона, Шерлок снимает пиджак и набрасывает его на Тиффани. Рюкзак действительно тяжелый, и он ворчит, когда поднимает его на плечи. Пулевое ранение в груди отзывается болью от напряжения, но он не обращает внимания.

Джон вздыхает, когда снова встает, позволив Тиффани забраться к нему на спину.

\- Готовы? - спрашивает он. Шерлок и Тиффани кивают.

**– <o>–**

Когда они выходят из леса и обнаруживают машину, ожидающую на опушке леса, где тропинка еще достаточно широка для четырехколесного транспорта, фары Škoda Уоррингтонов кажутся приветливым маяком в грозовой темноте. Как только их замечают, водитель выключает двигатель, оставляя фары включенными, и Ванесса с Дэниэлом выходят из машины, спеша к небольшой группе.

Тиффани жестом просит ее спустить. Едва ноги Тиффани касаются земли, как Ванесса подбегает к ней и со всхлипом заключает в объятия. Тиффани тоже плачет. Шерлок улавливает тихий шепот извинений и успокаивающий голос Ванессы. Дэниэль наклоняется, чтобы провести ладонью по спине дочери, прежде чем мягко подвести жену и ребенка к машине.

Рядом с Шерлоком Джон с недовольным видом потирает левое плечо. _Ну, конечно. Идиот_. Шерлок прикусывает губу, откидывая со лба длинные кудри. Это он должен был нести Тиффани, чтобы избавить Джона от боли.

\- Все нормально. Просто немного болит. Пошли. Я не собираюсь идти дальше пешком, - качает головой Джон, чувствуя взгляд Шерлока.

Когда они подходят к машине, Ванесса и Дэниэл усаживают Тиффани на заднее сиденье, потом Ванесса устраивается рядом, заворачивая ее в одеяло. Шерлок кладет рюкзак в багажник. Джон тоже забирается на заднее сиденье, ноги у него короче, так что это разумно, хотя и обрекает Шерлока на то, чтобы сидеть впереди рядом с кузеном.

Как только они все устраиваются в большом автомобиле (Шерлок испытывает мстительное удовольствие от осознания, насколько сырыми и грязными будут сиденья после этой поездки), Дэниэл включает отопление и кондиционер, чтобы избавиться от запотевших окон.

\- У вас там сзади все в порядке? - спрашивает Дэниэл. - Тиффани?

\- Нормально, папа, - говорит она тихим голосом.

\- Отвези нас домой, Дэниэл. Она промокла насквозь и дрожит от холода, - вставляет Ванесса.

\- С ней все будет хорошо после теплой ванны, еды и сна, - заверяет Ванессу Джон.

\- Что насчет похитителей? - спрашивает Дэниэл так же осторожно, как и разворачивает машину, чтобы спуститься вниз по дороге.

\- А вот это Тиффани должна объяснить, - серьезно говорит Шерлок.

Тиффани снова всхлипывает.

\- Но не сегодня, - быстро добавляет Шерлок, чтобы избавить ее от более подробного допроса. - Она цела и невредима и, как сказал доктор Ватсон, будет в порядке, когда согреется и отдохнет. Однако вам троим есть о чем поговорить. Конечно, это может подождать до завтра, но не дольше.

\- Поговорить? О чем?

\- О ситуации в вашей семье, - вздыхая, поясняет Шерлок

\- Что?.. - фыркает было Дэниэл в ответ, но Ванесса перебивает его:

\- Он прав. Нам надо поговорить. И мы должны включить в разговор Тиффани. Ты волнуешься, милая? О нас? О том, что с тобой будет? Вот почему тебя... похитили, да?

Тиффани шмыгает носом. В зеркало заднего вида Шерлок видит, как она кивает. Она выглядит несчастной. Ванесса убирает мокрые волосы с ее лба и наклоняется, целуя в макушку.

Слегка сдвинувшись, чтобы видеть реакцию Джона в зеркале, Шерлок наблюдает, как тот сглатывает и отводит взгляд. Чтобы понять, о чем он думает, не требуется великих дедуктивных способностей.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - угрюмо спрашивает Дэниэл. - Какое это имеет отношение к тому, что с ней случилось?

В ответ на замечание кузена Шерлок закатывает глаза.

\- Да ладно тебе, Дэниэл. Твоя жена уже обо всем догадалась. Просто подумай.

\- Ты можешь сказать ему, Шерлок, - тихо говорит Тиффани. - Лучше разобраться с этим сейчас.

\- Уверена?

\- Ага.

\- Сказать мне что? - насмешливо спрашивает Дэниэл.

\- Тиффани никто не похищал, - задумчиво произносит Ванесса.

\- Нет, - подтверждает Шерлок.

Шерлок наблюдает, как Дэниэл хмурит лоб, бросает быстрый взгляд через плечо, прежде чем посмотреть на Шерлока, который, вздыхая, произносит:

\- Она сама себя похитила, вернее, сбежала.

Дэниэл резко останавливает машину.

\- Что? Почему?

\- Потому что ее родители были эгоистами, а она боялась, что в конце концов останется с кем-то одним из вас или, что еще хуже, ни с кем, - серьезно говорит Шерлок. - Дэниэл, у тебя очень умная и крайне наблюдательная дочь. Это, вероятно, наследственное, хотя, когда дело дошло до распределения дедуктивных навыков, тебя, очевидно, не затронуло. Ты действительно веришь, что Тиффани не заметила, как отношения между вами двумя стали напряженными? Она знает о твоем романе, знает о разговорах про развод. Возможно, у нее есть одноклассники, пострадавшие от развода родителей. Так что, конечно, она будет волноваться. Она любит вас обоих в равной степени и не хочет, чтобы ваша семья распалась.

Дэниэл поворачивается на сидении и смотрит на дочь так, будто видит ее впервые.

\- Это правда, Тиффани?

\- Да, папа, - хлюпая носом, отвечает Тиффани.

Дэниэл сдувается, опускаясь обратно на сидение, и выглядит совершенно несчастным, когда сжимает пальцами переносицу. Шерлок чувствует краткое ощущение победы, справедливости, свершившейся за годы мучений, прежде чем это чувство вытесняется, как ни странно, жалостью.

\- Значит... - Дэниэл проводит рукой по волосам. - Ты имеешь в виду... ты убежала, сделала эти письма и отрезала свои прекрасные волосы?

\- Да.

\- Срань господня.

\- Это десять пенни в копилку, папочка.

\- Да, блядь. Да, да, я знаю, еще пятьдесят. Извини. - Он снова поворачивается к Тиффани, которая теперь неуверенно улыбается, похожая на гусеницу в этом одеяле, и улыбается в ответ. - Нужно немного поправить челку, но тебе идет.

Теперь Тиффани улыбается всерьез.

\- Я всегда хотела короткие волосы. Летом это гораздо практичнее. Но вы с мамочкой не хотели отвести меня в парикмахерскую, чтобы их отрезать.

\- Ты можешь сделать себе любую прическу, если пообещаешь никогда больше не убегать, - говорит Ванесса, проводя рукой по коротким волосам дочери.

\- Хорошо. - Тиффани улыбается в ответ и на мгновение задумывается. - Любую? Правда?

\- В пределах разумного.

\- Я бы не советовал обесцвечивание, - вставляет Шерлок. - Очень вредно для волос. И если на них попадет хлорированная вода, они станут зелеными. Но можно добиться обратного эффекта, если нанести кетчуп.

\- Правда? - Тиффани выглядит очарованной.

\- Не подавай ей никаких идей, - умоляет Дэниэл.

\- Когда ты обесцвечивал волосы? - спрашивает Джон.

\- Когда меня не было, - отвечает Шерлок, наблюдая за реакцией Джона в зеркале. Его лицо на мгновение мрачнеет, как всегда, когда Шерлок упоминает о своем пребывании за рубежом. Для них это все еще больная тема. Они никогда по-настоящему не обсуждали этот вопрос и, возможно, не будут.

К счастью, настроение Джона почти сразу улучшается.

\- Кетчуп, серьезно?

\- Творит чудеса, - улыбается Шерлок.

\- Я хочу попробовать, - объявляет Тиффани.

\- Не в этом году, милая, - говорит Ванесса с насмешливой строгостью. - Я думаю, что с нас пока довольно экспериментов с волосами.

Дэниэл снова заводит мотор. Остальная часть пути проходит в молчании, каждый из них обдумывает случившееся. Дождь немного стихает, когда они добираются до дома, а гроза перемещается на северо-восток. Когда они выходят из машины их окутывает прохладный и свежий воздух. Дэниэл берет Тиффани на руки, пока Ванесса достает из багажника рюкзак.

\- Спасибо, Шерлок, Джон, - серьезно говорит она. - Входите, пожалуйста. Вам нужна сухая одежда. Вы планируете вернуться в Лондон сегодня вечером или останетесь здесь до завтра? Я могу устроить вас на ночь, если решите остаться. Уже достаточно поздно.

Шерлок бросает быстрый взгляд на Джона, который выглядит замерзшим, усталым и голодным, как и он сам. Однако при мысли о том, что придется провести ночь под крышей Дэниэла, у него по спине пробегает дрожь, не имеющая ничего общего с погодой и промокшей одеждой. Ванесса, кажется, с удивительной легкостью читает его мысли.

\- У нас есть комната для гостей, которую я могу для вас подготовить, но я пойму, если вы не захотите остаться. В Вашингтоне нет гостиниц, где можно позавтракать[7], но я могу узнать, есть ли номера в Финдон-Мэнор[8]. Это всего в нескольких милях отсюда. Мы праздновали там нашу свадьбу и хорошо знаем владельцев. Я уверена, что они смогут найти для вас места. Проходите и дайте мне минутку уточнить, хорошо?

Шерлок бросает взгляд на Джона, который пожимает плечами, кривится, вздыхает и кивает. Кажется, что его беспокоит плечо, потому что он протягивает руку и трет его. Они заходят в дом. Шерлок замечает, как слегка подергивается занавеска в гостиной Элли, и улыбается про себя.

Дэниэл спускается по лестнице, в то время когда они проходят в холл. Он возвращает Шерлоку пиджак.

\- Тиффани в ванной, - сообщает он жене, которая кивает, прижимая телефон к уху.

\- Я загляну к ней через минуту. Мне нужно устроить Шерлока и доктора Ватсона. Найди для них сухую одежду, Дэниэл.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - говорит Джон. - Мы взяли с собой.

\- Да? - хмуро смотрит на него Шерлок.

\- Да, - закатывает глаза Джон. - Разве ты не заметил, что я нес сумку, когда мы забирали машину? Я взял кое-какие туалетные принадлежности, рубашки, пару брюк и одежду для сна. Не знал, сколько времени займет это расследование и насколько запутанным оно станет, но прошлый опыт научил меня быть готовым ко всему.

Шерлок впечатлен, но в то же время слегка раздражен. Он видел сумку, но был так поглощен мыслями о расследовании, что не обратил на нее никакого внимания. Уголок его рта приподнимается в улыбке. _Правильно мыслишь, Джон._

Дэниэл наблюдает за ними с любопытством, затем, потирая заднюю часть шеи, встает перед Шерлоком.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он, выпрямляясь и глубоко вздыхая. Он выглядит смущенным, и ему явно неловко.

Шерлок наклоняет голову.

Дэниэл кивает сам себе, колеблется, потом сглатывает и говорит:

\- Послушай, Шерлок…

Шерлок поднимает руку, чтобы остановить его, но Джон качает головой.

\- Дай ему сказать, - тихо настаивает Джон.

И Шерлок опускает руку. Джон прав.

\- Я буду краток. - Дэниэл еще раз сглатывает. - Я... Я бы хотел извиниться. За то, что сказал раньше. И за все те случаи, когда относился к тебе не слишком хорошо, пока мы были детьми. Я думал о том, что ты сказал о Тиффани. О том, какая она умная и необычная. Особенная. Она действительно такая. Она отличается от других детей. Не думаю, что до сих пор мы в самом деле понимали насколько. Как я уже сказал, я думал об этом, пытаясь представить ее в школе. А потом подумал о реакции других детей на нее. Она... Я не думаю, что у нее есть какие-то проблемы в этом смысле. Ну, ты знаешь. Травля. Но и друзей у нее немного. Она так много времени проводит сама с собой или со старой Элли по соседству. Мне это всегда казалось странным.

Он облизывает губы и проводит рукой по волосам.

\- Я пытаюсь сказать, что боюсь, как бы ее не дразнили из-за того, какая она. Это может выглядеть невинно, но это не так. Издевательства, травля. Все это оставляет шрамы. В общем... Я прошу прощения. За то, как мы тогда обращались с тобой. Ты никогда не пытался вписаться, и я думаю, что мы не понимали, что с этим делать. Но мы не должны были быть такими засранцами, что бы ни чувствовали по отношению к тебе. Так что... Да, я прошу меня простить. И еще раз спасибо за то, что согласился помочь нам найти Тиффани. Ты был не обязан. Я бы понял, если бы ты отказал.

Шерлок не знает, что ответить, поэтому кивает со всей серьезностью. Такая степень осмысления, и самоанализ, и настоящие извинения за прошлую жестокость - это последнее из всего, чего он ожидал от Дэниэла. Его извинения кажутся искренними. Они не отменят годы издевательств, но это только начало.

\- Я считаю тебя ответственным за то, что ты никогда больше не встанешь на сторону хулиганов и не совершишь поступки, приносящие вред другим, будь это твои коллеги, члены семьи или даже люди, которые тебе не нравятся, - строго говорит он Дэниэлу. - Ты, твой брат, твои родители и твои друзья заставили меня ненавидеть и бояться проводить здесь время многие годы. Ты причинил мне столько боли, что однажды отправил в больницу.

\- Мне жаль, - опускает глаза Дэниэл. - Мне действительно очень жаль. - Он снова поднимает взгляд на Шерлока. - Хотя ты должен признать, что тоже можешь быть той еще задницей, используя эти сложные слова и делая выводы о нас только для того, чтобы выставить идиотами.

Рядом с Шерлоком Джон ощетинивается от негодования.

\- Собственно, вы и _были_ идиотами по сравнению со мной. И защищаться словами было моим единственным способом обороняться, - отвечает Шерлок.

Дэниэл хмуро смотрит на него, как будто хочет оспорить слова Шерлока, но потом сдается и кивает.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что интеллект Тиффани выше среднего? - меняет он тему разговора.

\- Да. В особенности ее эмоциональный интеллект. Вот почему она проводит так много времени у Элли. Кстати, это еще один человек, перед которым ты должен извиниться. Она была лучшим источником спокойствия для вашей дочери, как тридцать лет назад для меня. Мягко говоря, ваши комментарии о ней были какими угодно, но не любезными. Без нее Тиффани страдала бы еще больше.

\- Элли? Как?

Шерлок вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

\- Как ты думаешь, где Тиффани проводила послеобеденное время, пока ты был на работе? В обмен на знания, мудрость и дружбу она помогала Элли ухаживать за домом и садом и составляла ей компанию. Если ты хочешь искупить вину за то, что сделал со мной, когда мы были детьми, начни заботиться о своей «сумасшедшей» соседке. Элли все еще может научить тебя кое-чему. Ей нужна помощь в ежедневных делах, но еще больше ей нужна постоянная компания. Да, и хорошее интернет-соединение. Она все еще пользуется модемом и работает на древнем Mac. Обеспечьте ее новым компьютером или планшетом и приличным Wi-Fi, чтобы она могла и дальше отвечать людям, которые обращаются к ней со своими проблемами. И смотреть свои любимые шоу в сети.

\- Ладно, мы можем это сделать. Да, - кивает сам себе Дэниэл и на мгновение задумывается. - Я не знал, что Тиффани так заботится о других. То есть она всегда была достаточно доброй и дружелюбной, но часто в отдаленном смысле. Она так много времени проводит одна. Мы ее тестировали и все такое. Уровень интеллекта и прочее. Но ведь это только цифры, верно? Мы рассматривали возможность проведения тестов на аутизм. Но и эти тесты тоже не очень точны. Я слышал, что трудно поставить правильный диагноз.

\- Может быть, - соглашается Шерлок. - Постарайся получить больше чем одно мнение. Но не таскай дочь от одного психоаналитика к другому только для того, чтобы получить диагноз, подумай, как поддержать ее, чтобы она была счастлива.

\- Прежде всего вам следует обсудить, как перестроить ваши семейные дела, - предостерегает Джон. - Если вы действительно собираетесь разводиться, включите ее в обсуждения. Убедитесь, что ставите ее благополучие выше собственного.

Дэниэл пораженно поворачивается к Джону, слегка хмурится, но потом кивает.

\- Да, да, конечно. Черт, ну и бардак.

\- Это твоих рук дело, - напоминает ему Шерлок.

Глаза Дэниэла сужаются, но потом он устало вздыхает:

\- Да. В основном во всем этом виноват я.

\- Да, - решительно отвечает Шерлок.

\- Что мне делать?

\- Я только что сказал тебе.

\- Нет, я имею в виду со всем этим…

\- Ты спрашиваешь не того человека, Дэниэл. Как ты находчиво заметил ранее, у меня мало личного опыта в отношениях и вообще никакого во внебрачных связях. Однако в своей работе я часто вижу их результаты, особенно когда люди избегают разговоров и пытаются решить проблемы альтернативными средствами, когда становится слишком запутанно и они отчаянно ищут легкого решения. В большинстве случаев один или больше участников оказываются в морге. Следуйте совету Джона: поговорите друг с другом и поставьте благополучие вашего ребенка выше собственного. Если ты больше не любишь свою жену, будь честен. Если вам придется расстаться, сделайте это, но полюбовно. Тиффани любит вас обоих. Не заставляйте ее выбирать. И если вам нужна помощь, экспертная помощь извне, например, консультанта по вопросам брака - получите ее.

Дэниэл прерывисто выдыхает и кивает.

\- Я так и сделаю. Спасибо. - Он бросает на Шерлока проницательный взгляд. - Знаешь, я всегда считал тебя холодным, бессердечным психом, который думает, что другие люди ниже тебя, потому что не дотягивают до твоего уровня интеллекта. Но ты ведь не такой, правда? На самом деле ты заботишься о людях.

\- Я забочусь о некоторых людях, - отвечает Шерлок и переводит взгляд на Джона, прежде чем успевает это предотвратить. Он уверен, что Дэниэл замечает это, как и Джон, но решает, что ему все равно. - И, полагаю, я могу оказать ответную любезность: я всегда считал тебя тупым, безмозглым задирой, который становится еще хуже, когда пытается произвести впечатление на своих друзей-идиотов, таких, как твой кузен Том. Но твоя дочь тебя обожает, она очень умна и наблюдательна, так что я доверяю ее мнению. Ты можешь быть гораздо менее тупоголовым мачо, когда захочешь.

Брови Дэниэла угрожающе сдвигаются. Рядом с Шерлоком напрягается Джон, сжимая кулак. Но тут Дэниэл начинает смеяться и, к удивлению Шерлока, хлопает его по плечу.

\- Жеманный заучка из государственной школы, - язвит Дэниэл, но в его словах нет злобы. - В газетах ты выглядел очень глупо в этой охотничьей шляпе.

\- Хамоватый городской мальчик, переживающий кризис среднего возраста, - отвечает Шерлок. - Ты должен знать, что загар из солярия не похож на настоящий и что твоя дочь ненавидит идею покупки мотоцикла, который ты хотел приобрести, дабы произвести впечатление на любовницу, так как втайне боишься, что она бросит тебя, если ты не будешь ее постоянно баловать.

Смех Дэниэла улетучивается, и он мрачно кивает, убирая руку, делает шаг назад и прочищает горло:

\- Да, я так и подозревал.

\- Тогда зачем продолжать этот роман? - спрашивает Джон.

Дэниэл вместо ответа пожимает плечами.

\- Потому что секс хорош, - говорит Шерлок, закатывая глаза. - По крайней мере, для него. Тебе нужно разобраться со своими приоритетами, Дэниэл. Вини в этом мою неопытность и незаинтересованность в этих вещах, но я никогда не понимал, почему люди тратят так много времени, денег и энергии на этот род деятельности.

Джон задумчиво смотрит на Шерлока, но, прежде чем он или Дэниэл успевают сказать что-либо, возвращается Ванесса.

\- Мальчики, вы уже закончили оскорблять друг друга? - спрашивает она. - Мариэлла из Финдон-Мэнор хочет знать, когда вы приедете и что бы вы хотели на ужин: мясо, птицу или рыбу.

Она протягивает Шерлоку iPad, на котором отображено меню ресторана. Джон подходит ближе, чтобы взглянуть поверх его руки.

\- Обычно в это время их кухня уже закрыта, но они сделали нам одолжение. Я забронировала номера на ночь, и они ждут вас.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Джон. - Я возьму рыбу. Думаю, что Шерлок тоже. - Он смотрит на Шерлока, тот кивает. - И побольше картошки для него, пожалуйста, если можно[9].

Ванесса кивает и снова уходит в гостиную. Шерлок поднимает бровь, глядя на Джона.

\- Картошка?

\- Ты любишь картошку после хорошего расследования. Не думай, что я забыл. И тебе нужны калории. Сегодня ты питался одним печеньем и ничего другого не ел, не то чтобы вчера было больше. Я заметил, даже если и не стал комментировать. Мне пора снова начать заботиться о тебе, учитывая, как ты хорошо заботился обо мне последние несколько месяцев. - Джон подмигивает Шерлоку, и тот невольно расплывается в улыбке.

Дэниэл смотрит на каждого из них по очереди, хмурится, извиняется и проскальзывает в гостиную.

Через некоторое время Дэниэл и Ванесса возвращаются в холл.

\- Все устроено. Отель дальше по дороге, в деревне Финдон, - говорит она. - Вы не пропустите его, если будете ехать по А24. Если не возражаете, мы встретимся там с вами завтра за бранчем[10].

\- Тогда же можем поговорить и о гонораре, - кивает Дэниэл.

\- У Тиффани уже есть кое-какие соображения на этот счет, - сообщает Шерлок.

Дэниэл бросает взгляд на лестницу.

\- Уверен, что так оно и есть. Что ж, - прочищает он горло, - тогда все в порядке. Увидимся завтра. И еще раз спасибо. За то, что нашли ее и вернули целой и невредимой.

Шерлок еще раз коротко ему кивает, а затем направляет Джона к выходу, легонько касаясь его между лопаток.

\- Увидимся завтра.

Дождь снаружи прекратился, и луна снова выглядывает из-за быстро бегущих облаков. Туман поднимается от асфальта мягкими серебристо-белыми завитками. В воздухе пахнет свежестью, деревьями, травой и глицинией перед домом Уоррингтонов. На грани слышимости пронзительно пищат летучие мыши, когда пикируют или мечутся между домами. Видна подсвеченная светом телевизора гостиная в доме Элли по соседству. Глубоко внутри Шерлок признателен ей и молча клянется на обратном пути в Лондон зайти и поблагодарить ее.

\- Я поведу? - спрашивает Шерлок, когда они подходят ко взятой напрокат машине. Жевательная резинка уже потеряла вкус, и после мимолетного колебания просто выплюнуть ее в палисадник Дэниэла Шерлок роется в кармане и находит довольно мокрый клочок бумаги. Десятилетний он выбрал бы первое, но, очевидно, он немного _вырос_ с тех пор.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джон. Шерлок смотрит на него долгим взглядом, но выражение лица Джона трудно прочесть. Джон вручает ему ключи и с глубоким вздохом опускается на пассажирское сиденье.

Короткая поездка проходит в тишине. Джон сидит с закрытыми глазами. Он выглядит уставшим и вдобавок задумчивым, погруженным в мысли. Шерлоку интересно, размышляет ли он о своем семейном положении, сравнивая его с положением Уоррингтонов.

Шерлок благодарен за то, что ему необходимо сосредоточиться на дороге. Визит в Чанктонбери Ринг и, более того, слова Тиффани о странном пастухе, которого она видела, потрясли его. Еще больше воспоминаний, которые он считал давно похороненными, снова поднимаются на поверхность, гремя замками своих комнат. Сейчас не время им поддаваться, он должен дождаться уединения в своем номере отеля.

**– <o>–**

По словам Джона, Финдон-Мэнор «шикарный, но уютный». Шерлок согласен с такой оценкой. Отель расположен на главной улице деревни, в трехэтажном доме семнадцатого века с георгианским и более поздним ремонтом. Фасад облицован камнем и выложен красными кирпичами по углам. Перед ним припарковано несколько машин, в основном с местными номерами. По всей видимости, в прилегающем пабе какое-то семейное торжество.

\- Отличная мысль, - говорит Шерлок Джону, когда они приближаются к стойке регистрации, кивая на маленькую сумку, которую Джон достал из багажника машины. Джон кивает и улыбается.

\- Да, не могу же я рассчитывать на то, что ты соберешь что-нибудь, верно? Ты ведь даже не захватил зарядку для телефона?

Шерлок качает головой, чувствуя себя немного идиотом, но Джон передает зарядку, вынимая ее из сумки. Улыбка превращается в ухмылку.

\- Как же ты справлялся, когда меня не было рядом?

\- Никак. Как минимум не очень хорошо.

В ответ на это Шерлок получает долгий, задумчивый, почти обеспокоенный взгляд и короткий кивок.

**– <o>–**

Их «номера» оказываются одним, двухместным. Мариэлла, хозяйка отеля, женщина лет сорока с небольшим, которую Шерлок узнает по фотографиям Ванессы с Ибицы _(подруга Ванессы, есть маленькая собачка, любит верховую езду, несмотря на то что несколько лет назад в результате довольно серьезной аварии сломала ключицу, страстная поклонница «Уилла и Кейт» и их семьи, аллергия на никель)_ , чрезмерно извиняется.

\- Ванесса изначально заказала два. У нас сейчас свободны только двухместный и семейный номера из-за дня рождения, который проходит в пабе. Многие гости останутся на ночь. Но потом она перезвонила и оставила только двухместный. Это не будет проблемой? Вы можете взять и другой номер, если хотите.

\- Нет, все в порядке, - говорит Джон, прежде чем Шерлок успевает ответить. - Не нужно занимать номер для пяти или более человек, когда нас всего двое, верно, Шерлок?

Шерлок кивает. Он не совсем уверен, как относиться к ситуации с номерами. С одной стороны, ему не терпелось уединиться, чтобы наконец-то расслабиться и все обдумать. Столько всего нужно разложить по полочкам. Прошлое и настоящее Вашингтона и Чанктонбери Ринга, его воспоминания и ассоциации. Разговор с Джоном. Ах да, ему нужно в первую очередь подумать о Джоне и о том, как все, что он узнал, меняет его взгляд на их отношения и его чувства к Джону.

С другой стороны, делить номер с Джоном... он не делал этого с их поездки в Дартмур, где у них был номер с двумя кроватями. В первую ночь после их ссоры Шерлок не заходил, пока не убедился, что Джон заснул, после чего пробрался в номер, где провел остаток ночи без сна, лежа в темноте на кровати и прислушиваясь к дыханию Джона. Во вторую ночь он, должно быть, ненадолго уснул, потому что помнит, как проснулся от кошмара Джона, кричавшего во сне. Джон не проснулся, не заметил, что Шерлок провел оставшиеся часы в темноте у его постели, задаваясь вопросом, ухудшились ли сны Джона из-за наркотика, воздействию которого он подвергся в лабораториях Баскервиля, и была ли вина Шерлока в том, что он страдал от тревожных видений в ту ночь.

Шерлок уже давно не наблюдал за сном Джона. Шерлок знает, что его до сих пор мучают кошмары. Но с тех пор, как Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлоку не хватало смелости подняться в его комнату. Он не был уверен, что ему там будут рады - призраку у постели Джона посреди ночи. Теперь ему не нужно быть призраком, понимает Шерлок.

Они будут спать бок о бок на двуспальной кровати. Или, по крайней мере, Джон будет спать. А Шерлок - нет, ни минуты. Но он с нетерпением ждет, когда сможет понаблюдать за Джоном, оберегая его от ночных ужасов.

\- Номер подходит, - кивает Шерлок.

\- Отлично, - улыбается Мариэлла. - Это очень любезно с вашей стороны. Ваш ужин принести в номер или вы предпочтете спуститься в ресторан? Он рядом с пабом, так что там может быть немного шумно. Народ неистовствует.

\- Мы предпочитаем поужинать в номере, - говорит Шерлок. Он не в том настроении, чтобы к нему приставали пьяные идиоты, да и Джон выглядит обессиленным. Им обоим нужен душ и чистая одежда.

\- Что будете пить? В номере, разумеется, есть все необходимое, чтобы приготовить чай и кофе, а также вода.

\- Все замечательно, спасибо, - заверяет ее Джон. Шерлок заметил, что он не прикасался к алкоголю с тех пор, как вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, вероятно, потому, что чувствовал, что, как и его сестра, Джон восприимчив к нему и рискует стать зависимым, если позволит алкоголю стать привычкой. Шерлок тоже не настроен на алкоголь. Он его редко употребляет и плохо переносит.

Их номер довольно большой и просторный, назван в честь какой-то местной скаковой лошади, как и все номера в отеле, со вкусом обставлен в кремовых и голубых тонах в загородном стиле с некоторыми предметами антикварной мебели, датируемой еще 18-м веком. Самой яркой особенностью является кровать с балдахином, украшенным белой драпировкой с синим цветочным узором.

Брови Джона поднимаются почти до линии роста волос, когда он видит кровать.

\- Мы все еще можем забронировать другой номер, - говорит Шерлок. Джон поворачивается к нему. Выражение его лица одновременно странное, мягкое, веселое и немного неуверенное.

\- Я не против. В смысле разделить с тобой постель. Я знаю, что ты не сильно храпишь. Ну, по крайней мере, не сильно, когда спишь на диване, и совсем не храпел, когда я наблюдал за тобой в больнице после…

\- Да, очевидно, что тогда я не храпел, - фыркает Шерлок. - Я был интубирован некоторое время.

При этом напоминании лицо Джона мрачнеет.

\- Ты и потом не храпел, - упрямо говорит он. - Но если ты хочешь спать на отдельной кровати...

\- Нет, все в порядке. Все когда-то случается впервые.

\- Мы и раньше делили один номер на двоих, помнишь?

\- Да. Но не кровать. Для меня это впервые.

\- Точно. - Джон смотрит на кровать с балдахином, потом снова на Шерлока. - Хочешь сказать, что никогда раньше не спал ни с кем в одной кровати? Никогда? Даже просто... ну ты понимаешь... для сна?

Шерлок чувствует некоторую неловкость.

\- Конечно, нет. Зачем бы мне это делать? И с кем?

\- Даже не знаю, - пожимает плечами Джон. - Никогда не оставался у кого-нибудь с ночевкой в детстве? Ох, да, полагаю, что нет. А позже... - Его глаза сужаются, когда он смотрит на Шерлока, который видит в глазах Джона жалость и отводит взгляд. Шерлок правда не хочет еще одного разговора вроде того, что состоялся во время подъема в Даунс, несмотря на новую информацию, которые он получил о Джоне Ватсоне.

\- Раз и навсегда, Джон. Я предпочитаю не находиться с людьми в непосредственной близости. Никогда не нравилось и никогда не понравится. Даже в Хэрроу у меня была своя комната, после очень короткого пребывания в общежитии, оказавшегося катастрофическим. Те соседи, которые пытались делить со мной жилье, сбежали через несколько дней, в одном случае - часов, и скатертью им дорога. Ты - явное исключение. А сейчас, ты пойдешь в душ первым или я?

\- Иди первым. Я не взял с собой пижаму, только футболку, но, кажется, я видел халаты возле двери. И вот. - Он протягивает Шерлоку стопку одежды из сумки: трусы, носки, рубашка, футболка и, что удивительно, пара темных джинсов, которые Шерлок не носил годами.

\- Где ты это нашел?

\- В твоем гардеробе. Подумал, что это больше подходит для сельской местности, чем твои шикарные костюмы.

Шерлок поднимает бровь и смотрит на Джона, который выдерживает этот взгляд и улыбается в ответ. Шерлок воздерживается от комментариев о том, как изменился стиль одежды Джона за время его отсутствия. Он теперь редко носит джемперы, перешел на пиджаки и странные кардиганы поверх рубашек, которые стали более облегающими, чем раньше. Он уже дважды менял прическу, в первый раз - после предполагаемой смерти Шерлока, во второй - после смерти Мэри. Шерлок разрывается между симпатией к этой более красивой, современной версии Джона и желанием вернуть аранский свитер с его слабым запахом овечьей шерсти.

\- Нет никакого смысла надевать все сегодня вечером, да? - Шерлок демонстративно возвращается, кладя большую часть одежды на стул и оставляя только футболку и трусы. - Или ты собираешься снова выйти?

\- Боже, нет, - со стоном потягивается Джон. - Мне нужен душ, еда и потом сон. Поторопись, ладно.

Шерлок уходит в ванную комнату, где быстро раздевается до трусов. Штанины его брюк испачканы белым мелом, как и ботинки. Он понимает, что забыл взять вешалки для мокрого костюма и рубашки, так что возвращается в комнату и подходит к шкафу. По пути обратно в ванную он видит, что Джон смотрит на него с обеспокоенным выражением, перед тем как отвести взгляд и сделать вид, что читает что-то в телефоне.

\- Что? - спрашивает Шерлок, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к нему.

Джон со вздохом поднимает голову.

\- Шрам от пули. И твоя спина. - Он делает неопределенный жест, но больше ничего не говорит.

\- Все мы носим свои шрамы, Джон, - спокойно отвечает Шерлок.

Шерлок оказался не готов ко вспышке гнева в глазах Джона, а тем более к тому, что Джон встанет и подойдет к нему. Он выглядит выбитым из колеи. Шерлок гадает, злится ли на него Джон. Превратится ли это в ссору из-за Падения? Или они наконец поговорят об этом? Снова вскроют старые раны? Машинально Шерлок делает шаг назад и наполовину поднимает руку с вешалками перед собой на манер щита. Джон тут же замирает. Его глаза расширяются от шока, и, вскидывая руку, Джон закрывает рот ладонью.

\- Господи, Шерлок. Мне жаль, мне так жаль, - говорит Джон полным ужаса голосом. Шерлок в замешательстве опускает вешалки.

\- Джон? - осторожно спрашивает Шерлок, замечая, что рука, которой Джон прикрывает рот, слегка дрожит.

Джон сглатывает и качает головой.

\- Ты испугался меня, только что, - заявляет Джон, и в голосе звучит крайнее отвращение к себе.

Шерлок хмурится. Он чувствует себя совершенно не в своей тарелке, и ему это не нравится.

\- Я не испугался. Почему я должен тебя бояться?

\- Потому что я относился к тебе как последний говнюк с тех пор, как ты вернулся из... где бы ты ни был после того, как прыгнул с крыши Бартса. К тому же я распознаю признаки ПТСР, когда вижу их. Что бы с тобой ни произошло, оно оставило больше шрамов, чем те, что на твоей спине.

\- Что заставляет тебя так думать? - интересуется Шерлок. Ему действительно интересно. Возможно, Джон и прав насчет ПТСР, Шерлок считает, что он сам распознал некоторые признаки, хотя и предпочитает не обращать на них внимания, но его внезапный приступ отвращения к самому себе не имеет смысла.

Джон вздыхает и проводит рукой по лицу.

\- Сначала я не обратил на это должного внимания. Но были случаи, когда ты вздрагивал от громкого шума и сразу же принимал защитную или оборонительную позу. В такие дни кажется, что ты всегда находишься в состоянии повышенной готовности. Когда мы находимся в каком-то новом и потенциально опасном месте, ты так взвинчен, что, кажется, вибрируешь. Твое нежелание говорить о том, что с тобой произошло, - еще один показатель. Долгое время, пока ты был в больнице, ты старался сделать все, чтобы я не видел твою спину. Иногда ты внезапно просыпался и казался дезориентированным, даже встревоженным. Я знаю, что тебе снятся кошмары. И много других мелочей, которые мне знакомы, потому что они были и у меня.

Шерлок вынужден согласиться с точкой зрения Джона.

\- Возможно, ты и прав. Тем не менее я не понимаю, почему в данном контексте ты считаешь себя говнюком.

\- Потому что это так. Потому что я не относился к тебе так, как следовало. Потому что я не уделял достаточно внимания твоим мучениям. Господи, Шерлок. Я ударил тебя. Когда ты вернулся. Я бросил тебя на пол, почти задушил, а потом избил. И я ударил тебя головой так сильно, что пошла кровь из носа. А у тебя были раны на спине. Они ведь тогда еще не зажили, да? Не зажили же, Шерлок?

Шерлок кивает, пораженный гневом Джона, для разнообразия направленным на самого Джона.

\- Боже. И ты даже не защищался, - стонет Джон и проводит рукой по глазам.

\- Ты был зол, по вполне понятным причинам. Я предал твое доверие и причинил тебе боль. Ты имел на это полное право…

\- Полная хрень, Шерлок, - яростно отвечает Джон. - Да, я был зол. Я был в ярости. Но это не давало мне права причинять тебе боль.

\- Джон, - начинает Шерлок, но Джон поднимает палец.

\- Я не закончил. Мне нужно это сказать, хорошо. Я должен был сказать это уже давно. Очень давно, на самом деле, но я был слишком высокомерной задницей и трусом, чтобы сделать это. Я... Я много думал, пока мы возвращались из того странного места, где были сегодня. Так что, пожалуйста, позволь мне сказать. Выслушай меня, потому что не знаю, наберусь ли смелости высказаться в ближайшее время.

Шерлок ошеломленно кивает. Джон пристально смотрит на него, затем быстро подходит к двери ванной и берет махровый халат, который протягивает Шерлоку, с робким взглядом забирая у него вешалки. Шерлок надевает его, завязывает пояс вокруг талии и ждет, когда Джон продолжит. Джон делает несколько шагов, затем, проведя рукой по волосам и облизнув губы, снова поворачивается к Шерлоку.

\- Шерлок, я хотел бы извиниться за то, что сказал тебе сегодня на Бейкер-стрит, перед тем как мы уехали в Сассекс. Я сказал, что хочу вернуть тебя таким, каким ты был раньше: холодным, высокомерным и немного мудаком. Но это неправда. На самом деле я не хочу. Да, ты изменился. Или, возможно, не изменился, а просто позволил той своей стороне, которую так упорно скрывал в течение долгого времени, все больше и больше открыться. Я знаю, что ты заботишься о людях. О Лестрейде и миссис Хадсон, о Молли, своем брате и родителях. В каком-то смысле ты даже присматриваешь за Уиггинсом и своей сетью бездомных. Ты снабжаешь их деньгами, немаленькими деньгами, чтобы у них была крыша над головой, достаточно еды и возможность получить медицинскую помощь, когда они в ней нуждаются. А еще ты даешь им то, чего не делает никто другой: уважение и признательность за их помощь. И в некотором смысле ты заботишься о Той женщине и о Джанин. Ты помог им, даже если эта помощь была немного эгоистичной. Ты спас жизнь Ирэн и помог Джанин избавиться от ее мерзкого, жестокого босса. Ты заботишься о своих клиентах. Ты сделал своей работой решение их проблем: больших и серьезных, мелких и забавных, смешных и прямо-таки странных или милых. Независимо от того, с чем они к тебе обращаются, в большинстве случаев ты пытаешься помочь им, когда они сами не могут справиться. Частенько ты даже не берешь с них ничего или берешь только с тех, кто может позволить себе заплатить. Эти загадки и дела, они отвлекают тебя и удерживают твой мозг от взрыва, но ты все же решаешь их, потому что искренне хочешь помочь людям. Ты хороший человек, Шерлок Холмс, даже если часто притворяешься, что это не так.

Шерлок не знает, что на это ответить. В горле стоит тяжелый ком. Он опускает глаза и сглатывает. Слова Джона глубоко тронули его. Шерлок не назвал бы себя хорошим человеком. Он испорчен гораздо сильнее, чем это осознает Джон. Он причинил боль бесчисленному множеству людей. Он - убийца. Как можно совместить эти факты с понятием о хорошем человеке?

\- Спасибо, Джон, - с трудом выговаривает Шерлок хриплым голосом. - Это… - Ему снова приходится сглотнуть. - Это очень любезно с твоей стороны.

Джон еще не закончил и отрицательно качает головой.

\- Это не любезность, это чертова правда. Я должен был сказать тебе это давным-давно.

Шерлок поднимает на него глаза.

\- Вообще-то сказал.

\- Когда?

\- На моей могиле.

Джон пристально смотрит на него, потом кивает.

\- Мне следовало сказать тебе об этом гораздо раньше, глядя в лицо. И позже, после твоего возвращения... Я должен был относиться к тебе по-другому.

\- Ты простил меня за то, что я солгал тебе, - качает головой Шерлок. - Большего я и желать не мог.

Джон делает шаг к нему, его глаза сверкают.

\- А вот тут ты ошибаешься, Шерлок. Как ошибался все это время. Тут я вступаю в игру как полная задница.

\- Джон, на самом деле ты не…

\- Нет, я - эгоистичная задница. Знаешь, на тебя было легко сердиться. Притвориться, что ты провел два года, летая по всему земному шару и наслаждаясь прекрасными приключениями, как Джеймс Бонд. Но ведь это не так, правда? Ты пережил два года ада. Ты был в плену по крайней мере один раз. Тебя схватили и подвергли пыткам. Эти шрамы… Не думай, что я не знаю, от чего они. Я лечил похожие травмы во время службы. Ты уехал, чтобы уничтожить сеть Мориарти. Ты уехал, чтобы обезопасить друзей. Потому что тебе было не все равно. Что произошло, Шерлок? Ты ведь держал меня в неведении не для того, чтобы причинить боль?

Шерлок качает головой. Он чувствует себя невероятно беззащитным, и это не имеет ничего общего с отсутствием одежды. Шерлок сглатывает, прежде чем твердо посмотреть на Джона.

\- Мориарти приставил к тебе снайперов. К тебе, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейду. После того как он покончил с собой, они должны были видеть, что я прыгаю, иначе они бы убили тебя. После этого ты должен был продолжать верить, что я мертв, и действовать соответственно, чтобы поддержать весь этот спектакль. Любой намек, что я жив, мог привести к тому, что они застрелили бы тебя и остальных. Вот почему я не сказал тебе. Мне жаль, Джон. Мне действительно жаль. Но, перед тем как вернуться, я должен был убедиться, что твоя жизнь вне опасности.

Джон кивает, очевидно, подтверждая подозрения.

\- Мы должны были поговорить об этом, когда ты вернулся, - печально говорит он.

\- Возможно, - пожимает плечами Шерлок. - Но ты двигался дальше. С Мэри. Казалось, ты был счастлив с ней. Я не мог... Казалось неуместным разрушать ту жизнь, которую ты для себя создал.

Джон сжимает кулак.

\- И вот тогда я снова облажался, - выплевывает он. Его голос полон отвращения к самому себе.

\- Как это?

\- Потому что я думал, что смогу получить и то, и другое, - тяжело смотрит Джон на Шерлока. - Потому что я был эгоистом. Я пытался оправдаться, говоря себе, что ты причинил мне боль, и поэтому держал тебя на расстоянии. Мы помирились, не разговаривая по-настоящему, а потом вернулись к подобию того, кем были раньше, только с Мэри в качестве дополнения. Я думал, что сорвал джекпот, понимаешь? У меня была жена, счастливая семейная жизнь, и ты вернулся, и мы продолжили раскрывать дела и вместе переживать наши маленькие приключения. Но все это было ложью. Потому что она лгала мне гораздо в большем, чем когда-либо ты. И она делала это из корыстных побуждений, в то время как ты лгал, чтобы защитить своих друзей. Ты спланировал нашу чертову свадьбу, а она выстрелила тебе в грудь. А потом, после того, как ты перестал подавать признаки жизни - блядь, Шерлок, ты хоть представляешь, как был близок к тому, чтобы умереть по-настоящему? - после всего, через что ты уже прошел, ты пошел и застрелил Магнуссена, чтобы убедиться, что Мэри в безопасности, сказал мне простить ее и вернуться к ней, потому что верил, что я этого хочу. Только вот ты делал это не ради нее, правда?

Взгляд Джона становится жестким.

\- Джон, - начинает Шерлок. Джон делает еще один шаг к нему, и выражение его лица смягчается.

\- Ты сделал это все для меня. - И это не вопрос.

Шерлок кивает.

Джон длинно выдыхает и проводит рукой по глазам. Он выглядит потрясенным, как будто его наихудшие опасения подтверждаются.

\- Господи, - шепчет он.

Шерлок опускает глаза. Он не знает, что ответить. Некоторое время оба молчат. Джон тяжело дышит. Шерлок слышит, как он неоднократно сглатывает. Наконец Джон прерывает затянувшееся молчание.

\- Та миссия в Восточную Европу... ты ведь не собирался возвращаться, правда? Это была самоубийственная миссия. Шесть месяцев... - говорит Джон, и теперь его голос звучит безмерно печально.

Шерлок кивает.

\- Это было предпочтительнее тюрьмы. Они были бы вынуждены поместить меня в одиночную камеру, чтобы предотвратить бунт в любом учреждении, куда могли бы меня сослать. Я бы там и двух недель не продержался. Мой мозг разорвался бы на куски.

\- Блядь, - всхлипывает Джон. - Итак, ты шел на верную смерть, и я бы никогда об этом не узнал. Почему?

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох.

\- Потому что я не хотел причинять тебе еще больше боли. Ты выбрал себе жизнь и, похоже, был вполне доволен иметь в женах убийцу и ребенка на подходе. Зачем беспокоить тебя своей смертью, когда я мог заставить тебя поверить, что я где-то там, все такой же умный и разгадываю захватывающие дела. Играю в Бонда, как ты это назвал. Со временем я превратился бы... надеюсь, в доброе… воспоминание, в нечто, что можно было бы рассказать своей дочери, когда она наткнется на твой блог. Твой забавный друг-детектив в дурацкой шляпе, который где-то там, спасает мир.

Целое мгновение Джон выглядит разъяренным, но затем выражение его лица снова становится печальным. Он долго и пристально смотрит на Шерлока.

\- Почему, Шерлок?

\- Я только что тебе сказал, - хмурится Шерлок.

\- Попробуй еще раз, - качает головой Джон. - Пожалуйста, скажи мне.

Плечи Шерлока опускаются, он смотрит вниз, потому что чувствует себя открытым и уязвимым под пристальным взглядом Джона. Неужели так себя чувствуют люди, когда он читает их?

\- Ты мой лучший друг, - уклончиво бормочет он.

Джон смотрит на него, кивает сам себе, как будто понял что-то очень важное.

\- По той же причине ты так рано покинул нашу свадьбу? - мягко спрашивает он.

Шерлок на мгновение встречается с ним взглядом, прежде чем посмотреть на свои голые ноги.

\- Как ты правильно сказал тогда, не все могут танцевать. Дело было раскрыто. К тому же музыка мне не нравилась. Я не видел причин оставаться.

Джон громко выдыхает. Мгновение оба молчат. Затем, к своему удивлению, Шерлок чувствует на своем подбородке мягкие, осторожные пальцы, поднимающие голову.

\- Шерлок, я хотел бы применить дедукцию. Поправишь меня, если я ошибусь?

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Шерлок. Бровь его дергается, и он снова сглатывает.

Джон опускает руку и делает глубокий вдох.

\- Когда мы поднимались наверх в Даунс, ты сказал... ты сказал, что однажды был влюблен. В мужчину.

Шерлок напрягается. Его сердце бьется так сильно, что он уверен, Джон должен слышать его и видеть, как бьется пульс на горле. Джон облизывает губы, не сводя с Шерлока глаз, и продолжает с мягким выражением лица:

\- Ты все еще любишь его, да?

Шерлок чувствует, как помимо воли делает крошечный кивок. Теперь пути назад нет. Правда откроется через мгновение, его сердце обнажится. Он боится реакции Джона. Теперь все изменится. Он закрывает глаза, только чтобы вздрогнуть и моргнуть, когда раздается стук в дверь. Джон ругается сквозь зубы, и эти проклятия выводят Шерлока из шокового состояния. Он начинает хихикать, и через мгновение Джон к нему присоединяется.

Он смотрит на Шерлока и широко улыбается, и Шерлок тоже не может удержаться от улыбки. Внезапно мысль о том, чтобы признаться Джону в вечной любви, уже не кажется такой страшной, как минуту назад. В конце концов, это Джон, его лучший друг, который уже говорил о своей любви к Шерлоку. Джон, который обещал остаться с ним. Джон, который не бросит его, если узнает об этом химическом дефекте Шерлока. Возможно, Джон не любит его так же, как Шерлок - Джона, возможно, не с той же силой, но это не значит, что Джон соберет чемоданы и съедет. В конце концов, это Джон настоял на том, чтобы разделить с Шерлоком кровать.

Джон поднимает руку, чтобы хлопнуть Шерлока по плечу, мягко сжимает его на секунду, прежде чем осознает свои действия и убирает руку с плеча.

\- Просто, чтобы ты знал: я еще не закончил с дедукцией, но думаю, что мы должны сначала поужинать. Или даже, точнее, принять душ и поужинать. Я умираю с голоду.

\- Согласен, - кивает Шерлок, затем снова берет вешалки и исчезает в ванной, в то время как Джон, бросив на него последний долгий взгляд, идет открывать дверь.

**– <o>–**

Пятнадцать минут спустя они сидят за маленьким столиком в углу комнаты, а позади них с двух сторон - окна, выходящие в темный сад. Снова пошел дождь, и капли стучат по стеклам. Оба мужчины завернулись в халаты поверх одежды для сна. Как всегда, влажные волосы Джона немного вьются на затылке. Как всегда, Шерлок борется с желанием прикоснуться к ним.

\- Мариэлла спросила, не хотим ли мы еще и десерт, - говорит Джон ртом, набитым картошкой и овощами. - Поэтому я заказал для тебя яблочный пирог с мороженым. Принесет через полчаса.

\- Для меня?

\- Да, потому что ты любишь сладкое.

\- Это Майкрофт сладкоежка.

\- Ага, конечно, говорит человек, который может съесть пять сконов подряд. Значит, это семейное. Бьюсь об заклад, Тиффани они тоже нравятся.

Шерлок улыбается, подцепляя вилкой картошку.

\- Она любит сыр.

Джон делает глоток чая и хмурится.

\- Сыр? Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Разве ты не почувствовал запах? У нее в рюкзаке лежал сыр. Он хранился в пластиковом контейнере, но запах все равно был. Уверен, что это Сассекс Блю[11].

\- Я не заметил.

\- Очевидно.

Джон бросает в него картошкой, которую Шерлок ловит и откусывает, заставляя Джона ухмыльнуться. Несколько минут они едят молча, а потом Джон говорит:

\- Она довольно выдающаяся девочка. Во многом похожа на тебя, на то, как я представляю детскую версию тебя.

Шерлок смотрит в свою тарелку.

\- Да, сходство есть. - Он думает о словах Тиффани про пастуха. - Я тоже подумывал о том, чтобы сбежать из дома. Не потому, что мои родители были на грани развода, а потому, что чувствовал себя чужим. Я не верил, что они понимали меня, как бы они ни старались. А они старались. То есть пытались. Просто... У меня всегда было ощущение, что они хотели как-то исправить меня, потому что я был сломан. Все эти специалисты, все эти попытки сделать меня... нормальным, что бы это ни значило. О, не пойми меня неправильно. Я знаю, что они не имели в виду ничего плохого. Они думали, что помогают мне. Только... Мне не нужна была такая помощь.

\- А что бы тебе помогло? - интересуется Джон. - Потому что ясно, что большую часть времени ты не был счастлив.

\- Признание. Дружба. Я не знаю, - пожимает плечами Шерлок. - Они действительно любили меня. И до сих пор любят, несмотря на все проблемы, что я им причинял на протяжении многих лет. Я никогда не был образцовым ребенком, не был вторым Майкрофтом с его идеальными оценками и идеальной карьерой, рожденным с его способностью читать людей и соответствовать их ожиданиям.

\- Нет, вместо этого ты стал консультирующим детективом, чтобы творить добро в этом мире и помогать тем, у кого нет права голоса. Тогда, в детстве, именно это тебе и было нужно, верно? То, что Элли дала тебе, пусть и в не полном объеме. Поддержка и дружба вместе с интеллектуальными вызовами и простыми советами, основанными на здравом смысле и опыте необычной жизни.

Шерлок криво улыбается и кивает.

\- Те две недели, что я провел в Вашингтоне и в окрестностях Чанктонбери Ринг, были едва ли не лучшими в моей жизни.

Джон кивает в ответ, попутно подбирая остатки с тарелки последним кусочком пикши[12].

\- Ты мне расскажешь о них?

Размышляя, Шерлок съедает еще немного картошки. В последний раз, когда он попытался рассказать о том, что произошло, его объяснения встретили скептицизмом и недоверием. Ему сказали повзрослеть и покончить с детскими фантазиями. Никто не принимал его всерьез, даже те, кому он больше всего доверял. Но это же Джон...

Шерлок проглатывает картошку и тянется к своей чашке, чтобы сделать большой глоток чая. Со звоном поставив ее на блюдце, он расправляет плечи и смотрит на Джона через стол.

\- Хорошо.

**– <o>–**

Остатки чая в его чашке (третьей по счету) остывают, когда Шерлок рассказывает о последнем дне в Даунсе и прощании с Джаном. Они с Джоном попробовали по кусочку яблочного пирога, хотя Шерлок много не съел. Как только он начал говорить, по мере того как все больше и больше воспоминаний всплывало на поверхность, Шерлок обнаружил, что не может остановиться, даже ради довольно хорошего яблочного пирога. Очень похоже на то, как он объясняет свои выводы. Джон - прекрасная аудитория: внимательный, заинтересованный, задает мало вопросов, но все по делу. Он благодарный слушатель и не скрывает похвалы мастерству Шерлока как рассказчика.

\- Ух ты, - говорит Джон, откидываясь на спинку стула, и тянется к чашке, чтобы выпить остатки чая. - Это замечательная история. Эти две недели похожи на каникулы, о которых мечтает каждый ребенок. В смысле проводить большую часть дня вне дома и в такой блестящей компании... должно быть, это действительно было счастье. И Элли... теперь я понимаю, почему ты так рассердился из-за высказываний твоего кузена о ней. Она добрая душа, мудрая и довольно умная. И милая. - Джон на мгновение задумывается, глядя на скатерть, а потом снова сосредотачивается на Шерлоке.

\- Ты когда-нибудь видел Джана после? Ты вернулся туда на следующее лето?

\- Однажды я все-таки вернулся, позже, в том же году, - качает головой Шерлок. - Я искал, но его там не было.

Джон задумчиво кивает. Шерлок наблюдает за ним. Он думает, что знает о мыслях Джона. Он думал об этом тоже, с тех пор как на него нахлынули воспоминания о встрече.

\- Шерлок, - осторожно начинает Джон.

Шерлок вздыхает. Поднявшись со стула, он подходит к окну. Открывает его, впуская влажный воздух, запах платанов и свежескошенной травы в саду. Он глубоко дышит, вглядываясь в темноту. Уже далеко за полночь, и те дома, что видны за садом, погружены во тьму. Вечеринка внизу, кажется, продолжается, но, так как паб находится на улице, а не в саду, музыка и голоса слышны как мягкий фоновый шум.

\- Ты можешь спросить, Джон, - тихо говорит Шерлок.

Скрип стула и мягкие шаги по деревянному полу возвещают о том, что Джон встал рядом с Шерлоком.

\- Спросить? - удивляется Джон.

Шерлок глубоко вздыхает.

\- Ты хочешь спросить, был ли он настоящим. Я имею в виду Джана.

Он видит отражение Джона в стекле открытого окна, но оно слишком размытое, чтобы Шерлок мог прочесть выражение его лица. Джон некоторое время стоит молча, явно размышляя. Затем он смотрит на Шерлока.

\- Разве это имеет значение?

Этот вопрос удивляет Шерлока. Он поворачивается к Джону. Его лицо открыто, и он, кажется, искренне заинтересован в ответе.

\- То есть, - уточняет он, - я не уверен, что это имеет значение. Он был реален для тебя, так что... Я не знаю. Думаю, для меня этого достаточно.

Он проводит рукой по волосам, затем плотнее закутывается в халат.

\- Когда ты... отсутствовал, я постоянно разговаривал с тобой. Не только на твоей могиле. Мне приходилось быть осторожным, чтобы не делать этого на людях. Иногда это все же случалось, а иногда меня это беспокоило. В основном же мне было все равно. Тем не менее люди иногда странно смотрели на меня, когда я разговаривал с тобой в метро или в супермаркете.

Шерлок сглатывает.

\- Я тоже с тобой разговаривал. Это была одна из немногих вещей, которая поддерживала меня в здравом уме, давала сил двигаться дальше.

Они пристально смотрят друг на друга. Уголок рта Джона приподнимается в улыбке. Шерлок тоже чувствует, как его губы приподнимаются.

\- Метро и супермаркет? Серьезно, Джон? Почему именно в этих места? Мы почти все время ездили на такси, и я никогда не ходил с тобой по магазинам.

\- Да, я знаю, - пожимает плечами Джон. - Странно, да? Похоже, мы оба сошли с ума.

\- Люди сказали бы, что да, - кивает Шерлок.

\- Когда это нас волновали «люди»?

\- Тебя раньше волновали. Когда они думали он нас всякое.

\- Да, это правда, - вздыхает Джон. - Но, знаешь, проблема была не в том, что они думали, что мы в отношениях, или подразумевали, что я - гей. Это никогда меня не беспокоило, хотя последнее, строго говоря, не соответствует действительности.

\- Тогда в чем же была проблема?

Джон смотрит в темноту. Он напряжен, его левая рука сжата в кулак. Шерлок понимает, что Джон нервничает, как и он сам. Его сердце быстро бьется.

\- Проблема была в том, что это была неправда. - Джон колеблется, сглатывает, а затем добавляет: - И что я хотел, чтобы это было не так.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на него. Правильно ли он расслышал? Он несколько раз моргает. Когда он начинает говорить, то его голос неуверенный, а слова - осторожные:

\- Ты... м-м-м... тебя беспокоили люди, которые считали, что мы состоим в отношениях, не потому, что я мужчина, а ты не гей, или что я - это... ну... я и ты не хотел, чтобы они думали, что мы вместе из-за этого. Тебя беспокоило, что они верили, что мы вместе, когда на самом деле мы не были, по крайней мере, не в романтическом смысле? - Чрезвычайно важно это прояснить.

Джон поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, задерживает взгляд на мгновение, а затем кивает.

Шерлок чувствует, как воздух покидает легкие. У него кружится голова, но он потом вспоминает, что нужно снова вдохнуть. Он моргает несколько раз.

\- Шерлок? - осторожно спрашивает Джон.

\- Прошедшее время, - хрипит Шерлок.

\- Что?

\- Ты говорил в прошедшем времени. О... том, что ты только что сказал. Значит ли это, что ты больше не хочешь отношений?

Джон качает головой, и сердце Шерлока болезненно сжимается.

\- Нет, не значит.

\- А что это значит? - в замешательстве спрашивает Шерлок.

\- Это ты мне скажи, гений, - мягко улыбается Джон. - Как насчет того, чтобы я продолжил со своей дедукцией? Это... э-э... может прояснить ситуацию. Надеюсь.

Шерлок сглатывает. Он чувствует головокружение и выбитым себя из колеи. Он едва заметно кивает.

\- Ладно.

Джон облизывает губы.

\- Итак... тот мужчина, в которого ты был влюблен и которого любишь до сих пор. Ты сказал, что он не любит тебя. Ты в этом уверен?

Шерлок вглядывается в его лицо.

\- Был. Но теперь уже не до конца в этом уверен. Но, пожалуйста, Джон. Это пытка. Если ты знаешь, кого я имею в виду, так и скажи. Я обещаю быть честным и сказать тебе, если ты все правильно понял.

Джон пристально смотрит на него, а потом кивает.

\- Это я, верно?

Шерлок закрывает глаза. Вот оно. Он обещал. Открыв глаза и встретив пристальный взгляд Джона, он кивает в ответ.

Джон не выглядит удивленным. Однако вид у него грустный.

\- Как долго? - спрашивает он.

\- Подсознательно - с двадцать девятого января десятого года.

Реакция Джона - мягкое проклятие.

\- Сознательно, будучи в состоянии назвать это чувство тем, чем оно было, - продолжает Шерлок, - после Падения, а точнее, с момента твоей свадьбы. - Он кусает губы и беспомощно пожимает плечами. - Знаю, чертовски неподходящее время.

\- Да, точно. Боже, - хрипло смеется Джон.

\- Прости.

\- Нет, нет, не извиняйся. Господи, Шерлок, никогда не извиняйся. Это я должен извиняться. Потому что мне кажется, я заметил. В смысле, на свадьбе. После того, как ты понял, что Мэри беременна, и посмотрел на меня. Ты выглядел таким грустным. Думаю, тогда я все понял. Но, как я уже сказал, я был слишком труслив, чтобы что-то предпринять. Хуже того, я чертовски ужасно пошутил, и это причинило тебе боль. А когда ты настоял, чтобы я вернулся к Мэри... - Джон пожимает плечами и выглядит совершенно несчастным.

\- Что?

\- Я подумал, что ты изменил мнение и больше не хочешь меня.

\- Это совершенно нелепо, Джон.

\- Да, я начинаю это понимать, - криво улыбается Джон. - Видишь ли, некоторым людям требуется немного больше времени.

Шерлок прокручивает в голове некоторые слова Джона и хмурится.

\- Джон... могу я тоже применить дедукцию?

\- С каких пор ты спрашиваешь разрешения?

\- Ну, я решил для разнообразия побыть вежливым и внимательным.

Что-то блестит в глазах Джона. Едва заметный намек на улыбку, теплую, искреннюю, появляется в уголках его глаз.

\- Ну, давай.

Шерлок прочищает горло.

\- Принимая во внимание все, что ты недавно сказал, в дополнении к тому, что ты настаиваешь, что мы действительно пара, и учитывая, что ты собираешься остаться на Бейкер-Стрит на неопределенный срок и делить квартиру с определенным консультирующим детективом, я делаю вывод, что ты, возможно, тоже влюблен в упомянутого детектива.

Лицо Джона расплывается в широкой счастливой улыбке, как солнце, пробивающееся сквозь облака.

\- Невероятно.

Шерлок улыбается в ответ. Это совершенно новая территория. Это восхитительно, совершенно замечательно. И в то же время очень пугающе.

\- Ты так думаешь?

\- Необыкновенно, совершенно удивительно.

\- Обычно люди говорят не так.

\- А как говорят люди?

Шерлок сглатывает и смотрит вниз, опуская голову.

\- Пошел к черту, - тихо говорит он. И снова нежные пальцы тянутся, чтобы поднять его голову за подбородок.

\- Люди - идиоты. Я думал, мы это уже выяснили, - напоминает ему Джон, прежде чем выражение его лица тоже становится серьезным. - Шерлок, то, что я сказал раньше, - я именно это и имел в виду. О том, что я - эгоистичная задница. Я правда очень сильно люблю тебя. Теперь я могу свободно признать это. И я более чем тронут и рад от того факта, что ты тоже меня любишь. Но дело в том, что я должен был сказать тебе это давным-давно. Я не должен был жениться на ком-то другом, не должен был заставлять тебя стоять там и смотреть на это как моего шафера. Боже, я могу только представить, как для тебя это было больно. Прости, Шерлок, мне очень, очень жаль. Я обращался с тобой не так, как ты того заслуживаешь. Ты…

\- Все в порядке, Джон, - поднимает руку Шерлок, пытаясь его остановить.

\- Нет, это не так, - яростно трясет головой Джон. - Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Ты заслуживаешь того, кто всегда ставит тебя на первое место.

\- Но мне больше никто не нужен. Я никогда не хотел кого-то другого. Ты предложил мне свой телефон там, в лаборатории Бартса, и все. Вот и все, Джон. Мне неприятно это говорить, но этому нет рационального объяснения. Это химический дефект. Мы оба испорченные, неполноценные. Но, возможно, именно поэтому мы все еще здесь, несмотря ни на что.

Джон выдерживает его взгляд, прежде чем кивнуть.

\- Возможно, что и так. - Он на мгновение задумывается, а потом тихо смеется. Снова взглянув на Шерлока, он спрашивает: - Что будет дальше? Что мы теперь будем делать?

\- Откуда мне знать? - закатывает глаза Шерлок. - Ты же у нас эксперт.

Джон проводит рукой по волосам. Он качает головой и тихонько посмеивается. Улыбаясь Шерлоку, он кивает в сторону кровати.

\- Ну, поскольку у нас есть двуспальная кровать, то мы должны ей воспользоваться.

_О. Ох, верно. Он имеет в виду то, что я думаю? Я хочу этого? Я не знаю, что делать? Вот дерьмо, вот дерьмо. Сначала нужно кое-что выяснить. Черт, черт, черт._

\- Шерлок? Шерлок, ты здесь?

Нежная рука ложится на плечо и встряхивает его.

\- Шерлок, дыши, ладно.

Шерлок делает большой глоток воздуха и снова сосредотачивается на Джоне, который озабоченно на него смотрит.

\- Куда ты только что пропал? На мгновение мне показалось, что ты сейчас упадешь в обморок. Слушай, я шутил насчет кровати. Я не хотел шокировать тебя или расстроить. Мне очень жаль, правда жаль. Мы будем двигаться так медленно, как тебе захочется. И если ты не хочешь ничего физического, это тоже нормально.

Шерлок делает еще один глубокий вдох. Он смущен своей реакцией.

\- И тебя это действительно устроит? Тебе нравится секс. Ты готов отказаться от него на неопределенный срок ради меня?

\- У меня не было секса с тех пор, как в тебя стреляли, - пожимает плечами Джон. - Я все еще жив. Да, конечно, мне нравится секс. Но твоя таблица, или что ты там разработал для занесения моих привычек дрочить в душе, несомненно подтверждает, что я могу позаботиться о своих потребностях.

Шерлок изучающе смотрит на него, потом кивает. Кажется, Джон утверждает это искренне.

\- Возможно, я соглашусь на... эксперимент. Со временем. - Шерлок ненадолго задумывается и спрашивает: - Так мы теперь официально пара?

\- Полагаю, что да, - улыбается ему Джон. - Не хочешь принять участие в поздравительных объятиях?

\- Думаю, что да, - улыбается в ответ Шерлок.

В следующее мгновение он чувствует, как руки Джона обнимают и притягивают его к себе. Он на мгновение застывает, прежде чем, поглощенный теплом и запахом Джона, растворяется в его теле и обвивает руками обтянутые махровой тканью плечи. Нос Джона касается его ключиц, а затем скользит вдоль шеи, оставляя за собой мурашки. Ноги Шерлока становятся как желе. Он благодарен крепкому телу Джона, за которое можно держаться.

\- Ты прекрасный, красивый мужчина, - шепчет Джон хриплым от волнения голосом. Шерлок удивляется, как ему вообще удается говорить. Он знает, что сам не смог бы сказать и слова. У него перехватило горло, а сердце, как колибри, трепещет в груди. - Пожалуйста, прости за то, что был таким идиотом, за то, что мне потребовалось так много времени, чтобы сказать тебе, что я люблю тебя.

Шерлоку удается только кивнуть, когда он зарывается носом в волосы Джона _(_ _пользовался гостиничным шампунем, слабый запах меда и чего-то древесного, вероятно, сосны)._ Шерлок вдыхает запах. Джон в его руках ерзает и поворачивает голову, чтобы коснуться губами кожи на шее. Шерлока пробивает разряд, похожий на электрический, и он дрожит.

\- Извини, - бормочет Джон, немного отстраняясь.

\- Все хорошо. Просто... неожиданно.

Джон посмеивается ему в плечо. Они стоят еще некоторое время, прежде чем распутаться. Джон выглядит немного смущенным. Он проводит рукой по волосам и одергивает перед халата.

\- Уже поздно.

Шерлок кивает. Он совсем не чувствует усталости, накачанный адреналином. Но ночной воздух становится немного холодным, а ноги все еще слабые и дрожат, так что прилечь, возможно, действительно хорошая идея. Более того, лечь рядом с Джоном... Это вряд ли поможет с адреналином, но может оказаться неожиданно приятным, как и объятия.

\- Да, - соглашается Шерлок. Он бросает взгляд на кровать. - Ты обычно спишь на правой стороне.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Шерлок вздергивает бровь, и Джон ухмыляется.

\- Ну, конечно. - Он закрывает окно и начинает снимать халат.

Шерлок колеблется.

\- Есть еще что-нибудь, что я должен иметь в виду? Какой-нибудь этикет в использовании общей кровати, о котором я, возможно, не знаю?

Джон пожимает плечами.

\- Если ты не украдешь одеяло, то все хорошо. Но я должен предупредить тебя. У меня бывают кошмары, что для тебя может быть неприятно. Иногда я бессознательно набрасываюсь. Так что заранее прошу прощения, если разбужу тебя. Надеюсь, я не ударю тебя или что-то в этом роде. Просто разбуди меня, если заметишь что-нибудь необычное.

Шерлок решает не рассказывать Джону о своих ночных бдениях у его кровати, когда кошмары были особенно ужасны.

\- И ты тоже, пожалуйста, - говорит он.

Они по очереди заходят в ванную, чтобы сходить в туалет и почистить зубы. Немного позже Шерлок забирается в кровать рядом с Джоном и вытягивается на спине, сложив руки на груди, потому что не знает, что еще с ними делать. Это кажется сюрреалистичным - лежать так близко друг к другу. Джон перекатывается на бок, и Шерлок чувствует на себе его взгляд.

\- Расслабься, Шерлок, - бормочет он.

\- Легче сказать, чем сделать, - фыркает Шерлок.

Робкой рукой Джон убирает локон со лба Шерлока, затем путается в волосах и продолжает их расчесывать. Обычно Шерлок терпеть не может, когда люди возятся с его волосами. Но это нежное, повторяющееся движение удивительно расслабляет и успокаивает. Он чувствует, как в теле спадает напряжение, а колотящееся сердце успокаивается.

\- Спокойной ночи, любимый, - тихо говорит Джон.

\- Спокойной ночи, - отвечает Шерлок, и его сердце тает от этой нежности. Это до смешного сентиментально. Шерлок чувствует, что он должен это ненавидеть, но с удивлением обнаруживает, что не может. Джон убирает руку из волос. Повернув голову, Шерлок видит, что Джон улыбается ему, потом закрывает глаза и устраивается поудобнее. Вскоре после этого его дыхание замедляется до медленного, обычного дыхания во время сна.

Шерлок осторожно меняет положение, чтобы лучше видеть Джона. Его мысли и чувства, воспоминания и новые впечатления - все перемешалось, и он не знает, с чего начать, чтобы попытаться их распутать. Обычно такое состояние хаоса было бы для него невыносимо. Но прямо сейчас, когда его сердце и разум переполнены чувствами, Шерлок обнаруживает, что ему все равно. Поэтому он просто лежит и смотрит, запоминая каждую черточку, шрам и веснушку на лице Джона.

**– <o>–**

**Ноябрь 1987**

\- Мы можем ехать быстрее? - спрашивает Шерлок. За окном под серым пасмурным небом проносится пейзаж Сассекса.

\- Шерлок, Мамуля и так уже едет настолько быстро, насколько возможно, - напоминает ему отец с пассажирского сиденья.

Шерлок откидывается на спинку сиденья и дергает ремень безопасности под шеей.

\- Уже три часа дня. Ты сказал, что мы будем там к двум.

\- Осталось недалеко, дорогой, - говорит Мамуля. Она бросает на него быстрый взгляд через плечо. - Должна признаться, я несколько удивлена твоим желанием навестить кузенов. Я думала, они тебе не нравятся. Разве ты не умолял нас не оставлять тебя с Дэниэлом и Кристофером этим летом?

Шерлок никому не сказал, где он на самом деле провел те две недели, и не собирается этого делать и впредь.

\- Оказалось, что все в порядке, - бормочет он.

Отец поворачивается на сидении к Шерлоку и пристально на него смотрит. Шерлок делает вид, что смотрит в окно. Иногда у него появляется отчетливое чувство, что отец очень просто может понять, когда он говорит не всю правду. Но отец никогда не сдаст его, даже если поймает на откровенной лжи. Он просто посмотрит на него одним из своих взглядов, долгим и спокойным, слегка встревоженным и печальным. В большинстве случаев Шерлок в конце концов признается в своих проступках, хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть одобрение отца и стереть печаль с его лица.

Однако он никому не рассказал о своем плане на сегодня. Сегодня день рождения Кристофера. Семья Холмсов получила приглашение, как обычно. В прошлом году они не приезжали, потому что Кристофер заболел. Но в этом году день рождения Кристофера пришелся на субботу, а это значит, что у Шерлока даже нет оправдания в необходимости посещения школы, только чтобы не присутствовать там. Но он хочет поехать. По крайней мере, в Вашингтон. С окончания летних каникул он ждал возможности вернуться и даже несколько раз пытался убедить родителей посетить Уоррингтонов. Все его попытки были сорваны обязательствами родителей на работе, школой и сильным штормом. Но теперь они здесь.

Шерлок одинаково возбужден и встревожен. Столько всего может пойти не так. Он боялся, что может заболеть, что не позволит работа родителей, непогода или то, что кузен наотрез откажется его видеть. Но пока все шло хорошо. Они уже добрались до окраин Вашингтона. Погода пасмурная, серая и холодная, небо затянуто тучами, а Даунс скрыт в тумане, но ни дождя, ни грозы нет. Теперь Шерлоку остается только пережить чаепитие с Уоррингтонами и, возможно, выдержать минимум общения со своими кузенами и другими гостями, которых пригласил Кристофер, и тогда, если он поймает подходящий момент, он будет свободен.

Он собрал вещи, чтобы провести день в Даунсе: тепло оделся, надел прочную обувь, взял термос и кое-что из еды. Еще он смастерил подарок для Джана: в школе на уроках искусства он смастерил маленькую собачку из глины. Подарок, завернутый в шарф, который он когда-то получил от Майкрофта, надежно спрятан в глубине его рюкзака. Еще он привез небольшой подарок для Элли - книгу о собаках, которую нашел в букинистическом магазине на Чаринг-Кросс-роуд. Шерлок надеется, что ему удастся ее навестить.

\- Ну вот мы и приехали, - объявляет Мамуля. Она паркует машину напротив дома, и они выходят.

\- Можно я, пожалуйста, быстро схожу и поздороваюсь с Элли? - умоляет Шерлок.

\- Элли - это соседка, которой ты помогал по дому, верно? - интересуется Мамуля.

\- Я в прошлый раз одолжил у нее книгу, - кивает Шерлок, - и хотел бы ее вернуть. Это не займет много времени.

Шерлок роется в рюкзаке и достает книгу.

Отец бросает на него еще один взгляд, но Шерлок не обращает на него внимания. Мамуля вздыхает и кивает.

\- Не задерживайся там слишком долго. Я приготовила особенный торт для Кристофера. Наверняка ты захочешь быть там, когда он будет его резать.

\- Я его уже видел, - говорит Шерлок и, схватив рюкзак, бросается к дому Элли. Он стучит в парадную дверь и ждет. Никто не открывает. Он снова стучит, прежде чем подойти к окну гостиной и заглянуть внутрь. Все, что он видит в комнате за занавесками, - это темнота. Несмотря на пасмурную погоду, свет внутри не горит, и нет никакого отсвета от работающего телевизора. Шерлок вздыхает. Вернувшись к входной двери, он толкает крышку прорези для почты и заглядывает внутрь. В холле тоже темно.

На мгновение ему приходит в голову, что Элли может быть у соседей, но затем он решает, что это было бы слишком необычно. Они не настолько дружны, чтобы ее пригласили на день рождения Кристофера. Интересно, но он не чувствует запаха сконов или торта, когда принюхивается через прорезь для почты. Если бы она испекла что-нибудь сегодня, запах бы еще остался в коридоре. Когда она пекла сконы ко дню рождения Дэниэла, почти весь дом пах ими больше суток. По всей вероятности, ее просто нет дома. Шерлок разочарован. Он хотел бы встретиться с ней снова, несмотря на то, что у него были другие планы на остаток дня.

Достав из рюкзака карандаш, он оставляет короткую записку в книге о собаках и аккуратно просовывает ее в отделение для почты. Она приземляется на что-то похожее на кучу бумаги вместо того, чтобы упасть на мягкий ковер, который лежит на полу в холле. _Ага, по-видимому, она уехала на несколько дней. Ну что ж, не повезло._

Но, по крайней мере, он свободен. Он бросает взгляд на дом кузенов. Его родители зашли в дом. Он видит, как наверху, в комнате Дэниэла, дергается занавеска. Кто-то его заметил. Он на мгновение задумывается. Если он сейчас войдет в дом, то есть вероятность, что ему уже не удастся оттуда выбраться. Несмотря на то что там его родители, они обычно не мешают детям играть и поэтому не поймут, если их младший окажется запертым в шкафу или в рундуке. Нет, Шерлок чувствует, что сейчас он должен воспользоваться шансом.

Отсалютовав двумя пальцами в сторону окна, он проносится мимо дома Элли в сад за ним. Кухонное окно тоже темное. Одна из яблонь пострадала во время шторма. Отломилась большая ветка, что огорчает Шерлока. Элли рассказывала ему все об этом сорте яблок. У них слабый вкус ананаса, который очаровывает Шерлока[11].

Увидев поврежденное дерево, Шерлок чувствует в сердце укол беспокойства. Шторм в прошлом месяце нанес огромный ущерб по всей стране. Это еще одна причина, по которой он так сильно хотел приехать в Вашингтон. Ему нужно убедиться, что «их» деревья, его и Джана, в порядке. Ему нужно убедиться, что с Джаном все в порядке, с ним, с Молнией и с овцами. Вскинув рюкзак на плечо, Шерлок выходит из сада Элли через заднюю дверь в живой изгороди и направляется к Чанктонбери Ринг.

**– <o>–**

Чем выше он поднимается, тем плотнее становится туман. Он рад, что знает дорогу наизусть, иначе наверняка свернул бы не туда. Шерлок поднимается обычным маршрутом по западной стороне Даунса, и вскоре ему становится жарко и он чувствует, что вспотел. Воздух холодный, но очень влажный, и влага почти приятна. Из носа непрерывно течет, так что вскоре у него заканчиваются салфетки. Такие физические упражнения приводят к тому, что Шерлок чувствует, как за шиворот свитера с кончиков волос капает пот. Его кудри стали влажными и мягкими, и он смахивает их с глаз. Поднявшись примерно на половину холма, он останавливается, чтобы снять дафлкот[12] и пристегнуть его поверх рюкзака.

Когда он наконец выходит из леса, то едва различает каменистую тропинку, идущую вдоль гребня. Влага собралась бисеринками серебристых капель на низкой траве. Вокруг можно различить только тени, которые он принимает за кусты и небольшие деревья. Он чувствует слабый ветерок, но он совсем не похож на ветер, свистящий над дерном, который он помнит летом. Место кажется застывшим в молочном желе, неподвижным, лишенным какой-либо жизни, за исключением Шерлока.

Правда, недавно здесь были овцы. Он видит их помет на траве и кое-где следы копыт на грязном участке. Кроме того, остался их запах, добавляя желанную толику узнавания. Шерлок нервничает. Учитывая плотность тумана, каковы шансы на то, что Джан сегодня будет здесь? Погода очень неприятная. Никто в здравом уме не будет проводить на улице больше времени, чем необходимо. И вообще, где овцы? С их густой жирной шерстью ни холод, ни влажность не должны их волновать.

Шерлок подавляет тревоги и продолжает путь. Когда тропинка возле перекрестка немного выравнивается, поднимается ветер. Шерлок снова надевает дафлкот, слегка дрожа в мокром свитере. Скоро он доберется до забора с воротами и прудом. Шерлок прикидывает, что они должны уже быть близко, просто не видны из-за тумана.

Он идет все дальше и дальше. Тропинка, окаймленная живой изгородью, кажется бесконечной. Шерлок начинает задаваться вопросом, правильно ли он вообще идет. Может быть, ранее он не туда свернул? Он не видит никаких ориентиров, ничего, что казалось бы хоть отдаленно знакомым.

Он всерьез подумывает о том, чтобы вернуться к перекрестку и проверить поворот, когда вдруг что-то замечает впереди. Это оказываются ворота. Шерлок с облегчением вздыхает и спешит к ним. Рядом с воротами знакомый спуск к пруду. Значит, он на правильном пути. Он сходит с тропинки, чтобы посмотреть на пруд. Уровень воды в нем выше, чем летом, но он выглядит унылым и неживым, тростник потемнел, обломался и частично ушел под воду. Шерлок спускается к спокойной поверхности воды, которую не тревожат даже водомерки. Он гадает, жив ли тритон. Разве они не впадают в спячку на суше?

Вскоре Шерлок покидает пруд, поскольку смотреть тут особо не на что. Мгновение он раздумывает, не вернуться ли на тропинку, но потом решает идти по узкой овечьей тропе, вьющейся вдоль гребня холма к указателю. Медленно ступая по мокрой траве, он едва не пропускает его: туман наверху еще плотнее. Он останавливается рядом с указателем, глядя в направлении Чанктонбери Ринг, но видит только молочно-белый суп.

Вздохнув, Шерлок плотнее запахивает дафлкот. Надо было взять шапку. Капюшона на самом деле недостаточно, чтобы спастись от ледяных пальцев ветра. Даже несмотря на то, что ветер усилился, туман остается таким же плотным. Шерлок чувствует разочарование и возрастающую тревогу. Как, черт возьми, он должен найти Джана в этом супе? Он даже не может его позвать. Кажется, что туман поглощает все звуки, оставляя Шерлока в мире холодной белой тишины.

Он достает из рюкзака термос и осторожно пьет принесенный чай, держа чашку дрожащими руками. Он подумывает о том, чтобы надеть шарф, в который завернута глиняная собака, но оставляет его в сумке, беспокоясь, что подарок может пострадать. Снова собрав вещи, он продолжает движение, надеясь, что направление вернó. Чем дольше он идет по гребню, тем сильнее растет тревога. Деревья давным-давно уже должны были появится. Где они? Он уже миновал куст боярышника рядом с тропинкой на полпути от указателя к хенджу. А вот и курган Бронзового Века, который Джан показал ему летом, рассказывая о людях, похороненных здесь давным-давно. Кольцо деревьев должно быть уже близко.

Наконец впереди вырисовывается темная масса. Шерлок с облегчением вздыхает и ускоряет шаг, почти бежит. Деревья. Вот они. Наконец-то он дома.

Достигнув дамбы, или того, что от нее осталось, он резко останавливается. Что-то взрыло стены, покрытые дерном, разорвало их, обнажив меловые, кремниевые внутренности. Тяжелая техника оставила на земле глубокие рваные следы, похожие на отпечатки колес трактора. Местами они пересекают дерн крест-накрест, и видны следы чего-то тяжелого, что волокли по мягкой земле.

Подойдя ближе, широко раскрытыми от шока глазами Шерлок видит еще более страшные разрушения. Он задыхается от ужаса. Деревья. Они пропали. По крайней мере, большинство. Несколько деревьев осталось у южной границы хенджа, где они стоят как одинокие часовые, наблюдающие за хаосом - все, что теперь осталось от великолепия Чанктонбери Ринга.

Внутри дамбы Шерлок видит большую кучу ветвей, стволов и спутанных корней, а еще разорванную землю, покрытую воронками, словно ранами на шкуре животного. Все это выглядит так, будто в середине хенджа взорвалась бомба, расплющила деревья, вырвав их с корнями, расщепив ветви и стволы. Даже те, что пережили взрыв, не остались невредимыми. Они потеряли ветви, у некоторых глубокие раны в кроне, там, где эти части оторвал и унесен прочь ветер.

Шерлок осознает, что у него участилось дыхание. Что-то холодное и твердое поселилось в груди и сжимает ее ледяными пальцами. Деревья стояли здесь сотни лет, а теперь исчезли навсегда. Слезы начинают щипать уголки глаз, когда он карабкается вверх по дамбе, чтобы лучше видеть. Он отмечает, что следы трактора остались, по-видимому, потому, что люди рубили упавшие деревья и оттаскивали их. На некоторых стволах видны следы бензопилы.

У Шерлока режет в глазах. Сейчас он уже плачет всерьез, из носа течет. Он вытирает его рукавом. _Шторм_ , проносится эхом в голове. _Это был шторм_. Из его груди вырывается рыдание. Он, конечно же, слышал о шторме. Невозможно было не заметить, как в прошлом месяце он выл и визжал за окном. На следующий день в школе отменили занятия. Он видел разрушения по новостям и в окрестностях. Но почему-то он не подумал о том, что такой циклон может задеть лес, открытый и незащищенный, стоящий на высоком холме. Деревья на северо-западной стороне рощи, должно быть, приняли на себя основной удар шторма и защитили своих собратьев дальше к югу. Но как много, как же много вырвало с корнем. Неужели не могли упасть всего лишь одно или два, а остальные спастись?

Шерлок роется в карманах в поисках носового платка, чтобы высморкаться. Его потрясение сменилось глубокой печалью. Это место уже не имеет никакого сходства с залитой солнцем рощей, где он провел столько чудесных дней летом. Шерлок с болью осознает, что то место существует только в его памяти. Слезы грозятся хлынуть вновь. Он должен быть уверен, что никогда не забудет летний хендж таким, каким он был. Никогда.

_Письма не нужны. Буду здесь всегда. Ты вернешься и найдешь меня под кроной деревьев._

Слова Джана эхом отдаются в голове. Шерлок кричит от потрясения и горя. Если уж для него потеря деревьев настолько болезненна, то насколько хуже это для Джана? Джана, который уклончиво дал понять, что живет здесь. Он, должно быть, совершенно убит горем. Или даже... О боже, нет, эта мысль слишком ужасна, чтобы даже думать о ней. Что, если он был здесь в тот день, когда разразился шторм? Что, если он был здесь и как всегда присматривал за овцами? Он знал о погоде, мог довольно хорошо ее предсказывать. Должно быть, он видел темные тучи, несущиеся с Запада, верно? Что же он сделал? Где он жил? Сперва он бы отвел овец в безопасное место. Неужели он повел их под деревья, полагая, что шторм - всего лишь очередная осенняя буря, принесшая дождь и легкий ветерок, чтобы избавить буки от последних листьев?

Холодный, отчаянный страх сжимает сердце Шерлока. Что, если он укрылся здесь со своими овцами, когда налетел циклон? Шерлок смотрит на скопление спутанных и сломанных деревьев. Никто бы не смог выжить в центре этого. Он снимает тяжелый рюкзак и бросает его там, где стоит, прежде чем спрыгнуть с дамбы вниз к обломкам деревьев. Вопреки здравому смыслу, но с проблеском надежды, что Джан может быть поблизости, как и обещал летом, Шерлок выкрикивает имя друга. Его голос эхом отдается в тумане, звуча истошно и отчаянно даже для него.

Он не знает, как долго разыскивает, карабкаясь по упавшим деревьям и спотыкаясь о ямы, оставленные вырванными корнями, когда падали деревья. Он подворачивает лодыжку, поскользнувшись на мокрой ветке, но его это не волнует, он находит себе крепкую ветку вместо костыля и хромает дальше. Он зовет и зовет до хрипоты, и ищет, и ищет, и ищет. Когда у восточного края хенджа он находит останки двух мертвых овец, наполовину погребенных под упавшим деревом, его чуть не тошнит от шока.

Любопытство берет верх, и через мгновение, прислонившись к расщепленному стволу, чтобы прийти в себя, он возвращается, чтобы рассмотреть их внимательнее. Они довольно сильно разложились, несмотря на холодную погоду. Вороны склевали большую часть мяса отовсюду, куда могли дотянуться. На одной из туш почти ничего не осталось, кроме шерсти, кожи, костей и сухожилий.

С другой стороны хенджа трактористы начали убирать упавшие деревья, и, вероятно, фермеры теперь держат уцелевших овец подальше от этого места, чтобы не мешать работам. Но, если Джан был здесь во время шторма и с ним что-то случилось, разве его семья не начала бы его искать? Он сказал, что у него есть брат. Дома его должны были хватиться, когда он не вернулся. Люди бы забеспокоились.

 _Если, конечно, он был настоящим_ , раздается противный голосок в голове Шерлока. Он знает это, хотя изо всех сил старается не обращать внимания. Но этот голос всегда обретает силу и вес, когда ему грустно и одиноко. Голос говорит ему, что у него нет друзей, что он - фрик, с которым никто не хочет проводить время, что он недостоин любви и привязанности и, конечно, что единственный друг, который у него когда-либо был, кроме собаки, - всего лишь плод его воображения. Вот насколько он несчастный и жалкий.

\- Заткнись, - яростно говорит Шерлок. - Он был настоящим. Он был моим другом. Он и _есть_ мой друг. С ним все нормально, вот увидишь. Он знал, что делать в шторм. Он знал.

С удвоенной энергией он продолжает поиски. Ветер начинает рвать туман в клочья, проплывающие мимо как призраки. Начинает темнеть, но Шерлок все еще зовет и ищет, уже более отчаянно и более безнадежно. Последний удар стихии пришелся на середину рощи. Здесь самый большой и опасный беспорядок, деревья еще наполовину прислонены друг к другу расщепленными ветвями и разорванными стволами. Шерлок снова готов расплакаться, когда узнает некоторые деревья. То, на которое любил взбираться Джан, не пережило шторма. Его вырванные корни оставили кратер в каменистой земле.

У Шерлока сильно болит нога, и он падает на мокрую, усыпанную листьями и ветками землю, съежившись от холода и горя. Затем его взгляд падает на что-то похожее на маленькую коробочку, наполовину скрытую старыми листьями и зацепившимися корнями. Дрожащими руками он протягивает руку и берет ее. Пристально смотрит, стряхивая листья и землю. Это его маленький шахматный набор, который он подарил Джану на прощание. _Нет, не подарил_ , говорит уродливый голос. _Ты оставил его здесь. Ты просто убедил себя, что отдал набор «другу», потому что ты такой жалкий._

\- Он был настоящим, - всхлипывает Шерлок, ложась и баюкая шахматы. - Он был настоящим.

Закрыв лицо руками, он начинает рыдать всерьез.

\- Пожалуйста, вернись. Пожалуйста, Джан, пожалуйста, вернись, - повторяет он снова и снова. - Я здесь. Я вернулся. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня здесь одного. Пожалуйста, Джан. Возвращайся. Вернись, Джан. Пожалуйста.

Он не знает, как долго лежит там. Его голос становится все более и более хриплым, пока не превращается в тихий, жалкий вопль. Он знает, что должен встать, что лежать на холодной и мокрой земле опасно. Он знает, что должен вернуться сейчас, пока не совсем стемнело. Но ему не нужен этот голос разума. Он совершенно убит горем. Это еще хуже, чем то, что случилось с Рэдбердом. Он больше не хочет вставать. Все равно он никому не нужен. Так что он вполне может остаться здесь.

Но внезапно он чувствует легчайшее прикосновение к плечу.

\- Шерлок?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> [1] Национальный фонд (англ. National Trust) – полное наименование Национальный фонд объектов исторического интереса либо природной красоты (англ. National Trust for Places of Historic Interest or Natural Beauty) - британская некоммерческая и негосударственная организация, основанная в 1895 году для охраны «берегов, сельской местности и зданий Англии, Уэльса и Северной Ирландии»;
> 
> [2] Запах петрихора - землистый запах, который ощущается после дождя;
> 
> [3] Мел - название страны в книгах о Тиффани Бóлен;
> 
> [4] На самом деле Терри Праттчет _умер_ в графстве Уайлтшир, Южная Англия в своем доме в деревне Брод Чалк;
> 
> [5] Местная легенда гласит, что Чанктонбери Ринг было создано дьяволом и что его можно вызвать, пробежав вокруг группы деревьев семь раз против часовой стрелки. Когда дьявол появится, он предложит вам миску супа в обмен на вашу душу. Есть вариации - например, дьявол предлагает кашу или молоко вместо супа. Утверждается, что Чанктонбери Ринг повышает фертильность у женщин, спящих под деревьями в течение одной ночи;
> 
> [6] Бордер-колли признана самой умной пастушьей породой собак;
> 
> [7] В оригинале говорится о гостинице B&B (Bed and breakfast) - вид мини-гостиниц, в которых из услуг для посетителей предлагают ночлег и завтрак;
> 
> [8] Финдон-Мэнор (англ. Findon Manor Hotel) находится в Уортинге. 3,5 звезды. От Вашингтона по трассе А24 дорога займет около 6 минут, длинной в 2,8 мили или 4,5 км.;
> 
> [9] Имеется в виду «Fish & chips» - блюдо, состоящее из рыбы, обжаренной во фритюре и картофеля фри. Это блюдо считается неофициальным национальным английским блюдом и является неотъемлемой составляющей английской кухни;
> 
> [10] Бранч - поздний завтрак. Комбинация завтрака и обеда. Обычно он подается в любое время до 3 часов дня. Бранч возник в Англии в конце 19-го века;
> 
> [11] Сассекс Блю (англ. Sussex Blue) - твердый сыр с мелкими голубыми прожилками в натуральной оболочке, нежный и сливочный на вкус. Сассекс Блю был выбран для подачи на сырной доске (имеется ввиду деревянное блюдо, круглое или прямоугольное, с разными сортами сыров) на Брайтонском ипподроме для обеда, на котором присутствовали Ее Величество Королева и Его Королевского Высочество герцог Эдинбургский. Сассекс Блю выиграл золото Британской сырной премии;
> 
> [12] Пикша - вид лучеперых рыб из семейства тресковых. Обитают в северных морях Атлантического и Северного Ледовитого океанов. Максимальная длина тела 112 см. Является важной промысловой рыбой;
> 
> [13] Возможно тут имеется в виду сорт яблок – Аллингтон Пиппин (англ. Allington Pippin). Особенность этого сорта яблок в его двойном назначении: при выпечке, яблоко сохраняет свою форму, а если оставить яблоко на несколько месяцев в месте для хранения, то его аромат смягчается до интенсивного фруктового или ананасового вкуса. 
> 
> [14] Дафлкот (англ. duffle coat) однобортное пальто прямого силуэта длиной три четверти, сшитое из плотной шерстяной ткани, с капюшоном. Это единственная модель классического пальто с капюшоном, которая выпускается с 1890 года.
> 
> Кое-что для визуализации:
> 
> Деревня Финдон  
> https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/11/5c9039a3c248e67497f8451b501229ee-full.jpg
> 
> https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/11/9b7d57feba773990c7d5d5fc350a1722-full.jpg 
> 
> Вид снаружи отеля Финдон-Мэнор https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/5/5ea0a4ec1c3d8b614d840d5b8f0735d6-full.jpg
> 
> Комната с двуспальной кроватью, правда балдахин немного не той расцветки https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/5/5a35643c34c17f1a86f053e710b03443-full.jpg
> 
> А вот балдахин другого цвета https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/5/650ab78cbd97f5af9436c214b5b488c6-full.jpg
> 
> Ванная комната в номере https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/5/1e6c4413914700c74bfa9d6025368499-full.jpg
> 
> Бордер-колли  
> https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/7/4bdab9a64f86d22ec9e33347dac244f7-full.jpg 
> 
> Кувас  
> https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/7/5f52a2984fd0a7b80528462a02a9cd67-full.jpg
> 
> Сассекс блю  
> https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/17/cc1690c4b6a244e13a1459135b9c6328-full.jpg
> 
> Пикша  
> https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/18/67e9ef87d6fd8e27f0daa3e7126dbd90-full.jpg
> 
> Аллингтон Пиппин  
> Красное - https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/19/8ea6eaf4f6d35bf5f445e31d096af5e0-full.jpg  
> Зеленое - https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/2/19/2d6d80a04eaa342ccfbe6a389b263a7c-full.jpg
> 
> Полупальто, которое дафлкот https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/3/3/49e98b4669d5f34f5465e3acb9d38266-full.jpg


	6. Подарок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и закончилось наше с вами путешествие. Но не расстраивайтесь, есть еще сиквел. Он не такой большой, как основная работа, да и по настроению он совершенно другой, но не менее прекрасный! Однако, главы там еще больше чем в "Летнем мальчике", другого от Автора я и ждала - пишет она прекрасно, хоть их всего и 2. Возьмусь за него сразу же как позволят обстоятельства. Надолго затягивать не буду - обещаю.
> 
> Закончился мой первый перевод и первый макси. Хочу выразить огромную благодарность всем, кто писал такие прекрасные отзывы, кто поддерживал меня, когда я была не уверена, что справлюсь и не запорю все :) Огромное спасибо моей бете - Radioactive Scorpion - за вычитку, исправления, предложения и просто терпение. Спасибо первой бете - Charlyhcn - что не побоялась и согласилась работать с начинающим переводчиком.

**Июль 2016**

\- Шерлок?

\- Шерлок, проснись. У тебя кошмар. Просыпайся.

Прикосновение к плечу усиливается, становится более осязаемым, более реальным. С прерывистым вздохом Шерлок выныривает из клубка простыней и одеяла. На мгновение он не понимает, где находится. Вокруг темнота, тепло граничит с жаром, что кажется ему странным. Только что он замерзал, дрожа в серой сырости разрушенного Трихенджа. Но запах мокрой, вскрытой земли и расколотого дерева сменился запахом пота, зубной пасты, стирального порошка и медово-соснового шампуня.

\- Шерлок, ты в отеле в Сассексе, - говорит ему спокойный голос, рука на плече сильнее привязывает его к настоящему. - Я здесь. Хорошо? Я здесь. Кажется, ты звал меня. Или своего друга Джана. Я не до конца уверен. Давай, попробуй сесть. Ты запутался в простынях.

Шерлок дико смотрит на Джона, его грудь тяжело вздымается. Он дрожащей рукой убирает со лба мокрые от пота кудри.

\- Джон, - хрипло произносит Шерлок. Реальность медленно вытесняет последние отголоски сна. Ощущение мокрых листьев и веток сменяется ощущением хороших качественных хлопковых простыней и мягкой поношенной футболки на теле. У Шерлока болит горло, он ужасно хочет пить. Боже, он, должно быть, кричал настолько громко, что мог бы разбудить весь отель, раз голос такой хриплый. Шерлок судорожно сглатывает, потом кашляет.

Рука Джона поднимается к его шее, прижимается к щеке, нерешительно, как будто он не совсем уверен, что ему позволено прикасаться. Рука замирает, когда Шерлок бессознательно наклоняется к ней, наслаждаясь прикосновением. Джон здесь. Он настоящий. Он никуда не ушел. Он не уйдет. Он обещал.

\- Да, я здесь, - подтверждает Джон, словно читая мысли Шерлока.

Шерлок прерывисто выдыхает и опускает плечи, когда спадает и исчезает волна адреналина, которая держала его в состоянии повышенной боевой готовности и сильном беспокойстве. Он сглатывает, борясь с сухостью в горле, потом сглатывает еще раз. Джон замечает.

\- Давай я принесу тебе воды, ладно? - Джон убирает руку. Тут же непроизвольно Шерлок снова напрягается. Джон успокаивающим жестом пропускает пальцы сквозь кудри Шерлока. - Я сейчас вернусь, - бормочет он и выскальзывает из кровати, чтобы подойти к столу, на котором стоят две бутылки воды. Он берет одну, возвращается, отвинчивает крышку и протягивает ее Шерлоку.

\- Вот, возьми. - Матрас прогибается, когда Джон снова ложится в постель. Шерлок пьет, сначала осторожно, потом все более жадно. Прохладная вода как бальзам для его больного горла, и более того, с чувством, как она попадает в желудок, ощущение реальности становится сильнее, а сон постепенно исчезает. В животе у Шерлока урчит, и на мгновение ему не по себе, как будто вот-вот стошнит. Это ощущение исчезает, когда он закрывает глаза и несколько раз глубоко дышит.

\- Лучше? - спрашивает Джон с тихой тревогой.

Шерлок кивает, возвращая бутылку. Джон делает глоток, завинчивает ее и ставит на прикроватный столик.

\- Хочешь, я включу свет?

Шерлок качает головой, садится ровнее и начинает распутывать простынь, запутавшуюся в ногах и нижней часть туловища.

\- Нет, я предпочитаю темноту.

Теперь, когда он немного успокоился и начал оценивать свое состояние, он чувствует, как в нем поднимается смущение. Щеки мокрые, а в глаза как будто насыпали песка. Должно быть, он плакал. Судя по тому, как футболка облепила его мокрое от пота тело, а кудри прилипли к голове в одном месте и торчат в другом, он наверняка выглядит совершенно взъерошенным. Жалким. Несмотря на относительную темноту, Шерлок чувствует на себе взгляд Джона, опускает голову и отворачивается, пытаясь снова пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы и вытереть лицо уголком футболки.

\- Извини, что разбудил, - бормочет Шерлок, шмыгая носом и вытирая его тыльной стороной ладони. - Наверное, мне следовало предупредить тебя. О потенциальной опасности кошмара, имею в виду.

\- Все в порядке, не волнуйся. Вот, возьми.

Салфетка касается шеи Шерлока, и он хватает ее, чтобы высморкаться и вытереть глаза.

\- Хочешь поговорить о сне? Иногда это помогает.

\- Не слишком, - пожимает плечами Шерлок, продолжая выпутываться из простыней. Прохладное дуновение воздуха, коснувшееся голых ног, приятно.

На дрожащих ногах он встает рядом с кроватью, чтобы снова заправить простынь и поправить одеяло. Он наклоняется, чтобы поднять подушку, упавшую на пол в нескольких футах от него. Он что, швырнул ее через всю комнату? Джон сидит на своей стороне кровати, подушки подпирают его спину, одеяло свободно лежит на коленях. Он пристально наблюдает за Шерлоком, явно выискивая признаки затянувшегося стресса.

Мгновение Шерлок стоит рядом с кроватью, глядя на Джона сверху вниз. Джон выжидающе смотрит на него, приподнимая бровь, а затем приглашающе приподнимает одеяло.

\- Давай, залезай назад. Просто чудо, что ты не сорвал шторы во время внезапного желания устроить перестановку.

Шерлок закатывает глаза, уголки губ непроизвольно подергиваются.

\- Да, ну, я приберег это до того, как снова станет светло.

\- Ага, я так и думал - усмехается Джон. Он зевает. - Сейчас только десять минут пятого. Первые птицы только начинают петь, и соловей наконец затих.

\- Тебе не нравятся соловьи? - спрашивает Шерлок, осторожно проскальзывая под одеяло и неподвижно ложась рядом с Джоном.

\- Это было хорошо, даже довольно мило, но чертовски громко. В том смысле, что я отчетливо слышал его через закрытые окна. А они с двойным стеклопакетом. Обычно меня не способно разбудить уличное движение в Лондоне, даже когда по Мэрилебон-роуд проносится машина скорой помощи. Но, возможно, я просто привык к этим звукам.

\- Ты заснул почти сразу после того, как устроился, - замечает Шерлок.

Джон тоже ложится, накрывает их обоих одеялом и разглаживает его.

\- Да, заснул. Но пролежал без сна почти полчаса пока тебе снился кошмар. - Шерлок слышит, как Джон сглатывает. - Я не был уверен, стоит ли тебя будить. Ты казался очень расстроенным, плакал и кричал, зарываясь в простыни.

\- Прости. Мне давно уже не снились такие сны. Надеюсь, я тебя не ударил.

\- Нет, до насилия не дошло. Ты просто ерзал, как будто бежал или искал что-то. А потом ты начал кричать, свернулся в тугой дрожащий клубок и заплакал.

Шерлок закусывает губу. Он смущен. Ему раньше никогда не говорили, на что похожи его кошмары, и он совершенно потрясен. Но Джон повернул голову и смотрит на него с тихой тревогой, его глаза слегка блестят в тусклом свете. Шерлок не видит осуждения на его лице, только сочувствие и понимание.

Шерлок вздыхает, глядя на темный балдахин кровати. Джон обеспокоен и любопытен, но не хочет копать дальше. Шерлок не хочет вспоминать кошмар, рассказывая о нем, но, возможно, Джон прав. Может, ему стоит попытаться выразить это словами? В конце концов, он знает, что послужило причиной этого сна, разожгло глубоко похороненные воспоминания, которые заставили его пережить травмирующее событие из детства таким интенсивным, тревожащим образом.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох и начинает говорить. Он рассказывает Джону о своем ноябрьском визите в Чанктонбери Ринг после шторма. Рассказывает об обнаруженных разрушениях и об отчаянных поисках друга. Горло Шерлока сжимается, и слезы щиплют уголки глаз, когда он доходит до последнего срыва, описывая, как лежал на земле, прижимая маленький шахматный набор, охваченный отчаянием, и чувствуя себя брошенным. Он чувствует, как рядом двигается Джон. Он слышит шорох ткани, а затем еще одна салфетка скользит по его руке. Мгновение спустя рука Джона мягко проводит по его кудрям. Это успокаивает, и Шерлок чувствует, что его подталкивают. Джон сдвигается, его другая рука обхватывает Шерлока под головой, и Джон притягивает его ближе, направляя, пока Шерлок не перекатывается на бок и не зарывается лицом в мягкую ткань футболки Джона с выцветшим принтом _(логотип Бартс, шелкография_ [1] _)._

Глубоко вдыхая, он чувствует, как успокаивается, знакомый запах Джона расслабляет и утешает. Правая рука Джона скользнула в его волосы, в то время как левая зависла над щекой Шерлока, мгновение колеблясь, пока не коснулась кожи легчайшим прикосновением. Шерлок прерывисто выдыхает и придвигается ближе, его рука скользит по боку Джона и цепляется за майку. На душе у Шерлока как-то странно: тяжело от горя, но в то же время - легко. Это самое интимное, что он переживал с другим человеком, за очень долгое время. Никто не обнимал его так с тех пор как... ну, с тех пор, как его нашли среди разрушенных деревьев и отнесли домой. После этого он никого к себе не подпускал, и те несколько раз, когда он обнимал миссис Хадсон, Лестрейда или в одном примечательном случае Джона, объятия были краткими. С самого детства он ни к кому не прижимался и не цеплялся изо всех сил, активно ища утешения в другом человеке.

И он скучал по этому. Он никогда не позволял себе признаться в этом (даже самому себе), но он тоскует по такой близости: физической и эмоциональной. Возможно, размышляет сейчас Шерлок, он всегда боялся, что если откроет эту дверь, то никогда не сможет закрыть ее снова; что как только он начнет потворствовать близости, его склонный к зависимости характер заставит желать этого все больше и больше, жаждать даже когда люди отвергают его, не стремясь исполнять его желание из-за того, какой он есть. Казалось, лучше не вызывать их насмешек. Поэтому, чтобы не пострадать, он отвергал их, никогда не позволяя себе приблизиться к кому-либо, держал их на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Но кое-кто все же проскочил сквозь броню, в первую очередь Джон. Конечно, Магнуссен был прав насчет него. Он - болевая точка Шерлока, его слабое место, исключение из правил, которые он установил для себя давным-давно.

Так что, возможно, ему следует перестать беспокоиться и просто позволить себе наслаждаться тем, что впервые в жизни Джон так близко. Какая-то часть Шерлока хочет начать систематизировать реакции тела Джона и своего, хочет подойти к этому научно. Так много новой информации ожидает учета, сохранения и анализа. Он мог бы заполнить все новое крыло чертогов интимными подробностями о Джоне Ватсоне.

Другая часть упрекает его даже за то, что он задумался об этом. На этот раз речь идет не о науке, а о чувствах. Дело даже не в сексе. Шерлок не думает, что его сильно волнует половой акт (его данные несколько неполны из-за отсутствия варианта фактического опыта с партнером), но это - просто лежать здесь в объятиях Джона, быть рядом с ним, вдыхать его запах и гладить его волосы, это блаженство, степень которого он не ожидал. Он чувствует себя в безопасности, его любят и принимают таким, какой он есть, а не просто выдающийся ум, псих, который может лишь посмотреть на место преступления и узнать всю историю из того, что увидел. Нет, вот он лежит и плачет, как ребенок - _о, когда это началось? Интересно_ \- переполненный чувствами, горем и сожалением, и это страшно и неловко, и все же он никогда не чувствовал себя более любимым в своей жизни. Любимым просто за то, какой он есть: Шерлок Холмс, человек, слабый и жалкий, эмоциональный и немного грубый - со всеми телесными жидкостями, которыми он в настоящее время пропитывает футболку Джона. Он всхлипывает и крепче обнимает Джона, чувствуя, как губы мягко прижимаются к его волосам, а рука Джона опускается на спину и начинает нежно ее поглаживать.

\- Все в порядке, я рядом, - шепчет Джон. - Я держу тебя и больше не отпущу.

\- Я порчу твою футболку, - бормочет Шерлок приглушенным голосом. Он чувствует, как Джон пожимает плечами.

\- Тогда мы просто поменяемся ими. Ты наденешь мою, покрытую соплями, а я возьму твою - чистую и сухую. На самом деле, я думаю, это блестящая идея, учитывая, что твоя футболка пахнет тобой, а это приятный бонус.

\- Очень смешно, - фыркает Шерлок.

\- Да, что ж, я подумал, что могу попробовать внести нотку юмора, чтобы поднять настроение.

\- Не стоит. Со мной все будет в порядке. Мне лучше взять себя в руки и перестать рыдать, прежде чем ты действительно попытаешься пошутить.

\- Да, наверное, стоит это сделать, - тихо смеется Джон. - Один мой коллега в клинике недавно рассказал мне хорошую историю.

\- Пожалуйста, пощади меня.

\- Ладно, тогда без шуток. - Правая рука Джона продолжает гладить Шерлока по спине сверху вниз, в то время как другая лежит на его плече. - Ты правда в порядке?

\- Да. Прости за беспорядок.

\- Сделай мне одолжение и перестать все время извиняться. Это так не похоже на тебя и немного меня пугает, вообще-то.

\- Прос… Ладно.

\- Спасибо.

Некоторое время они лежат молча. Шерлок постепенно успокаивается и расслабляется рядом с Джоном. Его чувства переключаются с оценки собственного горя на то, как они сейчас расположились на кровати. Он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он так работает. Прямо под ухом Шерлок слышит сердцебиение Джона - сильное и ровное. Желудок Джона тихонько булькает, очевидно, переваривая рыбу с жареной картошкой, и Шерлок ощущает это щекой. Это заставляет его улыбнуться. Слегка сдвинувшись, он чувствует, как голая нога Джона касается его ноги. Этот контакт посылает неожиданный, но не совсем нежелательный толчок тепла по телу. Он еще немного двигает ногой, скользя ею между ног Джона, и чувствует ответное напряжение в теле Джона. Сердцебиение Джона учащается. Интересно. Видимо, он не единственный, кого затронула их позиция. Джон вздыхает и притягивает его ближе. Правая рука ложится на поясницу Шерлока, где край футболки немного задрался, но не касается кожи.

\- Я никогда не делил постель с другим парнем, - задумчиво произносит Джон.

\- Как и я, - отвечает Шерлок. Немного подумав, он спрашивает: - Тебе нравится?

\- Да, нравится, - усмехается Джон - Я немного беспокоился, из-за твоих торчащих костей, ребер, коленей и локтей, но ты удивительно уютный и мягкий в некоторых местах, хотя тебя все еще нужно откормить, просто чтобы ты знал. И ноги у тебя не такие колючие, как я боялся.

Теперь настала очередь Шерлока тихо рассмеяться.

\- Ты тоже не так уж плох. То есть в качестве подушки. Мне нравится. - Шерлок игриво сжимает бок Джона, заставляя его дергаться и хихикать.

\- Ты боишься щекотки?

\- Боюсь, что да.

Шерлок впитывает эту новую информацию. Так много вещей, которых он просто не знает о Джоне, несмотря на годы проницательного наблюдения и тщательной систематизации в чертогах. Например, он никогда по-настоящему не видел его шрам от пули, и, разумеется, ему не разрешали к нему прикасаться. Он ничего не знал о восприимчивости к щекотке. На самом деле, в его мысленной проекции Джона, длинный список интимных подробностей все еще остается пустым. И кажется, что теперь наконец ему позволят исследовать, может, даже будут рады. Внезапно идея физической близости, даже секса, приобретает совершенно новый характер. Это уже не кажется таким страшным и отталкивающим, как раньше. Теперь его страх и нежелание укрепляются со всех сторон сильным, подавляющим любопытством, вдохновленным желанием узнать все, что можно узнать о Джоне. Кроме того, он больше не возражает показывать части себя. Шерлок счастливо вздыхает и потирается лицом о грудь Джона.

\- Хорошие новости, да? - снова смеется Джон.

\- Да. Мне нравится, что ты боишься щекотки.

\- О боже. Ты собираешься использовать это против меня, да?

\- Могу. Когда представится случай, - ухмыляется Шерлок в футболку Джона.

Джон тычет его в бок, заставляя Шерлока задыхаться и дергаться. В шоке он смотрит на широко ухмыляющееся лицо Джона.

\- Ну, тогда удачи тебе с этим, приятель.

Удивляясь этой идее, Шерлок подумывает о том, чтобы начать бой щекоткой. Он, Шерлок Холмс, разумный и рационально мыслящий человек, участвует в такой глупости, как щекоткочная потасовка? Абсурдно. Очаровательно. Джон прочищает горло.

\- Даже не думай об этом, - предупреждает он. - Ты проиграешь.

\- Уверен?

\- О да. Я знаю все хорошие приемы.

\- Несправедливо, - усмехается Шерлок. - Тогда мне необходимо практиковаться.

\- С кем?

_Ах, да, это небольшое затруднение._

\- Я найду кого-нибудь.

\- А, ну да. Значит, ты дашь объявление в сети? «Срочно требуется тренер по обучению щекотке. При соответствующей квалификации обращаться по адресу 221Б Бейкер-стрит»?

Этим замечанием Джон заслуживает тычок в бок, который вызывает удивленный писк, что заставляет Шерлока громко рассмеяться, потому что это звучит совершенно глупо.

\- А ты не думаешь, что я могу и сам справиться?

\- У тебя нет ни единого шанса, - рычит Джон и делает в отместку выпад.

В возникшей потасовке обе стороны наносят удары, перекатываются друг через друга и путаются в одеяле, пока Джону не удается перевернуть хихикающего Шерлока на спину и придавить своим весом, прижав руки по бокам. Оба тяжело дышат в перерывах между приступами смеха. В случае с Джоном это не только от борьбы, замечает Шерлок, оценивая их положение: ходящие ходуном и прижатые друг к другу грудные клетки, переплетенные голые ноги и что-то твердое и теплое, прижимающееся к животу Шерлока.

Джон возбужден. Осознание этого посылает толчок чего-то горячего и огненного через все тело Шерлока. Это... ну, не совсем неожиданно. Это должно было случиться, ведь так? Физическая близость. Практически трение друг о друга. Напряжение, счастливый смех. Один раз Джон уткнулся лицом в шею Шерлока и хохотал до тех пор, пока Шерлок не прекратил атаки, чтобы Джон мог отдышаться. Джон выглядит таким счастливым, каким Шерлок не видел его уже много лет: расслабленный, беззаботный и озорной. Шерлок отчаянно его любит и гордится тем, что внес вклад в состояние Джона - как в веселье, так и возбуждение.

И тем не менее, внезапно почувствовать доказательство истинного желания Джона - это вызывает легкое удивление. Шерлок знает, что не должен удивляться. Джон - сексуальное создание, и он даже признался, что встречался и с мужчинами (хотя Шерлока удивляет заявление Джона о том, что никогда не делил постель ни с одним - они занимались сексом стоя или что?). Скорее всего, Джон бисексуален. И он признался, что любит Шерлока. Очевидно, желает его, несмотря на обещание уважать его желания, даже если это означает, что они никогда не скрепят свои отношения физически.

Для Шерлока это новая территория. Он тронут и чрезвычайно польщен. Нечто подобное совершенно беспрецедентно. Он и раньше был объектом похотливых взглядов и замечаний, а также испытывал на себе попытки ухаживать за ним или соблазнить. Однако по большей части эти попытки имели скрытые мотивы. Он не считает себя особенно привлекательным, а до недавнего времени считал себя совершенно непривлекательным. Но он умеет казаться достаточно обаятельным, чтобы манипулировать людьми и заставлять их думать, что он более желанен, чем есть на самом деле. Пока держится очарование, это работает. Он может обманом заставить свидетелей выдать информацию, полицейских - предоставить ему секретную информацию и материалы, или Молли Хупер - предоставить части тела (хотя в последнее время она, похоже, сильно сопротивляется данной тактике, так что Шерлоку приходится просто вежливо попросить ее, или даже умолять, или купить ей странную книгу или фильм).

Но чувствовать, что кто-то желает его, потому что любит человека за фасадом, - ново, и это пьянит, пугает, но в целом - замечательно. Он на мгновение закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит, наслаждаясь ощущением сильного, подтянутого тела Джона, прижатого к его телу (о да, езда на велосипеде была блестящей идеей, несмотря на то, что несет опасность для Джона), прикосновением ног Джона к его ногам, ощущением его дыхания на лице, когда Джон смотрит на Шерлока, нежно улыбаясь, с пылающими щеками и блестящими глазами.

\- Неплохо, Шерлок, - говорит Джон, - для новичка. Если хочешь, я в будущем буду учить тебя.

\- Да ну? Как мило с твоей стороны, - отвечает Шерлок с насмешливым лукавством.

\- Разве? - ухмыляется Джон. - Было бы расточительством не обучить тонким секретам ремесла такого перспективного ученика, как ты.

\- Это подразумевает регулярные тренировки?

\- Несомненно. Нужно будет убедиться, что у тебя достаточно практики.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Шерлок предполагает, что они говорят не только о щекотке. У него перехватывает горло, и он сглатывает.

\- Ладно, - тихо говорит он.

Джон улыбается ему. Он отпускает руки Шерлока и проводит ладонью по его щеке.

\- Хорошо.

Наклонившись, Джон нежно и целомудренно целует его в кончик носа, а затем откатывается в сторону. И сразу же Шерлок оплакивает потерю тепла и... ну, Джона. Джон садится и свешивает ноги с кровати.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - бормочет он и направляется в ванную.

Шерлок ложится обратно, глубоко дышит и невидящим взглядом смотрит на узорчатый балдахин. Снаружи уже громко щебечут птицы. Где-то в деревне кукарекает петух. Первый слабый свет зари пробивается под балдахин кровати. Он понимает, что улыбается как идиот и даже тихо напевает себе под нос так же, как и его отец, когда доволен. Мамуля всегда закатывает глаза, когда он так делает. Раньше Шерлок считал это глупым и немного смущающим. Теперь он не возражает. Если впредь отец будет чувствовать себя достаточно счастливым, чтобы напевать - он этому только рад.

В туалете смывается вода, и через некоторое время Джон возвращается, вытирая руки о футболку. Шерлок чувствует себя вправе глазеть на него, когда он подходит к кровати. Езда на велосипеде сотворила чудеса с его ногами. Шерлок одобряет.

Джон замечает его интерес и улыбается.

\- Нравится, что ты видишь?

\- Определенно да.

\- Хорошо.

Джон снова присоединяется к нему в постели, ложится на спину и протягивает руку. Шерлок приподнимает бровь, глядя на него, но затем послушно устраивается на боку, возвращаясь в исходное положение после их щекотливой потасовки, и кладет голову на грудь Джона.

Какое-то время они лежат молча, Джон лениво играет с волосами Шерлока, а Шерлок прослеживает линии логотипа больницы Бартса на футболке Джона. Наконец Джон шевелится.

\- А что случилось после того, как ты лег на землю среди руин Чанктонбери Ринг? Тебя кто-нибудь нашел? Твой друг пришел?

\- Джан не пришел, - тяжело вздыхает Шерлок. - Я его больше не видел. Возможно, он и правда был лишь плодом моего воображения.

\- Но как это возможно? Это совсем не имеет смысла. В смысле, он же научил тебя каким-то вещам, да? Рассказал об овцах, об истории этого места. Ты немного научился говорить на его странном языке. Он дарил тебе разные вещи. Мне кажется, дома, в твоей комнате, я даже видел деревянную собаку, которую он подарил тебе. Как все это может быть плодом воображения?

\- Я мог найти дерево и вырезать из него собаку, - пожимает плечами Шерлок. - Я мог взять ее у Элли. Все полученные знания, язык, который я частично выучил... я мог почерпнуть все это из книг. Я многому научился, пока проводил время у Элли, то ли потому, что прочитал об этом в ее библиотеке, то ли потому, что она мне рассказала. Все это было так давно, что сейчас трудно понять, что было правдой, а что - вымыслом. Воспоминания могут быть искажены. На долгое время я выбросил из головы все мысли о нем и о Чанктонбери Ринг. Я действительно думал, что удалил их. Майкрофт велел мне это сделать.

\- Майкрофт? Зачем?

\- Полагаю, чтобы защитить меня.

\- От кого или от чего?

\- От себя самого, от моего слишком живого воображения. В основном от сантиментов. Я не знаю. Я не... Я несколько месяцев после этого события плохо себя чувствовал. Родители нашли меня с помощью местных жителей. Я полагаю, что Элли, вернувшись домой в тот вечер из своего короткого отпуска, подсказала им, где меня искать. На самом деле, я думаю, что она спасла мне этим жизнь.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что мог умереть от переохлаждения?

\- Скорее всего, да. Я подвернул лодыжку. Очень сильно, как выяснилось. Я нескольких недель не мог наступать на ногу. Она стала в два раза больше, чем обычно, и пришлось наложить повязку, когда опухоль спала. Я бы не смог дохромать до Вашингтона, даже с хорошим костылем. Кроме того, я насквозь промок под моросящим дождем, лежа на мокрой земле, - я потерял счет времени - и сильно замерз, когда они нашли меня. Было уже темно, а туман стоял все еще густой. Позже мои родители сказали, что, если бы не помощь собаки одного местного фермера и того, что кто-то по счастливой случайности фактически споткнулся о мой рюкзак в темноте, они бы отложили поиски вокруг Чанктонбери Ринг до следующего утра, вместо этого сосредоточившись на других районах ближе к Вашингтону. В том состоянии я бы и ночи не продержался. К тому времени, как они меня нашли, я почти потерял сознание от холода и горя. Я смутно припоминаю, как отец накинул на меня пальто, поднял на руки и прижал к груди. Через три дня я очнулся в больнице, в бреду от лихорадки. Позже они сказали, что я ненадолго приходил в себя, но никогда не был в сознании настолько, чтобы воспринимать окружающее. Они очень волновались. Я подхватил пневмонию, но хуже всего было мое психическое состояние. Я нес чепуху, говорили они, бредил о собаках, молниях и овцах, о деревьях и таинственном друге, которого пытался найти и не мог. В промежутках между приступами острой и опасной лихорадки я рассказывал о своих летних приключениях, медленно и отрывисто, так как не мог много говорить. Я едва мог дышать. Конечно, они думали, что моя непоследовательность и странность моего рассказа были вызваны лихорадкой и действием лекарств. Никто мне не поверил. Майкрофт проводил долгие часы у моей постели, когда Мамуле и отцу требовалась передышка, и пытался успокоить меня и вразумить - или, по крайней мере, так ему казалось. Они думали, что я сбежал от своих издевающихся кузенов в счастливый мир грез, завел невидимых друзей - как иногда делают дети, - но зашел слишком далеко и потерялся в сентиментальной конструкции. Майкрофт довольно сурово посоветовал мне отказаться от детских фантазий и глубоких эмоциональных вложений. Он предупредил меня, чтобы я не позволил своему воображению утянуть меня вниз. Он напомнил мне о Редберде - моем любимом в детстве псе – и о том, как я страдал, когда его усыпили. Он закалил меня от опасности подавляющих эмоций. Он научил меня контролировать их и удалять. Он сказал, что, если я не возьму себя в руки, меня запрут и поместят в психиатрическую лечебницу. Он сказал, что мне придется пройти через как минимум месяцы или даже годы терапии. В конце концов я сдался. Когда мне стало лучше и лихорадка наконец спала, я начал ему верить. Я раздавил воспоминания, похоронил их так глубоко, что они не всплывали на поверхность многие годы, да и то только во снах. Я говорил себе, что ненавижу сельскую местность. Я перестал читать приключенческие романы, Толкиена и тому подобное и вместо этого изучал научные статьи. Я сосредоточился на фактах и твердых, рациональных доказательствах. Я убедил себя, что мне не нужны друзья. Люди неизбежно подводят друг друга или умирают, как Редберд. Я сказал себе, что не одинок. Долгие годы я твердо в это верил. Я создал себе репутацию одиночки, изгоя, фрика. Да - гениальный, но высокомерный, раздражающий, считающий себя выше потребностей и фантазий простых смертных. Люди с радостью пользовались моими навыками и моим умом, но как до, так и после обходили стороной. И меня это вполне устраивало.

\- А потом появился ты и предложил мне свой телефон, - вздыхает Шерлок. - И все изменилось.

Он чувствует, как Джон глубоко сглатывает и судорожно вздыхает.

\- Господи, Шерлок. Я хочу влепить подзатыльник твоему брату за то, что он такой придурок.

\- Не то чтобы он этого не заслуживает, но я думаю, тогда он был убежден, что на самом деле помогает и защищает меня, - качает головой Шерлок. - Он не допустил, чтобы меня поместили в психушку, и дал мне понимание, как противостоять дальнейшим издевательствам и оскорблениям. Это было не идеально, но сработало.

Джон неловко ерзает, притягивая Шерлока ближе.

\- И все же то, что он сделал - не нормально. Ты не просто блестящий ум. Как я сказал тебе раньше - и тебе бы лучше начать в это верить - у тебя большое сердце. То, что ты сделал для меня, бескорыстно, просто чтобы я был счастлив... Я не могу... - Джон снова сглатывает. - Я все еще не могу понять, как ты мог зайти так далеко. Ты был готов умереть за мое благополучие, и не один раз. Уверен, ты без колебаний сделаешь это снова. Шерлок, это... Я не заслуживаю тебя.

\- Заткнись, Джон, - говорит Шерлок, крепче прижимая Джона. - Я надеюсь, что мы заслуживаем друг друга, и на этом все. Пока ты рядом, у нас все хорошо.

В ответ Джон сопит и издает долгий прерывистый вздох.

\- Я люблю тебя, - бормочет он в волосы Шерлока.

Шерлок улыбается. Слегка приподняв голову, он пристально смотрит на Джона, изучая его лицо в утреннем свете.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. И всегда буду.

Лицо Джона расплывается в широкой счастливой улыбке. Он снова шмыгает носом и быстро вытирает глаза, прежде чем прочистить горло и провести рукой по щеке Шерлока.

\- Можно тебя поцеловать? - спрашивает он. Шерлок на мгновение задумывается и кивает.

\- Хорошо. Хотя, возможно, у меня ничего не получится. Джанин, очевидно, считала меня довольно неуклюжим и неопытным, что естественно, учитывая отсутствие у меня практического оп…

\- Шерлок, - мягко перебивает его Джон.

\- Да?

\- Ты снова мямлишь.

\- Оу.

\- Ты нервничаешь.

\- А чего ты ожидал? - закатывает в ответ глаза Шерлок. - Конечно, я нервничаю. У меня практически нет опыта, на который можно было бы опереться. В моменты слабости я представлял себе определенные сценарии, когда между нами может произойти поцелуй. Чисто теоретически, конечно. Я никогда не верил, что мы действительно окажемся в такой ситуации. И все же мы здесь.

\- Да, вот мы здесь, - тихо смеется Джон. - Но послушай, если тебе это неприятно, то все нормально. Мы не обязаны…

\- Мне не неприятно, - быстро отвечает Шерлок. - Неловко. Я думаю. - Шерлок быстро садится и смотрит на Джона, который приподнялся на локте, глядя на него со смесью нежности и тревожного ожидания. Шерлок видит, как бьется пульс у него на шее. Его зрачки расширены, возможно, из-за тусклого света, и он постоянно облизывает губы. Джон тоже нервничает. Эта мысль согревает Шерлока. Так что даже для «Три-континента-Ватсона», который перецеловал множество людей, это особенное, беспрецедентное событие. От этой мысли сердце Шерлока наполнятся счастьем.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джон. Он поднимает голову выше, смотря на Шерлока. - Ты и правда представлял себе сценарии, где в конце концов мы целуемся?

Шерлок наклоняет голову.

\- Когда я ничего не мог с собой поделать, - признается он немного смущенно.

\- Не хочешь привести пример?

Шерлок чувствует, как румянец поднимается по его шее и заливает щеки.

\- Что ж... - прочищает горло Шерлок, - пожалуй, это была... прихожая. Мы только что вернулись с интересного дела, предпочтительно с пробежкой, и ты повалил подозреваемого на землю. Мы входим в прихожую на Бейкер-Стрит и снимаем верхнюю одежду, а ты улыбаешься мне от уха до уха, щеки пылают, волосы взъерошены... У нас давно не было таких дел, пока ты жил с Мэри и все такое. Но когда оно появилось и мы стояли там... были моменты, когда мне ужасно хотелось поцеловать тебя. И даже во время твоего мальчишника. Если бы нас не прервали, кто знает, что могло бы случиться.

\- Я бы не сопротивлялся, если бы ты попытался, - кивает Джон, сглатывая.

\- Как и я, думаю. Сомневаюсь, что я стал бы «пытаться», как ты выразился. Я надеялся, что ты мог бы. Но это было бы ошибкой, да?

\- Да. Хотя в ту ночь мне тоже очень хотелось тебя поцеловать.

\- Неужели?

\- Да. Ну, по крайней мере, до того, как тебя стошнило на тот шикарный ковер в квартире Человека-однодневки[2].

\- Да, это было немного нехорошо, по крайней мере та часть вечера, которую я помню, - посмеивается Шерлок. - Я никогда раньше в своей жизни так не напивался. - Он хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить тот вечер во всех подробностях. К сожалению, в его памяти есть пробелы из-за опьянения и беспокойного сна. - Там был интересный стул в форме яйца.

\- Я поражаюсь тому, как работает твой мозг, - смеется Джон. - Ты и правда в ту ночь впервые в жизни напился в хлам? Но ты ведь на самом деле не пьешь, да? И все же ты запомнил какой-то странный предмет мебели.

\- Это одновременно и проклятие, и благословение - иметь возможность наблюдать так много деталей, которые другие обычно упускают. Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы справиться с постоянным, ошеломляющим потоком информации. В детстве и особенно в подростковом возрасте, с наступлением половой зрелости и новыми гормонами, влияющими на мое тело и мозг, это было почти невыносимо. Я был очень несчастен большую часть времени.

Джон задумчиво кивает.

\- А если бы ты учился в другой школе, это помогло бы?

\- Сомневаюсь в этом, - пожимает плечами Шерлок. - Домашнее обучение могло бы помочь. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что пережил бы государственную школу. Люди в Хэрроу действительно заботились обо мне, старались удовлетворить мои потребности, обеспечивали постоянную стимуляцию мозга и безопасное пространство, куда можно было уйти, когда всего становилось слишком много. Хотя я ненавидел большинство своих одноклассников. Многие студенты имели чрезвычайные привилегии, но никогда по-настоящему не ценили этот факт и преимущества, которые они предлагали. Они постоянно заставляли таких мальчишек, как я, «бедных стипендиатов», которых взяли благодаря тяжелой работе и заслугам интеллекта, а не деньгам родителей, чувствовать, что нам были не рады. С некоторыми из этих мальчиков я снова встретился в университете, и тенденция продолжилась, хотя там я уже крепко противостоял их атакам и разобрался с тем, как работает мой мозг.

\- Так вот почему ты поначалу принимал наркотики? Чтобы успокоить свой мозг и навести порядок?

Шерлок в ответ кивает. Как они перешли от разговоров о поцелуях ко всегда спорной теме наркотиков?

\- Кокаин невероятно ускоряет мозг, и кайф сравним, но не равен приливу эндорфинов, который я получаю от дедукции, когда все части встают на места. Это все равно что стоять перед картиной импрессиониста. Вблизи видны только пятна и цветные точки. Не видно ни узора, ни мотива. Но затем ты отступаешь назад, и точки становятся изображением. Это как алгебра, когда ты подходишь к концу длинного уравнения и все получается. Это совершенно великолепно. И кокаин дает похожие ощущения. Всего лишь тень, но и ее было достаточно, когда отсутствовала альтернатива. Вот почему я принимал его, Джон. Нечасто, всегда контролируя. Всегда с осторожностью и избирательно. Я был не единственным, кто попробовал в универе каждое вещество класса «А». Я очень редко употреблял алкоголь и, так как в основном держался подальше от вечеринок и других общественных мероприятий, которые могли бы включать употребление наркотиков ради развлечения, не баловался и этими веществами. Моими наркотиками всегда были никотин и кокаин, причем последний лишь изредка. Я никогда не был наркоманом, Джон.

\- Кроме того, что ты принял в самолете. Это был не просто кокаин, Шерлок. - Лицо Джона потемнело. Его голос строгий. - И доза была опасно высока.

\- В тот день я был не в лучшей форме, - опускает голову Шерлок, избегая смотреть на Джона.

Джон протягивает руку и проводит ею по подбородку Шерлока.

\- Я знаю, - говорит он тихо, и голос его жесткий. - И мне очень жаль. Боже, мысль о том, что самолет мог не развернуться, что ты мог погибнуть и я бы никогда не узнал...

Джон вздрагивает, и теперь Шерлок протягивает руку и нерешительно касается того места, где рука Джона лежит на его щеке.

\- Теперь я здесь, я не погиб. И я больше не притронусь к наркотикам, обещаю.

Джон поднимает на него глаза. Уголки его губ приподнимаются в улыбке.

\- Ты все еще хочешь поцеловаться? - спрашивает Шерлок.

\- Боже, да. - Улыбка Джона становится шире. Шерлок сглатывает.

\- Тогда ладно. Мне нужно…

Остальная часть фразы прерывается губами Джона, когда он бросается вперед и прижимается к губам Шерлока. Прикосновение нежное и осторожное, целомудренное и сухое, но тем не менее бьет током. Хотя это и невозможно с биологической точки зрения, Шерлоку кажется, что он чувствует поцелуй на самых кончиках пальцев. Их покалывает. Мурашки бегут по голым рукам. Это даже более интимно, чем прижиматься к Джону. Несмотря на то что его раньше уже целовали, это первый раз, когда он наслаждается, когда он действительно _хочет_ этого.

 _Поцелуи Джанин были влажнее_ , сообщает мозг Шерлока, прежде чем он переключается на каталогизацию захватывающих новых данных. Рука Джона лежит на затылке Шерлока и притягивает голову Шерлока, слегка наклоняя, чтобы их носы не столкнулись. Губы Джона начинают мягко двигаться напротив губ Шерлока. Шерлок ощущает слабый вкус зубной пасты и скрытый аромат, намекающий на несколько часов сна. Немного несвежий, но не слишком неприятный. Если Шерлок на вкус такой же, Джон, похоже, не возражает. Губы Джона жесткие и узкие, слегка потрескавшиеся. Они очень осторожны, даже немного нерешительны, когда прижимаются к Шерлоку, затем отстраняются, только для того, чтобы через мгновение прижаться снова. Постепенно Шерлок ощущает легкое покусывание, и он совсем не против. Кто-то из них издает низкий звук, похожий на рычание. Шерлок понимает, что это мог быть он, потому что чувствует, как уголок губ Джона приподнимается в улыбке. Джон тянется вперед, притягивая к себе Шерлока. Давление его губ становится тверже, увереннее.

Шерлок чувствует щетину на верхней губе. Он слегка приоткрывает рот, подражая покусываниям Джона. Теперь Джон издает звук. Шерлок мысленно отмечает, что Джону явно нравится то, что он делает. Это укрепляет его уверенность и побуждает продолжать.

Каким-то образом обе его руки поднялись, чтобы обхватить лицо Джона. Они блуждают по его щекам к ушам, чувствуя больше щетины и маленькие кратеры шрамов - кажется, Джон в подростковом возрасте страдал от прыщей, - из-за которых текстура его кожи становится интересной для любопытных пальцев Шерлока. Волосы на затылке короткие и мягкие, все еще слегка вьющиеся. Шерлок обожает затылок Джона, годами мечтал к нему прикоснуться.

Благоговейно поглаживая мягкую кожу и маленькие завитки волос, пальцы Шерлока внезапно замирают. Здесь есть что-то еще, чему не место. Небольшой холмик, похожее на прыщ или укус насекомого. Мозг Шерлока едва замечает это, наполовину одурманенный эмоциями - кто бы мог подумать, что поцелуи так отвлекают? Но там что-то есть. Он снова проводит пальцами, любопытство и легкий укол беспокойства побеждают чувственное потворство своим желаниям.

Верхняя часть прыщика движется. Шерлок резко отстраняется, глядя на Джона прищуренными глазами. Джон выглядит немного ошеломленным, его глаза почти полностью потемнели, губы слегка припухли.

\- Шерлок? В чем дело? - Затем выражение его лица меняется.

Шерлок предупреждает следующие слова Джона поднятой рукой.

\- Прежде чем ты начнешь волноваться, дело не в поцелуях. Это было хорошо. Я наслаждался ими больше, чем думал. Ты... эм... ты хорош в этом. Очень. Определенно, мы можем продолжить в будущем. Но сейчас я хотел бы взглянуть на твой затылок. Я думаю, что ты подцепил клеща.

Джон хмурится, его рука взлетает вверх и касается затылка.

\- Черт, похоже, ты прав, - говорит он, пощупав место, на которое указывает Шерлок. – Вот же дерьмо. Я тщательно проверил все после душа, надеюсь, ты тоже. Нет? Хорошо. Лучше бы тебе тоже провериться. Ты можешь дотянуться до лампы?

Шерлок включает ее, щурясь от яркого света.

\- Повернись и дай мне посмотреть, - приказывает он Джону, и тот повинуется. - Да, это клещ.

\- У меня в сумке есть швейцарский армейский нож, - тихо ругаясь, инструктирует Шерлока Джон. - В нем пинцет. Постарайся вытащить всего клеща, хорошо? Мне бы не хотелось подхватить инфекцию.

Шерлок вылезает из постели, чтобы взять нож. К счастью, клещ не успел прочно прицепиться к коже Джона и его можно легко снять пинцетом, не оставив челюстей в ране.

\- Зацепил? - спрашивает Джон.

\- Да. - Шерлок показывает ему насекомое, зажатое между ножками пинцета. - Он совсем маленький и, похоже, еще не высосал ни капли крови.

\- Хорошо, - рычит Джон, свирепо глядя на существо. - Ненавижу клещей. Три недели я лечил двух пациентов, страдающих от долгосрочных последствий болезни Лайма[3]. Один определенно заразился от клеща, которого подцепил во время прогулки с собакой в Гайд-парке. Если ему не повезет, то для него все закончится необратимыми повреждениями нервов. А около месяца назад был ребенок, который заболел менингитом, тоже от укуса зараженного клеща. Это отвратительные твари, клещи. В смысле, какой от них прок? В экосистеме, имею в виду.

Шерлок пожимает плечами, поднося пинцет с маленьким существом к свету, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе.

\- Я нахожу их довольно увлекательными. Легко адаптирующимися.

\- Они просто засранцы. Бедный ребенок с менингитом, возможно, никогда больше не сможет слышать нормально. Избавься от этого ублюдка, пожалуйста.

\- Я хотел бы взять его домой и проверить на инфекционные бактерии, - говорит Шерлок, подходя к двери ванной, где повесил костюм сушиться. Он ищет пластиковый пакет для вещдоков во внутреннем кармане пиджака, бросает туда клеща и запечатывает его. Джон фыркает.

\- Не такая уж плохая идея, - говорит Джон, потирая затылок. - Извини, что так неромантично закончился наш сеанс поцелуев.

\- Это не твоя вина. Его нельзя было заметить там, где он прицепился, когда ты проверял, а учитывая, что он еще не прочно закрепился, ты не мог почувствовать зуд. Вероятно, он забрел туда, пока ты спал. Хочешь, я проверю твою спину?

\- Это не очень тонкая попытка заставить меня перед тобой раздеться? - спрашивает Джон с нахальной ухмылкой.

Шерлок пожимает плечами, возвращается к кровати и включает лампу на прикроватном столике Джона.

\- Возможно. Хотя в данном случае я всего лишь пытаюсь быть полезным. Никаких задних мыслей или скрытых мотивов, честно говоря. С другой стороны, это справедливо, ведь так? Ты видел меня только в нижнем белье, а то и меньше, когда я лежал в больнице и ты помогал мне купаться. Но я еще ни разу не видел тебя голым.

Джон смотрит на него снизу вверх, и его ухмылка превращается в мягкую улыбку.

\- И тебе бы этого хотелось, полагаю.

\- Естественно, - удивленно поднимает брови Шерлок. - Мне нужна визуализация в полном объеме. Для науки, как ты понимаешь.

\- Ладно, я понял. Для науки, - хихикает Джон.

Шерлок серьезно смотрит на него, а потом тоже начинает посмеиваться.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джон и начинает стаскивать с себя футболку. Шерлок тут же переводит взгляд на шрам. Мозг обрабатывает множество выводов: оружие, калибр, расстояние, угол и траектория полета, бронежилет, кровопотеря, инфекция, рубцы.

\- Не очень-то красиво, правда? - тихо комментирует Джон, проследив за его взглядом.

\- Он рассказывает историю, - говорит Шерлок. - И в каком-то смысле это привело тебя ко мне.

\- Можешь прикоснуться, если хочешь. - Джон тихо смеется. - Конечно, ты захочешь. Ты прикасаешься к чему угодно, даже если это абсолютно отвратительно или грозит откусить тебе пальцы.

\- Это было лишь однажды. Обычно я ношу перчатки. И я не ожидал, что эта чертова рыба может быть все еще жива.

Джон посмеивается, а затем втягивает воздух, когда пальцы Шерлока начинают осторожно ощупывать шрам, следуя за усиками белых шрамов там, где они вгрызаются в кожу, как уродливая звезда.

\- Все еще болит? - спрашивает Шерлок, наклоняясь ближе и раздумывая, не взять ли ему лупу _(возможно, это не совсем уместно)._

\- Нет. Иногда я чувствую его при смене погоды или когда сильно напрягаюсь, как сегодня, например, когда нес Тиффани. - Он смотрит на Шерлока. - А что насчет твоих шрамов?

\- Похоже, - уклончиво отвечает Шерлок, напрягаясь.

\- Шерлок, - начинает Джон, но Шерлок качает головой.

\- Не сейчас, Джон, пожалуйста. Я обещаю, что когда-нибудь расскажу тебе о них. Ты можешь... - сглатывает Шерлок, - если хочешь, можешь посмотреть. Поищи клещей на моей спине. На самом деле, ты должен это сделать. Я забыл посмотреть, когда был в душе. Но не спрашивай меня сегодня, откуда они. Это, скорее, испортит весь настрой.

Он умоляюще смотрит на Джона, и тот, опустив глаза, кивает.

\- Хорошо. Не сегодня. Дай мне подняться и встань рядом с кроватью. Так ты сможешь проверить мою спину, а я твою.

Шерлок отступает назад, затем начинает тщательно осматривать спину Джона. Прикосновения почему-то кажутся неуместными. Настроение изменилось. То, что могло бы быть игривым, теперь наполнено напряжением и печалью при воспоминании о мучениях Шерлока. Он не находит больше клещей и говорит об этом Джону, прежде чем бесцеремонно снимает футболку и предоставляет свою покрытую шрамами спину Джону для изучения, проводя руками по рукам и груди в поисках паразитов и потому, что чувствует себя невероятно уязвимым и незащищенным.

Джон тоже не прикасается, хотя Шерлоку кажется, что он чувствует его напряженный взгляд, его беспокойство и гнев, обжигающий, как уголек. Наконец, решительный выдох сообщает, что Джон закончил осмотр.

\- Все чисто, - бормочет он, отступая назад.

Шерлок поворачивается к нему, и они неловко стоят рядом с кроватью, оба в нижнем белье.

\- Это может быть невероятно романтично, даже эротично, - замечает Джон в конце концов, его глаза блуждают по ногам Шерлока, пытаясь избежать его промежности. Это довольно комично, думает Шерлок, особенно потому, что он пытается смотреть куда угодно, но только не на пах Джона.

\- Но каким-то образом нам удалось все испортить, да?

\- Думаю, что да, - криво улыбается Шерлок. - Мне неприятно это признавать, но в романтических делах мы и правда идиоты.

\- Ага. Идиоты, - смеется Джон, проводя рукой по волосам. - Впрочем, идиоты без клещей. Думаю, это должно что-то значить.

Шерлок тоже смеется. В конце концов они улыбаются друг другу.

\- Давай вернемся в постель и попытаемся еще немного поспать, - предлагает Джон.

Соглашаясь, Шерлок тянется за брошенной футболкой и натягивает ее. Когда он выныривает из вóрота, Джон уже наклонился ближе.

\- Просто к сведению, думаю, ты выглядишь невероятно сексуально, несмотря на то, что ты такой долговязый мерзавец, не разбирающийся в романтике. Никогда не позволяй глупому мозгу говорить тебе обратное, хорошо?

Шерлок чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам и, что интересно, к другим частям тела.

\- Ты тоже не так уж плох, - бормочет он с пересохшим горлом. - Езда на велосипеде... это хорошо.

\- Рад, что ты заметил, - ухмыляется Джон и тоже тянется за футболкой.

\- Я все замечаю.

\- Нет, не все.

\- Все.

Джон приподнимает бровь и забирается в постель, выключая лампу.

\- Забирайся, мистер Все-замечаю.

Надменно вскинув голову, Шерлок подходит к кровати, выключает свет и ложится, позволяя Джону укрыть себя одеялом. Они обмениваются коротким целомудренным поцелуем, едва касаясь друг друга губами, прежде чем Джон, счастливо вздохнув, ложится на спину. Шерлок делает то же самое, задаваясь вопросом, станет ли такой ритуал пожелания приятного сна постоянным. Он будет против? Не совсем. Несмотря на первоначальные опасения, поцелуй Джона оказался на удивление приятным. Шерлоку не терпится попробовать еще раз, желательно без присутствия всяких клещей. Он думает, что хотел бы попробовать целоваться с языком. До сих пор сама мысль об обмене слюной с другим человеком была нежелательной и грубой. Джанин попробовала однажды, и он чуть не укусил ее, шокированный тем, что вдруг почувствовал прикосновение ее языка к своему. Ему это не понравилось, хотя интимность момента от него не ускользнула. Но целоваться с Джоном... Что-то трепещет в животе от этой мысли. Да, да, он определенно хотел бы попробовать с Джоном. Придется провести некоторые исследования заранее, просто чтобы убедиться, что он будет на высоте и не разочарует своего партнера. Не то чтобы Джон не горел желанием учить его. От этой мысли в животе Шерлока растет теплое ощущение. Джон хочет поцеловать его. Он _хочет_ этого. Он даже наслаждается этим. Разве это не замечательно? Единственный и неповторимый человек, в которого влюблен Шерлок, отвечает ему взаимностью. Это настолько удивительно, что даже с его великолепными интеллектуальными способностями он находит это трудным для понимания.

Шерлок улыбается балдахину с узором из замысловатых цветов и насекомых _(шмели и бабочки, все еще слишком темно, чтобы различить их виды, несмотря на довольно натуралистичные изображения)._ Так что, по-видимому, поцелуи теперь будут постоянно. Хорошо. А делить постель? К своему удивлению, он чувствует, что не будет возражать. Время от времени ему потребуется побыть одному, провести генеральную уборку в чертогах и передохнуть, когда постоянный приток информации станет слишком велик, но даже в будущем, когда Джон разделит с ним спальню (или Шерлок с Джоном), у них в квартире больше одной комнаты и достаточно места, чтобы Шерлок мог побыть в одиночестве. Джон оказался относительно несложным партнером в постели. _Возможно_ , размышляет Шерлок, _это потому, что я так хорошо его знаю и полностью ему доверяю. Он видел меня в лучшем и в худшем состоянии и, несмотря ни на что, все равно любит. Я никогда не думал, что у меня будет все это, никогда не думал, что я на самом деле захочу этого. Я буду полным идиотом, если откажусь от этого снова. Хотя, учитывая, что я собой представляю, я могу все испортить, верно? Поэтому я должен наслаждаться всем этим, пока есть возможность, и использовать ее по максимуму._

 _Мы могли бы превратить мою комнату или комнату Джона в лабораторию. Второй холодильник для моих экспериментов можно было бы установить там же, а_ _еще некоторые приборы, которым до сих пор не нашлось места на кухне, сушильный шкаф, к примеру. О да, и было бы хорошо поставить центрифугу, это избавило бы меня от необходимости использовать ту, что в Бартсе. Конечно, придется освободить место в шкафу, но несколько старых папок с записями можно перенести в другую комнату. Наконец-то я смогу проиндексировать носки Джона должным образом, и рубашки, и другую одежду._

\- Ты не будешь индексировать мои носки, - сонно бормочет Джон рядом с ним, но в то же время весело и растроганно. - И ты ничего не испортишь.

\- Как…

\- Ты говорил вслух, Шерлок.

\- О. - Шерлок поворачивает голову и смотрит на Джона, который лежит на спине с закрытыми глазами, сложив руки на груди поверх одеяла. - А ты бы хотел? Делить со мной спальню? Или слишком рано об этом говорить?

\- Я не буду против, если ты будешь держаться подальше от моих носков. Нет, это неправда. Я бы с удовольствием спал с тобой каждую ночь - даже если это просто сон и никогда не перейдет во что-то другое. Мне бы этого хотелось. Но, возможно, нам стоит обсудить это, когда вернемся домой.

\- Хорошо.

\- Но дополнительный холодильник - блестящая идея. Куда бы мы его ни поставили.

Шерлок улыбается. Все еще слишком взбудораженный, чтобы заснуть, он тянется к телефону, выдергивая зарядный кабель.

\- Ты ведь не собираешься сейчас искать новый холодильник? - сонно спрашивает Джон.

\- Нет. Спи, Джон. Мне нужно кое-что проверить.

\- Да, могу себе представить, - тихо смеется Джон.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - хмурится Шерлок.

\- Ничего.

\- Джон.

\- Ладно. Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, - зевает Джон, все еще улыбаясь.

\- Спокойной ночи.

Какое-то время они лежат в тишине, прерываемой лишь слабыми звуками набираемого текста в телефоне Шерлока.

\- Ты гуглишь французский поцелуй, да? - внезапно спрашивает Джон, когда Шерлок уже решил, что он заснул.

\- Заткнись.

Джон тихо смеется. А спустя короткий отрезок времени, судя по звукам, крепко спит. Шерлок наполовину поворачивается на бок, чтобы понаблюдать за ним. Он выглядит счастливым, довольным и расслабленным. Сердце Шерлока сжимается при мысли, что счастье Джона во многом зависит от него. Он, Шерлок Холмс, самопровозглашенный социопат и всеобщая человеческая катастрофа, заставляет Джона Ватсона улыбаться, вздыхать и смеяться. И говорить о своих чувствах. Он хорош для Джона. Кто бы мог подумать? Шерлок улыбается самому себе, чувствуя одновременно самодовольство и тревогу.

**– <o>–**

Спустя примерно четыре часа, когда Шерлок просыпается из-за переполненного мочевого пузыря и звука текстового сообщения, Джон все еще спит. Он осторожно вылезает из кровати и идет в ванную облегчиться. Когда он моет руки, взгляд падает на зубные щетки, и Шерлок быстро чистит зубы. _На случай, если сегодня утром будут еще поцелуи_ , думает он и улыбается в зеркало взъерошенному отражению с отпечатком подушки на щеке, в который раз удивляясь неожиданному повороту событий, заставляющему задуматься о свежести дыхания по утрам, потому что поцелуи с романтическим партнером стали возможными.

Когда он возвращается в кровать, то видит, что Джон повернулся на его сторону и положил руку на освободившееся место Шерлока. Это выглядит так, как будто он скучал по Шерлоку. Джон все еще крепко спит, тихонько посапывая в подушку. Его волосы растрепаны и странно торчат вверх.

Улыбаясь, Шерлок скользит в кровать рядом. Джон тут же тянется к нему, придвигаясь ближе, и со вздохом притягивает Шерлока. На мгновение Шерлок замирает, прежде чем аккуратно погладить Джона по руке и расслабиться. Джон теплый, податливый и хорошо пахнет. Шерлок счастливо вздыхает.

Потянувшись за телефоном, он видит смс от брата и закатывает глаза. Предсказуемо. Конечно, Майкрофт узнал о затруднительном положении Уорингтонов и участии Шерлока в этом деле и почувствовал необходимость сунуть сюда свой нос. Вечно вмешивающийся не в свое дело мерзавец, Майкрофт.

_Смотрю, кузен Дэниэл попросил тебя помочь найти его дочь. Есть успехи? МХ_

_Отвали, Майкрофт. Мы уже нашли ее. ШХ_

_Она сбежала из-за семейных проблем своих родителей, не так ли? МХ_

_Очевидно. ШХ_

_Очевидно. Дэниэл также связывался с моим офисом, просив соединить со мной, но, разумеется, я направил его с беготней к тебе. МХ_

_Как мило с твоей стороны. ШХ_

_Я не «милый», Шерлок._ _Думаю, что мы оба с этим согласны, то немногое, в чем мы оба согласны. По правде говоря, я немного опасался предложить тебе взяться за это дело, так как знал, что оно может повлечь за собой возвращение в Вашингтон. Я не считал это разумным после того, что случилось там в прошлый раз. МХ_

_«Прошлый раз» был почти три десятилетия назад, Майкрофт. Я теперь взрослый человек. ШХ_

_Разве? МХ_

_Очень смешно. ШХ_

_Ты был сильно травмирован событиями осени 1987 года, а еще раньше подвергся издевательствам со стороны Дэниэла и его брата. Наши родители не должны были настаивать на том, чтобы ты проводил с ними больше времени, чем необходимо. К сожалению, они не послушали меня, когда я предупредил их о возможных проблемах. МХ_

_Ты сказал им не оставлять меня у Уоррингтонов? ШХ_

_Да. В конце концов, это они спровоцировали твое пребывание в больнице еще до ноября 1987 года. Наши дядя и тетя недолюбливали тебя_ _\- да и меня тоже, - собственно, поэтому меня и не пригласили. Тетя Мэйбл завидовала маме, потому что ее сыновья были не так умны, как мы, Холмсы._

Шерлок хмуро смотрит на телефон. А вот это уже интересно. Это он и сам понял по поведению дяди и тети, но приятно видеть, что Майкрофт это подтверждает.

 _На этот раз все прошло на удивление хорошо_ , пишет Шерлок в ответ _. Мы быстро нашли девочку. Я не заболел пневмонией и не получил психическое расстройство. О, и выяснилось, что Дэниэл весьма раскаивается. Он даже извинился. ШХ_

_Интригующе. МХ_

_Не то чтобы это касалось тебя, в любом случае. ШХ_

_Меня постоянно волнует твое благополучие. МХ_

_Ха. Это твоя попытка пошутить? ШХ_

_Нет. MХ_

_Зачем ты вообще написал? Ты предпочитаешь звонить. Что-нибудь важное? ШХ_

_Как я уже сказал, хотел узнать, как продвигается расследование. Более того, я уверен, что визит в Вашингтон вызвал некоторые вопросы. МХ_

_Какие вопросы? ШХ_

_Это ты мне скажи. MХ_

_Майкрофт._

_Безусловно, ты уже начал задумываться о том, что же на самом деле произошло летом 1987 года. Несомненно, твои воспоминания обрывочны. МХ_

_Спроси себя, кто в этом_ _виноват. ШХ_

 _Я действовал в твоих интересах, Шерлок, как и наши родители. Твоя жизнь была в большой опасности. Мы пытались успокоить тебя, помочь тебе. Ты страдал от психического расстройства, которое подпитывало лихорадку и сильно обострило воспаление легких._ _Несколько дней ты был в критическом состоянии. В какой-то момент мы думали, что потеряем тебя. Поэтому я сделал все, что мог, чтобы потом ты был в безопасности. МХ_

 _Сказав мне, что я позволил своему воображению вести меня и должен стереть воспоминания о действительно счастливом опыте? Большое тебе спасибо. Но скажи мне, поскольку ты наверняка расследовал это дело - я_ _был прав? Он был настоящим? Друг, о котором я тебе рассказывал, который, как вы пытались убедить меня, лишь плод моего воображения? ШХ_

Ответ Майкрофта приходит не сразу. Шерлок пялится в телефон, сердце бьется сильно и быстро, а во рту сухо. Он вздрагивает, когда телефон вибрирует от следующего сообщения.

_Я не уверен. Это было так давно, и я мог отталкиваться только от твоих слов. МХ_

_Да ладно тебе. Только не говори, что не расследовал это дело_ _как только оно возникло. ШХ_

_У меня не было ресурсов – ни технических, ни человеческих, – которыми я сейчас располагаю. Что, конечно, не означает, что я не пытался. МХ_

_И что же ты нашел? ШХ_

_Есть несколько версий, которые ты, возможно, захочешь_ _позже исследовать. Если ты действительно хочешь узнать об этом деле больше. МХ_

_Каких версий? ШХ_

_Я направлю тебе их позже. А сейчас я должен присутствовать на совещании. МХ_

_Майкрофт._

_Майкрофт? О, ты специально это делаешь! ШХ_

_Не все вращается вокруг тебя, братец. Наслаждайся отдыхом в Сассексе. МХ_

После этого телефон замолкает. Шерлок испытывает искушение швырнуть его через всю комнату. Рядом с ним сопит Джон. Рука, свободно лежащая на животе Шерлока, напрягается. Шерлок глубоко вздыхает. Ну, он ждал почти тридцать лет, может подождать еще немного.

**– <o>–**

Следующий час он проводит, изучая Чанктонбери Ринг в Интернете и читая две довольно увлекательные статьи о недавних археологических исследованиях в регионе. Он также ищет информацию о последствиях шторма 1987 года и пересадке деревьев, а еще находит несколько старых фотографий, сделанных до катастрофы, на которых запечатлен Трихендж во всей своей красе. Он сохраняет несколько на телефоне и говорит себе, что это не из-за сантиментов. Некоторые принадлежат местному музею, и Шерлок думает, что, возможно, интересно будет его посетить. На самом деле он так поглощен исследованиями и чтением, что не замечает, как просыпается Джон, и потому удивлен, когда чувствует нежное прикосновение губ к плечу.

\- Доброе утро, - бормочет Джон. - Поспал немного?

\- Да.

\- Хорошо. Сколько времени?

\- Без четверти десять.

\- Во сколько мы встречаемся с Уоррингтонами?

\- Они не уточнили. В котором часу бранч?

\- Не знаю, - лукаво улыбается Джон. - Давай заставим их немного подождать.

\- Ох? Значит, у тебя есть какие-то альтернативные планы на сегодняшнее утро?

\- Ага. Дай мне только заскочить в туалет, и я тебе расскажу.

Отложив телефон, Шерлок усмехается и снова ложится на спину, наблюдая, как потягивается Джон и неторопливо уходит в ванную. Он слышит, как в туалете спускают воду, Джон моет руки и тоже чистит зубы. Сердце Шерлока начинает трепетать в предвкушении.

\- Ты не против, если мы ненадолго возобновим вчерашние занятия? - Джон появляется рядом с кроватью и улыбается, глядя сверху на Шерлока.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я еще раз поискал у тебя клещей? - шутливо спрашивает Шерлок.

\- Дай определение слову «поиск», - смеется Джон.

\- Я бы хотел еще поцеловаться, - косится на Джона Шерлок. - Я так понимаю, это и твое желание тоже. Вот почему ты почистил зубы, да?

\- Умный мальчик.

Он кивает Шерлоку, чтобы тот подвинулся, скользит в постель рядом и немедленно тянется к нему. Шерлок с готовностью и удивительным для него рвением подается навстречу Джону. Это наверняка будет неловко - он не искал ночью информацию о французском поцелуе, но провел около часа, читая о любимом авторе Тиффани и о серии его фантастических книг. Еще он скачал электронную версию книги _«Маленький свободный народец»_ и начал читать повесть.

Но в момент, когда их губы встречаются, это кажется удивительно естественным. Шерлок позволяет Джону вести и делает все возможное, копируя его технику. Это работает. Шерлок очарован тем, что не против уступить контроль Джону. Раньше одна только мысль о том, что он может потеряться в чувственном занятии, выставить себя уязвимым и полностью отдаться сантиментам и низменным потребностям, пугала его. Это не так страшно, как он думал, по крайней мере, если парнер - Джон. На самом деле, это приятно. Каким-то образом близость и прикосновения Джона отключают мозг Шерлока. В тот момент, когда их губы соприкасаются, остается только Джон и ничего больше. Это настоящее блаженство. Это успокаивает разум Шерлока так, как раньше успокаивали наркотики или по-настоящему пикантное дело.

Они целуются несколько минут, неторопливо и все еще относительно сдержанно, и это восхитительно, особенно когда язык Джона случайно касается языка Шерлока, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности и, к своему смущению, издать звук, похожий на стон. Оба они воспринимают это как сигнал углубить поцелуй.

В конце концов их прерывает стук в дверь. Джон роняет голову в изгиб шеи Шерлока и тихо смеется.

\- Конечно, нас должны разбудить именно сейчас, в самый неподходящий момент.

\- Передайте Уоррингтонам, что мы спустимся через несколько минут, - кричит Шерлок в сторону двери. Одиночный стук подтверждает, что их услышали, а затем шаги в коридоре удаляются.

\- Что ж, думаю, нам лучше пойти, - отвечает Джон, поднимая голову и улыбаясь. - Честно говоря, я очень голоден. - Он с оттенком беспокойства пристально смотрит на Шерлока. - Тебе понравилось то, что мы только что делали, да?

\- Я думал, это довольно очевидно, - закатывает глаза Шерлок. - Для тебя это было не очень оригинально?

\- Нет. Ты быстро освоился. Что бы ты вчера вечером ни искал в сети, кажется, это было полезно.

\- Чтобы ты знал, я ничего не искал о поцелуях, - с притворным негодованием сообщает Шерлок. - Я читал о маленьких синих человечках с рыжими волосами и дурным характером.

\- Раскудрыть[4].

\- О, заткнись!

**– <o>–**

Уоррингтоны заняли на веранде столик с видом на сад, защищенный от яркого утреннего солнца большим зонтом. Ванесса болтает с Мариэллой, которая только что подала им кофе и молоко для Тиффани. И Дэниэл, и Ванесса выглядят так, как будто почти не спали прошлой ночью, но не из-за любовных игр, а скорее, потому, что разговаривали. Были слезы и много кофе.

Тиффани сидит, уткнувшись носом в книгу. Ее волосы подстрижены еще короче, кривая челка и кончики подровнены, вероятно, самой Ванессой. Тиффани все еще немного бледная и, похоже, простудилась, потому что ее нос красный. Но она выглядит весьма довольной и поглощенной книгой. Шерлок мельком видит обложку - «Пехотная баллада», еще один роман Пратчетта[5]. Судя по тому, что он прочитал вчера вечером в сети, это книга наиболее феминистская среди остальных. Шерлок про себя улыбается. Хорошо, если Тиффани научится разбираться в таких вещах, хотя бы даже для того, чтобы поставить на место отца со всей его чушью, если возникнет необходимость.

Дэниэл замечает Джона и Шерлока, когда они подходят к столу. Он кивает, заставляя Ванессу прервать разговор с подругой и поприветствовать их. Тиффани отрывается от книги и слегка улыбается мужчинам, прежде чем снова исчезнуть в Плоском мире. Джон и Шерлок садятся за стол, Джон заказывает у Мариэллы чай, а Шерлок отдает предпочтение кофе.

\- Прямо за этими французскими дверями ресторан со шведским столом. Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь, угощайтесь.

\- Можно я схожу и возьму еды? Умираю с голоду, - отрывается от книги Тиффани.

\- Конечно, - кивает в ответ Ванесса.

Когда она уходит, некоторое время четверо взрослых сидят молча, а Уоррингтоны неловко потягивают кофе.

\- Вы разговаривали вчера вечером, - наконец начинает Шерлок. Лучше сразу перейти к делу, а не болтать попусту.

Дэниэл серьезно кивает, избегая взгляда в сторону жены.

\- Да. Мы еще ничего окончательно не решили, - торопливо добавляет он. - В смысле, касательно развода. Но... мы договорились на время разойтись, чтобы каждый из нас смог разобраться со своим бардаком, а затем решить, как действовать дальше.

\- А Тиффани знает? - спрашивает Джон с озабоченным видом.

\- Да. Она присутствовала во время большей части разговора, - говорит Ванесса. - Мы объяснили ей, что все произошедшее между нами не имеет к ней никакого отношения, что мы любим ее и всегда будем любить, но сейчас, нам кажется, будет лучше, если Дэниэл поживет отдельно.

\- Я поищу квартиру в Лондоне - надеюсь, мы сможем себе это позволить. Скорее всего, при нынешней арендной плате это будет подвал или какой-нибудь чердак.

Шерлок думает о темной и сырой 221С с ее заплесневелыми стенами.

\- Уверен, что ты разберешься, - сухо комментирует он.

\- Я думаю, Тиффани понимает, что это не ее вина, - продолжает Ванесса. - На самом деле, после того, как она выслушала наши признания об интригах и о том, почему они возникли, мне показалось, она поняла, что не виновата и что, хоть наша семейная жизнь и изменится, основные вещи останутся прежними.

\- Из-за работы я почти всю неделю не бывал дома, - кивает Дэниэл. - Я старался выкраивать для нее время по выходным и, думаю, буду продолжать и дальше, даже больше, чем сейчас.

\- И бросишь любовницу? - язвит Шерлок.

Глаза Дэниэла на мгновение сужаются. А потом он вздыхает.

\- Думаю, что да. Мне нужно время, чтобы все обдумать и поговорить с ней тоже, очевидно.

\- Как и мне, - говорит Ванесса. - Но мы правда не хотим беспокоить вас своими проблемами. Мы просто хотели еще раз поблагодарить за то, что помогли нам найти ее, а также... ну, за то, что были с нами откровенны.

\- Ну, за это ты должна благодарить Тиффани, а не нас, - замечает Шерлок.

\- За что им меня благодарить? - спрашивает Тиффани, вновь появляясь за столом, балансируя миской с хлопьями и двумя тарелками, доверху заполненными едой, в основном фруктами, и различными видами сыра, и французскими булочками с шоколадом[6].

\- За то, что дала им возможность наконец-то разобраться с бардаком, - отвечает Джон, улыбаясь ей. Лицо Тиффани темнеет, когда она ставит тарелки на стол и снова садится.

\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы у вас его вообще не было. Вам положено быть взрослыми, - с этими словами она зарывается в хлопья. В животе Шерлока урчит. Джон уже отодвигает свой стул. Он выглядит очень голодным. Шерлок с ним полностью согласен. Вовремя у Джона снова разыгрался аппетит.

Шведский стол бранча довольно разнообразен и предлагает широкий выбор в основном местных продуктов. Наблюдая, как Джон складывает на тарелку яйца, грибы и помидоры, Шерлок понимает, что тоже очень голоден, несмотря на сытный ужин накануне вечером. Джон многозначительно смотрит на все еще пустую тарелку Шерлока и кивает в сторону готового завтрака[7].

\- Тебе нужно немного топлива. Более того, я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, на тебя в джинсах, - говорит он Шерлоку с ухмылкой. - Они и так хорошо на тебе смотрятся, но немного болтаются сзади.

\- С каких это пор ты интересуешься моим задом?

\- С 29 января 2010.

\- Оу.

\- Ага.

\- Ну, тогда хорошо. - Ощущая странную теплоту во всем теле, Шерлок кладет два круассана и берет еще одну тарелку, с готовым завтраком.

**– <o>–**

Вернувшись за стол, Тиффани, похоже, начала расспрашивать отца о том, чем можно заняться в Лондоне. Сквозь французские двери Шерлок наблюдает за ней и ее родителями, пока они разговаривают. Шерлок с облегчением замечает, что, по-видимому, - по крайней мере, на данный момент, - практичность победила горе и огорчение из-за предстоящей разлуки родителей. Девочка пытается взглянуть на все с хорошей стороны и извлечь максимум пользы из затруднительного положения. Шерлок считает это очень взрослым отношением и надеется, что таким оно и останется. С болью в сердце он вспоминает свою реакцию на эмоциональное потрясение. Он не обладал стойкостью Тиффани и ее позитивным взглядом на жизнь. Шерлок немного завидует ей, а потом удивляется, почему вообще проявляет к ней интерес. Это так на него не похоже - или нет? Он вспоминает слова Джона, его наблюдения о том, как сильно, на самом деле, Шерлок заботится о людях. Он знает, что Джон прав, в чем бы ни пытался убедить себя Шерлок. Ему не все равно. А Тиффани - это семья, хоть дальняя и отстраненная.

\- Что бы ни говорили о Ванессе и Дэниэле и том, как они строят свою жизнь, нельзя отрицать, что они хорошо воспитали Тиффани, - замечает Джон, появляясь рядом с тарелкой вегетарианского завтрака и миской с фруктами и хлопьями.

\- Действительно, - кивает Шерлок.

Взглянув на Джона, он видит, что тот наблюдает за маленькой семьей с задумчивым и немного грустным выражением лица. Шерлок видит, как он сглатывает, прежде чем, очевидно ощутив взгляд Шерлока, заметно напрягается.

\- Я умираю с голоду, - объявляет Джон и поднимает тарелку, как бы подчеркивая слова, и направляется к столу. Шерлок следует не торопясь, задумчиво глядя ему в спину (и стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как солнечный свет создает золотистые блики в его волосах). Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, затем принимает решение. Это может оказаться губительным для их формирующихся отношений, но, по крайней мере, Джон заслуживает объяснений. Он должен знать, где сейчас живет его дочь, как ее зовут, появились ли у нее первые зубы. Он заслуживает того, чтобы самому решить, хочет ли он быть частью жизни своего ребенка, а не вырванного из рук решения и сделанного за него выбора. Шерлок боится, что ему это дорого обойдется, но клянется, что сделает все возможное, чтобы выудить информацию у брата. Майкрофт помогал организовать этот кавардак, поэтому долг Майкрофта - помочь его распутать. И Шерлок собирается напомнить ему об этом.

**– <o>–**

Завтрак проходит на удивление приятно. Шерлок избегает лишних разговоров с Дэниэлом и предпочитает слушать, как Тиффани и Джон оживленно беседуют о фантастических романах, особенно о ее любимом авторе. Прочитав первые две главы книги _«Маленький свободный народец»_ (и получив от чтения удовольствие настолько, что не терпится продолжить), Шерлок действительно понимает, о чем они говорят, в отличие от тех странных отсылок к поп-культуре, которыми Джон любит его дразнить.

Тиффани, кажется, особенно привязалась к Джону, что трогает Шерлока. Конечно, у нее не было шансов. Людям, как правило, нравится Джон. Они, конечно, видят только его внешний слой и не знают о кошмарах и проблемах с контролем гнева, приступах депрессии и наличии безрассудной жилки. Шерлок знает обо всем этом, о темных и светлых сторонах Джона и любит их все. Что-то покалывает в животе. Он любит Джона, и Джон отвечает ему взаимностью. Внезапно он чувствует искушение дотянуться до руки Джона и сжать ее. Он сопротивляется ему, не зная, примут ли это благосклонно. Одно дело - целоваться и обниматься в постели, но совсем другое - делать их отношения достоянием общественности без согласия Джона.

Впрочем, Шерлоку не стоило беспокоиться. Внезапно он чувствует, как под столом нога Джона касается его ноги, и рука скользит к его руке, лежащей на колене. Пальцы Джона касаются его пальцев, и он невольно улыбается, а сердце сбивается с ритма. Шерлок сразу же пытается скрыть радость. Это интересно - наблюдать за влюбленным собой, делать то, что делают парочки. Увы! В прошлом он поносил публичные проявления любви всякий раз, когда становился их свидетелем. Принять в них активное участие внезапно одновременно и ново, и волнующе, и неловко.

Ванесса замечает перемену в его настроении (Шерлок упрекает себя за то, что был настолько очевидным и не отреагировал быстрее, когда скрывал увлечение - в конце концов, у него репутация, которую нужно поддерживать) и заговорщицки улыбается.

Шерлок, прищурившись, наблюдает за ней. Она улыбается и наклоняет голову, словно отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. Рядом Джон и Тиффани хмурятся, наблюдая за их перепалкой. Дэниэл улыбается самому себе.

\- Шерлок? - осторожно спрашивает Джон.

\- Ничего страшного, Джон, - качает головой Шерлок. - Ванесса просто воспользовалась моментом, чтобы поздравить себя с навыками сводничества.

\- Сводничества? - спрашивает Тиффани.

Джон смотрит на Шерлока, пожимает плечами и улыбается.

\- Да, думаю, отмена бронирования второго номера была хорошей идеей, - говорит он беззаботно.

\- Это чтобы сэкономить деньги на новую папину квартиру? - спрашивает Тиффани.

\- Нет, милая, - смеется Ванесса. - Я думаю, у нас достаточно денег, чтобы оплатить новое жилье для твоего отца.

\- Тогда зачем ты это сделала? - Тиффани смотрит на Джона и Шерлока. - Кому-то из вас тоже пришлось спать на диване, как папе прошлой ночью?

\- Нет, - уклончиво отвечает Джон.

Тиффани наблюдает за ними обоими. Рука Джона легла на бедро Шерлока собственническим жестом, и это странно… хорошо. Шерлок чувствует тепло его пальцев сквозь плотную джинсовую ткань. Глаза Тиффани расширяются, и она улыбается.

\- О, кажется, я понимаю. Теперь вы собираетесь пожениться?

Джон довольно очаровательно краснеет (и когда это Шерлок начал одаривать Джона такими прилагательными, как «очаровательный»?).

\- Эээ... мы еще не говорили об этом, - говорит Джон. - Немного рановато.

\- Хорошо, - кивает Тиффани. - Это мудро, я думаю. Люди не должны торопиться с такими вещами. - Она бросает лукавый взгляд на родителей, которые выглядят справедливо раскаивающимися, затем опустошает кружку одним глотком, берет книгу и продолжает читать. Джон наблюдает за ней, тихо посмеиваясь. Он почесывает затылок и смотрит на Шерлока.

\- Мы не говорили о публичности наших отношений. Надеюсь, ты не против.

\- Я - нет. Думал, что ты будешь против.

\- Нет. Все в порядке. - Он на мгновение задумывается, словно удивляясь собственным словам, затем смеется. - Это действительно так.

_Он выглядит по-настоящему счастливым. Из-за меня. Удивительно._

\- На самом деле, ты ошибся, Шерлок, - вставляет Дэниэл.

Шерлок стирает с лица то, что наверняка было чертовски глупым выражением, и поворачивается к нему. Быстро сканирует Дэниэла и кивает.

\- Конечно. Всегда есть что-то. Это ты отменил бронь или, по крайней мере, предложил. - Глаза Шерлока сужаются. - Почему?

\- Потому что ты чертов идиот, а твой... партнер - тоже, - закатывает глаза и фыркает в ответ Дэниэл. - Может быть, у меня нет твоего дедуктивного гения, кузен, но я узнаю влечение, когда вижу его. А вы двое... - Дэниэл делает нетерпеливый жест. - В смысле... Ну, серьезно.

\- Это было совершенно очевидно, несмотря на твое отрицание, - уточняет Ванесса.

\- Значит, ты хотел оказать нам услугу, заставив провести ночь вместе? - хмуро смотрит на Дэниэла Шерлок.

\- Вообще-то, я думал, что поставлю тебя в неловкое положение, - признается Дэниэл, пожимая плечами. - Знаешь, ради старых времен и чтобы отплатить за то, что ты такой невыносимый умник. Но, похоже, мой план провалился.

\- Так тебе и надо, папочка, - бормочет Тиффани из-за книги.

\- Да, так мне и надо, - смеется Дэниэл. - Пытаясь подшутить над кузеном, вместо этого сыграл купидона. Сделай мне одолжение, Шерлок, и не испорть все.

\- Я приложу все усилия, - клянется Шерлок, беря Джона за руку и сжимая. Джон смотрит на него с нежной улыбкой. Он выглядит очень растроганным. Шерлок чувствует острое желание поцеловать его - и откуда взялась эта случайная потребность внезапно целовать людей? Он мутирует в слащавого влюбленного идиота. И что еще хуже, он даже не возражает. Удивительно.

Мысли прерывает вибрирующий телефон в кармане пиджака, который он повесил на спинку стула. Он достает его и видит, что пришло еще одно сообщение от Майкрофта. Сердце учащенно бьется, он извиняется, встает и идет в сад.

 _Когда ты вернешься на Бейкер-Стрит, на твоем столе в конверте из оберточной бумаги тебя будет ожидать кое-какая информация о Чанктонбери Ринг. Большую часть содержимого составляют копии фотографий и газетных статей_ _\- это было еще до появления интернета и цифровой фотографии. Надеюсь, это удовлетворит твое любопытство. Но предупреждаю: не жди слишком многого и не трать слишком много времени и энергии на дальнейшие исследования, Шерлок. Я знаю, что ты склонен быть одержимым такими вещами. Мой совет - оставь все как есть. Но разве ты когда-нибудь прислушивался к моим советам? МХ_

_Я прислушивался к тебе почти тридцать лет, Майкрофт, и не всегда с пользой для себя. Но спасибо за конверт. ШХ_

_На самом деле, есть другое дело, в котором мне нужна твоя помощь. ШХ_

_О, боже. Оно же по каким-то причинам_ _не касается доктора Ватсона, да? МХ_

_Ты же знаешь, что касается. ШХ_

_Думаешь, это разумно? Это может нарушить статус-кво, который, как я понимаю, в конце концов – и довольно неизбежно, осмелюсь предположить, – склонился к романтике. Более того - общ_ _ей спальне. Хорошо провели время в поместье Финдон? Тебя можно поздравить, братец? МХ_

_Тебя это не касается, Майкрофт. ШХ_

_Поскольку я буду тем, кому придется склеивать осколки, если все пойдет наперекосяк, это меня действительно касается. Ты потребуешь его медицинскую карту, чтобы убедиться, что у него нет ЗППП? МХ_

_Майкрофт, прекрати свои грязные намеки! В самом деле. ШХ_

_Но да, файлы были бы полезны. Для дальнейшего использования. Поскольку меня тщательно протестировали после последнего употребления наркотиков, не стесняйся переслать мои файлы Джону. ШХ_

_Значит, все серьезно? МХ_

_Конечно, все серьезно. Это было серьезно многие годы_ _. Только поцелуи вновинку. ШХ_

_Избавь меня от пикантных подробностей. Чего еще ты хочешь от меня, Шерлок? МХ_

_Я хочу получить полную информацию об их местонахождении. Джон заслуживает знать правду. Только не говори мне, что ты не можешь организовать передачу информации ему по безопасным каналам. Конечно, они не должны оказаться под угрозой. Но в то же время он должен знать. Иначе он никогда полностью не успокоится. ШХ_

_Шерлок, ты в курсе, что это в значительной мере превосходит определение «одолжения». Да, я могу потянуть за некоторые ниточки, но даже мне на это нужно в_ _ремя. Более того, мне придется в свою очередь просить причитающиеся мне некоторые одолжения. Это будет непросто. И затратно. Ты уверен? МХ_

 _Да. Считай это вызовом. Ты приложил руку к созданию этой неразберихи. Ты_ _мог_ _бы_ _вовлечь_ _его_ _,_ _для начала_ _._ _ШХ_

_Нет, не мог. Его специально отстранили, потому что он - помеха. Спроси себя, почему ты не сказал ему, что жив, когда он думал, что это не так. У тебя были на это свои причины, как и у меня сделать то, что я сделал. На кону больше, чем просто их жизни. МХ_

_«Просто их жизни»... Разговоры политиков. По крайне мере, сделай это, чтобы облегчить свою совесть. ШХ_

_С каких это пор ты беспокоишься о моей совести? МХ_

_Считай это братским делом. ШХ_

_Очень смешно. Ты действительно уверен в этом, Шерлок? Как я уже сказал, это может тебе дорого обойтись, и я имею в виду не только разоблачение некоторых теневых членов кабинета министров и их грязных маленьких скандалов или коррумпированных депутатов от моего имени. К тому же ты спрашивал себя, почему Джон не занялся этим вопросом более решительно? Прошло уже полгода. Он не обращался ко мне с просьбой расследовать это дело или предоставить ему информацию. Интересно, почему? МХ_

_Ты бы все равно отказал. ШХ_

_Да, но дело в том, что он вообще со мной не связывался. Не кажется ли тебе, что он уже примирился с существующим положением вещей? Похоже, он определенно продвинулся вперед, когда речь зашла о романтических делах. МХ_

_Он еще не примирился. Он скучает по ней каждый день. Это видно по его общению с Тиффани только что. Возможно, в каком-то смысле он может скучать и по Мэри. Я не знаю. Возможно, не как_ _по романтическому партнеру. Надеюсь, что нет. Но он по-прежнему считает себя отцом и частью семьи. И выбор занять место в жизни дочери или нет должен быть за ним, а не за тобой или за спецслужбами. ШХ_

_Очень хорошо. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Но это займет некоторое время. МХ_

_Спасибо. Считай, что я у тебя в долгу. ШХ_

_О боже, ты действительно влюблен, да? Дальше начнешь пользоваться смайликами? МХ_

_Отвали, Майкрофт._

_Вот так-то лучше. МХ_

_Разве? ШХ_

_:P ШХ_

**– <o>–**

\- А ты знаешь, что лаванда - это как наркотик для пчел?

Шерлок почти роняет телефон. Тиффани незаметно появилась рядом. Он отошел в угол сада, где стояла небольшая беседка, окруженная густыми кустами лаванды.

\- Да, знаю, - отвечает Шерлок, поворачиваясь к девочке. - Их притягивают определенные молекулы аромата лаванды, особенно 2-фенилэтанол и линалоол, которые успокаивают почти до такой степени, что они на некоторое время теряют сознание.

Тиффани смотрит на цветы и жужжащих насекомых и улыбается.

\- Ты знал, что матушка Ветровоск[8] держит пчел и может перемещать свое сознание? «Позаимствование» - вот как она это называет. Она может делать это и с другими животными.

Шерлок вспоминает персонажа из ночных исследований.

\- Да, я знаю. Я читал о твоем любимом авторе и его книгах ранее и только что начал первую книгу из серии о Нак-Мак-Фиглях[9].

Лицо Тиффани расплывается в широкой улыбке.

\- Круто. Они тебе понравятся. Они такие хорошие. Я люблю Роба Всякограба, и дурачка Вулли[10], и других фиглов. И их Кельда[11], конечно. Как ты думаешь, фиглы живут в Даунсе? В смысле, они могли бы, да? Здесь достаточно курганов. А может быть, они просто прячутся от людей.

_Как и Джан, который прятался всякий раз, когда появлялись незнакомые люди._

\- Да, я знаю, знаю, - вздыхает Тиффани. - Ты скажешь, что они ненастоящие. Феи и все остальные. Что люди их выдумали. Но почему же тогда о них так много историй в разных странах? У них разные имена, так мне сказала Элли. Но они есть в каждой стране в той или иной форме. Значит, они должны быть или, по крайней мере, были в прошлом, ты так не думаешь?

Шерлок хмуро на нее смотрит. Ее слова заставили задуматься. Рациональный, научный ум, который поддерживал его почти сорок лет, говорит, что, конечно, их не существует. Это народные сказки, истории, которые люди придумали, чтобы понять природные явления, которые не могли никак объяснить, или как примеры моральных дилемм и их решений. Истории перед сном со временем превращаются в мифы и в сказки. _Каждая сказка нуждается в старом добром злодее._

Слова Мориарти эхом отдаются в мыслях Шерлока. Он знал о мощи сказок, ведь так? В каком-то смысле Шерлоку кажется, что он был в такой сказке все время. Джон в блоге пишет о нем истории. Пресса распускает слухи о «Детективе в шляпе» и «Ботанике Холмсе»[12]. Магнуссен использовал выдуманные истории, чтобы шантажировать людей, представляя их как факты. Так и в книгах Терри Пратчетта истории могут стать реальностью. Так почему бы не быть таким и другу детства Шерлока? Он казался таким реальным, все еще кажется, даже после всех этих лет.

Шерлок вспоминает, как бежал по короткому упругому дерну, гоняясь за серой пастушьей собакой, вместе с верным спутником ел лесную ягоду, нанизывая ее на стебли травы, играл в шахматы со странным мальчиком, который, возможно, был человеком, настоящим или убедительно представленным. Возможно, он тоже принадлежал народу фей, вышедшему из дерновых курганов, чтобы составить компанию одинокому мальчику и скрасить его дни, оставаясь с ним как можно дольше. Слова Джона эхом отдаются в голове: _Он был реален для тебя. Этого мне вполне достаточно._

И да, он _был_ реальным для Шерлока. Внезапно у Шерлока пропадает уверенность, что он хочет видеть содержимое конверта, оставленного на столе миньонами Майкрофта. Какова бы ни была правда, в его мыслях Джан навсегда останется реальным. И, возможно, это все, что имеет значение.

\- В Исландии есть особые люди, которые занимаются вопросами Фей, - глубоко вздыхая, говорит Шерлок.

Глаза Тиффани расширяются, и она улыбается.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Всякий раз, когда они прокладывают дороги или вроде того, они советуются с таким человеком, чтобы убедиться, что жилища _скрытых жителей_ [13] не пострадают. Были случаи, когда консультации не проводились и случались катастрофы: техника переставала работать, а рабочие получали травмы.[14] Люди утверждали, что это месть _скрытых жителей_.

\- Похоже на то, что могли бы сделать Нак-Мак-Фиглы. Они делают гадости людям, которые копаются в их курганах. Думаю, они правы. Нужно и здесь сделать так, чтобы кто-нибудь выступал от имени фей. У Фиглов есть свой Жаб, который раньше был адвокатом, и он консультирует их по юридическим вопросам.[15]

\- Я посоветую это своему брату. Он занимается политикой, - улыбается Тиффани Шерлок.

Тиффани лучезарно ему улыбается в ответ.

\- Я забыла спросить, не хочешь ли еще кофе, - говорит она. - Мариэлла просила узнать.

\- Нет, спасибо.

\- Хорошо. Я думаю, мама с папой скоро поедут. Они заплатят за отель. Джон сказал им, что тебе не нужны деньги и что если они хотят заплатить, то должны помочь бездомным в Лондоне.

\- Это хорошая идея. - Пристально изучая девочку, Шерлок чувствует себя обязанным спросить: - С тобой все будет в порядке, Тиффани?

Она смотрит на него с серьезным выражением, а потом пожимает плечами.

\- Думаю, что да. Я постараюсь не слишком много плакать. Родители двух моих друзей тоже в разводе. Иногда они кажутся немного грустными, но в целом они в порядке, думаю. У одной теперь есть сводный брат. Это немного странно, но еще у них есть милая маленькая собачка, так что ей нравится новая семья. - Тиффани снова пожимает плечами. - Я с нетерпением жду возможности почаще бывать в Лондоне и навещать папу. Я хочу еще раз увидеть Диппи[16], прежде чем его отправят на реставрацию. И я хочу пойти в Британскую библиотеку и увидеть дом, который похож на музей, только настоящий, с едой на кухне и всем остальным. Туда я бы тоже хотела съездить, только не помню названия.

\- Дом Денниса Северса на Фолгейт-стрит[17]. Это недалеко от рынка Спитталфилдс.

\- Да, он самый. - Она поднимает голову. - Ты хорошо знаешь Лондон?

\- Да. Очень хорошо, на самом деле.

\- Можно мне приехать и к тебе в гости? Джон сказал, что у вас в квартире настоящий человеческий череп.

\- С какой стати он тебе это сказал? - удивленно усмехается Шерлок.

\- Потому что она спросила, что любопытного есть в нашей квартире и есть ли у нас интересные книги, - говорит Джон, подходя к ним.

\- Да, у нас много книг, и да, ты можешь приехать, если хочешь. Но лучше без отца, - улыбается Шерлок.

\- Конечно. Сомневаюсь, что он одобрил бы череп, - усмехается Тиффани. - Я скажу им про кофе.

Когда она неторопливо уходит, Джон подходит к Шерлоку.

\- С тобой все в порядке? - тихо спрашивает он. - Тебя довольно долго не было.

\- Мне нужно было кое-что обсудить с Майкрофтом, - кивает Шерлок.

\- Что-то важное?

\- Посмотрим. Я не могу пока сказать бóльшего.

\- Ладно, - кивает и пожимает плечами Джон и кажется при этом обеспокоенным. - Что насчет второй половины дня? Хочешь побыть здесь или вернемся сразу в Лондон?

\- Я бы хотел ненадолго заглянуть к Элли, а потом можем отправиться домой.

\- Договорились.

Шерлок прослеживает взгляд Джона, который задержался на Уоррингтонах и снова тронут тоской. Он слегка сглатывает. Что бы ни раскрылось в расследовании Майкрофта, он чувствует, что поступил правильно.

\- Есть еще кое-что, что я хотел бы сделать, - добавляет Шерлок.

\- Что?

\- Зайти в магазин. Тут был небольшой супермаркет на Хай-стрит.

\- Зайти в магазин. Ты?

\- Да.

С этими словами Шерлок направляется к террасе, чтобы попрощаться с Уоррингтонами, Джон следует за ним с озадаченным выражением лица.

**– <o>–**

На этот раз они подъезжают к автостоянке. На каменистой тропинке отчетливо видны следы вчерашнего дождя. В меловой почве вымыло глубокие овраги, обнажив еще больше камней. В какой-то момент во время подъема Джон наклоняется, чтобы поднять камень.

\- Какое-нибудь ископаемое? - спрашивает Джон, передавая камень Шерлоку.

\- Да. Это похоже на часть от морского ежа. Вот эта линия точек указывается на это.

Джон улыбается и кладет камень в карман.

\- Много лет назад, когда я был ребенком, мы провели два лета в Озерном крае. Я помню, как собирал тогда всевозможные камни. Но я так и не нашел никаких окаменелостей.

\- Да, геология не очень благоприятствует сохранению ископаемых, - соглашается Шерлок. - В то время как здесь мы практически ходим по останкам мелких морских существ.

\- Действительно. Это так странно - представлять, что все здесь когда-то было покрыто морем, - улыбается Джон, глядя на свои испачканные мелом ботинки.

\- Возможно, это повторится в ближайшие годы, - пожимает плечами Шерлок.

\- Да, если мы продолжим загрязнять планету, - мрачно смеется Джон. - Надеюсь, к тому времени нас уже не будет в живых.

Выражение его лица становится серьезным, и он сглатывает. _Думает ли он о своей дочери_ , размышляет Шерлок. Джон оставит после себя потомков, которые будут нести его гены в грядущих поколениях. Это успокаивающая мысль, что на многие годы в мире останется что-то от Джона Ватсона, неважно, будет ли климатическая катастрофа или нет. Гены Холмсов, скорее всего, вымрут. Ни Майкрофт, ни Шерлок не собираются иметь детей, по крайней мере не естественным путем. Возможно, это и к лучшему.

\- Она очень похожа на тебя, - замечает Джон, пристально смотря на Шерлока и отвлекая его от мыслей.

\- Кто?

\- Тиффани. Как ты и сказал, она, похоже, унаследовала твой интеллект, острый ум и прямоту. А еще твою неловкость в общении с людьми, если можно так выразиться. Почему-то приятно сознавать, что в этом мире всегда найдутся такие люди, как ты, даже если у тебя нет собственных детей.

Шерлок останавливается и хмуро смотрит на Джона. Это почти то же самое, что только что думал о наследии Джона.

\- Что такое? - останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к Шерлоку, спрашивает Джон.

\- Ничего, - качает головой и машет рукой Шерлок.

Уголок губ Джона приподнимается в улыбке.

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы завести детей?

\- Конечно, нет. - усмехается Шерлок, закатывая глаза - Не забывай, это не моя область. Женщины, секс и все это.

\- Ну, есть еще усыновление или донорство спермы.

Шерлок проходит мимо, качая головой.

\- Нет, я никогда не рассматривал ни один из этих вариантов. С чего бы? Зачем приводить в этот мир еще одного такого же, как я или мой брат?

Его разворачивает рука на плече. Джон выглядит сердитым.

\- Пожалуйста, перестань так говорить. Разве мы не выяснили вчера вечером, что ты потрясающий, и добрый, и, честно говоря, чертовски красивый.

\- Это только твое мнение.

\- Ну и что с того, даже если это так (что неправда, потому что я знаю многих людей, которые любят или которым ты, по крайней мере, нравишься)? Послушай меня, дурень, я люблю тебя. И если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе, я бы с удовольствием воспитывал дочь вместе с тобой. Ты хорошо ладишь с детьми, гораздо лучше, чем думаешь. Тиффани тебя обожает. Так же, как и я. Так что забудь об этом самоуничижительном дерьме.

Чтобы подчеркнуть мысль, Джон тянется и клюет Шерлока в губы.

\- Никогда не забывай, что я тебе только что сказал, хорошо? - тихо добавляет он.

\- Ты был бы хорошим отцом, - хрипло отвечает Шерлок, сглатывая и кивая.

Джон пристально на него смотрит.

\- С твоей помощью - да.

**– <o>–**

Остальная часть подъема проходит в задумчивом, но не в неловком молчании. Когда они добираются до сетки от скота и ворот возле пруда, их настигает группа горных велосипедистов. Впереди, дальше по дороге Саут-Даунс, видна пара, что выгуливает собаку, и несколько детей, которые бегут по длинным травянистым склонам за пределами Чанктонбери Ринг и запускают разноцветных воздушных змеев. Двое мужчин покидают главную тропу, чтобы подняться на вершину Даунса и к каменному указателю, который, как Шерлок узнал во время интернет-исследований, является триангуляционной точкой для картографов Картографического Управления[18]. Они останавливаются там, и пока Джон смотрит на сельскую местность Сассекса, простирающуюся до самого моря, Шерлок переводит взгляд на восток, к своим деревьям.

Даже при том, что он предпочел бы остаться наедине с Джоном на вершине Даунса, вид этого места, изобилующего жизнью, почему-то кажется более подходящим. Люди любят приезжать сюда, чтобы полюбоваться видом, испытать острые ощущения от сложного спуска на велосипеде с полной подвеской, позаниматься или просто обрести душевное спокойствие, которое приносит это место. Каждый сохранит свои воспоминания об этом волшебном месте. Дети могут навсегда связать это со свободой бродить летом по Даунсу, короткой травой под голыми ступнями, забытыми мобильными и планшетами, пока запускают воздушных змеев, гоняют мяч по траве или ищут дикую землянику в укромных местах между кустами боярышника.

Деревья снова растут. Местами, если смотреть под прямым углом, хендж выглядит почти исцеленным и заново восстановленным. Через десять лет кроны станут еще круглее и, вероятно, практически переплетутся ветвями.

Шерлок улыбается про себя этой мысли. Были времена, когда он посмеялся бы над любым, кто предположит, что он доживет до тридцати с тем образом жизни, что ведет. Но в следующем году ему исполнится сорок; и теперь, когда Джон, по-видимому, решил остаться навсегда (пока); более того, миссис Хадсон, которая стала все больше зависеть от него; и не забыть беднягу Лестрейда - он и вся столичная полиция совсем бы пропали без Шерлока, - стимул заботиться о себе стал довольно острым. Тогда ему лучше продержаться еще десять лет. Желательно двадцать. Или тридцать, сорок. Через сорок лет деревья достигнут полной зрелости и будут впечатляющими по высоте и обхвату, особенно те, что на внешних краях хенджа. Внезапно Шерлок понимает, что хотел бы это увидеть.

Украдкой бросив взгляд на Джона, стоящего рядом и глядящего с улыбкой на Саут-Даунс, пока ветер треплет волосы, Шерлок пытается представить его через сорок лет. Он ссутулится и станет седым, начнет носить очки и, возможно, слуховой аппарат. Скорее всего, он снова будет пользоваться тростью или даже ходунками. Его плечо совсем перестанет сгибаться и будет часто болеть, и спина сгорбится. Но глаза у него будут все такого же темно-синего цвета, как бабочки в Даунсе, и он будет носить свитер из овечьей шерсти, защищающий от холода. И Джон скажет Шерлоку, что это была чертовски нелепая идея - идти сюда пешком, потому что они оба не молодеют - и да, Шерлок, ты тоже, просто поверь в это, - но при этом он нежно улыбнется партнеру - да, партнеру последних сорока лет, - и будет потакать его прихотям, как всегда.

Шерлок сглатывает внезапно образовавшийся ком в горле. Он хочет этого, понимает он, очень хочет. Он хочет, чтобы Джон остался и разделил с ним свою жизнь. Он хочет, чтобы они оба оставались здоровыми и смогли вернуться сюда через сорок лет и снова увидеть деревья.

\- Все хорошо? - тихо спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок кивает.

\- Думаешь о прошлом?

\- Нет. О будущем, вообще-то. Через сорок лет у нас здесь назначена встреча.

\- Сорок? Боже. Тебе не кажется, что это довольно амбициозно?

\- Возможно, - пожимает плечами Шерлок.

Джон подходит ближе, глядя на деревья.

\- Тогда ладно. Я постараюсь запомнить.

Некоторое время они стоят молча, пока Джон не кивает в сторону хенджа.

\- Хочешь пойти туда прямо сейчас?

Шерлок на мгновение задумывается, потом качает головой.

\- Не сегодня. Вокруг слишком много народу, а нас ждут у Элли в четыре. Она печет сконы. Ты не захочешь это пропустить.

\- Верю тебе на слово. Тогда зачем мы сюда пришли? То есть вид довольно впечатляющий, особенно сегодня, потому что небо такое ясное после дождя. Но я думал, ты хочешь еще раз взглянуть на деревья.

\- Я приберегу это для следующего визита. Сегодня я хотел бы оставить подарок.

\- Подарок?

Шерлок достает из кармана пачку клубничной «Хубба-Бубба» и кладет на триангуляционный камень.

Джон смотрит на жвачку, потом на Шерлока. Кажется, он хочет что-то сказать, но, видимо, передумывает. Он кивает, и на губах у него играет легкая улыбка.

\- Я уверен, что это оценят по достоинству, - говорит он.

 _Надеюсь, что так_ , думает Шерлок.

Он слегка дотрагивается до жвачки, потом кивает сам себе и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Джон присоединяется и идет так близко, что их плечи соприкасаются. К удивлению и радости Шерлока, он протягивает руку. Они переплетают пальцы, и это ощущается правильным. Он знает, что это нелепо и совершенно иррационально, но чувствует себя легким и воздушным, и рука Джона - единственное, что привязывает его к земле.

На обратном пути к дороге Саут-Даунс Джон внезапно останавливается. Шерлок чувствует, как он напрягается. Он пристально оглядывается вокруг, пока его взгляд не останавливается на живой изгороди, окружающей пруд.

\- Что случилось? - спрашивает Шерлок, чувствуя странный, но не незнакомый трепет. Что-то - или кто-то - наблюдает за ними.

\- Там в кустах что-то есть. Я совершенно уверен. Хочешь пойти и посмотреть? - спрашивает Джон, понизив голос. Шерлок качает головой. Следовало бы. Это может дать ответ на некоторые вопросы. Он почти чувствует на себе взгляд, и это чувство так знакомо, что мурашки бегут по рукам. Он правда должен пойти и посмотреть. Один. Это займет всего несколько минут. Он пристально смотрит на то место. Моргает. Момент растворяется.

\- Не сегодня, - отвечает Шерлок.

\- Да, я и забыл. Сконы, - задумчиво глядя на Шерлока, кивает Джон.

Шерлок улыбается ему широко и беззаботно.

\- Действительно, сконы. Ты же не хочешь их пропустить. - И добавляет, повысив голос, и обращаясь к живой изгороди и пруду: - И мы все равно вернемся сюда. Скоро.

\- Скоро, - эхом отзывается Джон.

Что-то шуршит в боярышнике вокруг пруда, словно в ответ на заявление Шерлока и в знак одобрения. Это может быть маленькое животное или птица. Это может быть какое-то другое, более крупное существо, что там прячется. Заблудшая овца или бродячая собака. Мальчик или даже мужчина. Кто знает? Возможно, конверт, лежащий на его столе на Бейкер-стрит, даст намек. Возможно - нет. Может быть, это существо отважится выйти, как только они уйдут, найдет жвачку и узнает в ней подарок, напоминание о давно прошедшем лете. Может быть, дети, которые запускают воздушных змей, заберут ее, удивленные и обрадованные редкой удачей.

К своему крайнему изумлению и удивлению, Шерлок Холмс, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, обнаруживает, что это загадка, которую он не хочет расследовать - и тем более разгадывать - прямо сейчас. Для этого будет время как-нибудь в другой раз. А сейчас у них назначена встреча со сконами, чаем и приятной беседой, а позже - с многообещающим романом по дороге обратно в Лондон (он должен уговорить Джона сесть за руль). Они могли бы сегодня вечером поужинать вместе. У Анджело, со свечой на столе. Или, возможно, Лестрейд или другой офицер полиции придут с делом. Есть возможность новых поцелуев и обустройства новой спальни в их квартире. Миссис Хадсон будет рада победе в пари с миссис Тернер насчет их изменившихся отношений.

\- Ты идешь? - спрашивает Джон, слегка дергая его за руку.

Шерлок улыбается ему и, повинуясь внезапному порыву - и потому, что теперь он может это сделать, - подходит ближе и целует его.

\- Да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Переводчика:
> 
> [1] Шелкография (англ. silk screen) - разновидность трафаретной печати, в которой в качестве материала для изготовления печатной формы используются специальные полиэфирные, нейлоновые или металлические сетки малой толщины с высокой частотой расположения нитей;
> 
> [2] Человек-однодневка – англ. The Mayfly man. Известно, что Человек-однодневка, который ранил Бейнбриджа и Шолто, очаровательный мужчина-призрак, с которым девушки провели по одному вечеру, и фотограф на свадьбе - одно лицо, Джонатан Смолл. 
> 
> Если интересно, можно почитать тут: https://www.diary.ru/~vivist2/p210774560.htm и тут: https://www.diary.ru/~vivist2/p210771466.htm
> 
> [3] Болезнь Лайма (клещевой боррелиоз) — инфекционное заболевание, вызываемое бактериями рода Borrelia. Переносчиками являются инфицированные членистоногие (иксодовые клещами, оленьи кровососки), при укусе которых боррелии попадают в кровь жертвы;
> 
> [4] Раскудрыть или просто Кривенс в зависимости от перевода (анг. Crivens) - общее восклицание, которое может означать что угодно, от «О Боже мой!», до «Всё, я вышел из себя, и кому-то сейчас придётся плохо». Но вообще, в шотландском диалекте это слово означает восклицание удивления даже шока, но сейчас чаще используется для комедийного эффекта;
> 
> [5] «Пехотная баллада» - (англ. Monstrous Regiment, дословно: «Чудовищный полк») - роман Терри Пратчетта, входит в цикл произведений «Плоский мир» (31-я книга), опубликован в 2003. На русском языке роман издан в 2013; кроме того, есть неофициальные переводы под названиями «Чудовищная рота» и «Монстрячий взвод».
> 
> Английский вариант названия является отсылкой к трактату шотландского религиозного деятеля Джона Нокса «Первый трубный глас против чудовищного правления женщин» (англ. The First Blast of the Trumpet Against the Monstrous Regiment of Women), направленному против королевы Шотландии Марии де Гиз и английской королевы Марии Тюдор.
> 
> Русский перевод в свою очередь является отсылкой к фильму Эльдара Рязанова «Гусарская баллада».
> 
> [6] Французские булочки с шоколадом (в оригинале pain au chocolat) - представляет собой ролл из слоеного теста с шоколадной начинкой;
> 
> [7] Готовым завтраком (англ. Cooked breakfast) в Англии называют блюдо, подающееся преимущественно по утрам и состоящее из яичницы-глазуньи, бекона, сосисок и гренок;
> 
> [8] Эсмеральда Ветровоск, более известная как матушка Ветровоск (матушка - ведьмовской «титул») — персонаж Терри Пратчетта из цикла Плоский Мир. Ведьма с железным характером и безупречным самоконтролем; 
> 
> [9] Нак-Мак-Фигли – как раз так называется это народец фей. Тех самых, чья кожа кажется синей от татуировок, драчливых, любящих пить и воровать;
> 
> [10] Роб Всякограб (англ. Rob Anybody) - «Большой» Мелового клана. В течение нескольких дней был обручён с Тиффани Болит; Дурачок Вулли - Вулли Валенок (англ. Daft Wullie) - брат Роба Всякограба;
> 
> [11] Кельда — правительница, советчица и мозг клана фиглов, думает за весь клан;
> 
> [12] Речь идет о газетных статьях (в ориг. «Hat-Man» и «Boffin Holmes»). В свою очередь Boffin - это слэнг, обозначающий ученого, инженера или другого человека, занимающегося технической или научной работой – попросту ботаник.  
> Детектив в шляпе https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/3/9/2c094d5695502be41cde7f0c3834ab02-full.jpg  
> Ботаник Холмс https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/3/9/2a0134d51c2eeb05a8884a8d655e851a-full.jpg
> 
> [13] Скрытые жители (исл. Huldufólk) - термин, принятый для обозначения сверхъестественных эльфоподобных существ-карликов, персонажей исландского фольклора. Скрытые жители, согласно легендам, чаще всего обитают в курганах, заросших холмах и скалах;
> 
> [14] Скорее всего Шерлок имеет ввиду реально существующую должность министра, который следит за удаленностью всех строительных проектов от мест возможного обитания гномов и эльфов. В Исландии вера в эльфов настолько важна, что строители приглашают специальных людей, которые должны уговорить эльфов покинуть дом, если в этом месте идет строительство;
> 
> [15] Когда-то давно он был адвокатом (адвокатом для людей, жабы как-то обходятся без них). Его превратила в жабу сказочная крестная фея, которая намеревалась превратить его в лягушку, но не совсем ясно понимала разницу между ними (из книги Терри Пратчетта – «Шляпа, полная неба»);
> 
> [16] Диппи (англ. Dippy) - слепок окаменелых костей скелета диплодока «Карнеги», длинной 21,3 м. (70 футов) выставлявшийся между 1905 и 2017 годами в Музее Естественной истории в Лондоне;
> 
> [17] Подробнее можно прочитать здесь - https://www.votpusk.ru/country/dostoprim_info.asp?ID=15086
> 
> [18] Картографическое Управление (англ. Ordnance Survey) - национальное картографическое агентство Великобритании. Название указывает на его первоначальную военную цель, заключавшуюся в том, чтобы наносить на карту Шотландию после якобитского восстания 1745.


End file.
